An Insane & Crooked Love with Kitty Cat Kisses
by Naked Doll
Summary: Grimmjow hates the fact that he's working for Kisuke Urahara now that Aizen's defeated and gone. But when the Espada somehow befriends Ren Shinju, an arrancar like himself, he starts to think the world isn't so bad after all. GrimmjowXOC M rated for Language situations & Lemons :3
1. Chapter 1 The New Guy

**Yeah, I wanted to do a Grimmjow story too, I had this one on one of my old Quizilla accounts & I figured I share it will all of you. From me to you, & from Grimmjow to you, here's Insane & Crooked Love with Kitty Cat Kisses! Yes, yes I know long name & it sounds cutesy but I swear it'll be worth reading...At least I hope for you're guys's sake lol! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Grimmjow Jeagerjagues, nor any other character, oh &amp; Bleach I don't own that either, damn... I only own the OC &amp; some other characters waaaaay later in the series! So! Here we are! Part 1 Ahoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I : The New Guy<strong>_

She was a spunky young girl that loved to party when she got the chance to with her friends… She also liked reading those sex novels through out most of her days whether working or off the job.

She had been working under cover for Kisuke Urahara for a while, after the fact that Soul Society had found out that she was born under the name of an Arrancar…

Yes, she was what Shinigami's called, a cold blooded killer that use to slaughter anyone that would get in the way without hesitation.

This was when she was just a child, still…

She was emotionally & mentally unsettled with everything or everyone around her, holding grudges against anyone she ran into.

She was an angry one, this kid.

The rage was so bad, it eventually erupted somehow…She couldn't remember how or why, but when Ren ended up in Karakura Town, the mayhem just continued… The massacres were numerous.

But just then, when Kisuke came to the rescue…He was somehow able to calm her down with what little knowledge he had of her, & brought her back to Soul Society.

There… She awaited her punishment…

At the end of the trail, she was merely banished from Los Noches & Soul Society, having her true form restrained under a collar that they placed around her neck.

Now, here she was, able to be humane without having a thirst to kill…

Without hurting the only person that cared for her, ever in her entire life…

Kisuke Urahara…

He too was banished with her on a counts of other suspicious actives that weren't relevant to Ren's case…

Yet, from what Kisuke told her when she was old enough, it seemed like it had to do a lot with her, & a few others that seemed to be involved in everything that was mayhem at one point in time…

_The Vizards… _Ren thought peacefully…

For past couple centuries now, Ren had been secretly helping Soul Society without their knowledge, hoping to finally make amends when she realized the appreciation she had for life now…

And no, it wasn't because she was dying…

I mean…She got sick a lot, but it wasn't anything serious…

Either way, sick or not, she still wanted to make amends some way…

Then again, she began to wonder after what everything Aizen could do, was it his intention to keep her alive?

She highly doubted it, but still it never hurt to at least let it cross her mind, & considering Kisuke was always so paranoid in the beginning about her being on her own…It was obvious he wanted her to stay far away from Aizen as possible.

Hey, he didn't have to tell her twice!

And when it finally came to the final show down with this the eerie Ex-Captain, Ren was one of the few to help in the battle against survival for life on earth. She wasn't on the front lines, but she like Kisuke, worked in the dark…Of course for Kisuke that was until the last minute when he decided to get involve himself…

He probably wanted the pleasure of taking out Aizen himself after what he did to the other Captains…

In the end of it all, after making sure the collar was still properly activated, Ren was again & this time with out worry, released to explore the World of the Living in a place called home…

_Karakura Town….Home_

"Ren-Chaaan! Wake up please! Time for work!" Ren grumbled groggily from underneath her pillow when she started to hear her name being summoned from her bedroom door.

Again, another Saturday to sit in front of the store & wait for some, to none, customers to roll on in… She mind it so much, it wasn't so bad living under Kisuke when she got use to it, but these early mornings were killing her good night sleep, & since the gang had been so busy from settling down over the war that had occurred not too recently with the Espada & Arrancar, there was just no way she'd get the sleep she so wished for.

"Again…?" She mumbled tiredly letting her feet hit the floor subconsciously, knowing where everything was with her eyes still closed as she quickly clothed herself with some baggy jeans & a tube top & headed down stairs trying to braid her hair to one side at the same time.

Yeah, she hated multi tasking but when it came to just throwing something on, she was the best of the best at it.

She hit the bottom floor putting glasses in its case & placed it in the back of her pocket, before finally fixing her eyes on Urahara-Sama who was leaning against the kitchen counter with pots of coffee & tea already brewing.

Obviously, the coffee was for her since she was going to need it.

"Awe...Good morning Ren-Chan! You ready for another wonderful morning of work? We're going to be awfully busy today!" His voice was as cheerful as ever & she it could only make her smile tiredly with another yawn, before catching to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Of course she just _had_ to pick her favorite cup with the smiling chasseur cat on the front of it.

"Why's that? She asked rubbing an eye.

"Well… I was going to wait until later to tell you this, but I guess I might as well tell you now. Everyone's coming over for a very important meeting."

"Oh? What kind of important meeting?" She wasn't she if she wanted to know, but oh well… It was too late to turn back now.

"We're having another Arrancar move into the household…He's going to be helping out around here for the time being!"

Her eyes widened in shock spitting out the sip of coffee she'd taken, & only ended up choking on it more when heard the _great_ news.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" She exclaimed, almost frantic as she put her hands to her waist in disbelief; her coffee was already on the table before Kisuke could catch it. It literally surprised him, but none the less he just smiled & said, "No."

"What the hell Kisuke? Do you think that's a good idea to bring another Arrancar into the house? Into this world? What if he/she tries to kill us? Aren't they our enemy?"

Kisuke cocked a brow at you from under his hat, putting his cup of tea down on the dining table, "_He _won't kill us…And What about you, Ren-Chan? You too are an arrancar, don't forget that."

She stared him down suspiciously trying to resist swearing at him for trying to get her involved. Although, he did bring up a good point.

"I know, but come on, no one even trusts _me _being here, what makes you think they'll trust another?"

You thought about for a moment, shaking your head & putting your hands up in the air, "Wait a minute, this Arrancar wouldn't happen to be one of the Espada's would it?"

She asked worriedly remembering about the war that had ended only three days ago.

"Mm...Could be."

Kisuske merely rubbed his chin then pulled out his fan, with a wave of it mischievously which only made Ren sigh & leaned her right hand against the kitchen counter as she lowered her head.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" She smirked a little.

"Yep, I want it to be a surprise for everyone, now, do me this one favor, would you?"

She cocked a brow at him now, "What's that?"

Kisuke got up from his seat, & began to walk off into the hallways opening his fan to hide his face, "When I give the news to the others, would restrain everyone? I'd really appreciate it if anything starts to get out a hand."

Again she sighed, this time a little irritated at Kisuke's sudden impulses to piss people off.

Ren sometimes wondered if he ever actually noticed what he says to others, but then again, knowing him he probably did!

After taking everything in for today's fiasco, Ren took her kitty cup between her finger tips & began to examine it before looking back up at the coffee pot, only to shrug her shoulders & instead, grab the pot its & gulped down the rest of the four cups of coffee that were left within a mater of seconds. She then wiped her lips dry with a nod to her owner, & then walked out into the front unlocking the door for another boring morning to take out her new book she was already beginning to read just last night; awaiting for the full agenda to come around her way.

By late-afternoon, Ren had finished the entire book & smiled contently putting the blue colored paperback into her lap to get her reading glasses into its case once again before releasing a soft sigh just in time for her to catch the sound of foot steps & talking approaching her.

She knew it was Ichigo & the gang, but never removed her chin from her palm when she hunched over the counter to greet them with a smile, "I still say that Orihime is still exhausted from all of the things that have happened recently… Oh, Ren. Hello! What're you up to?" Ichigo waved.

"Eh, Same old. Nothing new, what about you?"

"Eh, tired, going back to school & starting our first year as seniors. I sometimes wonder how is it that we manage school & keeping the world in the balance." Ren lightly laugh at his comment, seeing the exhaustion writing all over as if it were plain as day.

"You'd be surprise. Oh! By the way, your 'Mr. Hat & Clogs' is downstairs as usual. Come on, I'll lead you guys down there."

Ren got up from her stool & sighed silently to herself knowing what was coming next when they finally arrived in time to meet the new comer.

When they were finally down in the basement, Ren leaned outside of the elevator door while Ichigo, Chad, & Uryuu stepped out from the elevator that was just install not too long ago.

"Awe! Goody Goody! Everyone's here! Everyone step over here please next to the portal, Ren-Chan, I need you to be closer, if you please dear." She didn't reject his request & walked over with the others, standing closer to the portal as he had asked.

"Hey, Where's Renji & Ikkaku, Rukia, a-and the rest of them? I thought all of us were supposed to be here?"

"Well, to tell you the truth Ichigo, they went to go get the surprise! Now, I must warn you this may look like a bad idea, but I will explain everything once our new comer gets here."

"Oh, so someone new is joining the group?"

Ren just shifted her intent gaze over to Kisuke who merely smiled from behind his signature fan, "You bet!"

Just then that portal that you all stood by began to glow & warp the wind into its clutches, nearly scaring the crap out of the three boys, "Awe, & just in time."

Once the passengers had passed through the tunnel, a man wearing a white cloaked had been standing front of the other Shinigami's, "Gr...I still say it was a bad idea to bring this traitor here."

"Ikkaku, knock it off." Rangiku exclaimed only getting more annoyed at her friend's complaining the whole way out of the Seieretei.

"What? I'm just saying what I'm feeling on the situation! Do you think we can actually trust another Arrancar? An Espada no less?"

Suddenly Ichigo's ears perked up so high his pupils shrunk in anger when the stranger stepped forward with the others & began to removed his hood that hid his face.

Ren looked over to see a man with light blue hair & matching eyes that had little blue green lines below them, similar to the eye markings those of Ikkaku's. His attire consist of a white Hakama & a black sash; his white jacket was ragged with a turned up collar. The inner lining was black with his sleeves rolled up wearing the jacket open. She could see his rippling muscles that were very exposed & very apparent.

The other thing she seemed to notice more though, was what was left of his Hollow mask, which was placed at his jawbone on the right side of his face, along with an unusual hole that was placed at his abdomen.

"Fella's, I think you've all met Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? Grimmjow, everyone." The Espada Arrancar known as Grimmjow gave a smug glare to everyone then turned away not looking to anyone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING BACK HERE? EXPLAIN IT NOW CLOGS!"

Ichigo was definitely unhappy to see what the big fuss was about, but Kisuke only shrugged still having the same smile on his face.

"Well, after Aizen was defeated, Grimmjow had a choice of staying alive, on the ground terms that he'd help out our cause anyway possible… So, forcibly he agreed; that & he said that he wanted to defeat you Ichigo, I guess something about 'pay back' that he owed you? I don't know, it's was something like that right Grimm-San?"

The Arrancar only growled at his new boss, & then gritted his teeth at the nickname he gave him.

"B-But! When did he decide to be on our side?" Uryuu exclaimed.

"Well, he doesn't really have a choice now does he? There only two choices after all. So, this was his choice in the end. None of you I know will trust him, but that's not the issue right now, at this point we all will try to get along &-,"

Before Kisuke could finish his sentence, Ichigo had angrily raised his Zanpakuto to Grimmjow, which only made the Espada grin psychotically at the Shinigami, but before anything could break out, Ren was already in between the two, staring back at them both with a cautious shake of her head to them both.

"Don't." Was all she said putting herself between the two saving them from each other before Ichigo could only look over to Kisuke who stared back, now with a frown on his face.

Ichigo may have not liked what was going on here, but the fact that he didn't have a say in it pissed him off more, considering what he had to go through recently with Grimmjow & the other arrancars that followed in his footsteps.

With a dead glare to Grimmjow, Ichigo put his Zanpakuto away, & walked off angrily, "Whatever. Right now, I don't feel like being here, so I'm leaving."

"I'm right behind you." Uryuu said having Chad & some other Shinigami's follow afterwards with them. Now, it was just Renji, Kisuke, Ren, & the new member of the family, Grimmjow Jeagerjagues…

"Well, that could've gone better." Kisuke sighed hopelessly fanning himself, causing Ren to put a hand to her hip & give him a angry cocked eye brow, "You think?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Chapter II : Hot Tempered<strong>

Ren knows she has a temper

She's very aware!

But when Grimmjow tries his hand at lady luck

The cards don't seem to stand in his favor...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know that was a little short, but the next part will be good, I promise! A Chapter 1 always starts out slow, but part two will be even more of an twist! I like twists don't you?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Hot Tempered

**Hazzah! I've finally put out number two, sorry for the delay, I've been working on a Renji story for a certain someone & the Greed story so it's taking a while...I swear I'm not slacking off! Well, besides when I'm taking a nap from taking care of the bebe! So, anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yay Disclaimers! And boo to not able to own Grimmjow! It's not fair! *wails* okay, okay, I'm done... Bleach & Grimmjow as well as any other character or bleach rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 : Hot Tempered<strong>_

By the time the sun had set into the mountains of the home town of Karakura, Ren had finally finished her laundry & began to fold them into her dresser, smiling & humming as she did so, until she heard a knock on her bedroom, & turned away from her piles of scented clothing.

"Hai?"

The door slowly opened to reveal Tessai, giving her a bit of a frown, "Pardon my intrusion, but Urahara-Sama would like to give you some other news that he may have forgotten to mention."

She cocked a brow at him & sighed frustrated, already knowing what was going to happen & scoffed at him hunching her back in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not Ms. Shinju. Kisuke wants Grimmjow to stay in here for the time being until they can get the other rooms ready, since Renji won't stop complaining about him having to deal with the new comer." Her brows slanted with sadness.

She was being really patient, but this new idea of Kisuke's was becoming insanely asinine. "I'm only doing this because I have no choice EITHER!" She sighed in defeat.

"Bring him in."

Tessai bowed his head & smiled softly at her, "I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you."

With that comment, it was hard to stay mad, in the end Ren could only smile at Tessai & bowed her head, "It's no trouble, just tell Kisuke he _owes_ me two favors for the crap he's put me through today."

Tessai understood & chuckled before letting the Espada into her white canopied covered room.

When he was actually in the room, her back turned to him not hearing a sound from the new arrancar.

"You can sit on the bed for now until we can figure out an arrangement, until then be quiet, don't bother me, & let me finish. I'd really appreciate it."

The blue haired man growled at her muttering something like a 'whatever' under his breath before laying back on Ren's black satin sheets with his hands behind his head.

She wasn't really paying attention after that, but Ren could already feel his eyes on her, studying her from afar before he turned his gaze up at the ceiling.

It was getting way too quiet in the room now, so much so, that Ren had to at least try to welcome the new comer. It probably wasn't easy being in a place that he wasn't use to, so Ren finally looked back at him from her half folded laundry & smiled at him.

"So, Los Noches eh? That's where you're from?"

There was silence from the Arrancar, "Not a big talker eh? That's okay, when I first came here I was quiet myself. I'm not from around here, you know? Nope, came from Los Noches myself. East side of Los Noches at least. Boy, I use to get myself into a lot of trouble back then, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that. Sorry, if I'm talking too much just let me know. I'm just trying to keep the mood elevated…"

Ren felt a little silly talking to someone who obviously didn't want to talk to her, but it was better than being like everyone else & thinking of him as an enemy, just like everyone use to treat her when she first arrived in the Living World.

"Do you always make small talk with people you don't know?" He asked in rather gruff & annoyed voice, which made Ren look back at him, a little surprise to hear him for the first.

_Well, we know he's not a mute… _

Ren smiled at the thought, but smiled even wider at the Arrancar who only glared back at her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Only the people that aren't afraid of me, you know?"

He growled silently to himself before looking back up at the ceiling, "This is retarded..."

Ren looked back at him, again from her laundry that was now completed, "What is?"

"This...Stupid judgment, maybe I should have just let them kill me."

"And give up so easily? That's not the way of an Arrancar." Was all she could replied before silence took over them again.

With that, Ren closed all her drawers & grabbed one of her fresh scented towels that was laying just at the end of the bed.

The Espada watched her carefully while she put her reading glasses on the black tall dresser before walking over to the bathroom that was just a couple feet away, "If you want, I can grab some comforters for the floor if needed, or would you rather share the bed with me?" Ren asked turning to him with a sly smirk.

"Should I just lie on the floor like a dog?" He retorted looking away, only to let out a 'che,' once again.

"Jeez, chill out dude, I was just asking whether you wanted the floor or the bed, for me it works either way."

"Do whatever you want." Was all he muttered back before the girl sighed & closed the door to the bathroom behind her.

_Okay, can we say…Rude much? _

The Espada had some nerve, but what else could Ren do at this point? Leaving the situation alone for moments on end, Ren decided it wasn't worth the effort & energy, & began her shower to only finished up shortly afterwards, wrapping a blood red towel around her body.

Ren walked out seeing that Grimmjow still hadn't move. His front was still towards the wall, & his back turned to the closet. He almost look like he was pouting in the corner, which made Ren sigh, only hoping that he'd fallen asleep by now. All the while the girl ran to her dresser again, quietly putting on her blue underwear, & a navy blue night gown over her before yawning & pulling out the towel from her damp cherry scented hair, again yawning to sleep that was calling her heavily. It was then she began to set up a small bed on the floor for her or Grimmjow. Well, she still wasn't sure which one was sleeping on the floor…So, she needed to check, somehow…

"Hey, Grimmy...Out of the bed, I got to get up early in the morning to open shop...Hey! Are you sleep with me then?" There was still no answer…

She attempted to shake him awake but he only smacked her hand away, & that definitely was starting to put the icing on the cake.

This time, Ren growled & sat down on the bed harshly, causing the bed to shake violently to have the Espada, Grimmjow sit up with an irritated look on his face, "What the hell are you doing woman?"

"Uh, duh, sleeping. I said you could sleep in here, I didn't say the room was yours, now. You may be an Espada, but I'm from the same damn generation as you, so don't treat me any differently!"

With that said, Ren turned over grabbing the comforter that was at the end of the bed & covered herself with it warmth, "If you wish to sleep in the same bed as me be my guest, but I'm not letting you have the entire bed tonight."

"I thought you said you didn't care you slept in the bed or not!"

Ren grinned, "Yeah, but I change my mind. I want my bed. It's comfier than the floor."

With that Ren made herself more comfortable, hearing a few curse words come from Grimmjow.

Ren was so lucky to have better control of her temper, because if it was any earlier that he came, she would've gave him a fist in the mouth, but considering also how drowsy she was getting, & the girl could only nuzzle the side of her cheek into her fluffy pillow & doze off into sleep. Well, at least she tried to, feeling the bed shift little by little, still knowing that the Arrancar was sleeping on the side of the bed, unsoundly now.

Oh, Ren Shinju could already tell this was going to be a _long_ years worth with this new comer. And to make matters worse, he had just as hot of a tempered as she did! **~2 Days Later~**

Mid-morning, Ren had fallen asleep at desk. For some reason it was getting more & more difficult to sleep in her own bed now, & ever since that _Grimmjow_ guy moved in, it had been harder & harder for Ren to get anything done with him just laying around everywhere or getting in the way of something.

She couldn't make her bed, she couldn't change the sheets even though it'd only been a few days since the last wash. She was always on top of things, now it was nearly impossible! And this guy hadn't even been there that long!

Finally, Ren had opened her eyes to the sun beaming in through the windows, yawning as she raised her hair up to remove some of her strands to the back of her ear; all the while she didn't seem to notice another person sitting right next to her, which startled her greatly when she actually noticed the shadow out of the corner of her eye.

Unfortunately it wasn't a face Ren really wanted to see at the moment of waking up…

"Oh jeez, can't you be outside or something? God, maybe go out for a walk?"

Grimmjow just snorted leaning back in his chair with a sigh, "Yeah, right, so I can mingle with the Humans? No thanks."

Ren couldn't help but glare at his comment before hunching over the counter to re-open another book to help her pass the time. As she began to read, she moved her glasses up the bridge of her nose to get a better focus of the black ink before her.

"Then read a book, that's something to do."

"I'm not a book worm like you."

That was the last straw.

Ren slammed the book on the table & turned around to him, lap removing her glasses completely off your face with a quick flick of her wrist & fingers, "Look here, 'Mr. I have a stick up my ass'! Just because you don't like the deal that you ended up with, having to be here & what not, doesn't mean you get to treat people the way you do! Especially me! If you don't like me, go hang out somewhere else, up in the room, outside on the porch, in the kitchen, downstairs in the training room! That's what you like to do right? Then do _that_, & get out of my face, Jack!" She wasn't sure how much serious she could look, she looked royally pissed, internally wanted to grit her teeth together till there was nothing left, but the roots.

But this guy, he just couldn't help but push another button. It was too enthralling…

"That's it, that's what I like to see on your face. Anger, although you look so much hotter when your mouth is shut." He grinned up at her, mockingly, knowing that he had literally pissed her off now.

Ren straddled his hips harshly & pulled him up by his open collar that curled into her tighten fists when she pulled his face ever so closely to hers...

Almost threatening…No, she _was_ threatening him.

Their noses were just barely touching one another's for goodness sake.

And Grimmjow didn't seem too happy about that either, glaring at Ren with just as much of a deadly gaze as her.

"What do you think you're doing, Onna?" He growled tilting his head at her as he began to grit his teeth in utter annoyance, but that didn't stop Ren, "I'm warning you...Sexta...You may have the same blood as me...And you may be very well be an Arrancar...Just like me. But, don't ever, _ever_ think you're better than me... Oh, & by the way..."

Ren suddenly trailed off & beginning to bring her face even closer than their face could already be before starting to stare into his light blue, frantic looking eyes, which seemed to now notice the reitsu whirl within the woman straddled on top of him.

He was frozen in place, wondering what would be this girl's next move, considering that he could already feel her sweetened breath over his lips as her lavender iris's began spill into his orbs of confusion.

It was funny too, Ren didn't know why, but even though she was purposely trying to throw off Grimmjow's game, she couldn't help but admire the aggression behind his confused, intent stare.

She could see that this Espada was strong willed, & she looked up to ones with high spirits. Suddenly, with a quick thought of realization, she only smirked devilishly down at the memorized panther before slowly pulling away…

"Don't piss me off again, & you'll do just fine, Grimmjow Jeagerjagues." Ren patted his bare chest firmly now removing herself completely off of him to give him a breather, but not before back flipping gracefully over the counter to walk off for a drink of water, not even looking back to see Grimmjow still had that goofy look on his face.

*Grimmjows POV*

You have got be kidding me? A woman like her had spiritual pressure that intense? She was just as powerful as I was! It was, unbelievable.

But, I wouldn't let that change anything.

For the meantime, I would have to wave it off since I was much more eager to fight that Shinigami bastard, Kurosaki more than anything.

Already I could feel my fist curling from just thinking about it; knowing that I would have my challenge soon…Maybe even soon that I thought…

* * *

><p><strong>Next- Chapter 3: Sheathing the Blade<strong>

_Making friends isn't easy Grimmjow_

_But then letting his guard down isn't either_

_For Ren...She'll make him break down his walls _

_And sheath the angry sword he so dearly love to hold_

_Will this girl be able to tame the angry beast? Or is just a failed attempt?_

* * *

><p><strong>All done! hope everyone liked that one...Seems some things are starting to heat up... But don't take my word for, wait till the next one! Woo hoo!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Sheathe the Blade

**Hello again! **

**Disclaimer for all: I don't own bleach or Grimmjow, Kisuke, or the sexy red head Renji Abarai, or any other characters you may seem to find in this story...If there are any more..I'm not really sure my brain has turned to mush from all the stories I've been trying to catch up on...**

**Ling Yao- chapter 2 should be out soon for those waiting for it, sorry if chapter one seems a bit confusing, I'll be updating that again to make it uh,...Comprehendable? LOL Anyways, that & Starrk Chapter one shall be out tomorrow so hold on tight fellow Starrk lovers!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Sheathing the Blade <strong>_

After walking over to the side of the house, Ren decided to make her way over to see Renji sweeping the mats; which in all honesty wasn't that surprising…

"Oi, Renji-Kun!" She smiled & waved to him getting the red head attention with a returning smile; even though his eyes were always closely watching her... That _too_, wasn't anything new.

"Oi, what'cha doing over here, Ren?" The lavender haired Arrancar shrugged at him frowning a bit just as she sat down Indian style to reopen her book while laying back against one of the outside support beams.

"Trying to find a place to read without interruptions." She replied just before hearing…

"Ah! Ren-Chan! There you are!"

_Looks like today's not that day._

At this, Ren could only bring the book higher to your face, trying to hopefully ignore her stalking landlord.

"What is it now Kisuke?" She huffed with irritants.

"Awe...Don't be like that Ren-Chan. But since you asked, I want you to go to the grocery store for me. Could you do that?" She looked up cocking a brow at him before sighing & closing her book, "Sure."

"Oh, could you take Grimm-San with you too? He needs to get out for a bit anyways, if he doesn't I think he'll end up ripping the whole house apart."

Now, she slammed her book down on the wooden porch beneath her, pissed off that he didn't just say what he wanted to. She knew there was more to what he was asking!

"Damn it Urahara! Why? The Espada doesn't even have any respect for anyone, & you want me to take him out into public?"

He just smiled, "Yep! Oh! And do something about his mask will you? I don't need people asking about it, you know why."

Ren didn't even bother to say yes or no, she just rolled her sterling eyes & went inside to grab her keys & the grumpy Arrancar.

And her sight to behold, he was _still_ chilling in the same spot in the front of the store. In the chair behind the desk…

"Come on you." The girl muttered at him, seeing the Espada only shrug out of the corner of her eye, before getting out of his seat & followed her quietly to the van.

"You drive?" He cocked a brow when she opened the door to the dark blue van, & jumped into the driver seat.

"Yep. Oh, come here..." His expression still stayed the same as the woman approached him with her hand extending to his Hollow Mask.

"Turn your face this way."

"Why?"

"Just do it, & stop being so stubborn."

"First, you tell me what you're going to do? No one touches my face."

Ren had to sigh as she ruffled up the back of her head in frustration, just before turning Grimmjow's face to the side by his chin, causing the Sexta to look down at the girl utterly shock.

Usually, others would just fear him not even trying to help, but that would only piss him off more.

What he seemed to notice was that _she_ wasn't afraid of him like the others...Not in the slightest.

She just held his chin in place with a very light grip, still making sure not to get too aggressive with him while she held his chin, gazing at his unique jaw bone.

The next thing Grimmjow knew was what she ended up doing to the remains of his Hollow mask. Her middle finger extended out to softly touch the exterior bone, which only made him flinch at her gentle touch of his cheek, just before he realized that the woman before him had made his hollow mask disappear.

In satisfaction of his expression, Ren smiled triumphantly, & sighed closing the car door to her side with ease.

"Alright, now we can go." Grimmjow seemed to still be utterly shocked by what just happened in front of him, until you honked the horn & put your elbow out the opened window.

"Hey! Come on now, either get in or I'm making you can walk." He growled before giving a quiet huff to himself, before jumping into the passenger seat.

Once the two were buckled in, Ren took off in the van, having silence consumed their ride to the store; well until she tried to put on some music.

Once she found the right station, she gasped at the sound of her favorite song playing.

_I'm sitting in a room. _

_Made up of only big white walls and in the hall. _

_There are people looking through the window in the door. _

_They know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up just laugh & think there's no place else you'd rather be-,_

Just as she thought she could get into the lyrics of her song, Grimmjow went for the radio, turning it off as he laid himself back in his seat.

Ren's eyes shifted over at him, seeing that he hadn't even looked at her as he gave a grimace face.

Again, she sighed gripping the steering wheel & stared at the freeway while she signaled to get over, with calmness but deep down, flaming frustration.

You could just see the twitch in her brow from it…

"Alright, what? What is it now?" Her head shot over to him seeing him shoulders shrug slightly & his body shift uncomfortably.

"I want to know how you got rid of my mask so easily, onna." At first, she hadn't expect that to come out of his mouth & only stared blankly at him before a giggle passed her lips.

"Well, It's because I can. I have the ability to do so. Come on now, you didn't think that I'm was an Arrancar without a mask do you? I just hide it so its not out in the open for all the humans to see it. So! Yeah, I'm sure I don't need to explain more. You're a pretty clever guy, Grimmjow." He was silent at the comment, but only began to look & poke at the side of his face with fascination.

"So…What? I'm...Normal now?" He asked more to himself out loud, but none the less, Ren heard the question & smiled sadly as she kept her eyes completely on the road.

She saw their exit, & pulled off merging into the far left lane to take their turn at the stop light.

"Heh, What is normal?" He didn't seem to answer & before they knew it, they had arrived at the Grocery store.

"Here… We are!" Ren's mood dramatically changed from solemn to ecstatic when she found a parking spot close to the entrance.

After turning off the car, the two arrancars locked the doors before they headed inside the chilled building.

Ren instinctively grabbed a cart on the way in & walked down a few aisles to a few of the things needed on a list that Kisuke had made before the two had left the house.

"Alright, chicken, rice, beef, noodles, milk, cheese, vegetables... Hmm, What else are we missing?" She itched her temple trying to figure out the check off list in her head, but only came to suddenly notice the sound of Grimmjow growling within his throat & tightening his finger nails into his biceps; even his eyes seemed to be filled with something that Ren couldn't exactly make out beneath his bangs.

"Grimm? You okay?" No answer, instead he just lowered his head more, gritting his teeth in anger…He look like he wanted to kill something.

Just then, the sound of two annoy giggles began to slither into the woman's ears…

"Look at him, he's kind of scary looking, but he so cute. Sexy even…" One girl giggled.

"By the way he's dressed & the hair, he must be like one of those bad boys or something?"

"I know... I mean, What other kind of guy makes himself look like a that?"

She could feel it, the more those school girl's flapped their yaps the more she couldn't help the hint of a glare in her stare.

And they didn't seem to realize Ren was already behind them until she had tapped on one of the three girl's shoulders, "Hey, missy, did your mother ever teach you it's not nice to talk about people when they're not around to hear it! Especially when your all huddling around each other like a bunch of giddy sixteen year old girls."

The girls all cocked a brow at Ren like she had lost her mind for even approaching them, "Who asked you, bitch? What're you like his girlfriend or something?"

Without another word Ren gave a grin before suddenly socking the girl that opened her mouth first in the nose, trying hard not to break her nose, but inside just knocked her ass out cold on the floor.

Of course, the other girl's just gawked at the dark hair woman, both of them looking as if they were about to piss themselves before they carried their unconscious friend out of the store.

After that little stunt, the woman only smiled happily & began to walk back to the cart, grabbing Grimmjow's hand to put it on the handle of the cart, which left the Espada shocked, both from what Ren just did, & her grabbing his hand…

"Stay close...Okay? We'll be out of here soon." He was certainly in awe of this woman. She was something else…

After getting all the supplies they needed, they left the store with no more issues & headed back to the van to put the groceries into the back of the trunk, then they took off just in time to see an ambulance go by as they exited the parking lot…

"Why?" The panther suddenly asked a little annoyed.

"Why what?"

_Okay…That was Random… _

Ren looked to the Sexta, cocking a brow of her own this time from his unexplainable question.

"Why did you stick up for me like that? It's not like I couldn't have handled it myself, you know!" He growled under his breath, making Ren sigh & smile.

"Well, you see Grimmjow, this isn't Los Noches anymore; you can't just go around & beat the crap out of who ever you want. Even though I did just hit that girl & probably broke her nose in three places, it was because...I can't stand people who talk behind other people's backs. Everyone knows I'm hot tempered that way, but besides that. It's because I saw the look on your face when they were talking about you. You obviously weren't liking what they were saying…So, think of it as me doing you a favor, free of charge."

He gritted his teeth at the word then spat out the window, "Che...Whatever."

"Grimmjow I know it's hard to fit into a world that doesn't want you to belong, but it'll get better. It did for me, so it will for you. If one Arrancar can do it, why can't another?" That seemed to soothe him in a way, but again he never responded & just put his hands behind his head & closed his eyes.

"Eh, whatever. I'm taking a nap. Wake me when we get back." He never seemed to amaze her.

The way his attitude was so hard & cold. How he didn't care.

This blue panther full of spite reminded her so much of herself when she had first came to live in Karakura Town.

Upon knowing Kisuke already, he was always so nice to her, somehow he always seemed to make her laugh, or stop her from crying when she felt the world was against her when they truly were at one point. And even when the world had turned its back on her, _he_ hadn't.

After finally getting back to the ship, Ren parked the van in the back near the garage, asking Renji, along with Tessai, Ururu, & Jinta to help her with the groceries which they did without hesitation.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate the help."

"No prob, wait, where's the grumpy Espada?" Renji asked looking around, but only to find the arrancar in front of him smiling, rolling her eyes towards the van.

"He's still sleeping. Don't worry, I'll get him." With that, she skipped happily over to the passengers side of the van & opened the door quietly, as not to disturbed the sleeping kitty cat.

"Hey Grimm-San, wakey, wakey!"

He didn't seem to hear her; either that or he was ignoring her, but his eyes were still relaxed while closed & his breathing was so soft she could've sworn he was purring.

She slipped back some of her ridiculously long hair behind her ear before bring her ear down to his mouth to hear his soft breathing, hearing him sigh gently as he adjusted his head over to the side, his mouth now slightly opened, with his pearly white teeth revealing themselves in his deep sleep.

Until now, Ren hadn't noticed how attractive he was.

And even though he had such a rough exterior to him while he was awake, he looked so peaceful when he slept. His face was content & once furrowed brows were relaxed & parted; He was...handsome & beautiful.

Just then, Ren caught a glimpse of an idea to awaken the sleep panther…

She couldn't help but notice a strand of his hair had fallen in the front of his eyes, & carefully she removed it, only to watch his face turn to her more, nuzzling the side of his head into the seat, his eyes still never opening; for some reason she began to feel this unfamiliar sensation, wild anxiousness bubbled to the surface of her stomach like vodka to her throat, erupting in the pit of her stomach. She tried hard to ignore it, but the more the girl stared at his distinct blue & green features, the more she couldn't help but gaze in awe upon him. He was just so unique compared to most arrancar she had face… But him, he was simply art in her eyes.

Simply, without thinking about it, her hand hesitantly came closer to the side of his face, starting at his neck & trailing up the side where his mask laid hidden. She tantalizingly traced her index finger softly over his jaw line & up over his cheek bone…

It only to watch him shiver at the touch…Groaning weakly in his sleep…

She knew that was one of the weak spot for any Hollow, no matter what stage they're at, form wise.

_Under their mask is where you'll find their g-spot. _Not even 5 seconds after she was about to pull away, Ren felt Grimmjow's hand fly up & grip hers firmly, startling the woman to make her gasp out in surprise…

He was awake.

_Uh-Oh._

His eyes slowly opened gazing upon Ren's shameful & reddened face, "You really shouldn't be doing that." He grumbled a bit as he released her hand, in attempt to sit up.

"S-Sorry...But you wouldn't wake up, how else was I suppose to do it?" Ren smiled watching as he rubbed the side of his head & shook himself a little before getting out of the car where she stood, just to have him follow her till she reached upstairs & entered her room.

Grimmjow placed himself at the window seal, gazing out at the mid-afternoon.

The kids from the area could be heard for miles, & birds were chirping happily.

His eyes were gazing out at the city around him…

"It's bigger than it looks." She told him while picking up some of the mess that was left out on the floor from earlier.

"Hmm." Was all he could respond; Ren didn't seem even to notice his eyes shortly shifting over to her, watching her readied herself on the bed with a book once again.

"What the hell are you reading?" His annoyed voice asked interrupting her for a second.

"Erotica stories."

His face quickly began to shade into a deep red blush, his eyes shifting away with what look like embarrassment, "How could you read such things?"

with a sly smirk, she looked over to him from her reading since she was already laying on your stomach, & lowered her reading glasses at the end of her nose, to give him an even more of sly smile.

"Don't be like that Grimmjow-Kun, there's nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to wanting the other sex in an intimate way."

His face turned even redder, "WHAT THE HELL? SHUT UP ALREADY! IT'S NOT THAT!"

"You act like you've never heard of sex before Grimmjow, jeez, take a chill pill. It's not like sex is a bad thing when it comes to two people. Unless you like the whole swinger life then hey, praises to you, hope it works out." She tried to explain it to him the best she knew how, but it only to made the Sexta growl with bundled up frustration & stomp out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"What? What? What did I say?" She yelled after him only to have no answer.

Ren couldn't resist a giggle at the thought of his flushed face & finally shrugged a little before carrying on with reading the book in her grasp. But then, before long Ren began to wonder something having her brightened eyes shift up at the wall with curiousness.

_Has Grimmjow even ever had sex before? _She had to think about it considering how some Arrancars worked so hard & were so cold that they didn't think they'd have time to get close to anyone or for that matter, laid.

Even though some took shapes of Hollows & some of human's or Shinigami's, there was something about Ren that made her extremely different from her bretheren, was that she, herself went into heat every couple of months… Whether it be in her nature, or because of unnatural cause, Ren could never control apart of her that felt that it needed to mate with someone.

Actually the mere thought of it coming up made the girl sigh & cringe; she hadn't had sex in a couple years!

It had always been so hard to find the right mate, & since most living things were afraid of the poor girl, it was even harder to find a mate that could fit her standards.

The only reason she had ever found out about sex was by the books she read. Kisuke had tons of them in his room, & even though he was a perverted man, he did have good taste in books, at least in Ren's own personal opinion.

Before she knew it, Arrancar began to drift off to asleep, having her mind cleanse itself of its wondering thoughts as her head laid nuzzled in her pillow, letting her glasses lay on the floor beneath her hand as she let out a small sigh of tiredness & drifted off into a much needed cat nap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>_

It was so obscene! That woman had had one too many it seemed, or a screw loose. I could feel my face heating up still at what she said, too…

_Don't be like that Grimmjow-Kun, there's nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to wanting the other sex._

I guess she was telling the truth but she was just so blunt. Maybe in reality, did I want the same thing?

It was hard for me to find a mate at all considering I was a ruthless man; who would ever want to be with a cold empty hearted Arrancar Espada me anyways?

I continued to walk into the front part of the store, only to see that green bucket headed man Urahara sitting outside on the porch with that ridiculous fan he always carried around.

"Just who I needed to see, old man." I threw my head up to him only to have the him turn back with a cock brow.

"Old…? I'm not Old…"

"Che, whatever. Listen, I really need to train or something. Do you have like a gym or anywhere I could blow off some steam? I'm driving myself crazy just strolling around the store."

Kisuke waved his fan in front of himself before jumping to his feet as he turned to me, passing by with a pat on my shoulder which I only gave a frown to.

"Well, if you insist, just don't call me _old _again. Next time I won't let you use the training room." I was pleased. _Finally_ some time to myself!

I followed him through a few hallways before coming to the same Elevator I ended up taking to get up here. I seem to get it now that the training room was the same place I had arrived in the first day I was came here.

"Now please, do as much training as you need to, but just keep your reistu to a minimum, & don't destroy my training grounds, oh, & one more thing…You'll need an opponent to spare against, won't you?"

"No, I can train by myself. Just leave me be."

"Sheesh, lighten up buddy, remember I'm the one doing _you_ the favor." I growled not caring what he thought. I hate it here! The only thing that's keepin' me sane was the deal I made with that Head Captain of Soul Society &...

…I hated to admit this...

The other thing would be that girl who's been working around here. Ren Shinju…

Damn she was strange to me, the way she was always trying to nice & yet annoyed all at the same time. I'd sometimes wonder if she was bi-polar, even thought I knew for sure she wasn't. She was so out spoken & never held anything back to what was on her mind.

Considering what she had told me just recently...I was still kind of dumbstruck…Speechless, even. Maybe it was because she was the first woman to ever approach me without any fear in her eyes.

"Awe...come on damn it! Focus!" I shook my head of those thoughts of her, even though my head had flashed a few of her smiles through my head.

Apparently the one I savored without realizing was the moment she softly ran her finger tips over & under my mask….

It was the oddest feeling I had ever experience in my life! And it was from her mere touch.

I guess it was probably from the fact that no one ever wanted to be _near_ me. Ha! Like I cared!

Obviously this girl changed something that time we spent on our way to the Grocery Store in the car.

What was it though? I shook my head again rubbing the back of my head, staring up at the fake _make believe _sky in the room I stand in _alone_, before sighing & walking out into the middle of the plans as I released my reitsu, creating a crater beneath my feet as I started to pull out my sword…

"_Grind_…_Pantera…!_"

* * *

><p>The hours had passed by quickly to Ren's disappointment. She opened her eyes still in a daze as she got to washed her face before deciding to head down stairs, braiding her hair on the way down to the kitchen.<p>

"Ren-Chan? You finally awake?" She heard that familiar voice again only to know it was Kisuke, & rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle, "Yeah, I was planning on getting some take out...Maybe some ice cream too. Ya want anything?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure, Come in here & I'll give you some money. Oh, could also get something for the kids?"

Ren only smiled when she walked in to see her friend pull out some cash from his wallet & handed it to her generously.

"Mm-Hmm! Can't have ice cream without the kids having some too, right? That would just be cruelty." She giggled before leaving putting the money now in her own wallet for safety measures, & headed to towards the little rug rats.

At the same time, her mind began to consider two other people for her search for take out & ice cream, "Hm, maybe I'll see if any of the guys want to go with me."

Her soft smile never left her lips as she raced up stairs again, coming to find Renji in his room, looking up at the ceiling with an intent look on his face.

That man always seemed to be stuck deep in thought, almost in a daze, before the little arrancar knocked on the door to snap him out of his trans.

"Oi, Renji. Wanna go get ice cream with me?"

"Ren…?" The Shinigami sat up, startled at her sudden appearance at his door, merely gaze at her surprised, then a little hurt.

It made Ren stare at him with a tilt of her head before his suddenly sighed scratching the side of his head; he didn't even bother to look her in the eye.

"I would but I have some things I need to take care of first. Why don't you ask the Espada if he'll go with you?" Ren's smile faded slowly.

"Oh. O-Okay. I understand." She wanted to say more. She wanted hit him for being so monotone with her, for basically avoiding her!

He had been ever since the other guy showed up!

Turning away, she left without saying more.

Without her knowledge, Renji was already having second thoughts on what he said to her, & hesitated for a moment before he sighed even more frustrated & closed his door.

_That's okay, at least I might know someone that might want to go with me, even if it's just to get out of the house...Unlike, someone I know. Damn it Renji, you're such a child! Sometimes I wish I could just slap you into next year!_

Ren's eyes began to show a hint of sadness…

She didn't hate Renji… In fact she use to like him until he began to act the way he was right now; but again Ren was going shook it off for the joys of Ice cream that awaited her & with that thought erasing everything else, she skipped her way over into the living room finally locating the kids who were sitting on the floor & watching T.V.

_Go figure_

"Hey guys! Have you seen Grimm-San?"

Jinta merely shrugged his shoulders at her without taking his eyes off the T.V. set.

"Yeah, he's down in the training room." Ururu spoke up pointing down the hall, which Ren happily smiled at her for it & bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you Ururu-Chan. Thank you for at least answering me!" Ren growled glaring daggers at the boy on the way out of the living room.

Little did Ren get to witness the bit of a paleness covering the boy's face as she left….

She didn't mean to scare the poor little guy but what was she to do, damn it? She was tired of everyone avoiding or ignoring her!

When she finally gotten down in the training room, she took only a couple steps forward before hearing a loud howling sound come out of nowhere; it made the woman curious to find where it was coming from, but she had a very good hunch it was…You guessed it! Grimmjow.

She followed the rietsu out into the plans, passing some of the hills that were in her path before coming upon a something amazing!

Ren had found Grimmjow alright, but upon finding him, she also found him in his Release form...

She was nearly breath taken by the sight of his white coated body, long blue hair, & black hands & feet that resembled somewhat of paws by what she could tell. None the less, upon her observation, Ren began to approached him…

"Hey, Grimmjow!" He gasped & turned around quickly about to strike the intruder behind him.

The Panther was so deep in his thoughts, he had almost struck the woman in the heart before she grabbed his hands & wrist to moved herself to the side, flipping him over on his back in the process which surprised him greatly, turning back to normal as he panted from the sudden move Ren just pulled on him.

His mask had returned back to the side of his face, making Ren noticed this & sigh with small smile of exhaustion more than anything.

Before he knew it, she was tracing the jaw bone feature of his mask to have it whither away at her touch.

"Hey don't let me cramp your training or anything, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to get some ice cream with me?"

He stared at her curiously, cocking a brow at her before standing himself up with a grunt.

"Ice cream? What the hell is that?"

Ren giggled blushing at him, "Well, come with me & I'll show you, you may like it."

He growled for a moment before stopping himself & walked over to her. With the close of his eyes, he followed Ren out of the room & outside of the house, letting the silence between them finally evaporate as they began their evening stroll, "So, how's training going for you?" Ren asked this as they had made their way to the side walk outside the house & down the street.

"It's fine."

"Oh good. Well, not that I'm trying to pry when I ask this, but was that your sword's Release form I saw?"

He noticed she wasn't mocking him when she asked that…She actually sounded interested about his sword's release, & Grimmjow could only look down at her bewildered before he shifted his gaze away from her, trying his damn hardest not to blush at her mused eyes.

"Che...Yeah, so?"

"I loved it! It was very beautiful…Corny as that may sound…." She blushed admitting what she thought of it, which made him cock an even bigger brow at her as she shied away.

He was so confused…Was she afraid of him or not?

"You scare me you know that right?"

"Well… If I do scare you why did you come to get ice cream with me?"

He growled, "Because you asked me to."

"But if you really were scared of me, you wouldn't have come with me in the first place, now would you?"

He stayed silent letting out a signature 'Che,' before gritting his teeth.

"But hey! Changing the subject! Have you ever took a moment to stare up at the stars?"

"Why do you ask so many random questions? Do you have tendencies to hyper focus or something?" He asked her that pretty much to refuse her previous question.

Come to think of it though, Ren did have a big thing with asking questions about people, & it was always about just about damn near anything in general.

"Hm...You know, I never thought of that, but to tell you the truth...I haven't a clue."

"Well, that doesn't help the situation now does it?" She giggled nervously before seeing the ice cream shop just up ahead.

"Oh look! There it is. I promise you're going to _love_ it! Its the best thing humans could ever make, that & every other food, like pockys, marshmallows, cakes, chocolate covered fruits! Oh my god! There was this one time! Right? It was during their 100th anniversary mark, & for the day they brought in one of those chocolate fondue fountains to let the customers dip their own cones in it when they bought their $2.00 ice creams! That night was the best night of my life! I can tell you that much." Ren couldn't help but licked her lips just thinking about it, but then noticed Grimmjow just staring at her.

There was no real emotion to his stare, he just seemed like he was…Actually listening, which made Ren laugh a little, looking away as she blushed, "Sorry, I get excited when it comes to sweets."

For the first time he actually smirked at her…And chuckling at her enthusiasm, "You sure are one strange girl...You know that?"

Ren could only grin, nodding knowingly, "Yeah, I've known that for a very long time now... Come on, tell me something I don't know…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next-Chapter 4: She was Grace, but Not Graceful<strong>_

_It all started with a walk in a park..._

_When one feels ruthless, the other will place a hand over his heart to embrace who he is..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R Guys, that's all I got for now, but don't worry, if you stick around long enough, this story will be more updated before you know it! Technically I'm on chapters I haven't put out yet not even on Quizilla, so fans of Quizilla...<em>**

**_Please note that I will be moving all my stories to this profile, since Quizilla's being a little Witch with a B, I'm going to just do myself this stressless favor & bring all my favorite stories here to you, where nothing can possible freak it up! You know what I mean, the deleting of lemons, etc. What a bunch of stuck of prudes! Anways, enough of that! Happy time! *Snoopy dances*_**


	4. Chapter 4 She was Grace,But Not Graceful

**Ahola! I am back & better than ever! Not like I went anywhere, but the Grimmjow story should have all its chapters up if I keep this up! For the last couple of days my mind has been feeling like mush, if you have read my other chapters...Then you don't need to read this lol. **

**Disclaimer: Of course...I don't own Bleach or Grimmjow...Or any othe of its fantastic characters~ damn...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: She was Grace, but not Graceful<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had been a slow summer &amp; a year had already passed since the Sexta Grimmjow had moved in.<p>

He was sort of getting the hang of the place, although he did end up getting into a few fights with Ichigo & Renji lately from being cooped up in the house, not doing anything, & once again Ren had to get involved in the middle of it all, throwing them all into corners like children when it sometimes came down to it!

Although this summer day was unlike any other. This woman could feel it in bones.

She sighed looking up at the ceiling, leaning the electric fan close to her damp, sweating body.

It was so hot today that Ren had to take her cat nap in your undergarments & it yet still being half naked did nothing to ease the heat steaming off her skin.

She wiped her brow with a sigh & growled for the 7th time in a row before putting down her book on the night stand , & walked out of her room to head downstairs onto the porch outside, stretching out her sore muscles up at the beaming sun.

_Hmm...Another summer, another day without anything to do. And it's so…Hot & humid I can barely stand it. Maybe I should put on the hose...Oh...That'd be nice...Maybe I could... _

She gave a sly smirk & skipped up stairs getting her bathing suit on & a beach chair from the closet, not even notice Grimmjow standing at the window, this time a little with a little bit surprise in his expression.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there." She said finally noticing him as she closed her closet door & was about to leave, but suddenly she noticed Grimmjow's face reddening with embarrassment & shock.

"What is it?" She tilted her head to him, but the Espada simply only shook his head of his reactions & looked back out the window.

"Nothing..."

She could only cock a brow at him before putting some of her long violet hair behind her ears, continuing her way down the steps to use downstairs bathroom to change into her two piece.

When she was ready she went out to the tree where the hose laid & put out the chair before walking over to the hose to cool herself like she had originally...She put her thumb into the hole of the hose & pointed it upwards to have the water spray up into the sky, creating a rainbow through the droplets. She could only giggle at the few that fell on to her legs & slowly, but surely, she poured some of the water down her chest making her gasp at the coldness of it; luckily for Ren, the humid air made the feel of water's bite worth her while...

"Mm...It's nice…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Grimmjow~<strong>

I could see Ren from the window I was sitting at. She was walking out in the middle of the day in a small thin lining of a white two piece suit she had put on sitting herself down with the running hose in her hand.

At first I didn't think anything of it, until I noticed how she ran the water down her chest.

Her nipples were hardening instantly from the chill of the water, but a satisfied smile only spread across her face, & her eyes rolled into the back her head.

Her hair that spilled over her chest was already soaked sticking to her large breast I was definitely taking sight of. They were certainly something to behold; I just wanted to…

I can't _believe_ my mind had just fallen into the gutter, but I couldn't help but notice how attractive she was…!

Her thumb was placed into the hose as she pointed it upward & giggled again at her water parade that she had created for herself, & with a deep inhale she let the water pour over her entire head causing her to gasp out loud with even more fits of giggles; loud enough for my sensitive ears to hear….

She was so attractive it was kind of killing me inside; I wanted to forget about her, to feel the same way I did when I first came here a year ago, but for some reason this woman had found something in me I had never thought I would find in million years...

A reason to stick around...

Usually, I didn't like staying in one place for too long, that's just how I was. But now, I actually had something to look forward to.

When we slept in the bed some nights, she would actually touch me...

Not sexually, but as comfort...

Although she didn't seem to realize that she was doing this all in her sleep!

Even like last night when she was having a nightmare, she turned over in her sleep & nuzzled up against me, falling back to sleep without another sound.

I hesitated to do anything, since I never knew how to react to a woman, but somehow I carefully wrapped my arm around her, hearing her start to whisper, "I'm sorry about this..."

I didn't bother to say anything, but obviously she had some problems that still hadn't been resolved.

Suddenly I shook my head realizing that I was thinking about that damn woman again!

Damn it! That stupid woman had got me feeling all mushy over something so asinine! Without another glance I turned away & sat over on the bed trying to think of a way to clear my mind, but that woman just kept coming back.

She was the only one that seemed to care about whether or not I was here, she showed me what 'ice cream' was...She had me try different things that I never would've even thought of trying or bothering with, but for some reason… She liked doing it, she liked showing me new things, & enjoying me company...She even said so herself one night when we were looking up at the stars.

I couldn't sleep…& she came up on the roof with me to see if I needed some company…

She began to babble on about how she came here, how deep down she felt that no one would ever except her for who she was.

I didn't know what she was getting at, but at the same time, maybe I felt the same way, though I would never admit that out loud.

Growling, I slammed the back of my head into the pillow then sighed frustrated at the mixed emotions I was feeling.

I rarely could feel anything until I came here...But then I just to meet her…!

_Ren... _

* * *

><p>She had finally had enough of hosing herself down after feeling like she was catching a chill &amp; decided to dry herself out in the sun for a bit before getting up &amp; putting everything away, up the stairs back in her room where she noticed Grimmjow gazing up at the ceiling, contemplating something.<p>

"Well, hello Mr. Sleepy-Head. How do you feel about getting some ice cream with me? Huh? My treat!" Grimmjow shifted his eyes to while cocking his brow at the strange girl.

"Why don't you ask your red headed friend...His name's Renji right?"

She ignored the question & pulled out a pair of camo green jeans & a dark green tank top to match it.

"He's always too _busy_ & you're the only one that seems to have time for everything, besides, I have more fun with you anyways. Even if you don't ever smile. By the way you know you get on my nerves when you do that. I mean really, a man that never smiles? I've never heard of such a thing." Grimmjow chuckled at her answer & sat up getting his shoes on.

He had decided just to wear a pair of black jeans, re-clothed his chest with a black tank top for today & then he ran his fingers through his hair, "I have no reason to smile." He finally said to Ren's previous statement only to receive a blank, or curious gaze on her features. He wasn't really sure which one of the two it was…

"Why? You have a lot of reasons to smile...You're alive... Soul Society didn't just off you with the first chance they got, which honestly, is a little surprising to me as well, but whatever. You…You have a new life ahead of you, Grimmjow. So, why not enjoy it while you still have the chance?"

Grimmjow seemed a little surprised by what she said, but only stared at her wide, curved waist that the jeans hugged to, & the tank top that slightly revealed her cleavage behind the dark fabric, until he found Ren smiling at him with a nudge of her head, getting his attention to follow her out the door. "Well, maybe if we get some ice cream, we can make you smile again...Remember technically you _did_ smile when you got to try chocolate ice cream for the first time."

He remembered well & smirked at the thought. "Yeah…I guess…" He admitted looking out to the living room where Jinta & Ururu were vacuuming & cleaning the entire room like mad.

Once the two actually got to the ice cream parlor, & bought their individual cones they both liked, Ren began to skipping like a little kid out the door with Grimmjow walking right behind her, taking a lick from his own ice cream trying not to watch as the woman began to sing a song to herself as she skipped merrily.

_I came to win_

_To fight_

_To conquer_

_To fly _

_I came to win_

_To survive_

_To prosper _

_To Rise_

_To fly…_

_To fly…_

"Oh! Hey! How about we stop by the Town's Public Park! I haven't brought you there yet! And You'll like it!" He carelessly followed, keeping his eyes planted on her frame the whole way their as she started up with the same lyrics again...

Ren hummed the rest on their stroll not realizing that the Panther had once again caught himself staring at her, listening to her song as if it was a sweet lullaby to his ears. God, how stupid did that sound in his head? _Lullaby to my ears…Che. _

"Here we are Grim-San! We're here!"

"I wish you would stop calling me that." He grumbled a little throwing away the rest of his cone to put his hands in his pockets while the two of them came up to a field, scanning the area of the many humans who were training themselves, running & passing by or some that were playing on the big opened diamond baseball field that laid in the corner of the park.

"There's a swarm of them here..." He growled glaring at them as if inside he still despised them.

Although Ren couldn't say she was indifferent to whatever he was feeling. Humans were either always afraid of what they didn't understand & destroyed it, or they did understand but tried to find some way to use that thing to their own benefits.

How or why was beyond her knowledge.

She began to watch him more as his eyes looked around, probably feeling out the place when some of the kids passed by staring at the tall Arrancar who only stared back at them if that was the case, but before anything could happen the purple headed girl took the irritated Espada by his arm & pulled him towards a small hot dog stand that was right in the front of the park's community fountain.

During the summer time the fountain was always so much fun to watch as it played the same song & dance, spewing from the top of its funnel & trailing down to the small pool below the gigantic statue of a woman covering herself with a robe, nearly nude, but that was art for you. Always half nude…

"Hey Grimmjow! How about a hot dog?"

"I swear you'll never seem to amaze me with the new food you let me try."

"Oh I bet I will. Here try one." She asked the man at the cart two dogs, which he smiled happily & handed them to her after paying for them. "Thank you."

With that the two Arrancars walked over to the fountain sitting on the architect itself as they began to listen to its splashing melody behind them. Ren handed Grimmjow his hot dog watching as he examined the strange food in his hand. He stared at it quizzically wondering on how to eat the damn thing or wondered what it actually was made out of. And he scanned it over & over again, he finally trailed his finger through the mustard & ketchup that was on it.

"Hee hee, no, no silly, you eat it from the ends. Like this."

With one big bite, Ren bit a chunk out of her dog & with a smile on your face, she ate the delicious meal with the taste tingling her taste buds of it wonderful flavors.

Unfortunately, Grimmjow still seemed confused & leery about eating it, but after shrugg his shoulders, took one big bite out of the bread & meat only to lick his lips of the condiments that smeared the side of his bottom lip.

"It's good..." He muttered holding it in his hand, "What is it made of?"

"Uh...Well...You don't want to know, trust me the minute-,"

"Just tell me..." She blushed a bit & lowered her head, still with the same gentle smile on her face, "Well, if you insist, but don't say I didn't warn you...It comes from pork...Uh, Pig."

"Ah, not that big of a deal."

"Yeah well, some people are Vegan, you never know."

"What's that?"

"A Vegan? Someone that doesn't eat animal products, meat, eggs, cheese, milk, stuff like that, although I have had some Vegan people say they do eat yogurt, but that too is a Diary from a cow. Hmm, people are weird some times."

"Yeah...They are...You're a real good example of _weird_." She pouted at him socking his shoulder, to only get him to smirk at her, "Ass..."

With that Ren sighed & closed her eyes for a moment before re-opening them, shifting her attention to the sun in the clear blue sky, "Wow, who would've thought I'd get you to smirk for the second time you've been here."

"Huh?" Grimmjow seemed a bit confused by what she just said, & looked over to her dazed expression, "What are you talking about?"

"Well...I know this seems a little odd...A-nd, don't get me wrong Grimmjow, I maybe a good person at heart, but I am always rough around the edges. The first time you arrived here...I didn't seem to like the fact that I was sharing a room with anyone, but I guess in the end..." She trailed off looking over at him from the blinding sun, carefully scooting herself closer to him, but in response it only made the Espada move back with hesitants, "What are you-,"

She planted her index finger at his lips leaning over him a little which seemed to make him tense up more, on the defense.

"All I'm trying to say is..." She trailed off noticing a glint in his eyes. The glint caused Ren to her look away for a moment, before she looked back at him with a soft, welcoming smile.

Without any warning, she leaned into his ear which caused him move back even more, "I just wanted to thank you...Out of everyone that I've met…You've been the only one to treat me like a person…You're a good friend..."

He was silent; he didn't know what to say to that, since he had never been called a friend with the word good in front of it.

Realizing he was starting to look a little uncomfortable at their proximity, Ren could only giggle softly before pulling away & sitting back down where she was originally.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to get mushy on your or anything, but it's true Grimmjow..." She paused for a second, then looked back up at the panther with a curious look, "Do you remember when you asked me why I didn't ask Renji to go with me?"

Her fingers tightened around the hot dog a bit when she hunched over, "Well, Renji hates me too. The only reason he's not as harsh on me than he is on you...Is because we know to keep our distance..."

Silence took over, "Eh, why do I care huh? Friends like them...They'd only hurt you...Right?"

Grimmjow looked over to Ren a little wide eye to hear her talk about the Shinigami like that. He always thought they were some what of friends, but he never expected to hear her say such harsh words like that.

"Tell me something...Grimmjow...Do you-,...Do you trust...anyone?" He scoffed, chuckling before standing up & stretching out his arms to the summer breeze.

"Not really..."

"Oh, well...Then what _do_ you put your trust in?" He was quiet as he brought his arms down from the sky letting his hands slither into his pockets.

He then turned himself to Ren now with an intrigued brow cocked up to her, "Why do you ask...?"

At that Ren just blushed, not really sure on to say on what she was wondering or how she was feeling about the situation.

Would he understand? …Probably not.

Would he care? …Probably not...

Did she want to ask him if he trusted _her_ at least?...Yes.

I mean it's not like she's given him a reason _not_ to trust her. But it was Grimmjow, right?

With a soft sigh Ren attempted to settle the undying nerves that wildly fluttered within the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, nor did she know why it was so hard to ask him a simple question, but she knew if she didn't ask now, she may never get another chance; so she turned to him with no hesitation & gazed up at him taking everything from the inside of her & gulped it down with the lump in her throat…

"Do...Do you...At least trust me...I mean…It doesn't need to be completely, or anything but I-Ah!"

As Ren tried to stand up, explaining herself to him, she didn't seem to notice a small puddle under her feet, with a banana peel laying right on top of the water.

Grimmjow's eyes widened when he noticed her suddenly falling back into the fountain, & quickly extended out his arms to pull the startled woman into him. He turned to land on his back, but when he caught Ren in mid air, he didn't seem to realize they were _both_ now falling straight into the water.

A loud splash hit the air, & instantly, Ren's mouth became full with water when she quickly arose to the surface, splashing & kicking around to notice that the water had darkened; particularly from her floating underneath the falls that surrounded her. When she arose her head from the water, she coughed a bit & moved her long violet hair out of her face, only to seeing no sight of the blue Panther.

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow, where are you?" She looked through the fountain's fall; nothing.

"Grimmjow…" She was about to go under the water, after him, when suddenly he popped his head out from the water gasping for air, coughing out the rest that tried to nearly drown him.

"Yaay! You're oka-,"

"What the hell woman! You could've been killed falling in like that!" She was a little startled by his sudden out burst, but with a short pause Ren couldn't help but start laughing uncontrollably, throwing the Espada completely off guard & into a raging fit.

"WHAT'S SO GODDAMN FUNNY?"

The girl tried hard to stifle a few of her giggles & pointed at him, "You...You're always so serious."

They were completely soaked to the bone, the leaf ridden water surrounded them both from top to bottom which seemed to be the perfect moment for Grimmjow, who only sighed in defeat, to tell her his answer from earlier.

He ran his fingers through the side of his wet hair, having a few of his strands fall back into his face before he opened his eyes, giving Ren a bit of a strange gaze.

She tilted her head to the side when she saw this & calmed her giggles finally as she stared back into those deep sapphire eyes…

"R-Ren...? I can't exactly say that I trust you just like that...You know as well I do that for an Arrancar, trust is not that easy to come by; although you may want to trust me, if you feel that safe, but for me..." He looked away for a moment, shifting his eyes to the people that walked right pass the fountain, still not being able to see them clearly through the other side of the falls, but he shifted his gaze back to the soaked woman with a small reassuring smirk, laying his back against the fountain itself with his elbows propped up on his knees with his feet still settled under the water, "It's going to be a while before I could ever completely trust you."

As much as Ren wanted to admit that hurt a little to hear that, she couldn't blame him.

He was right about Arrancar's never really trusting each other, but for some reason, & like he said earlier, she felt that she could trust him; even if he couldn't trust her just yet.

"Although I'll let you know this..." He startled her slightly making her gasp quietly as she turned back to him to his smirk had disappeared from his lips with his gazing back down at her.

"What's that Grimmjow?" He growled looking away before suddenly she felt his hands take her arms by force & pulled her chest to his.

She froze in place, her ear stuck to his damped tank top, but just beyond the shirt she could feel his strong rock hard chest...And...His heart beat, which was nearly knocking against him, wanting to explode from his chest.

When Ren was able to pull your ear away from his chest, she looked up at him only to find that his light blue eyes had fallen upon her the whole time.

...And they had changed...The cold stones that they once were, had softened, although his frown hadn't really changed at all, that was okay with her.

For some reason though when she looked up into his eyes, she could see something that was hard to see in a man like him...Compassion.

Suddenly, as he leaned into her jaw, he whispered softly over the falls that rang in their ear drums, "I really like your company..."

He didn't hear it but she gasped out loud when she felt his nose nuzzle the back of her jaw line, feeling it follow up to her cheek bone, but he stopped there only to cradle the back of her head with his hand making her stare straight back into those iris's of his...

His nose just barely touched hers now...

His chest was still connected to hers…. She didn't know why, but the longer this lasted, the more Ren was starting to feel suffocated. She felt like she couldn't breath right.

Not with him, not like this...

His lips were so close, she could already feel his breath flowing over her damp face...That was until he forcefully brought his lips to hers, shoving his tongue passed her once closed lips.

"Mmpph!" She gasped & began to pull away, but Grimmjow only hummed a growl before pulling her closer to him...

_What is he doing? He wasn't like this before! Why...why is he kissing me...Like this... _

Before long, Ren could feel his tongue beginning to dance wildly with hers, & little by little she began to fall into the kiss, not minding that they were still cuddling in the middle of the fountain surrounded by clear water...

After she sighed into the kiss & wrapped her arms around his neck, he smirked slyly in the kiss, subconsciously lowering her down into the water, where he hovered over her hazed form; as he began to pull away from the kiss, Ren whimpered when he tried, making the Espada chuckle when he had barely pulled away.

So in return, he placed his lips softly over hers again, deepening the kiss as much as he could before traveling little nips down her neck to her exposed shoulder, following up her neck again nipping harder each time to hear the woman in his arms gasp & grab on to him.

She never told him, but she had never really been sexually involved with someone, maybe once, but it was such a long time ago she forgot what it felt like to be touch…Or kissed for that matter…It was beginning to become to much for her to just feel the mere heat of his lips, "M-More-, I want to feel more Grimmjow..." His smirk nuzzled her neck before he began to suck on the crook of her neck...

This was the beginning of something new...Something fragile...Something...Something she were afraid of thinking because she was afraid of breaking it, but this woman knew deep down in her heart, that she could do it...

Whatever Grimmjow's idea was to find what he desired in her, she would take it & accept it.

Before long, the two of them pulled away finally, completely breath taken & surprised at one another's actions, & even though the two had pulled away, Ren still smiled feeling his nose touching the tip of her own, "Maybe...Maybe we should get going...Before we get in trouble."

Grimmjow only smirked at her reply to the kiss, & only sat her up to place her form in his lap, "Che, So?" He scoffed.

She giggled at him, licking the tip of his nose to throw him off, "So, you don't mind getting caught?" She asked him only to have his stare from her nose to her eyes, this time with what looked like a 'happy' smirk on his face, "Not really..."

They both laughed lightly before pulling each other into another hot teasing kiss...This time...She would win dominance...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 5: An Evening In Winter<strong>_

_He never thought he'd see the day she'd look so pale_

_He never thought he'd see the day she'd get so sick he would actually worry_

_But what he didn't expect more than anything, was being utterly & emotionally confused..._

_Could an Arrancar have strange feelings such as these?_


	5. Chapter 5 An Evening In Winter

_**Alright, so I fixed this little problem with the centering thingy, because it just didn't look right...But I haven't made any changes so it, it's still the same with errors and such. Um, I would've had the next chapter out, but then I realzed...I got the wrong chapter sent to me, so it's going to take A LITTLE longer to get chapter 6 out. Until then, I'm working on my Kimblee and Greed story...YAY! sort of...I'm pissed that I've been working on the wrong chapter, but oh well, a minor set back I suppose lol.**_

_**No disclaimer because we all get that I don't own tite Kubo's work :3 all characters are his..But the ideas of what's going on are mine...I think...Anyways! XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter V: An Evening In Winter <strong>_

* * *

><p>It was just like any other December morning. Cold, &amp; windy with a blanket of snow to cover the entire city for miles!<p>

Her body was always use to warm temperatures, but today wasn't going to that day to have one nice snow day. Ren had woken up with a stuffy nose & a head cold that just wouldn't stop throbbing for the life of her.

Groaning in discomfort, she turned over to the night stand & reached for the 100th time for her third cup of water.

"Damn...This sucks..." She sniffled & took the tissue box in her hands, blowing her already reddened nose, groaning once again from the terrible aches & pains that consumed her sore muscles.

"Here's the ice pack you asked for Ren." The little Arrancar tiredly looked over to the door then smiled at Ururu who had placed the large ice bag on the night stand next to the tissue box Ren had just put down, prior.

"Yeah, & here's some hot tea to help you out, too." Jinta also placed the cup down on the night stand which made Ren smile even more, but not before giving a loud rasping cough that stayed constant until she took the cup of tea by its handle & sipped at the warm/hot liquid...

Made to perfection… "Aw…Thanks guys. You both have been a real big help today."

"Yeah yeah, don't mention it. Mr. Urahara told us that he would have Mr. Espada watch the front of the store today, so you should be covered until you feel better." Ren nodded & sniffled again, only to suddenly cock a brow as she gazed up at the ceiling, curiously, "Wait, Grimm-San's watching the store today?" They nodded.

"Oh boy, I hope he doesn't scare away the customers..." She laid back with a sigh then turned around to fall back to sleep, "Thanks again guys, tell Kisuke I'm really sorry about not coming in for work."

"We will, I hope you feel better." Ururu replied before closing the door gently behind her.

Ren had to admit, those kids were one in a million. She began to smile to herself when she thought about kids. To her they were the greatest thing our creator could ever think up.

Innocent, happy, playful, full of life & energy…Alive...They were always running around laughing & playing without even a care in the world.

It must've been great being their age, although...

Ren had to admit, she never remembered much of her past, even if she knew she originated from Hueco Mundo, she never knew how she really came to…Be in this world! Actually the more she thought about it, the more her childhood seemed like it never happened, like she had amnesia.

All she remembered about your past was her anger & rage for things, which seemed to be nothing more than a bad dream that she had ions ago.

With that thought, the girl quickly shook her past from her mind & grabbed her ice pack placing it on her forehead, which seemed to melt the ice within seconds, at least that's what it felt like.

"I Hate Being Sick!" She exclaimed to herself one last time, before turning over towards the & fell back into a sickly slumber. Hoping by the next time she woke up, she would feel at least a little better. But, she had a feeling that was a very slim chance...

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Downstairs~<em>**

"Grimm-San! Just the person I was looking for!" Grimmjow didn't seem to want to listen to Hat & Clogs today….

He was too busy training himself again, with no help, no opponents & for Grimmjow…Truthfully, it was getting a little tired-some.

"What is it?" He asked plainly looking down at his hand that had returned the dark red cero back into his hand.

"I have a big, big, big favor to ask you."

"What is it this time? Unclog the toilets? Wash the dishes? Vacuum the rugs? Dust your fucking knick knacks! Stop me at any point here old man!" He exclaimed, angrily. He hated how this had turned out, he was ruthless when anyone got in his way, or made him do anything that he didn't feel like doing, but now he had been reduce to what humans calling chores.

Yet, no matter how much that Panther glared at the Shinigami, Kisuke merely smiled waving his face.

All the man cared about was Grimmjow doing his job & that was to help in anyway he could if another war broke out or if something were to go wrong in anyways shape or form he was suppose to be there to help; period.

"Now, now Grimmy Grimm..."

"And stop calling me that! Why is it with everyone & giving me these God awful nicknames? It's Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Grimmjow! GRIMMJOW!"

Kisuke only waved his fan & laughed loudly back at the Espada, then turned on his feet as he walked back towards the elevator, "Alright alright, but come on, we've got a lot of work to do today & I don't want the store to be late for opening."

"I thought what's her face was opening the store?"

"Ren-Chan's not feeling well, unfortunately. She woke up with a really bad case of the head cold." Grimmjow's ears perked up a bit to hear that the girl that had was always been around to show him how to deal with this new life was sick.

Don't ask how, but when the mysterious Hat & Clogs turned his head to the panther, he seemed to notice his qualm & smiled behind his fan, "But don't you worry, Grimmjow...She'll be fine."

Grimmjow shifted his eyes from the dirt to his superior & growled gritting his teeth, "What makes you think I care. The girl can handle herself! I'm sure one day of being sick isn't going to kill her." Kisuke laughed again then nodded.

"Awe come on, you don't have to be so blunt about it, but you're right, she certainly is a strong survivor..."

After that comment everything went silent during the elevator ride up to the house, but when they'd reach the top, Grimmjow was the first to step out, seeing the red head, Renji sitting at the front with a cup of coffee, "Oi, Mr. Urahara! Where's Ren this morning?"

"Sick, I'm afraid. She woke up this morning with a head cold." Renji chuckled a bit & sipped his coffee again.

"Well, what can you say, that girl's never been one from cold whether…"

"You're the one to talk...Shinigami..." Grimmjow suddenly growled to one of the many rivals, but Renji only glared back at him with 'Che..' "I don't care for the girl much is all I'm saying. She's sweet...I'll admit that, but I still don't trust her."

"Tch, Bastard. You know, last time I check _Red_, the cold was never anyone's friend, so why don't you just shut your mouth before I come there & shut it for you."

"SAY THAT AGAIN ARRANCAR TRASH!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Come on you two you're going to wake Ren-Chan up, & trust me if her temperature's any where near as bad as Tessai said it is, we're going to be in _a lot _of trouble if we do. Mostly, likely you two will the gist of her beatings."

The boys backed away from one another, glaring the other down until Renji was the first to walk off with his cup of tea in hand. "Hmph. Whatever..."

Grimmjow was gritting his teeth as he watched him stomp off, but quickly the Espada sighed it off, hoping that the feel of wanting to kill Renji would go away.

Attempting to further calm himself, the panther turned to the desk, seeing the computer was already on for him, & the empty chair that Ren usually sat in, awaited him, "Alright, so what exactly am I doing?" He asked turning back to Urahara who only seem to have a blank expression on his face.

"Oh! Right! Well, as you know we have our stocks coming in today, so I just need you to put in the codes on the computer, sign these boxes off when the delivery man gets here &...Hmm...what else am I missing?" He stood there for a good minute before shrugging then smiled back at Grimmjow, "Well, I can't say what it is at the moment, but hey, if I remember, & important, I'll let you know. Have fun! I'll have Ururu or Tessai make some lunch for you when noon comes around. Until then!"

Grimmjow spat over to the side before walking out onto the porch for a quick breather, leaning his back against one of the support beams with a sigh of frustration, "I can't fucking believe this...Me, out of all people it had to be me that got stuck in this place. This really blows." He shifted his once irritated glance to the falling snow.

In some way, even though it was cold, he couldn't help but feel tranquil when he began to remember the first sign of snow. It was just months after he had arrived in the world of the living...And after that stupid holiday that the humans celebrated passed… What was it called? Oh yeah…Thanksgiving… God, the mere thought of the holiday made him want to puke, but when he remembered Ren sitting on the porch with him…She seemed to noticed something white falling from the sky…

_Look! Snow flakes!_ Ren's voice echoed in his head, her surprised & excited smile looked back to him with glee. Sometimes he began to wonder if this life was somehow too much for him. In a year he had made a companion, even though he wouldn't admit to himself or anyone else that Ren and him were 'friends'.

It was tough for him to know that he had someone now...Someone...He could really...Trust? He could tell her anything & she'd give him advice on it, if he was confused & angry on why he was here, or why they didn't just kill him off, she would soothe him by changing the subject, talking about a dog she saw walking by, or how last nights dinner was; whatever random thought would pop into her head he would end up forgetting all of his problems.

Before he knew it, he began to wonder to himself...Had he actually begun to actually _like_ the girl?

He laughed lightly shaking his head, his right hand slapping against his forehead seeing the realization of what he was thinking about, "What the hell is wrong with me? I despise everything & yet here I am thinking about a stupid woman because she's so nice to me. Can I actually trust her though? ...Could I?"

Before he could actually answer his own question, again he dropped everything & growled as he fixed his opened, button-up black shirt, rolling up his sleeves before walking back inside to walk over & stare at the computer with a twitchy eye, "Alright...How hard could this be…"

He sat down in the chair & began to click around, organizing the files, putting in codes & such...But just as he started, he only ended up finding a file that he would have rather kept on the back burner...

Her Erotica Files...

_HOLY __**HELL!**__ SHE ACTUALLY LOOKS AT THIS CRAP? SHE'S A BIGGER PERVERT THAN ME!_

* * *

><p>By 2:00 in the afternoon, Grimmjow had finally finished up with the filing &amp; began signing the boxes off for the trucker that had just arrived. After signing the few that were left, he signed the board that the trucker had asked him to sign.<p>

"Thank you sir, you have a nice day now."

Grimmjow never answered the man, but watched intently as the trucker took off with two of his buddies down the street in the huge red truck.

"Awe! Wonderful! Everything's taken care of then?" Grimmjow didn't answer but rubbed his head of some sweat then looked to Urahara who seemed to notice an odd expression he had never seen on the Arrancar's face, "Is Ren still in bed?"

Urhara was a little surprised to hear that the panther was...Concerned & only opened his fan to hide his smirk.

"Yes, she hasn't moved since early this morning when Ururu & Jinta went to give her some medicine. Oh! Which reminds me, can you send her up some soup. Can't get over an bad cold without a good home made bowl of soup. Oh! And her medicine too. It's already ready..." Kisuke sang the last part as he walked away.

"I guess..." Was all Grimmjow said muttering a few curse words & 'this isn't my job' or 'have one of the little brats do it'.

Even though he wanted to help Ren in some way, his emotions were beginning to pull him in many different directions, it was getting difficult to tell what he was feeling anymore to him. He didn't feel like the same person around her anymore either, & that scared him...No...It terrified him.

When he finally reached her room he knocked on the door, not really noticing he was knocking loudly on it, "Hey woman? You awake?"

He carefully opened the door & looked towards the bed side seeing that her back was faced towards him, the sound of her soft sickly sighs escaped her lips as she slept.

Grimmjow sighed knowing he had to wake her up manually & placed the tray of food on the desk, then approached her squatting down in front of the bed.

"Hey, you, wake up, time to eat. Come on..." He growled a bit when she didn't answer, so he turned her over slightly; although when he attempted to wake the girl up, she only turned over wrapping her arms around his neck nuzzling his exposed chest, which threw him off completely.

"Whoa, whoa, easy..." He was surprised to find that she was still sound asleep, leaving him lost in thought on what to do with her.

Why was it so hard for him to be near her? Why was it so damn hard?

Suddenly he noticed a smile spreading across her lips, as if she was now in a peaceful dream...

He stared down at her puzzled on her expression...He seemed to always noticed her smiling, even when she slept...

At least sometimes, besides the fact that her nightmares would sometimes get the best of her...

But just then she gasped, her body trembled against him, as if she was cold.

For some reason, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her shivering form, trying to assist in keeping her warm as much as possible, until he found himself gazing down at her, sighing as he did.

"You're so hopeless..." He muttered to himself before continuing to stare down at her...

Her bangs fell in her face; it seemed to glisten from the light coming from the hallway; he could even tell that she was seriously sick from her rosy cheeks, & her reddened nose.

Suddenly his eyes softened when she began to move around in his arms, mumbling something under her breath.

"Grimmjow..." It was faint but he heard her in all her grogginess. Whatever it was she was dreaming about he was obviously in it. He couldn't help but become curious as to what she was dreaming about and lowered his ear to her, listening to the few mumbles that escaped her lips.

"What is it?" He whispered hoping she would respond, luckily for him, she did, "Thank you..." He turned his face towards her, confused, "For what?" He whispered again now returning a gaze of curiosity. She slightly moaned in her sleep bringing her hand down to his right peck, no longer was she holding him from around his neck. For some reason her hands seemed to be awfully cold considering the rest of her body was nearly on fire…

"For...Being...Here...With me..." There was a short pause before he began to hear her choke, seeing that she was trying to hold back tears that had suddenly began to fall down her cheeks, causing him to widened his eyes more at the woman crying "...You're…My best...friend..."

Suddenly, her body heat begin to grow, her cheeks reddening more until her face filled with discomfort, "Ren?" She coughed a little shivering violently in her sleep; suddenly her breathing began to grow irregularly progressing into pants.

Grimmjow knew this wasn't a good sign, & gripped onto her tightly, shaking her in his grasp lightly.

"Hey Ren, wake up! Ren! Damn it kid!" He quickly picked her up from her bed, her still shaking violently in his arms as he ran down the stairs at top speed stopping with a screech of his heels when he saw everyone was in the living room. "HEY! WE GOTTA PROBLEM!"

Kisuke along with Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Renji, & the rest of the gang that had arrived prior looked up from their conversation seeing the woman's body distortion, Grimmjow panting as he held her bridal style with a worried look on his face.

"Grimmjow? What's wrong?" Kisuke asked getting up from his seat.

"Not again..." Someone seemed to mutter under their breath, but Grimmjow didn't seem to care at the moment.

"I...I don't know, she was fine one second & the next she began to shake like this."

Kisuke quickly grabbed Ren out of Grimmjow's arms & studied her face, seeing the expression of distorted & extreme pain, "I see...Tessai-San can you bring her into the nursing room please? Quickly."

"Yes sir." Tessai grabbed Ren & hurried himself to the extra room they had in the back of the house, having everyone follow behind him besides Kisuke who went into the kitchen for something.

Grimmjow was subconsciously more worried than anyone else, considering this was the first time he had ever seen Ren go into shock from just a small head cold.

...Or was it something more than just a human's sickness? Maybe it was something Ren hadn't told him yet...But why? What was she hiding from him?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next-Chapter 6: No More Secrets<strong>_

_He needed to know_

_He needed to find out..._

_In the end, he'll find out her symptoms... _

_And more..._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Yay R&amp;R's! Okay, now on for the next chapter damn it! I can't believe I didn't look at what chapter I was on - That's what I get for being so far away from my own computer *sniffles* I miss my compooper...oh well.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 An Evening In Winter PtII

_**Hey guys the chapter is finally out! And the next one should be out right after so stick around! You know you waaaaant tooooo!**_

_**Disclaims? no no, no disclaim...Because you already know the answer to that...grumble grumble...Stupid grimmjow...Being so hot...awefully, awefully HHHOOOOTTT! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VI: An Evening in Winter Pt. II<strong>_

The minutes seemed to tick by so slowly, & to some it seemed like hours since Ren was put into the E.R. Most of the guys waited along the hallway, hoping to hear from Tessai, or Urahara soon.

Again Grimmjow couldn't help but looked back up at the clock for the 10th time in a row which was tact to the wall just above the doorway of where Ren lied dormant, but in the end it only irritated him more to know that he had to wait to see if the woman was going to be alright.

"Rrr...What is taking them so long?" He muttered angrily starting to bite his nail with an aggressive teething; although no one could seemed to answer his question; he then began to stare at the door with a glare feeling himself becoming very impatient.

"Why do you care so much? It's not like you have a heart to worry about her now do you?" Ikkaku remarked sitting Indian style just a few ways down next to Matsumoto & Yumichika.

"Now's not the time to do this Ikkaku, please." His partner warned looking to his companion as he growled in response, getting up from the floor in the process, "I don't understand! The woman's always getting sick like she's trying to play a victim! If she's always this sick why don't we just put the thing out her damn misery!"

"Ikkaku-,!" Before Matsumoto could begin, Grimmjow was already holding the snobbish bald man by his tank top.

His death glare pierced into the Shinigami's black eyes like daggers & his grip clenched tight to make sure Ikkaku couldn't budge, but being that it's Ikkaku, he wasn't afraid & only glared back hearing the gritting of Grimmjow's teeth, "Where do you get off...Shinigami? You don't have a clue to what this woman is like! She's helped you in more ways than you know, & you still all treat her like shit! Tell ya what? Next time you decide you want to start talking smack behind her back...Why don't you try saying it to her face! Instead of being a coward & doing it while she's in pain!"

With that he dropped the somewhat surprised bald man onto his feet with a rough push, then walked down the hall, leaving the others to stare at the obvious pissed off Espada. Grimmjow didn't care though; he didn't even seem to realize it himself yet but he was so worried about the woman he had forgotten his unemotional ways back when he was helping Aizen back in Los Noches.

Little by little he had began to open up more to Ren. Even when she knew something was wrong with him, she knew when to keep her distance or try to help anyways, which gave him much respect for the girl considering again, she had showed she wasn't afraid of him.

When he was swearing up a storm or just being his normal temperamental self, she always seemed to be the only person that could cheer him up, unlike everyone else that only seemed to anger him further.

At the point, the Arrancar had found himself standing near one of the support beams outside the shop, staring into space as he watched the snow fall from the night filled sky. It was cold, but Grimmjow couldn't tell at this point, he was so mad at what that bald headed good for nothing Shinigami had said that his body heat had completely consumed him; that & for the first time in his life he was worrying about someone else or than himself.

Over & over again he told himself mentally *This is stupid. Making a big deal out of a damn woman!* But a sensation in his chest told him different.

Everyone says an Arrancar Espada doesn't have a heart, but was it really true? Because to Grimmjow it was hard to tell anymore. Overwhelming himself, Grimmjow sighed loudly & leaned his head against the pole behind him, closing his eyes in the process to try & clear his mind for the most part; that was until someone's shadow on the ground caught his attention…

"Hey." Grimmjow's heart was filled once again with anger, but he resisted to lash out & only opened his eyes with a intense stare to Ichigo, who was surprisingly giving him a sympathetic look; for Grimmjow to see that he only gritted his teeth & turned his head to the opened snow plane over the lawn & the small drive way, "Che...What? Are you going to get on my case too about what I did? Well, I'm telling you now I don't give a damn."

"That's not what I came out here for…" Ichigo walked towards the Espada but kept his distance when he reached the steps in front of him, Ichigo too staring into the same snowy front yard that was shown to them both, "I want to apologize for Ikkaku's behavior. I told him to do it himself, but he's too stubborn to do it, plus, he hates your kind. Me on the other hand...Well, I just don't like you."

Grimmjow chuckled smirking as he looked up into the sky, seeing the snow flakes dance in the soft breeze, "The feeling's mutual." He retorted softly before a short calm silence filled the space between them.

That was until Ichigo sighed & turned his head to Grimmjow who didn't seem to notice. Well, he did but he just didn't care. "I have a question for you…"

"Fire away..." Ichigo stayed silent for a moment before he turned his body fully to the Arrancar, giving Grimmjow his full attention, "Why do you care so much about what people say about Ren? It's not like you two are close or anything."

Grimmjow was silent, but moved his stare down to the ground, somewhat dazing off…

"I don't...But it's also not like she's done anything wrong to those ungrateful bastards. She helps out without question, she cleans, she cooks, she works, she bends over backwards to please them & the old man to get some kind of gratitude out you shit heads, yet she deals with the insults, & it's all because she's not human or she's not a Shinigami. I'd have to say that's a lot to swallow for someone that's trying so hard to live her life as a normal _person_, even though she's not. That's why.. I have respect for her, not like you care though. I'm just an Espada, & why did you ask me that question exactly?"

Ichigo only responded with a sly smirk & chuckled a bit, "No reason. It's just hard to see you liking anyone that much."

Grimmjow blushed madly only having him grow a few feet than Ichigo, "I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!"

"You don't need to get so upset about it. It's not like it's a bad thing. You don't think Mr. 'Hat & Clogs' notices these things? From what he told me at least...He says you've found a _liking_ to Ren. Although I don't blame you, out of everyone here, there's only a few people that she's really use to talking to, besides the people in this household, &…I guess, Renji. Then you came along & somehow she could tell you everything… I'm happy that she could find something in you that no one else can see. Really, she must've found something really special." Grimmjow was silent before putting his hands in his pockets, growling as he looked up into the sky again, "I don't like her damn it...I hate her..."

"That's what you say...But I doubt you really hate her. If you did you wouldn't be this worried about her. You wouldn't have thrown Ikkaku into the wall when he made those comment about her. Plus, I saw the look on your face when you came in there with Ren in your arms. To worry about someone...That's nothing to be ashamed of. Actually it's perfectly normal."

Grimmjow was still silent, which only made Ichigo sigh at the stubborn Espada & began to walk back inside, but he suddenly stopped just within the door frame, giving Grimmjow one last glance, "But either way you look at it Grimmjow, you do care about her...Even if you deny it, your actions are speaking clearly."

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow for a moment then turned his head walking inside breathing a comment to the Espada before he closed the door behind him... "I don't know how you're the one that could ever make her smile like that." Grimmjow was a little surprised by the comment but never looked to the closed door; he just pondered on what Ichigo told him. Even if he hated Ichigo for beating him in Los Noches...Somehow those two could actually talk civil, yet he believed it was only temporary, & it was only because of the time period…

There were no wars, there were no killings...

Although Grimmjow did miss it all, in a way he some what…found a _little _satisfaction in being able to actually…._sometimes_ civil in a conversation with others as if they were his own comrades….

Like the ones he lost before…

_Ha! _The panther snorted at the idea of befriending a human, but then again it wasn't impossible to be at least…you know…_Nice_ to one…

He cringed at the thought…

Just then the image of Ren popped into his mind...

The way she played chalked the side walk like a kid creating pictures & making hopscotch to play with the little rug rats, Ururu, & Jinta.

The way she would comb her hair in the mirror, & hum to herself as she did…

The way she smiled back at him & pulled him into new stores to check out their little gadgets…

God, He really did like her, but there was no way he could ever tell her that! His stubborn ways wouldn't let him stoop so low as to make a 'relationship' with another even if its with an another Arrancar like himself.

…But...

He couldn't hide his feelings from anyone… Even Ichigo noticed his change…And it pissed him off to no end!

He couldn't even stop thinking about the woman!

Out of frustration he banged the back of his fist against the support beam then breathed a curse or two before laying his head against the pole again, sliding down it to plant himself on the porches steps, enjoying the silence a little & the falling of the snowflakes.

For him this was so hard...

His mind & emotions were pulling him in two different directions almost tearing him from the inside out; but in some shape or form...He knew deep down...

After everything, Ren had taught him one thing here…How to enjoy life...About trust & everything that this world had to offer from the good to the bad, he could see why he was getting this way around her.

He then remembered a time when he had probably first fallen for her...Before that unforgettable kiss in the fountain...

-.-.-

Ren had pretty much _dragged_ Grimmjow outside today, even if it was raining; something about it seemed to calm the girl; it made her happy. Grimmjow never did understand why, & he asked her once before why she'd always smiled at the rain…

_I don't know. _Was all she could reply to him with a shrug of her shoulders, that constant smile still painted beautifully on her face.

"Can you tell me again where we're going woman? We've been walking around the same area for 30 minutes!" Grimmjow was annoyed as usual, but Ren just kept on pulling him along the side walk, turning a corner from time to time.

"We're almost there! Come on! Hurry!" Grimmjow gritted his teeth & unwillingly followed the lavender headed Arrancar until they reached a large gate.

"It's just beyond here!" Ren pulled Grimmjow by his wrist again, giggling excitedly as she removed some of the wet hair from her cheeks.

"Hey! Owe! Stop pulling me like that damn it! That's attached!" He exclaimed before Ren finally stopped in the middle of their destination & released Grimmjow's hand from her tight grip as she turned to him with a big smile, "Well! This is it!"

Grimmjow rubbed his wrist a bit, muttering a few curse words under his breath before he began looked around & noticed where they were, "A cemetery? This is what you wanted to show me? A bunch of graves?"

Ren gave a pouting lip & stuck out her tongue at him, "No, & FYI 'Mr. Take-The-Fun-Out-Of-Everything' I brought you here because I know how much you needed to get out of the house to get some peace & quiet, so! I brought you to one of my favorite places to go to clear my head. I thought I'd share it with you."

Grimmjow took another glance around & shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "Whatever."

Ren could only smile more knowing that he could deal with this, but then she gasped remembering something, "Oh! I almost forgot, come with me." She waved her hand signaling him to follow her which again he did & sighed silently to himself.

Excited, the girl back flipped onto one of the monuments & giggled when she sat down on top of it, only to look back to see Grimmjow jumping up & landing on his feet before he looked up at the small scenery before them...Grimmjow didn't notice until now that the sun was beginning to crack through the rain clouds, although it still continued to rain for them.

He had to admit it was calming like Ren said.

"You know..." She suddenly started, "I've never had anyone actually come out here with me before. Ichigo was always with the others & well, you know as much as I do how much they hate our kind." She smiled softly lowering her head a bit, which seemed to catch the panther's attention; although not intentionally.

In a way he knew what she wanted from people when it came down to fitting in.

Acceptance.

He didn't understand _why_ she needed to have people accept her, but he guessed everyone's got their own wants & goals in the small expand of life they have.

Just then she lifted her head up a little catching the sky at its peak with another big smile to cover her worries, "Hey, look! The sky's clearing up!" She pointed to the clear blue sky that was beginning to reveal itself from the dark stormy clouds.

The littlest things did always seem to make her smile. Even though she never talked about her problems with Grimmjow, she knew she could always have someone there to keep her from wondering into the empty dark abyss of her dwelling mind.

"I'm glad you came out here with me Grimm-San. It's been a long time since I've actually enjoyed someone's company like I do with you. Let alone hung out with anyone. It's strange, out of all the people I've ever met...I'm glad it was you that came out here with me. Not to be mushy or anything. I guess it's because all I've ever wanted since I came to this place-,well, it's not important I guess, but yeah, thanks for coming out here with me." Grimmjow shrugged he sat next to her on the front of the monument, having his right leg dangling off the edge as his eyes continued to gaze out into the city before them that seemed to have a ray of sunshine looking down upon it.

It was certainly something to behold from where they sat.

"Don't trip." Was all he replied before the silence took over their atmosphere.

"You know what I want to do before I die?" Her sudden question made the panther's ears perk up at the subject & with the shift of his eyes, he could see the woman gazing up at the semi-gloomy sky with the same smile he came to be familiar with.

The rain drops were turning into sprinkles above them, tickling the tip of the girl's nose, "Well, actually there's two things I want to do before I die...One, I want to see the world...That would be great to see what this world has to offer. It's so big why waste it being in one city, not that I don't like it here because I do, I just want to see more of it. I've seen these statues & places in magazines & newspapers I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to venture out & explore it all..."

There was a short silence before Grimmjow's head turned to the girl with a curious gaze, "And what's the other reason?"

"Oh! Right! Hehe! And Two..." She trailed off for a moment & seemed puzzled by her second choice, but then she turned her eyes to Grimmjow with an unsure look, "Now, you have to promise me you won't laugh!"

"Che...I don't care, just tell me or don't tell me at all."

Again she looked away, still wondering whether she should tell him, but in the end she only smiled & looked to the sky again...The rain finally had ceased & the warm sun had come out to greet them, "I want to make a friend...Someone I can tell everything to, & never be judged...Even when telling them my most darkest secrets."

Grimmjow was a little surprised to hear that, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder...Wasn't that what they were doing?

Were they...Friends?

He couldn't help but start to ponder in his brain before realizing some of Ren's traits...She was like a little kid. A kid hoping for a dream to come true & yet the dream still seemed so far away or a kid with a good luck charm, although the luck never seemed to work... The kid still seemed to believe in the magic it held.

He laughed to himself a little. Grimmjow knew deep down as usual, that Ren was always young at heart, she loved to laugh & play & get into trouble, even when she would have a temper tantrum she was like a kid!

Again Grimmjow became curious about something.

Where did she come from? Los Noches duh! But...Who was she?

He didn't seem to know anything about her & yet here she was always talking about her days & what she wanted to do before she died, etc. Well, it wasn't important to him right now. All he wanted to do was turn his gaze to the city, & leave them both in a silence that they could enjoy with one another. Without a care in the world.

-.-.-

Suddenly, when he thought about it...He began to notice how much he cared about her...He could never admit he loved her, but he had definitely cared for her so much that he had fallen head over heels for the stupid woman.

Just then the kiss popped into his mind...

Her warm soft lips...

Her hands touching him like he had never expected. He nearly missed feeling her near him & hearing her voice when she'd kick the crap out of Renji or someone else in general.

He chuckled at the one memory that he witnessed when Renji started ranting at her & she ended up throwing Renji's face into the wall with a wave of her hand.

"Damn it...I really have fallen for you haven't I…? You stupid woman..."

Just then the door opened with a soft creak, causing Grimmjow to look back with a bit of a dazed look, but when he saw who it was his heart nearly stalled when he saw it was Mr. 'Hat & Clogs', "Hey there Grimmy. How you holding up?"

"Is she alright?" He asked plainly as usual not even answering the Landlord's first question, which only made Kisuke smile at the Espada not-so-very hidden concern, "She's just fine. She's resting right now, but if you'd like to see her, you can."

Grimmjow looked away from his boss as much as possible, sighing as he rubbed the back of his head before he turned to face the sandy haired man.

"You know that woman better than anyone...Tell me, what exactly is wrong with her? And don't tell me, 'she's just sick', because I know you don't just go into automatic shock like that over a mere head cold. Especially for someone with her kind of spiritual pressure? You're going to have to do better than a head cold to fool me, _Urahara_…" The blonde was silent hiding his face behind his fan to hide his unusual frown.

"Unfortunately you'll have to ask Ren about that one. I'd tell you, but I think it would be better if you heard it from her." Grimmjow only gave smug look to Urahara, but at the same time the former Captain was right.

"Can I go see her then?" Urahara shrugged & nodded, "Yeah, just be quiet when you walk in."

With that Grimmjow headed inside with Kisuke walking behind him. The panther didn't even bother looking at the others who seemed to be watching him as he made his way down the hall & to the door of the sleeping woman.

Still not caring that the others were watching him, he cautiously opened the door with a small creaking noise, poking his head through the darkness to find the occupied bed with the slumbering woman under the thin layer of sheets. He silently scooted himself through the door way, then closed it behind him. But not before turning on the lights to get a better look at the girl.

He was alone now with Ren laying there. Her face wasn't in so much pain anymore, but her complexion was so unbelievably pale.

He couldn't help but have his gaze soften at the sight of her being so fragile & deea.

She was always such a strong woman & almost constantly happy & hyper; to see her at her weakest made him sick to his stomach...But not as if he looked down on her, more of like he felt...Upset to see someone he actually cared about at their lowest. And he couldn't do anything to help.

He slowly began to walk over to the bedside, grabbing a chair that was in the corner of the room in the process & brought it close to where the little arrancar laid, so he could watch over the only person that seemed to care about him at all. The only person that seemed to want him at all…

He studied her for a moment before saying anything...

Her purple tinted lips...Her pale face & rosy cheeks...Her unsteady, yet soft breathing...

He began to feel a sensation he had never felt before...Pain...

And it wasn't physical like he was use to.

He couldn't help but start to grit his teeth when he sensed his anger sky rocketing; he couldn't help but feel she was hiding something from him, even if it didn't seem to mind her at all, he still wanted to know!

Yet, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to get as angry as he wanted to.

He figured it was because he was conflicted with too many new emotions towards this girl that it was getting really difficult for him to actually be mad at her, even if she did hide only _one_ thing from him. It wasn't like she stabbed him in the back or anything! So why was he getting so upset with Ren not telling him about her problem with winter?

Before long he sighed softly & hunched over to extend out his hand to her removing a few strands that fell across her face, "I just don't get you sometimes...What is it that's got you worried about telling me what's wrong with you?" He muttered mostly to himself, hoping a little inside that she could hear him, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Again he sighed lowering his head staring down at her slumbering form. He sat there for a good minute having the chair turned backwards so his arms could lay on the back of the chair, & have his chin resting on his forearms.

...About 10 minutes went by before he started to notice Ren's head shifting slowly from side to side, giving him a sign that she was finally coming to.

_About damn time. _

...Little by little she could feel her body start to awaken... She could've sworn she heard voices while she slept, but now all she could do was open her heavy weighted eyes. They stung horribly at the bright light that surrounded her, although this was a definite sign she wasn't in her room.

"Damn it not again..." She muttered oh so softly putting her hand over her eyes to save her the blinding pain of the ceilings light.

"About time you woke up." She heard that wonderful familiar voice that made her smile,

"I know that grumpy tone from anywhere." She giggled, turning over more towards the blue panther with a sniffle of her nose.

There was a small silence before she forced an eye open squinting at Grimmjow who had his mouth covered by his arms that were crossed on a chair that he sat in backwards…His face was the only thing she seemed to notice that was off, since it was filled with much irritation & concern, "Aw, what's the matter Grim-San..." She asked with raspy strained tone.

"How're you feeling?" Ren only yawned nuzzling her head into the pillow, not minding a few strands to fall in her face, "Mm...I've been better. Actually I feel worse than I did this morning...But it's a head cold. That's how it goes."

"I doubt that." Grimmjow bluntly replied, his voice stern & cold, which was really unusual since he hadn't really had that tone of voice with her since the first time he actually started living here. Which was about a year & a half ago.

"What's with the attitude?" She asked with a meekly tone, another soft sniffle leaving her nose as she cough slightly.

Of course it couldn't be helped, but he didn't say anything.

There was a short pause which caused Ren to become a little curious seeing how mad he looked.

She sat her head up a bit to support it with her hand, while she gave Grimmjow a questionable & concerned look, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked this time staring into his eyes, which she noticed were studying her. Scanning her skeptically, but she didn't mind since obviously something was bothering him a great deal.

Just then, he stood up from the chair aggressively & turned to the corner of the room, pondering on something. It made the little Arrancar sit up as she tried to keep herself from falling back onto the pillow, "Grimmjow?"

He was still silent...

Until he turned back around this time with a saddened & angry expression written all over his face, "Why didn't you tell me?" He gave a sudden outburst shaking Ren out of her skin almost.

"About what?" She asked calmly.

"Don't play dumb! Your condition!" She stared at him blankly, his eyes staring into hers with an over whelming gaze, an angry gaze, & other mixed emotions she couldn't put her finger on.

But through all that emotion running out of him, Ren knew _exactly _what he was talking about.

In all honesty, the girl was hiding something; something she didn't think he was ready for but obviously her illness was getting the best of her.

With a soft sigh, Ren removed her legs from the bed revealing her undergarments & all as she let her feet hit the wooden floor hunching over till her elbows hit her knees so she could gaze up at the blue eyed panther, who seemed to be trying not to noticed the girl's half naked body in front of him. "You really want to know…?"

"Yeah..." He retorted sarcastically; it didn't bother her though, she knew he was mad & he had every right to be, but she could only smile at him, trying to reassure him it would be okay.

But that wasn't as easy as she thought…He was still awaiting her answer.

She pulled her knees to her chest, shifting your stare down to the floor, "Back when I was a hollow...I was enraged & stupid, like I told you before. I hated everything that came my way...Even my own kind. I didn't know why, I didn't even ask. I was angry & that was that...But then I got beyond angry... I couldn't control myself any longer...I was nearly...Insane...And-, and then...One day..." This woman trailed off feeling ashamed suddenly, tightening her arms around her legs, which seemed to concern Grimmjow all together.

In response he only felt a sudden urge to find some way in comforting her.

He sighed giving into his sixth sense & sat down beside her, putting a hand onto her heated back. "Go on..." His voice was soft, & low... Something unlike him. _Really_ unlike him.

She couldn't help but feel a troublesome feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Truthfully, she had never told anyone about why she was truly sick. The only reason why anyone would know is because Jinta accidentally said it without realizing it. She had to give him a break considering he didn't know he wasn't suppose to say it.

No one asked after that.

At least the ones that secretly knew about it.

But not for Grimmjow; he actually came up at her straight on when it came down to it, & how much he had opened up to her when he never had to?

It said a lot & it said it all.

They two could trust each other, even if he was still unsure about it all. About them.

A sudden thought couldn't help but make her smile when she imagined them being an item. That kiss was still fresh in her mind. And every time she thought of it, she still felt the those amorous sensations in the pit of her stomach…That funny feeling of her tummy being tickled by the butterflies inside her.

Just then Ren looked back into Grimmjow's beautiful blue orbs, creating that same smile she always wore on her face to make the panther cock a suspicious brow at her, "What?"

She didn't say anything for a second, & attempted to resist a giggle as she looked away biting her lip.

A few more strands assisted in hiding her expression from him, "Well, I got into a fight with some weird hollow, & when I tried attacking him…He nearly killed me...Somehow I came back & I don't remember how...Actually to tell you the truth..."

She paused…

"...I don't even remember who I am... Kisuke was the one who gave me my name when he took me in. Of course under strict circumstances from Soul Society's District 48, they had me locked away to make sure I wouldn't kill any more of their people...Apparently."

"How did Soul Society get a hold of you…?"

"I don't remember...I don't remember anything...Besides the fact that I get sick from being out in the cold too long...I don't even know how much time I have to live..."

Suddenly a new sensation over whelmed her... She hadn't felt it in a while...

She tried to look away, but Grimmjow only gritted his teeth & cupped her chin with a hand.

That action from him only caused the lump in her throat to grow, & the sting in her eyes to burn with tears, "I don't...Remember...Anything after or before that...I don't know who I am, Grimmjow…" Her voice was meek & raspy again, this time it sounded like she was whispering, but she her voice was merely giving out on her.

No one had ever wanted to hear her story. No one ever bothered to _ask _her! They just judged her because of what she was not from what she could be.

But for some reason Ren could tell this former Espada anything...

Anything at all & he wouldn't judge her or insult her…Not intentionally. She knew it, She knew it on the inside, even if he didn't trust her, she could understand why, but still she wanted to trust in him. Letting him know she cared enough & respected him that he could always lean on her anytime…

She wanted to let him know he wasn't alone & that she could be his bulletproof vest. His friend, even if he just wanted her there because...Well, he wanted her to be there!

She only cared about people's happiness because She wanted happiness just as much as anyone else... She wasn't that different from Humans…Or Shinigami's…She had free will, & emotions, just like them.

Before her life was cut short all she wanted was to meet her goals, & that's what mattered. Her happiness. What she wanted.

That's why Ren never cared to open up to anyone because no one she met so far could understand her… But…

Grimmjow always made her feel different...

Because he was different...and she loved him for it, even if she knew she couldn't say it to him, you did truly & deeply start caring for him.

To tell herself the truth, she had realized in all of this, the girl had finally accomplished one of her goals in life...

The one that she wanted more than anything in the world.

She wanted a friend she could tell anything to...Someone that never judged her & took her as she was…Herself.

And here he was beside her, gritting his teeth with an strange look absorbing his face, which was throwing off the curious woman at this point, "Grimmjow?"

He suddenly grabbed the little arrancar by her waist & threw her back into his chest, pulling her bottom into his lap as his arms wrapped around her all together. She could feel the tip of his nose & lips brushing up against the back side of her neck making the girl freeze in place.

"Maybe it's better if you didn't remember then...That's what I'd do..." He stopped for a moment before nuzzling his nose against her skin even more causing Ren to wriggle against him as she gasped when he kissed the goose bumps against her flesh. He took that opportunity to inhale the scent of sweet pea from her, & merely breathed against her skin once more.

Ren was still startled by his actions of being brought into his lap but with a look back of surprise, she seemed to notice something new within those extra ordinary iris's...Sympathy?

Not as if she needed it, she know he could feel her pain. He could relate to her… Sort of.

...But he was still what she wasn't anymore...Impatient...Out of control... Untamed & sadistic…But for some reason deep down inside she had tamed him more than anyone ever had...He felt that she could calm him down, make him rethink his actions…

And he found that to be a weakness for him...

Little did he know that she somewhat relate when it came to feeling calm & composed around him...

Suddenly, Ren had an urge to turn around on him wrapping her legs around his waist as she threw her arms around his neck in the process...Her body was shaking from all these new actions & sensation dwelling within her that she couldn't help but do something! It was hurting her so much that she couldn't stand the feelings she was experiencing any longer & held the panther close to her. As close as she possibly could hold someone to her.

"Is it okay though…? Is it okay to forget?" Her voice whimpered.

Grimmjow stiffened from the question but smirked afterwards before putting a hand on the back of her neck to leave a small kiss on the other side where her pulse laid.

God those chills he created down her back were indescribable! She didn't know how to take it. "If you don't remember...Let it go...If you remember, then at least you know this...You've changed...You have a new life right?" Before Ren could make a move, the Sexta brought his hands up to the back her jaw to the back of her head tilting it to the side to bring his lips to the side of her. His lips barely brushed against her ear lobe as she spoke, "In fact...I know there's a way I can make you forget about all of that...About everything…"

Just then he bit her ear lobe making her shiver & gasp out a meek whimper, "Grimm..."

Before the poor girl could finish saying his name, Grimmjow immediately crushed his lips fully onto hers; his fingers ran through her hair before bunching it up in his fist before letting her hair gracefully fall over her shoulders to dangle around her waist line, which the panther was already close to getting at with his hands.

They were quick those hands of his…Within seconds he wrapped them around her back & down to her hips before his thumbs found her pelvis pressure points, causing Ren to sway herself against him in the heat of passion.

Out of these new urges, Ren couldn't help it any longer & pulled on the back the panther's shirt, bringing themselves closer to each other as humanly possible till she could feel the force of Grimmjow's lips prying her mouth open to find what he wanted to rightfully seize. Her tongue…

This was definitely a surprising action coming from them both...

It was obvious that they trusted one another to keep secrets...To hold one another & never let the other fall.

And with that being apparent, Ren was suddenly finding herself straddling the Sexta within second, intertwining his fingers with hers, until he aggressively threw her under him.

"Grimmjow..."

"Mm..." Was he could reply in a groan against her lips.

He was amazing; the way he caressed her skin, & the shaky grips of his strength holding her to him was sending little Ren into small fits of soft pants & sighs.

But just as the experience was escalating… The new sensations that began to consume them both dropped when a soft rhythmic knock came to the door…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Living In Moderation<strong>_

_**Grimmjow doesn't have a clue on how to woo a woman**_

_**With the embarrassing emotions taking over his ego, the Sexta**__** will find help in the only person that knows anything about women...**_

_**And knows Ren enough to have an idea on what will bring them even closer**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>InTErVeNtIOn! Don't you just hate it! Well, lets see how long it takes me to get the next one up...beware, it may take an eternity...NOT, lol just kidding it should be out in 2O...Until then! see ya!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 Living In Moderation

_**I told you it'd be out sooner than you thought...And now it is...Numbero Sete! For my peoples! I LOVE YOU ALL! Huggles to you! Okay, okay I'm done...Enjoy! **_

_**You all know I don't own the show or characters except the one that is my own so no disclaims...Yes, I wrote disclaim, and not disclaimer...Because it's fun! hee hee! Oh! Chapter nine for Greed should be out in a little bit, I haven't had a the time to work on it, and I WILL be working on my Stark story sooner than you think, promise! Now then, shall we?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VII : Living In Moderation<strong>_

Someone seems to always have the perfect timing for these sort of things… Just as the new pleasure and unlimited boundaries were rippling out within their swelling bellies, it all diminished when there came a knock...Grimmjow only growled in the kiss and tried to ignore it while he pulled Ren deeper into his greedy the feline disappointedly pulled away from him with hesitance, and laid her forehead against his own with a soft smile to greet him with shifting her eyes up to his baby blues while licking her lips to savor the taste of his mouth. When the Espada hovered over her it was like the chills had enticed themselves with her thrills and caused her to shiver with anticipation…God damn it he was sexy, and unbelievably beautiful beyond compare in her eyes, so much so her heart thumped against her chest every time she looked into those gorgeous eyes of his, "Want me to answer that?" She asked innocently still with haze from the enlacing kiss. In response, it only made the Sexta smirk, or grin, she wasn't quite sure, "No, fuck'em..." He wrapped his hand around the back of her head and with force, pressed her into another rough, passionate kiss. One that he had bestowed upon her once before, only this time, he heard her sigh happily against his lips and pulled him down on top of her even more, until there was no longer a gap at all. This girl could feel herself loosing it with him. She could feel herself drowning in his taste & smell with every second he stayed on top of her and kissed her from her lips down her neck, sucking & biting so hard at the tender skin until she would flinch and whimper to the soreness he had caused. He could feel Ren melting into his hands and the sound were only encouraging him to continue with a smirk behind his lips.

She wanted to be dominated.

Why Ren wanted it she wasn't entirely sure, maybe it was her animal need kicking in, but either way she wanted it. Badly. And Grimmjow, was more than okay with that.. All within that crazed groping and nibbling, the Sexta suddenly licked the woman's cheek with a hunger building up inside his chest, he could feel how much she wanted him by the way she scratched at his back, and the way her entire body shook under him. Oh, would certainly have his way alright…He intended to…"Grimmjow…" When he heard his name, nearly lost it. She had bucked her hips into him and made him grunt with frustration that he started to let one hand travel down to her thigh and began to caress the muscle intending to go even further up that short night gown she wore, "Oh…Grimm-, Grimmjow…I…" Just then, the door flew open and with that, came a bundle of everyone in the house hold stuck in between the door frame; from leaning against the door no doubt. Both of the Arrancars pulled away quick and looked to the door startled by the outburst. Everyone had embarrassed looks on their faces when they saw the position the two were in, but soon after they began to give nervous goofy smiles, "Heh, oops..." Kisuke chuckled lightly getting Ren's attention first since he was the one on the bottom of the pile. Ren had a good hunch he was that started ease dropping first only to have the others follow in. _That man is so nosey, I swear. _She rolled her eyes at him in thought and sighed before Grimmjow's cheeks began to turn pink, "DAMN IT, YOU BASTARDS WERE LISTENING!" Grimmjow raised himself off the bed, stomping his way over to the others that began to scatter away like cock roaches to light, making sure not to let the Espada get a hold of one of them. They had scattered into the other room, all except for Kisuke who had merely walked out and turned around to the both of them smiling with a wide happy grin, "Awe...But we want to know if you two are officially a couple or not...Come on at least tell me?" Urahara happily waved his fan only to get the door slammed in his face as a response. "DAME O BAKA!" Grimmjow exclaimed angrily at the door finding himself getting calmer by the second as he sighed the frustration away & ruffled the back of his head.

Once he was collected enough, he turned back to the light haired woman, who only seemed to surprise him, "What the-," He noticed that she was turned around with his back to him, shaking uncontrollably, "What's the matter?" He asked in a gruff tone.

At first he thought it was from her cold, but when she turned around to face him, she was stifling giggles with her hands covering her mouth, apparently trying really hard to hide the rest of her laughter. He got even more mad seeing that, "WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY?"

"Ha, ha, n-nothing, nothing! I just-,...Ha, ha! I just never knew how cute you are when you blush." He didn't seem to notice the tin of pink in his cheeks, and it only worsened into red as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "IT'S NOT CUTE!" The more he seemed to get embarrassed the more Ren couldn't help but laugh even harder; unfortunately her laughter quickly turned into uncontrollable coughing from her illness. The rough rasping sound caused Grimmjow to stop everything & soften his eyes with concern. The cough was constant, making him worry more each time she let out a loud distorted noise that almost sounded more like she was congested. More than usual, "Need some water?" He asked uncomfortably walking up to her, "N-No." She coughed even harder before settling down, "Give me a sec." After a few more coughs Ren swallowed the lump in your throat and settled her breathing back down to normal. When she finally relaxed she smiled up at the panther with reassurance. It seemed to ease him after all, "There! See? All better." Suddenly Ren opened her eyes to feel a hand lift her chin. She locked with those icy blues again, but only to see him wearing an awkward look that didn't seem to suit him. It almost look like worry was hiding behind those eyes of his, "You sure?" His voice was calm and soft when he asked. Even if it was hard for Grimmjow to show emotion sometimes, it was apparent to Ren that he was definitely uncertain about how to take this sickness of hers.

So, Ren could only smile and giggle rising her self up to wrap her arms around his neck, once more. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around the busty feline tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist to make her straddle him. _Now this I like…_His hands caressed the top of her thighs leading down to her bottom where he grasped two handfuls roughly to hear her mew when he did. Before they could go any further, she pulled away with that same smile plastered on her lips, "I'm positive." She finally reassured the worried Espada, giving him only more joys of comfort by placing her forehead against his giving a quick nuzzle of her nose. She never once took her eyes off that familiar gaze of his, seeing that same grin of a smirk that she shuddered to, "Good, because it'd be a shame to loose a woman as crazy as you." Ren could only laugh softly at his joke, "Awe...You're worried about me?" She playfully whined only to get the panther's blue eyes to change intensely, "So what if I am…" He intertwined his fingers into the back of her head, lacing his fingers into her soft flowing hair, "What are you going to do about it?" Ren let out a breathlessly chuckle, something Grimmjow barely heard before he noticed the girl fiddling with both sides of his unbuttoned shirt having her lips peck his several times, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to make you stop worrying about little old me." "You're not old..." He retorted in the muffle of a peck, only to hear another giggle before he decided to roll her over on her back with her legs never leaving his waist. After a few more moments in the tender teasing kisses, the two pulled away to catch their breath. A smile lingered on the girl's lips when she licked away the taste of him. She really did love his taste, it was unlike anything she had ever tasted. Grimmjow gazed down at his feline with deep haze in his face along with the expression of his infamous frustration. As much as he knew she was incredibly beautiful, he had to hold off his animal testosterone until another day. It would've been pointless to have sex with a girl who wasn't at her best. It wouldn't have been any fun for him. So with a small smirk he kissed her lips one last time and pulled the lavender haired girl into his chest, laying her head against him to stroke her hair, and covered them both in warm blanket, "Let's get some rest, huh?" Ren's smile grew as she snuggled into him; both of them yawning in unison. In the process, Ren seemed to noticed her hand was placed on top of his rock hard abs and in which, made the little arrancar begin to trace the muscles with her finger tips, hearing a slight inhale come from him, "That's dirty…" Ren couldn't resist another smile and cuddled into him as she hid her face into the side of his neck and the pillow, "Will you…Stay with me…Till morning?" She didn't seem to realize she was asking him a question on account of the exhaustion finally taking over her. Grimmjow stayed silent for a moment before chortling at her tired form, "I'm lying in bed with you aren't I?" She didn't answer, but only intertwined her fingers and legs with his before she fell into a final deep sleep, sniffling softly from her sickness while Grimmjow on the other hand, stayed awake just a little while longer to watch over her. When she was completely out, he repositioned himself to have his right hand support his head while the other wrapped around her waist as she slept, hearing her purr softly into his chest. He had to admit, she was a gorgeous little thing, even when she cuddled up to him the way she did, she still stay beautiful, inside and out. "You're definitely somethin' Shinju…I gotta admit." Just then the blue Panther Sexta had an idea. One that didn't seem like his own. He even grumbled at the thought of it. But when he stared down at that tranquil look on her face, he could only sigh and lay his head back down on his pillow with an odd feeling rising in his chest…If he really wanted to do this, he was going to need help to pull this one off. He wasn't good at these sort of things…At all! ...

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed since Ren's sickness. After a few ice packs &amp; some TLC, she was back on her feet and better than ever! Grimmjow could see the color return to her face, with her laughter and ranting taking over throughout the house once again with that positive smile on her lips. More than usual.<p>

Ren had so much energy after being sick, she could hardly contain herself for being cooped up so long, "Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Damn it! I got to get out of this freaking house! How long can a person stay in one place like this before she goes completely nuts?" She was bouncing on her bed, trying to think of an escape plan. Not a very big escape plan, but a plan to get away from the house as soon as possible!She was just glad it was late in the afternoon & all her chores were through; I did the laundry, washed the dishes, vacuumed the floors, dusted the knick knack… She even helped Grimmjow with his arm when he injured himself in battle with Ichigo down in the basement. She asked why they were fighting in the first place, but the panther just said something about carrot top owing him a favor from a long time ago. Ren left it at that. In no time, they were back at it again. In a way Ren wanted to join in on a good one on one, but it would've been an uneven number & she didn't want to ruin the guy's fun that way by inviting herself into their sparing.

Afterwards she headed back upstairs where she threw her face into her pillow growling as she turned over on her back so she could gaze up at the blain ceiling, Damn it! I'm going to drive myself insane if I don't get out of here! She sprang up from the bed & walked over to the window staring down at Jinta, & Ururu who were giving Renji a hard time again. They were chasing him around with his own broom while Jinta was the main one yelling at him for not doing his job right. "Oh Renji…" She couldn't help but smile softly while she sat herself comfortably on the window seal. It was actually pretty damn hot for it being as late as it was in the middle of January. The woman sighed looking into the setting sun, feeling its rays of its shine light up her powdery cheeks, causing her entire feature to glow with her light violet eyes. The warmth of it make her smile before she laid her head against her knees, & watched, from the corner of her eyes, as the day attempted to finish without her. Or at least that's what it felt like. She wanted to be out there too, but what could she do? She didn't want to go alone. She subconsciously began to rub the back of her neck, loosening the knots that seemed to pinch a nerve just in the center of it, "Damn knots..." She grumbled softly starting to play with the straps of her tank top while her eyes wandered behind a few strands of hair that had covered her left eye. All she wished for at that point, was to be apart of the day…To get out of the house...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*Grimmjow's POV*<span>_**

I flew towards Kurosaki, and nearly beat him to a pulp for nearly the whole day straight, even after the fact of my arm being injured. I told that woman it wasn't a big deal, but she insisted I wear the damn bandages until she said otherwise; at times she annoyed the hell out of me with her kindness, but it wasn't like I could reject the offer; so I gave in. Too easily if ya ask me. "You're too slow!" I gave an upper cut upside his chin, watching as the kid spiraled down into the ground, landing with an enormous crater beneath him. I was good…I loved every minute of this...We both were hard to get rid of & that Shinigami knew it himself. We were both matched at this point...I lowered myself to the ground just inches away from the crater trying to see through the dirt that had risen into the air. When it finally cleared I watched as he stood up & lifted his Zanpakuto over his shoulders and smirked at me for some odd reason. I glared at him suspiciously, "I think it's time to take out the heavy artillery." He lifted his hand up to his face, giving me the indication that he was going to pull out his hollow mask. I sensed an excitement I hadn't felt since that day in Hueco Mundo. I too, began to take out my own Zanpakuto, knowing what was coming next…."Ready?" His voice shook with an eerie calmness, making me smile even wider, "Are you?…." This was such an enthralling thrill I felt. I wanted more than to just fight…I wanted to tear him to shreds… "Grind…!"

"Bankai!"

We thought we were going to get that fight. I thought we were going to finally settle something that I had wanted for so long…But just as we were getting started...We were interrupted for the 30th time today! "HEEEEY! Ichigo! Grimmjow! Time to eat!" By the same damn person! I rolled my eyes & hunched over, knowing that we would never get to finish this freaking fight the way I wanted it! Not unless me & the Kurosaki kid left to another PLANET where no one could reach us!I gritted my teeth trying my hardest to let it go. But on queue, Ichigo patted my shoulder to diminish my distress, "Don't get too eager Grimmjow, we'll get our chance. Just you wait." I merely waved him off as I walked back upstairs, "I look forward to it…"We headed up the elevator, apparently meeting with Mr. 'Hat & Clogs' who was just standing by the door. God that was annoying!Him being as annoying as usual, he led us to the living room, where I came face to face with a huge bucket of rice, vegetables & everything else I couldn't think of. I had to say, I was a little hungry seeing it all, "Well, what are you waiting for guys? Dig in, before we eat it all!" The boy Jinta was growling at me while stuffing his face, only making me growl back at him as I sat down without a word, "That wasn't very nice Jinta." The girl replied meekly only getting a scowl from the boy. I didn't really care so I kept to myself.

"So, how was training?" Urahara suddenly asked watching me from the corner of his eyes; I don't think he noticed that I could see him staring at me, but I did, but only continued to eat my food. It was all thanks to Kurosaki I didn't need to answer, "Fine. More time would've been great, but we've done enough for now. How about next week we take it up a notch?" The orange top suddenly turned to me with a sly smile, but as a response I only belched. I couldn't help it, the food was just that good, "Yeah sure." Finally putting my empty bowl down, I started on a new one filled with rice and tempura. Chow mien I think it was called, but it was still good none the less. I had to admit Ren had a way to speak to me when it came to food. Thinking of which I began to wonder where she was... "You know I'm surprised you haven't asked where Ren is yet. Aren't you curious?" I cocked a brow looking over to 'Hat & Clogs' with a suspicious look, "What's it to ya?" The blonde only chuckled happily, "My, you sure are hard to get along with...But really, I know how it feels to care about someone & be a little paranoid when it comes to there well being. Considering you haven't seen ren since this afternoon...Come on, you have to be just a little curious to know her where a bouts?...Huh? Huh?" I really hated how he tried to read me like a book, but I couldn't complain now could I? I was coming to him for help, after all and it was hard not wondering what she was doing at every minute of the day when she wasn't in my sights. It was troublesome because I worried about her...A lot. Even if I didn't have to, or even want to, my conscious wouldn't let me rest until I knew she was alright.

Coming out of my daze, I know I had this look on my face that the old man could read as uncomfortable, "Actually, I have something to ask you..." I felt the heart I never had flutter in between my ribcage, where in a result, I ended up looking down at my second empty bowl of food before placing it on top of the other. I was done and I stared off at the blue lined china with a blush I knew was beginning to stain my face as I played the question over and over in my do I date a woman like Ren? Is what I wanted to ask… But I found it stupid to be asking a question like that. I thought he would just laugh at me for being so...clueless I guess...Before long we both found ourselves on the front porch staring off at the fresh cut lawn, "So, what's on your mind Grimmy-Grim?" "I told you to stop calling me that, Old Man." The sandy blonde gave me a whimper and a sad pouted lip. What was he a dog? Idiot… "I'm not old..." His whining was fucking annoying… "If you want me to stop calling you that then, stop calling me by idiotic names.""Awe...But why does Ren-Chan get to give you nicknames?" "Because she doesn't give me stupid nicknames like you do! And anyways, speaking of Ren...That question I wanted to ask… Actually it's more of a favor." I felt like my mind was starting to shut down on me when I prepared to ask it. And my mouth went completely dry. When I forgot how to ask it, the bright pink color covering my cheeks darkened worse than before. When the question finally came back to me, I felt the lump in my throat ached as I swallowed it back, "Can-...Can you...Give me some advice?"

"Hmm, on what exactly?" I stumbled over my words in my head, & blurted it out a goofy tone, "Dating." Just mentioning the word caused Mr. 'Hat & Clogs' to widened his eyes which made me to cringe. He was in shock, but he wasn't the only one. I was too. It's not like I wanted to get all mushy or anything, I just…I don't know…I wanted to show her that I did, somewhat-, Kind of-, look can you help me or not?" After a moment or two of the stupid staring contest with Urahara ended, and a sudden stifle began to catch my ears making me roll my eyes as I shook my head in disbelief, "Yeah, Yeah I know. Sounds asinine coming from me but-," "No, no, it's not that. I'm just glad to see you two taking a liking to one another." I was silent. I had no come back for what he said, but merely nodded with a guarded look on my face for some reason. Maybe I didn't say anything because it was true. Even though I wouldn't say it to him. "I just want to give something back to her. Something I just need advice on, you don't need to know anymore than that."

"Understandable. She's a good person, with a big heart-, not to mention a cutie..." I growled at him for saying that about. I mean I had to agreed yes, she was attractive, but I still didn't like someone else thinking of her that way. Was it jealousy? Probably. But they were like father and daughter weren't they? The thought made me sick to my stomach…Kisuke Urahara is official a creepy pervert in my book…Suddenly I sighed softly & rubbed the back of my head a little to ease the headache pounding against my skull, "I just-, don't know what to do. I don't know what's good enough for to make her...Well, you know." Kisuke chuckled and nodded, "So, can you help me or not?" I looked to him to see his eyes look up at the ceiling. Just as he did he smiled widely, and looked back at me, "Mm...I'm sure I could give you a few pointers...But to tell you the truth Grimmjow, that's for you to choose. If anything I know she likes dancing. Take her to the club. I'm sure either way she'll be thrilled."...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Back Upstairs~<strong>_

"Damn..." She fidget with her nails one by one, gnawing on them as she read her manga. She was so into it she had hardly noticed the time had flown right passed her. It had hit sun set when she looked up into the sun and smiled softly at the colors erupting from it until she sighed deciding to take a short break from all her laziness. A sudden burst of energy came over, so much so, she felt that she had to pounce on something...Or someone…. She smirked evilly getting an idea and decided to see how the others were doing. Ren sat her book down on the night stand and walked over to the wall that was closest to the desk.

She then slowly closed her eyes and extended herself into the wall, morphing and disappearing into it with ease. She was always capable of doing things no one else could do, but unfortunately never got the chance to show it off. Luckily for her, no one could see her right now, & no one could sense her. It was pretty fun actually.

Just then, Ren shifted through the entire house hold, trying to find the one person she knew would be great sport at discovering her hidden talent...Grimmjow Jeagerjagues. This whole day he had been training with Ichigo and she only got to see him once out of the whole entire time, only to fix his arm, which made her wonder if his arm was feeling any better.

After checking the training room, she tried the T.V. room, finding him sitting on the floor in a pair of red shorts & white t-shirt flipping through the channels with the look of boredom written all over his face. Ren attempted to stifle her giggles not being able to stop smiling when she saw that he was finally free from all that training. Not to mention, she was also happy to see that his arm was still bandaged like she told him to. And it was now that was going to be the right time to make sure it was doing better.

So, with silence and stealth, Ren swiftly made her way over to the television set and put her upper torso into the back of the box, causing the T.V. set to go to the 'white screen of doom'. Grimmjow growled & began to flip through the channels only to find it was the same on every channel…Nothing. "The fuck…? Stupid box. Eh, there was nothing good on anyways." Just as the Sexta sat down the remote with a huff, Ren put her hand out to reach his ankle, causing him to jump back with a great startle; it scared the shit out of him, "WHAT THE HELL?" She gave a grinning smile when she snaked her way out of the set with half of her torso hanging out of it.

He was relieved to see it was just Ren and sighed loudly, rolling his eyes as he slid into the LAZ-E Boy trying to relax from the little fright. Well he tried to, until he was able to regain himself again and growled in frustration, "WOMAN, THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" She couldn't help the giggle leaving her chest as she tumbled out of the box and into the chair where her grumpy Espada sat fuming. She slowly made her way into his lap and tried her best to give him an innocent gaze to calm him down while she brushed the back of his head with her fingers tips. He couldn't help but cursed her mentally for hitting the right spot like she did, "Awe...I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you; I haven't seen you since this morning, oh, and to answer your other question...It's one of my old tricks. I use to pull on few before, but now I just use it to scare people, hee, hee!"

"Well it wasn't funny. But I'll admit it was a good trick." He smirked mischievously before pulled you up into his lap more. Ren made herself more comfortable smiling at back him before kissing his forehead with a light kiss, "Why thank you." It was then when he locked eyes with her, that Grimmjow's smirk softened until he was frowning. At first Ren began to think that she had gone too far with her joke, but he merely took both of her hands in his and held them firmly. Ren wasn't sure what to make of it, but none the less she looked up at the Sexta with concern, "What's wrong Grimm-San?" He bit his bottom lip a little unsure on what to say. She could feel he wanted to say something badly, but when he wouldn't speak, Ren leaned her forehead into his and straddled his lap even more causing him to pull out of his thought and turn pink in the cheeks, "Grimmjow... Is something bothering you again?" She intertwined her fingers with his closing herself to him when she asked. For some reason he only chuckled and licked his lips nervously, his brows lifted in a weird way causing Ren to giggle softly while he stumbled over his words, "Well, I-I've been thinking...I know..." He stopped for a moment shifting his eyes a few times before looking back up at his beautiful arrancar, "I mean...I just...Wanted to...Take you..." His nostrils released his sigh for him as she stared deeply into his eyes, still connected to his forehead, "Take me...?" He bit his lip harder and sighed again, " Damn it woman, I-,"

"He wants to take you out on a date." The two looked over to see Renji leaning up against the door frame. He didn't smile but merely frowned at the both of them before he walked off towards the kitchen, "DUDE!"

"What? You weren't going to tell her, so I might as well do it for you. He wants to take you out Ren for all the stuff you've been doing from…I guess."

"THANKS ALOT BIG MOUTH! I COULD'VE TOLD HER MYSELF!"

"Yeah, Right." After he was gone, Ren looked from Renji to Grimmjow who's face was completely distraught and in a blushing rage; but within seconds Ren smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling happily as she embraced him tightly, "Oh Grimm…I'd love to go out with you..." The Espada was a little surprised, but in return he only embraced her back softly, murmuring something on the lines of, 'Well, at least he didn't spoil all the fun.' She chortled again pulling herself away to smiling up at her companion, "So, when did you want do this little 'date' of yours?"

"I don't know...Tonight? Your boss gave us some money so I could take you out. So whenever you're ready...I'm ready." She didn't know what to say, she was so excited she could only jump into another embrace and give him a big kiss on the cheek before getting up off his lap and running up the stairs to get ready.

Grimmjow didn't seem to notice that she had left since he was too busy being baffled over her kissing his cheek, but never the less a soft smirk played on his lips with his eyes in a daze as he reached up and touch the spot where Ren had kissed him. Somehow she could always catch him off guard like that…God only knew why…

* * *

><p>When Ren had finally got up to the top of the stairs, she jogged into her room and began to rampage through her clothes, trying to pick out something that would be appropriate for tonight's events. Truthfully, it felt kind of strange to her since this was in all reality, her first real date with someone. I guess all the other times she had taken Grimmjow out would've been a date, but that never felt like the case. This one, was <em>really <em>real. He actually had something in store for her instead of the other way around...But the question what? What could have he been planning?...By 7:30 Ren was all ready to go. She didn't have to do much, but she was able to take a quick shower, put on her make up and find that one awesome dress she wanted to find. It was her favorite that she hadn't worn in so long, but when she put it on, it look absolutely dazzling. It was a dark purple dress with a corset design in the front and back. Considering how big her cleavage was she became surprised that the corset didn't make her too revealing, but she was happy all the same. She found some fancy nightlines that matched her outfit and wore them with a pair of black ribbon strap heels that followed up her calves perfectly. After her outfit was set, she finished brushing your hair and smiled at herself in the mirror in satisfaction, "There. All done." So, with her being happy with the results, she jumped when she heard a soft knock on the door, "You don't have to do that Grimmjow, you can come in." She could feel his reitsu shaking behind the door, making it obvious it was none other than him, and lord and behold, Grimmjow walked in a white shirt, with a black tie that he wore loosely around his neck, and a pair of black pants that matched his shoes. Ren had to admit, he looked so formal, something she thought Grimmjow would never do, but there he was in front of her with his hands in his pockets, looking back at her with a concentrated expression taking his face, but his persona changed when he saw what she was wearing, and smirked deviously. He thought she was awefully sexy in that dress she wore, but to Ren she thought he should've taken a look in the mirror, because she was completely awed by his new look. She liked it, no, she thought it was gorgeous, the only thing he was missing was that sculpted mask of his…

After there moments of checking each other out, Ren could only smile as she walked over and looked up into those astonishing blue eyes of his. To what she could see through them, Grimmjow was still in awe himself which made her giggle bashfully, "What?" His eyes fluttered and he shook his head out of his day dream when she asked, "Uh, n-nothing. You almost ready?" She nodded happily extending her hands out to his shoulders and leaned in to give him a kiss cheek with a soft peck. He didn't move from his spot but merely cleared his throat and followed the skipping kitten down the stairs, where each second seemed to unnerve him. Although it unnerved him even more when he saw Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, _and_ Renji waiting at the bottom of the steps for the two, "Awe...Aren't you two cutest item!" Kisuke was the first to chimed excitedly fanning himself, "Che…" Was all Grimmjow could reply looking away from the rest of them, more annoyed than anything since the Urahara decided to get everyone together and have them stare at him and Ren like they were going to a prom or something. It was humiliating to him. Especially with Renji there; that guy looked more pissed off than anything, but being Grimmjow, he could've cared less what that Shinigami thought of him.

"Thank you Kisuke, but seriously you don't need to make a big deal out of it, it's not like this is going to be the last." Kisuke laughed softly this time along with Tessai at his side, "Oh, I'm not worried about that." The feline fakely laughed, then looked to Grimmjow who was trying to ignore everyone. It gave Ren the hint he wanted to leave, and so she sighed with a chirp in her voice, "Alright! We're off! Laters!" Everyone said their good-byes, of course except Renji who seemed to be very distant at the time but for whatever reason, she left it alone and walked on till the two were out of the house and down the street, arm and arm with Grimmjow who stayed silent until they both hit the second block _away_ from the shop.

"It's a nice night." He finally muttered getting Ren to look up at him, and smile before looking in the direction they were heading, "Yeah, it sure is. It's always a nice during spring, at least around here it is…I mean with all the cherry blossoms, and-, stuff." There was a small pause, "Um, where're we going exactly, Grimm-San?" Ren had a tilt to her head as she looked up at her date, which only caused a mischievous grin to play on his lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer, "Ha, You'll see. I got it all figured out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We're gonna play it by ear." Ren could only chuckle and nodded happily to his response, "Fine with me. I just hope you didn't over do anything." He down chuckling back at his feline friend, "Like what?"

"Well…Expensive dinner, ball room dancing, and anything in those category…I doubt you'd do anything like that anyways, but I wouldn't feel right if you spent that kind of money. I'd have to pay you back" Grimmjow only looked away and shook his head with a smile…A real smile that she had caused, "No, nothing like that. You know me better than that, and considering I know you...you'd want to do something more exciting than a fucking $50.00 dinner." He tugged at her hips again getting her to blush in surprise. She couldn't help the nervous giggle that left her throat but in minutes she quickly eased into his shoulder and wrapped her open arm under his leather jacket and around his torso. A silence crept in for a couple minutes, leaving the two enjoying the crystal night lit sky, until Grimmjow started to speak…On his own without Ren having to help him, "So...To make the conversation more interesting...What's your favorite color?" Ren with her arms wrapped around him only looked to him confused, "I could've sworn I already told you it." He shrugged at her, "I doubt it, I'm usually good at remembering."

"Yeah, but you only remember something if it's important." Her reply made him glare down at her, as if saying _'what, you don't think I thought it was important?'. _She shrugged back at him and simply smiled as they past by their favorite ice cream shop, "Well...Rainbow! I can't really choose a color unless it's a bright one." Suddenly Grimmjow smirked at her and laughed, " What, so does that mean you like my hair?" She nodded happily, "Yep, yep, yep! Especially your hair."

"Why's that? Because it's 'pretty'?" He nearly sounded like a drag when he said 'pretty' and his tone caused Ren to burst out laughing. She had never heard this man have that kind of sense of humor before…It was unusual, but absolutely hilarious to her, "You're such a dork. Well, actually yes and no to answer your question." Again she somehow lost the Sexta with her answer and he showed when he cocked a brow up in confusion, "Hee, hee, would you like me to explain?" She gave a sly smile with a bat of eye lashes, "Please..."

"Okay, Yes I love your hair and I do admire the color..." She shifted her eyes to his wild blue, ran your fingers through it, not realizing how soft it was, and continued to massage his head until she felt Grimmjow shiver at the feel of her finger nails running over his scalp. She did it from the front to the back until he growled softly within his throat, "Ah...Why would do that..." He groaned looking down at the sex kitten, gritting his teeth from the sudden sensation that she had caused him. "Awe...What? You didn't like that?"

"Oh no, It's not that...I just-,...Mm..." She cut him off when she found his soft spot behind his ear and began to gently scratch at it, not even noticing that all the while she continued to itch that one spot his right leg began to shaking and quiver; to tell you the truth, he looked exactly like a cat! Or a dog, she wasn't sure which one, but either way she couldn't help but giggle, "You're so cute. I didn't know you had a soft spot." She taunted softly just enough to hear soft pants leave his lips while he stared back down at Ren and bit him lip trying to restrain his urges, "I'm gonna get you for that. Just you wait and see."

"Hee, hee! Oo, I'm shakin' in my heels baby, you better be able to back yourself up." He expected her to lean in and kiss him, but just as she pulled in, she flick her tongue to his nose, suddenly skipped off in front of him, looking back behind her with a small smile, "Come on slow poke! I'm waiting on you, and you're the one that's suppose to be leading the way." She might've been playing around, but he was too deep in the foreplay that he had to shake his head for the 5th time today, to snap out of it before he could catch up with her. When he ran up beside her she had her hands laced behind her back, skipping merrily down the street as she hummed to herself, not even noticing the lustful haze that the Espada had piercing into the feline's body frame... _Damn…_By the time they got to down town, all the clubs were booming. Even the one that Kisuke mentioned was packed! But it didn't matter since the two waited outside in the line with burgers in hand. Oh yeah, they stopped by a burger joint on the way, making sure to have something in their stomachs before heading into the place and drinking. They didn't want to get sick now did they? "So, what's great about this place anyways?" Grimmjow sounded annoyed as he took another bite out of his Philly cheese steak while he tried to ignore the screaming, woo-hooing people behind him, "It's got three dance floors, two large bars, food…You name it. Even private booths on each dance floor and!" She pointed her finger up in the air with a excited smile, "They give you glow sticks on the way in."

"So you're saying we didn't need to get food on the way here?"

"Oh yes we did. It's too expensive here! Ten bucks for a bowl of nachos."

"Fuck…"

"Yes…" She crumbled up her wrapper to her burger and tossed it into the garage can a couple feet away from them. Direct hit, "Yay!" She jumped for joy until she jumped around facing Grimmjow who gave her a strange look. She blushed turning again, clearing her throat while she waited for the line to move. "You're so strange." He snorted getting her to stick her tongue out at him playfully, "Was that an invitation?"

"Pervert." She retorted, making the Espada laugh at her and wrapped her arms around her neck, "You got that right." She couldn't help the smile on her lips looking back to him with alluring stare. He liked it, considering he smirked back as a reply. Just then, the bouncer taking charge of the door finally let more people in, the two Arrancars being included which made Ren squeak in a thrilled excitement.

"Glow sticks?" When they passed the security a woman with a streak of orange in her hair and a lot of glow sticks around her neck, head and wrist handed them a few of the sticks, "Please!"

"Have fun you two!"

"Thank you!" Ren passed a few of the stick and rings they got to Grimmjow who looked really confused about what to do with them, but while he watched his feline friend accessorize herself, he two began to put the rings around his neck and wrist, yet the ones he carried in his hand, left him puzzling where to put them, "Here. Like this." Ren turned around noticing his confusion, and hooked the three extras onto his tie as they walked up the stairs, hitting the first mini floor the club had to offer when they first walked in. It wasn't too bad for his taste, but Grimmjow could only wonder where the other dance floors were and how _badly _crowded they were.

Well, it was up to Ren to lead the way this time so he held onto her hips once again and scanned the place over and over again until Ren patted his chest to get his attention, "How about a drink?" She asked him over the music, getting only a shrug out of him, "Sure."

"Awesome!" She grasped his hand and lead him to the bar. The table glow blue underneath the glass and was painted with water lily's all around it, "What do you like?"

"I don't know whatever you think has more alcohol." She only giggled and looked to the bar tender with a welcoming smile, "Two black jacks please, extra jack for this bad boy with me." Ren tilted her head teasingly getting the Espada to smirk as he leaned over the counter, "What's a black jack?" He suddenly asked registering the odd name she used for the drinks, "It's Scotch Whiskey, coke…and a little something else…"

"Oh." The bartender placed glasses in front of them, and poured the drink with a few tricks up his sleeves getting Ren to giggle and clap for him, "That'll be $10.00." Grimmjow pulled out a 10.00 and handed it to the guy, but before he could it over, Ren pulled his arm back, "What're you doing?"

"Paying the guy, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Yeah, I know that, but you're suppose to tip him." She muttered to him, before pulling out a couple more dollars for the man, while the Espada gave him the money for the drinks, "Here you go."

"Much obliged." The bartender tipped his head with grin before they both headed out with their cups to the dance floor, "So…why'd you tip him?"

"Because, the more you tip them, the stronger the drink."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"Mm-hmm. Now come on, let's dance!" She gleefully led the Sexta to the floor that was the most crowded, both of them sipping from their drinks as they followed the spiral stair way down to the floor changing colors below their feet. Above them were black, multi colored and flashing lights changing to the beat of the music the same music that started to make Ren's head bump to its rhythm, "I love this song!" She exclaimed behind her to see Grimmjow just scanning the air with caution. He was starting to get a head ache from the booming sounds and began to feel anxious as people started to surrounded him, giving him little to no space between them…The only thing that was keep him lashing out was the music, and Ren swaying her hips with it.

_Boy, I will be your sexy silk_

_Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round_

_I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk_

_Right now down, down, down_

_Oh, a kiss can last all night!_

_You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite_

_(Aww, yeah)_

_But oh no no no_

_Whoa whoa go_

_Slow baby don't_

_Ohhhh!_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa boy you're gonna win! Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh! I think I like you!_

The lyrics made the feline loosen up, and turn herself to her mate who seemed hypnotized in her movements. She couldn't help the sly smile lingering on her lips and in a taunting mischievous sway, she pulled Grimmjow by his tie and pulled him with her into the middle of the dance floor, where she forcefully wrapped his one hand around her waist, made him rhythmically move with her pelvic bone. He had to admit, as much as he didn't want to dance, he didn't mind feeling her so close against him, especially to the way she was moving, and grinding.

_Will you be my medicine man?_

_Put your hand on my chest_

_Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump_

_Will you be my sugar rush?_

_Make me get high with just one touch_

_A kiss can last all night!_

_You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite(Aww, yeah)_

_But oh no no no_

_Whoa whoa go_

_Slow baby don't_

_Ohhhh! Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh! I think I love you!_

The dance floor was booming the whole night, and when it was time to go, the two love birds were completely drunk happy, giggling, laughing and swaying as they held onto each other for support.

They still wore their glow sticks in the dark, making it known that they were still having a blast to the world as they walked home. Some people even smiled at their appearance and how happy they looked, and for Ren, either way would have been a wonderful night as long as she spent it with Grimmjow. Tonight unbelievable and unlike any other this girl had experience...He had taken her on the most memorable date she could ever imagine. "This was so wicked bad ass Grimm! Just awesome I can't even tell you." Ren slurred as she bumped heads with the tipsy Sexta. "Owe, hey watch it." He grumbled trying not to laugh at her clutziness, but unfortunately could help himself as she embraced him, "Hee, hee, sorry." She kissed the spot making him grumble under his breath, "Yeah, yeah."

Along the way home, Ren suddenly started doing back flips and standing on her hands while she danced around a stop sign, then she twirled around it and snaked her hips around the pole making Grimmjow stopped in his tracks as she began to swing and dance on the pole, singing a song that had played at the club a couple of times, while they were there. It seemed to be stuck in her head, and all the while, the Sexta began to become re-acquainted with it; he was liking it for some reason, other than the girl's teasing pole dance.

_I'm not like them_

_But I can pretend_

_The sun is gone_

_But I have a light_

_The day is done_

_But I'm having fun_

_I think I'm dumb_

_Or maybe just happy_

_Think Im just happy _

_My heart is broke_

_But I have some glue_

_Help me inhale_

_And mend it with you_

_We'll float around_

_And hang out on clouds_

_Then we'll come down_

_And I have a hangover_

_Have a hangover…_

"Come Grimm-San, sing with me!" Grimmjow just couldn't help but just watch Ren intently, not realizing he was off in his own little world as she continued to touch herself and sing with an angelic tune in her voice.

_Skin the sun_

_Fall asleep_

_Wish away_

_The soul is cheap_

_Lesson learned_

_Wish me luck_

_Soothe the burn_

_Wake me up_

_I'm not like them_

_But I can pretend_

_The sun is gone_

_But I have a light_

_The day is done_

_But I'm having fun_

_I think I'm dumb_

_Or maybe just happy_

_I think I'm just happy… _

_I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb, I think I'm dumb…_

For some reason, this Espada had really hit his limit tonight, by just watching his feline secretly as she danced, turned herself upside down and flipping over onto her heels. It all made his stomach turn with a heat that made him growl within his throat. He wanted to just pounce on her and ravage her on the pole if that's what it came down to. Actually, he would've rather enjoy that. She was just so sexy dancing in that little dress of hers that it left a bulge growing slowly beneath his fabrics. And yet, he was a little surprised she hadn't notice him enjoying the show, but he could tell she was too busy having fun on the stop sign to notice anything around her. After the song was over, she got off the stop sign and continued to dance and sing all the way home with Grimmjow still watching her with a more prowling gaze in his eyes.

Within another 5 minutes time, the two had made it home and tried as hard as they could to get into the house without waking anyone. Unfortunately, Ren found that impossible to do since she wouldn't stop giggling when they got to the door, "Shh…! We don't want to wake them up." Grimmjow declared with a harsh voice, but it only made the woman giggle even more, "They should, it's too early to be going to bed." Grimmjow could just roll his eyes at her before trying to put the key through the door, but for some god awful reason, his hand wouldn't focus in on the key hole; in fact Ren had to eventually help him put the key in when he just couldn't get it right.

They headed up stairs, still trying to stay quiet until they reached the room and when the door open, Ren was the first to enter and land on her bed with a loud sigh, "Oh boy, what a night! First the food & then club...Some drinking…Grimmjow-San I never realized you could be such a party animal." The Espada could only smirk at her remark and began to undo his shirt and tie, taking the glow sticks off in the process to make himself more comfortable. Ren thought his idea was golden and began to take off her own shoes, hovering her feet above her head as she loosened the ribbons around her calves, "Well, you could say I use to be able to drink under the table. If you're impress with that, we should have a drinking contest sometime."

"Ooo...That'd be fun! Sure! Oh, hey! Do you mind if I take off my dress. I'm stuffy from all the excitement, plus alcohol makes me hot." Grimmjow shrugged at her question and turned to lay his shirt on the back of the desk chair, "I don't care, whatever makes you feel natural."

"'Kay!" Without a second thought, Ren happily removed the straps let them slip off her shoulders, making her cleavage more revealing the looser her dress got. Slowly progressing to get the rest of the dress off, she pulled the corset off from around her and sighed even more happy when she could pull the entire dress off, not only laying back on the bed in nothing but her matching black frilly underwear. She felt more at ease being free, and turned over to nuzzle her nose into her pillow. In the direction she was laying, she could see Grimmjow approaching the bed with a mysterious, wide grin on his face, "You're just asking for it aren't you?"

Ren could only tilt her head a little clueless to what he was asking, but it didn't take her long to finally catch on a smile, "Asking for what?"

"You know what...Look at you; laying on the bed nearly naked in front of me like that...You're just a huge tease and I think you know that all too well." She was surprised to see a hungry look in the Espada's eyes and even more flushed by what was flying out his mouth, but he was right. She couldn't help but flaunt what she had, but it was never intentional, she was just very comfortable with who she was.

Just then, her lips curled into a more of a smirk as she sat up on all fours while the Sexta watch her every movement towards him. Her body swerved back and forth like a snake until he noticed how drunk she was and how she was about to nearly fall over until he caught her just in time before she made impact into the bed.

She didn't miss a beat, she quickly gripped onto his arms feeling her head hit his chest and Grimmjow pull her into him.

She had to regain herself before she carefully looked up to catch those marvelous sky blue orbs of his once again...They were just so strong and fierce it only hypnotized her like a watch swinging in front of her eyes. They were more beautiful than any blue diamond she could ever seen, and each time she looked into them she always found him more attractive…And it made her entire body quiver to know that her hands were could touch every muscle of his body.

Her one hand placed at his chest slowly moved its way up and down his tantalizing body scanning every inch with her hands as much as possible, until her fingers ran over the one sensitive area that made him deeply inhale when she touched it. His head fell back a little which made her stop for a moment, but when she looked down at the mezmorizing scar his inhale turned into a very soft groan that he withheld tightly within himself, "Where did you get such a marking?" She asked carefully, only tenderly and caringly bringing her lips to his scar with soft kisses. As if she could kiss it away, and Grimmjow, just watched with a grimace look over shadowing his features before he placed his hands on her shoulders and felt her kisses cautiously trail upward till every kiss she left behind, diminished the harden look he wore making it soften again. She kissed every part of the large scar until that painful reminder became a distance memory, "That battle...With that orange top friend of yours." Of course...She wasn't surprised to hear that and continued to kiss up his chest until she reached his neck. With a gruff grunt, Grimmjow obediently tilted his head to the side closing his eyes at the tingling sensation of the girl nibbling on a soft spot he seemed to rather enjoy.

All the while, his hands began roamed her bare back, digging into her flesh that caused the feline to gasp in against his skin and whimper.

Something she hadn't felt in so long began to erupt inside her...It started out in her stomach and continued out into her limps and lower region, until it made her entire body shutter against the Espada...He seemed to do the same when they began to roughen against each other...For some reason the two couldn't help that they were fondling with scratching and pulling...When Ren slid her tongue up his neck and to his ear, Grimmjow pulled her closer and rubbed his hands against the girl's shoulder blades seemingly beginning to soothe the savage beast that was trying to pry itself out of them both.

Before another shiver came out of the Espada though, Grimmjow couldn't take his lips being cold for very much longer, and in an urge, he grip the young kitten's chin and brought her lips forcefully up against his, meshing their lips in sync with no hesitance. She gladly welcomed by scratching his shoulders with her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck while she began to straddle him, matching his body heat with her own. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest that she could barely contain her whimpers when he cupped her ass, and grinded her to him, feeling a sudden blush start to burn her more...And more...And more...

It was driving her crazy, so much so that Ren had to pull away...There was a certain limit she was able to go... Even with someone like Grimmjow. Now wasn't the time to get any further...

Considering they both weren't sober enough to be making this decision coherently, and if they ended up regretting it, it would be the last thing they would want...Was to regret one another.

Sadly, Ren looked up at the questionable, drunken look that Grimmjow had, only to smile with tears staining the corner of her eyes. Of course, he had immediately stopped caressing any other part of her body expect for her pink cheek he thumbed, "What is it?" His nose barely touched hers, until she pulled away more and sat across from him on the bed keeping her hands planted to his chest. He was more than concerned and pulled her back into him, until he embraced her, having her ease up and sigh into his beating heart, "I just...I just don't want to make a mistake. As much as I would love to continue…I…I want-, t-to wait…If that's okay." Before she could shed any tears from fright, Grimmjow simply kissed her head, and then her lips one last time before he smirked down at her, "Damn...And here I thought I'd be able to give you one last surprise before bed time..." His light joke only made Ren's cheeks break out into a deep scarlet red getting her to look away. He only chuckled kissing the top of her head before laying them both down on the bed, relaxing their un-calmed nerves the moment their bodies fell onto the mattress.

The Sexta laid her head on his chest letting her get comfortable as he wrapped an arm around her back and her wrapping an arm over his chest to snuggle into him like a cat. It was then he leaned into her hair, and sighed softly, "Whenever you're ready Shinju...You know that...This isn't a contest, you know." She nodded slightly understanding what he meant and smiled in relief that he wouldn't leave because she denied to have sex with him. He didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want to. As much as he did want her like mad, he was fine with the out come, "Thank you...Thank you so much."

"Eh…Get some rest…Softy."

When it hit early morning, Ren began to toss and turn...She didn't know why but she was starting to feel rather uncomfortable, sweaty and above all, anxious. For some reason, she couldn't stay in one place, and every time she turned over, the only thing that seemed to calm her was the feel of the cool side of the pillow…Until that lost its touch and she began to moan in her groggy sleep...

To be brutally honest, she had a bad hunch about the cold sweats and sudden sensations rising in her belly and more. It seemed all too familiar for her to just ignore it. After 30 minutes, Ren growled and bit down onto her pillow sheet, whimpering as her legs began to rub together in a high frustration she was loosing control of, "I...I can't stand it...This isn't fair…" In a quiet riot, Ren sat up throwing the blanket off of her, and began to head to the bathroom...

At least until she realized that the one and only Grimmjow wasn't in bed either. _What the-, Where'd he go? _She thought about for a split second, but shrugged it off and headed towards to the bathroom, only to suddenly noticed the light seeping through the cracked door….And the closer she got...The more she began to hear odd panting noises...Familiar, yet very weird noises...

It was when she was close enough Ren heard the pants get huskier, and deeper. It was like soft grunting which seemed to cause a new sudden sensation to rise in the feline's body...

Ren cautiously peeked inside through the crack in the door, and nearly popped her eyes open wide in utter and completely shock..._He's..._

Grimmjow was…Masturbating? Ren was about to pull away just from the bafflement over flowing her senses, but seeing this happening in front her made the girl resistant to pull away from what she was seeing with her own eyes. Those sensations and urges she was feeling earlier in bed... Were of ones that Ren knew when she finally came to the conclusion that it wasn't just her going through the weird sensations... It was Grimmjow too!

They were both in heat!

As she continued to watch, little by little, Ren began to give into the sight of his naked, artistic body and began to licked her lips of the cotton mouth she was getting. The sight of his sculpted body was making her feel all tingly, and it only worsened as she watched him pump himself, throwing his head against the sink's cabinets behind with a struggling sigh, "Ah…"

_His body's...So perfect. And his size...I never realize he'd be that hung… _She continued to watch with excitement as he gritted his teeth and he cursed to himself while he roughened his pace. Ren didn't seem to even realize she was starting to touch herself a little, and all the while still watch Grimmjow tense and un-tense himself, still holding his engorged erected talent as he finally came with a restraining groan spurting onto his stomach while he attempted to calm his painful pants.

It was after he was finished, that the girl snapped out of her daze and shook her head violently before running back to the bed and under the covers for comfort, _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? MY GOD I JUST FOUND GRIMMJOW PLEASURING HIMSELF...AND-, AND I LIKED IT! _Her heart was racing against her, keeping that image of his sweaty form in her mind, and unfortunately for her that was bad at a time like this. If this was just the beginning of it, then Ren knew it was going to be a very long few months for them both, and they were going to be awefully painful.

It was only when the sound of the sink turned on and off that Ren closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when Grimmjow came out from the bathroom, turning off the light behind him and made himself comfortable in bed. As much as he didn't have a clue she was even awake, Ren's face was blushing like mad while she tried to push the thoughts of him out of her mind.

But, with the state that she was in...She could only feel the wetness in between her legs begin to grow...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 8: The Eroding Temptations<strong>_

_They could only wonder how long this would last..._

_How long would they keep staring at one another like that?_

_How long would it be till Grimmjow made his move?_

_Will Ren say no again? Or will the heat be just too much for her to handle?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, so this is it! I hope you liked it, because the next one will be even hotter...Ifs ya know whats I means...tee. L8ters!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8 Eroding Temptations

_**This one is rated M, for a lot of things, so please excuse the sexual and violent content, and please, enjoy the show…BTW, you've been warned… Popcorn?**_

_**No Disclaimer because we get that I don't own this stuff…Maybe the plot, but who knows…I knows…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VIII: Eroding Temptations<strong>_

* * *

><p>A week had already gone by since the date, but to her it seemed like an eternity! The sensations and hot flashes were getting worse by the days and Ren's head began to feel even more light headed than a couple of days ago; although she did try her best to hide it, everyone had began to notice her mood swings. Some kept there distance knowing all too well on how she got when she was in that time of the month, but for some, they had to learn the hard way. "Hey Ren." *SLAM!* Jinta was unfortunately the first to learn the hard way when the 'time' slipped his mind. It wasn't just him though, most of the boys were the ones that got it rough from the feline arrancar, yet luckily Ururu was smart enough to know that Ren was in no mood to be around anyone, and for that, she promised to treat the little one to some ice cream after she was in a better, shall we say-, state.<p>

Today, Ren was just going to try to relax today for her own sake. Unfortunately, she had to work around this time, and she was impatiently sitting at the front desk, nervously tapping her foot onto the ground biting her nails while she read one of her novels. If she couldn't get rid of her time resting and keeping away from others like she wanted to, then she would just have to keep herself occupied as much as possible, in order to keep herself settled and to most importantly, to keep away from Grimmjow.

After a few pages through her novel, she began to realize she was only making it worse by scanning her eyes over the letters that were spelling out the needs and wants of her body's desires. Ren began to fidget in her chair and whimper silently to herself until she finally slammed the book shut on to the desk in frustration while panting slightly as she lowered her head down on the table to hide her distorted expression of pain, "Damn it...I wish this would go away already..." She slowly felt your body tremble again and her breathing progressed further into soft pants, until suddenly she heard someone come in through the office. She shot her head up hiding all the symptoms that she had, only to find that it was only Kisuke humming to himself as he approached her, "Hello Ren-Chan! Oh, you don't look so good. What's wrong? Feeling sick again?" Ren shook her head before she went back to hunching over hiding her face within her arms as she groaned at him. Kisuke already knew what was bothering her and all to well on how she functioned when she got like this, which only made him chuckle and walk over to her to lean his elbows on the desk in front of her, "Do you want to laid down?"

"No! I can do this! It's nothing!"

"Hmm, I doubt that. If I were you, goodness...Do you know how much fun I would-,"

"Kisukeeeee..." Ren growled raising her eyes up to his smirking face. God it pissed her off, especially when he got a joy out of watching her suffer like this, "What? I'm only trying to help. If it's so bad..." He leaned in a little more, just close enough to where only she could hear what he was about to say, "Why don't you just...You know...Mate with someone? Like…Grimmjow for example?" Her face must've turned 13 shades of red if that was even possible, and buried her face deeper into her crossed arms. "Kisuke Urahara, that is so not any of your damn business! I will absolutely not use Grimmjow in such a manner!"

"I didn't say 'use' him Ren-Chan. If you recall, I said, 'mate' with him. You guys have been pretty distracted by one another lately after all, don't think I don't notice the signs. I've seen that look in your eyes before, and I know you and Grimmjow have some kind of relationship aluminizing, although you might not admit it to yourselves right now; in time, it'll come and hit you both like you never thought it would. I promise you it will, you'll see." By this time the girl raised her head from her hiding place and laid her chin on her crossed arms, slightly smiling after what Kisuke had told her, "Why do you always have to do that to me?"

"Ha ha, do what? Tell what you need to hear? Let's just say I know a good man when I see one. A stubborn one, but…Good when he wants to be, especially to you." She smiled even more as shifted her gaze up to her sandy blonde headed friend that always seemed to be wearing that damn green striped hat of his, "Arigato, Urahara-Sama." The one & only famous ex-12th Division Captain, Mr.'Hat & Clogs' just smiled down at her and raised her chin in his hand for just a moment, "Anything I can do to help." With that he patted her head lightly and chuckled as he walked towards his quarters, "Just don't get too loud. I don't want to have to walk in on you."

"OH...KISUKE!"

"Well, it's true…" She wanted to wring his neck sometimes. Some of the things Kisuke would never actually be the right things to say, but he did mean well...She guessed. Whatever they were Ren only hoped his words were of good intentions.

Once Kisuke was out of sight, Ren could only sigh again and jumped over the long rectangular table to walk into the kitchen for a drink of water. All this thinking and restraining herself had exhausted her greatly, and had her to feeling even more light headed than usual. She went to the cabinet near the sink grabbing a small clear glass cup and filled it with water from the fridge. With that she headed back to her office and sat down taking small sips from the cup as the time hit 12:27 in the afternoon. "Damn it...There's got to be a way to get rid of...whatever this is…" Suddenly she noticed someone walking up the steps out of the corner of her eyes. She shifted her gaze from her cup to the person only to find it was Grimmjow who was coming back from his long morning walk, "Oi! Grimm-San! H-How was your walk? Good?" She crossed her legs from underneath the desk, and smiled at the Espada who seemed to be cocking a brow at her suspicious behavior, "You're awfully perky today."

"No...I'm just really bored. I was thinking...After I'm done with work; do you want to have a little one on one time? Sparing-, I mean!" Grimmjow cocked even more of a brow at the feline not sure what her intentions were, and after a moment he did nothing more than shrug his shoulders and smirked at his feline friend, "Sure, why not? I've never seen you fight before anyways, so who knows, maybe you'll actually be worth it." Ren could only smirk back at his ego, knowing he had no idea who he was dealing with...He was certainly in for a big surprise. ...Later after Ren was done with her work, she readied herself for training, redressing herself in a black combat outfit that was literally skin tight on her curves. All the while she fixed herself ready for the fight, she could see that the Espada was beginning to become unusually eager. _Strange… _When the two were in position, the feline slipped her small eye mask over her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision and sighed happily, "Awe...Much better! It's been such a long time since I've actually used this thing."

"Good for you, now are you almost ready? I'm starting to loose my patient!"

"Easy there baby. Patience is a virtue." With a flip into the air, Ren landed just a few feet away from her opponent before smirking slyly at him licking her lips with excitement, "Shall we get started?" She raised her double daggered weapon from behind her, whipping the Zanpakto's chain around her body as it slithered in the air. It was when her Zanpakuto was ready, she positioned herself for the fight that was about to begin, "Let's get this orgy love fest started..." She remark causing Grimmjow to grinned wildly as he grinded his teeth with excitement, "You said a mouth full..." With a quick sonido, Grimmjow came charging from the side of Ren, twirling around until their backs barely touched, but the feline pushed herself to the other side to avoid the Espada's first attack with ease. Again he did the same thing but this time tried to swing his Zanpakuto over her head, which gave Ren the advantage when she bent over backwards and slid under him to avoid it. She couldn't resist poking his side in the spare of the moment, and caused him to jump back with a startle, "What the hell?"

"Too slow…" The kitten sang the words as she back flipped a few feet away from him again and ran all the way up a large boulder only to miss another attack that Grimmjow had attempted to strike her with, but he foolishly missed you & hit his head against the big rock, "Awe... Did Grimmy-Grim get hurt?" Grimmjow's ears perked at the sound of that stupid nick name, and caused him to feel a familiar sensation at the tone of her taunting. Out of annoyance he swung at the woman just to barely get the ends of her hairs' strands, "Hey…." She pouted a bit only to glare at Grimmjow for damaging her split ends, "Don't...Call me that..." He growled with that sexy, yet deadly tone of his that only made the feline arrancar smile with a giggle, "Awe, what's the matter Grimm? I thought you liked to play games?" He cocked a brow that only showed he was getting more pissed at her playful taunting. Her voice was so slick and smooth it left him tingling with frustration.

After countless hours of fighting against one another, Grimmjow still didn't seem to understand where Ren was going with her tactics. That was until a few more attempts later when the small girl threw him on his back and straddled his hips onto the ground. Her hands clenched roughly onto his own, intertwining their fingers together as tightly as she could. He didn't even seem to realize that she had wrapped her legs under his in a holding restraint and looked up at her in almost shock that she was able to pin him down the way she did. No one had ever been able to keep him to the ground in such a way that left him flabbergasted; although that angered expression changed slowly when he noticed her panting a little harder than usual, staring down at him with a haze in those light colored eyes of hers; he was starting to like it. He liked it so much that the Espada raised his head up with a hint of suspicion behind his own eyes, "I know what you're doing..." Grimmjow's voice growled softly in between his pants when he said it. In a long time he was a little tuckered out from nearly wrestling with the woman, "Hee hee, really, and what would that be?" She asked him innocently as she tilted of her head, "You're purposely trying to throw me off." He inched his face even closer to hers, "Oh? Hmm...I haven't noticed." She let out a soft giggle, only to have Grimmjow glare at her playfully, before he bit down on his bottom lip in order to catch the feline's attention. It was like in slow motion to watch his soft lips puff out from his nibbling and the way he stared at her? It gave Ren a spine tingling sensation that vibrated down to her legs, making her internally shake. Her heart slowly pound against her chest until it fell into a fast pace, making her movements come to a slow approach, like her entire world swayed before her.

Moments after she couldn't stop staring at him, he was just too sexy for his own good; all the while she gazed endless, Ren could see a quick glance of intensity flash passed his iris's, "Grimmjow- AH!" Before the girl knew it, she was forced onto her back, making a rough impact on the ground like she had done to him before. Ren's eyes squinted from the sun above, only to see the dark shadowy figure hovering above her. When her vision cleared, she could see a soft, sincere frown on her companion's face. Ren's eyes curiously gazed back into his blue ones...Studying both his left and right orb...His brows...His cheek bones...His lips. She was beginning to realize she was studying everything about his features...Even the small scratches and little spots of dirt marks she left behind when they fought.

Little by little, she was slowly beginning notice his eyes were wondering down to her breast, which raised and fell to her soft, slow panting; he was in a trans as he looked at them, trying hard not lick his lips in hunger, but it was already too late, "Oi..." Ren's light angelic tone caused Grimmjow to look back up only to reveal a sudden brink of lust. Somehow, she had came to the realization of this, and gasped when she saw that familiar raw in him and slowly tried to pull away...Especially when she came to find out that she could smell his scent... Apparently, he noticed this and revealed a fang to her, "What?" He asked letting his chasseur cat grin widen. It was then she had another feeling, that he knew about her demeanor changing over the last week, and how she came to be in heat, *Does he know?* "N-Nothing. Let's just get back to training." Even when she attempted to pull away again, Grimmjow didn't budge. It was only logical that if she was in heat, that Grimmjow would attempt something like this! She wanted to push him away before anything else would happen, but her fingers were still intertwined with his own, "Do you really want to train?" The feelings she wa having towards him at that moment were beginning to raise quickly off the scale as she swallowed back the lump forming in her throat, "No...But we have been down here for quite a while now..." Trailing off shakily, she turned her head away from him to look to the clock near the doors just barely being able to make out the time and she looked back with a sweet yet nervous smile to her blue haired, sweaty Espada who was leaning into her with a lick of his lips, "And…it's nearly time for dinner..."

"So?" When his chest laid against hers, his face moved in closer as he straddled the feline even more making sure she couldn't escape him. Did she mind it? Not really; not at all…But, Ren had promised herself she wouldn't lead Grimmjow on like this without committing to it fully and yet, in a lot of ways, her body was screaming at her to win over her mind, making the sensations of the raw need inside her to want him. To need him. She weakly attempted to turn your head to the side to avoid the Sexta's intimidating gaze, but the bull-headed Espada wouldn't let her. He only stopped her in mid-turn, and brought the kitten's wide-eyed gaze back to his. He seemed to noticed the uncomfortable look she was showing frowned at this, " It's not like you to be scared of me…Is something bothering you?" He was blunt when he asked. He always was, "No. It's just stuffy."

"You're always stuffy. And hot, and sweaty, and trembling...You just have a bunch of problems today don't ya?" His tone was teasing when he spoke. It was something new, but assuming from what Ren saw, she had a bad feeling that he too was in heat from the way he had been acting. It was pretty damn obvious! "E-Eeto..." The feline tried to struggle under him again, hoping that they both could just go upstairs and eat, but Grimmjow wasn't ready for that. He wanted what was in front of him… Ren started to get a very unnerving sensation deep within her chest and stomach, and it continued to rise when she felt his nose touching hers, and his lips hanging by a thread above her own. When he was close enough, he dangled his lips enough to trace them over hers till he dove down and caught the feline's lips in a strong rough kiss. She heard a soft gentle purr leave his throat the minute their lips molded into one, and the same could be said for her when a small whimper traced their surroundings. She poorly tried to struggle one last time, but hopelessly gave in as she closed her eyes, savoring the taste of the Sexta above her. His fingers had left hers, traveling down her arms with feathery touches, till they reached her triceps and dug his nails into her soft skin, leaving red marks burning down into her once whitened flesh. She arched her back with a long resisting gasp to the feeling of it, and little did she realize she had given Grimmjow the opportunity to throw an arm under her back and pull her onto him, having his back hit a boulder next to him that left him in the up right position.

Ren's head flew forward into her Espada's sweat ridden forehead watching as his pupils enlarged a little as hers did. By the looks exchanging between them, they were both falling into the intoxicating pleasure building up inside their bodies. Both of them could feel and smell each others body heat and scent that only hypnotized them both more and more with each waking second...To Ren, his scent smelled of an unusual light colonel that had a sweet linger to it...Like…Bubble gum. It was something not of this world, but to her it was an amazing scent, and to it she licked her lips and aggressively and violently ripped off his white opened top, causing Grimmjow to growl at the sound and feeling of his shirt being pulled off of his back. It actually surprised him a little to know that the happy hyperactive, forgetful beautiful woman he knew was now an aggressive dominatrix, or at least was trying to be at this point. When she threw the thrashed to the side, she ran her nails over his hard sculpted torso and abs, leaving 10 red marks of her own over the large gash on his chest. Again, the Espada growled bucking his hips into the woman's heated blossom. Ren moaned softly, falling back at the sensations of having another person's body part touch hers in so long. Her entire body shivered and tensed up to it.

The woman's body was on fire and just the slightest touch seemed to drive her wild. Her mind was so clouded she didn't seem to notice that one of her hands had made their way down to his bulge as she continued to kiss down his neck, but when she felt it, she rubbed it with her palm getting the package to twitch to her. Grimmjow's hips bucked upwards to the touch causing his cock to harden more against her hand even more, until a gruff sigh escaped his lips when she pressed even more against him, "Mm…" The feline giggled lightly before both of her hands went back over the ten lines she had left behind on his chest and brought them under his rib cage and under his arms, till they reached up his bare back and dug her nails gently into his shoulder blades. His teeth grinded lightly and his eye rolled into the back of his head until his bright blue orbs pierced back into Ren's lavender ones. She wasn't sure on whether or not he wanted to devour her for that or kill for such a crime. Yet before Grimmjow could pull the feline into an all out dominating kiss.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Where are you Ren? Time To Eat Grimmjow! Come on where are ya?" Ren gasped knowing that voice was Jinta's and quickly pulled herself away, having Grimmjow just sit there and watch her as the woman straightened herself up, "Over here Jinta!" She waved happily over to the red headed boy and bent down a little to greet him, "What's up?"

"Hey, Mr. Urahara wants you to come up for dinner now. He's says you two have done enough training for one day." She pouted a little over at Grimmjow who only smirked back at her before they both turned back to Jinta, "Alright. We'll be up soon." Jinta nodded and went back up the elevator only to yell out one last thing, "Oh, by the way...Urahara also said 'this is a training room, not a extra room that can be tainted. Whatever that means." Ren blushed a little but kept the smile on her face until Jinta was gone. When the close was clear the feline sighed loudly and hunched over in embarrassment, "I can't believe you, Kisuke. I swear that man gives me a damn headache." To the comment, Grimmjow just chuckled and straightened the girl up from her position and brought her head over to the side, until his nose trailed the shell of her ear, and lips brushed against her cheek bone, "That's okay...We can always finish this later..." With her flushed cheeks already apparent, the bones slowly deepened into a deeper red causing Ren to push him away and start to walk towards the elevator, making the Espada chuckle a little at her embarrassed feature, "Shut up! I don't like it when people know my business. Especially something as private as that! And what makes you think that we'll finish this up later?" Grimmjow shrugged, "I don't know just a hunch."

"You know you're a real creep sometimes!"

"It's not my fault."

"YES IT IS!"

"Stop yelling."

"I'M NOT YELLING!" ...After dinner Ren helped Ururu with the dishes before heading upstairs for a shower since she never took one after training. Although during the shower...All she could think about was about Grimmjow…The way he touched her down in the room, and the way he stared her down at the dinner table. The heat had finally gotten to her by this time, she was feeling her peak rise to it's brink of ecstasy, "Hah, Ah, Almost...Ah! There…" Her eyes were filled with unwanted tears and her skin was reddened from the heat of the water, but on fire from tension, and friction of her fingers pleasuring herself. Her heart was about to burst the faster she kept thrusting into herself. As much as it felt good, it just wasn't enough. She needed more, much more. Ren's hair was swimming all around her body and it swam even more when she turned her head to the side and bit down on her lower lip harder and harder every time her fingers fell deeper into her core. *Damn it...I can't-, I can't cum...I don't understand!* She growled a little louder trying to concentrate, but it wasn't working at all...Nothing seemed to work. When she ran out of energy she stopped her masturbating, and fell back panting, whimpering continuously when the sensations worsened. What she was feeling at this moment was only causing her to moan weakly & hyperventilate silently to herself to the painful throbbing sensation that was happening throughout her entire being, "It hurts… It hurts so much...I've never felt something so intense..." She let the water fall on her naked form when she felt the sensations pulse at her to go on. Again she rubbed herself softly just before beginning to pump in and out, "I want it to stop. Please, I want it to stop..."

She wanted to cry it was so bad.

Silently she whimpered to herself over and over again until she suddenly heard something move behind the curtains of her shower. She heard a small click of the door and immediately got up trying to hold her composure for the shake feeling of wanting to collapse, "W-Who's there?" No one answered, but there was certainly someone there, she could feel it. She could even see the shape of an anonymous shadow luring just behind the shower's curtain, "Answer me before I slaughter you damn it! What the hell do you want?" She irritated now. When no one answered the second time, the feline pulled back the curtain violently to reveal a full naked Grimmjow standing in front of her. He was looking down to meet her shocked expression, considering he had this scary look in his eyes, one that left Ren frozen in place with her body completely exposed to him, and the same could be say to him. She hesitated to look down, but when she did, she was his cock looking up at her with a stand that left her blushing...When she looked to Grimmjow again and intimidating stare, it was apparent that he couldn't contain himself any longer, "Come here…" He half demanded as he grabbed Ren's by her wrist and roughly pulled her to him till their body squished the others to the icy wall.

That caused the kitten to widen her dough-y light colored eyes even more when she came to realize how bluntly rough he was being….And by how close he was getting...She could smell that scent of his all over again and it was becoming more pungent by the second...The smell of him was nearly too much for her to bare and for the Sexta, it was the same feeling that had finally got him to break.

Before the woman knew it she was pushed back into the cold wall and lifted up by her legs by Grimmjow's strong arms that kept her forced against the tiles. She shuddered and let out a gasp to the feeling of the coldness and wrapped her arms around the Espada's neck on queue, holding herself to him to keep herself from falling, and as she was about to open her mouth to say something, she was abruptly silenced by a wild and untamed kiss...The only thing that seemed to catch the feline's attention at all any more was Grimmjow's untamable lust filled stare that pierced into her soul, burning her from the inside out until something else ripped itself into her. So deep, it caused an unwanted screaming moan to release from the small arrancars' throat…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IX: Body Over Mind<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all for now guys, Sorry if that was too much, but it needed to be done! Until the L word…See ya! Don't forget to look out for Greed's chapter, it'll be out in a day o<strong>_r_** two! Yayz!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Body Over Mind

_**Well here it is I hope you're all happy, it took me some time because of my stupid compute, but I did it! Yay me! I hope it's to you liking, because I worked really, really, really had on it, if there are any errors, well, that's too bad, I tried and that's all that matters lol**_

_**Disclaim: I don't own Grimm or Bleach**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 : Body Over Mind<strong>_

* * *

><p>Her nails dug into his back at the surprising pain, feeling like it pierced her core like a knives, and yet, it felt indescribable… Her cheeks burned hard to the intense tingling that caused her body to scream out.<p>

To Grimmjow this was just what he needed…It felt so good for him to slam into her the way he did, and the way she screamed was just like he imagined. He could even go far as to say he savored the moment he heard it.

It was just all around pleasure to him, when he entered her it was something he had been wanted to do since the first couple of weeks he got to know Shinju.

He felt stupid for waiting so long, and when he started something…He couldn't stop.

His beast wouldn't let him.

He bucked harder till she broke out in another moan, one that matched the feeling of her insides being torn by his size. When she attempted to hide her noise, it only made the Espada roughen his thrusts until he heard his woman groan, and gasp out loud, "Ah…!"

The way she looked right now, begging with her eyes, and denying the pleasure with her lips, it just made the experience all too phenomenal. He couldn't help himself, his animal instincts were just egging at him to keep going till he heard her scream his name. It left him groaning and grinning at his own beastly actions, so much so that he continued to plunge as far as he could till he hit that one spot to hear her voice change tempo.

At first he thought he may have hurt Ren when he took her by surprised, but the way she started to pull him closer, he could see that she was starting to enjoy it and she was giving in willingly without rejecting, "Is this how you like it?" He cooed huskily, causing her to tense up, and shake under his words till she felt himself hammer into her deep.

Her ears clogged with a white noise after a while and the room around began to spin with delight. The water from the shower rained over their heads getting Ren to down herself in blind filled bliss.

With his arms under each thigh, the Espada pushed Ren further up the wall till everything that she was exposed to him, not like it wasn't already, but he liked seeing her breast shake and all her glory move to his thrusting. The harder and deeper he got, the more she threw her head back with another moan outlining the room, while running her hands over his back to wrap around his neck, and moved them still until her hands cupped the sides of his face, letting her nails scratch underneath his mask till they caused a soft groan to escape his mouth. She was successful but in doing so, Grimmjow teasingly slithered his tongue passed her mouth to tackle her own appendage in a fast, wild manner. Ren's nails scratched up his head and back down his neck till it reached the back of his shoulder blades, until she dug even deeper for the panther to growl a moan, "Nngh...woman..." He murmured in the pecks he was roughly placing on her reddened lips and did as she was told.

She brought her long nails back up to his shoulders, and left small deep lines in his back making the Espada growl again in pleasure.

He pulled away from the kiss, grinning wildly at his distorted feline's face and watched as it contorted with each thrust, "Do you even know how good it feels to finally be inside you…? So hot and tight…" He gave one last powerful thrust to hear his kitten mew, and slowly pulled out of her as his eyes began to fall down her beaded form; the lights above them definitely gave Grimmjow something to look forward to, and it made him smirk devilishly when he saw the way she was laying below him limp and breathless, and still shaking under him. Defenseless, just how he liked it.

"Asshole…" She tried say more, but the Sexta brought his index finger up to her lips hushing her before he let his hand trailed down her chin, neck, collarbone… Until he ran softly over her right nipple.

Grimmjow took it in his palm under it and squeeze it firmly just before placing her nipple into his mouth, swirling his warm tongue over it playfully to cause Ren a great wave of pleasure to shoot up her back, and all over her aching muscles. She arched, whimpering at the sensation of his teeth kneading and his tongue flicking at her fully erected bud.

At first it hurt as he churned it roughly before he began to lick and suck it with a softer firm motion that began to cause more of the unbearable aches of bliss to shoot up the kitten's body, helplessly causing sharp sighs to leave her with each twist and pull. Just then his free hand reached over, still underneath each of her legs that left her open to him, and began to caress both of her breast with a tight caresses. When she tensed up Ren could only look down to see the Espada staring up at her with his member's tip just barely brushing against her penetrated hole that was already completely soaked with more anticipation, "You're drenched…Hmm, should I stop or should I just keep going?…Up to you." His husk-filled tone made Ren grip the back of his head and pulled his hair to make him smirk and growl at the pain to give him his answer.

He almost stopped in his tracks from what he saw through her glowing orbs, and in the end he only threw her up into the air, just enough to pull his arms out from under her and wrapped her legs around his waist locking her arms securely around his neck to shove his tongue into her mouth, hungrily filling the void until it was filled, "I like that answer."

Ren whimpered, moving around a little trying to find a comfortable position on the wall when suddenly she felt him slide them both down the tiles of the shower until he could sit her on the floor. He scooted himself away just enough to have her head laying back against the wall and her body comfortably laying down. He shifted his gaze from her eyes to her warmth, and licked his lips when he brought his thumbs to her heated lips and opened her up to reveal everything to him. She gasped out and whimpered at the feel of him stretching her and trembled when she felt him penetrate her walls with one of his thumbs, until her warmth clenched around him and let out another soft whimper, almost pleading for him to stop.

He only chuckle at her though and her squirming, and continued to push his thumb deeper into her body. She slowly grew louder and louder until all he could do was thrust it into her viciously. Her legs obediently shook and tensed to his brutality on her but all the while she couldn't help but enjoy it. When he was as deep as he could go get, he stopped to take out his thumb and replaced it with his tongue making a new sound leave the girl…Pleasure filled gasps and sighs.

The moment he filled her up again she released an louder as she felt the tips of his fingers thrust faster and harder into the most sensitive spot. Her back arched and her throat dried from panting so hard, trying to keep he moans to a minimum. Her mind was so far gone all she could think about what was happening to her.

Grimmjow's grin grew more and more to her lust filling face, and he watched closely as her eyes flooded with tears of indescribable ecstasy he filled her up with. It was when she was getting to the edge Ren beginning to release weak raspy moans to the pleasure bubbling inside, not sure on how much longer she could last, and from what the Espada could feel, he knew she was getting close, very close, "Oh…Grimm…!" The kitten's hands made their way into his hair and to the back of head to bring him in into her more. He quite enjoyed he forceful behavior, and gladly licked and twirled his tongue inside her until he couldn't go in any further, "Ah!"

Unfortunately, the minute he felt the girl start to pulsate, he pulled his fingers out, and his tongue, "No…" She was devastated. She was so close to climaxing and to his bidding he decided to stop?

He just looked at he and shook his head with a intent gaze that made his eyes sharpen and glow even underneath the lightening, "tsk, tsk, tsk don't be discouraged, Ren… There's still more to come…" He teased the panting feline and looked back down at her untamed flower. Whatever Grimmjow had on his mind it was written all over his face. He was certainly happy with his results and with that, he gave her that crazy grin he loved to wear, and helped the shaking girl onto her feet, only to have her feel light headed, and fell into his chest, "Awe, a little dizzy, pet?" She tingled at the nickname, and smiled with a sigh, closing her eyes as she laid further into his rock hard chest, "Mm-hmm..."

There was a short pause in the embrace before the blue haired Sexta decided to pulled away from her and throw the kitten over his shoulder causing the girl to gasp and giggle at the sudden actions. He turned off the water and carried the her to the bed without a word and when he reached it, he placed onto the mattress with a light bounce, getting Ren to smile up at her mate seeing a sly smirk paste across his face with glee.

Her eyes wondrously sketched his body inch by inch with a daze in her eyes that led down the Sexta's muscular scarred chest to his well sculpted 6 pack...

She continued to go down further, making sure to take in the curve of his thin pelvic, until she reached his enlarged talent that hung just between his legs...It was the second time she had ever laid eyes on it but she hadn't noticed what she had done to him until she could saw the swelling shaft standing proudly against his thigh causing her to bashfully look away when she noticed she was admiring his manhood. The reaction Grimmjow got from it, only made him laugh and smirk down at his intimidated mate, "What? It ain't gonna bite ya..." She couldn't help it, she shyly shifted her gaze over to him, and stared back at him until she blushed harder at his hungry and intent his eyes observed her naked body.

It was one of those devouring stares that glimmered in his beautiful blue eyes. In a way Ren was frightened by it since this would have been her second time ever really giving herself to someone else, and here she was feeling no doubts or reasons for her to not give herself to Grimmjow. Even her heart said it was perfectly okay with her. Out of a sudden electrical shock through her spine, Ren bit down on her bottom lip to fight back a loud scream, growling in her throat when another ecstatic sensation left a tingling, throbbing pleasure came to he lower regions'.

The blue haired man tongued her hot tight walls greedily, not giving her anytime to recover from her first orgasm, "Mm, Oh…wait…" He declined her with a playful smirk and let his tongue move in, out, and around her womanhood till the tip of his tongue dipped into her hole. He gave her light suckles and licks to cause the feline to attempt in pushing his shoulders back, but it did little affect, and he only continued to eat her out. He wouldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried to stop him; well, poorly as she did.

Grimmjow knew what he was doing to her, but refused to say anything while he watched Ren squirm for mercy with his eyes. He couldn't help but enjoy her facial features fall into pure bliss as he continued to eat her away, and every sound she made only boosted his ego to keep going. The further he went, the more Ren began to release her pants and moans into the night, and they continued to take to go on even more when Grimmjow finally penetrated her empty walls with a finger…"Grimm…"

Then two fingers, "Ah!"

By the third one, Ren had begun to buck her hips to his tongue's rhythm, widening her legs for his mouth and digits to quicken with the pace she wanted and to make throw her head back in moaning fit; but there was still much more she needed from him...

It was then Grimmjow pulled away and licked his lips thoroughly of her essence, pulling out his fingers in the process to hear her whimper at the emptiness she felt. "Get over here..." He gripped her arms and positioned her on top of him to where she was turned in the opposite direction; her moist lips faced him, and his standing shaft stood proudly in her view.

Ren didn't know what to do at first, all she could feel was her cheeks flushing hard when she looked at how fully engorged he was and peeked back at Grimmjow to see he was wrapping his arms around her thighs, leaning her bottom down into his face to bring his mouth to her heated entrance.

He didn't take any time in wildly licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh again. Instantly she let the moans slip carelessly passed her lips, noticing the pulsating member that awaited her hot moist mouth, "Suck me Ren…" Wrapping her cold wet fingers around the base of his shaft. All she could do was squeeze it with a firm grasp, hearing her Espada inhale deeply and growl while he continued to fiercely lap at her.

His one arm that was wrapped around her thigh tightened securely when she squeezed his member a second time, although when she released it, he loosened his grip bucking his hips upward, to make himself move in her hand. He was very eager, and very impatient.

So, with a few ideas running through her mind ren carefully flicked the tip of his head with her tongue, feeling him twitch as she licked away the pre cum and again feeling Grimmjow tighten his arms around her legs, and swirled his tongue around inside as deep as he could, thrusting it into her walls even faster until she muffled a whimper, shaking on top of him as she took his cock into her mouth trying to fit his thick member as much as she could into her hot cavern. It was definitely something Grimmjow could almost compare to her pussy if he wasn't already enjoying it. Her tongue whirled and rubbed against his length, sucking softly on his tip at first, until she began to slowly take him in and out of her mouth, bobbing her head till she could hear him start to grunt and groan.

The faster she went the deeper she took him, until he was softly began to slam himself into the back of her throat. She didn't know how, but she was able to completely take in his entire length and in a rough manner she began to thrust him into her mouth more, feeling him expand and harden each time, until he started to feel the feline's body begin to tremble and circulate her hips the closer she came to finally seeing that white light of ecstasy, "Ah…!" She couldn't help herself, in order to silence her volume-ing cries of ecstasy, she had to take him back into her mouth and plunged his length as far as she possibly could down into her throat. And when she couldn't take the way he was sucking on her clit anymore, with a final shudder she gagged back on his cock to hide her moan as she released her essence into his mouth. To him she was more than delicious, there were no words that could describe how good she tasted to him.

When he was finished, he pulled away panting, flicking her blossom one last time before he pulled her off of his member and lifted himself up off the bed to lay her on her back, getting the feline to wrap her arms around his neck as he forcibly pulled her onto the edge of the bed, startling her when he hovered above her with his knees at the edge of keep himself stable for what was about to come. He raised her legs over his shoulders and placed his hands on both sides of her head, just to position his member at her readied entrance. Just from his tip touching her lips, he could feel how incredibly hot she was inside, and smirked down at her, "Prepare yourself..." He warned with a husky tone, letting the feline know he was about to enter her. Her body shook with her voice uncontrollably when she watched him close his eyes and inhaled when he gripped her waist harshly, placing his thumbs on both sides of her. He re-opened his eyes, staring into her concerned ones with a smirk that began to fiddle with his lips.

He then leaned back, and slammed into her hot core without remorse.

When he did, she dug into his back as she released a loud gasp into the air arching her back to the feeling of being torn apart . She brought her chest to his and her breast pressed against him until the Espada decided that he wanted to bury his face into the valley of her breast as he groaned. Her painful whimpers echoed through the walls of the room, even when Grimmjow wasn't moving it still began to throb with the sensation of a new pleasures. The feel of his insanely large cock stabbing through her body had made it feel so invigorating. In the mixed emotions and faded reality around her only made the kitten throw her head back, arching her aching back with sharp pants from her mouth when he slammed into her again and again, groaning and huffing each time he fell into the new tightness that was her core, "...A-aah!"

Slowly he pulled back until he was nearly out, but plunged back in roughly to hear another noise out of her, "Oi...Stop clenching so much woman... Just-, relax..." Her nails only dug deeper into his already bleeding back as he continued to repetitively fill her. He was trying his best to be gentle, but the only way she could surpass the pain was by him moving the way he did.

Their bodies were nearly inseparable and the deeper the two fell into the bliss of their savage needs, the more they detached themselves from their minds. The four walls around them had diminished long ago that it left them ignoring the time passing them by.

Minutes later, Grimmjow had begun to slam deeper into Ren body, making sure that the agonizing pain withered away. With each thrust, her weak yelps changed into pleading moans.

He pushed her shoulders down with his hands, digging his nails into her to make the feline bite her lip as she attempted to thrust her hips along with him to get their bodies to move in rhythmic unison. Before long Grimmjow threw his own head back in pleasure and released a gruff-y moan as he began to move at an even quicker pace, getting his feline to sigh sweetly, "Deeper-,...Please...I want it deeper…" He didn't deny her plea this time and growled pounded faster, "Oh, harder…!" Again he didn't restrain and found himself in extraordinary pleasure, secretly thus giving in half of his reitsu to drive their bodies into a wild spontaneous combustion, "OH GOD YES!"

Ren bit down on Grimmjow's shoulder to restrain some of her loud moans that dared to escape in the strong plowings and for the panther? He was giving in to his fast deep huffing grunts that left his throat while he slammed as hard as he could into the girl's core, until, again, he pulled himself all the way out of her void. She whimpered in disappointment looking up at him to watch his gaze fall dangerous the longer he stared into the hazy look dwelling within her eyes.

It didn't take him a second longer to pick her up and harshly put her on all fours while his hands stayed magnified to her hips. In another second, he had already slammed into deep without warning causing another loud screaming moan to erupt from Ren's lungs, until a restrained noise quickly replaced it and her chest hit the mattress giving the Sexta a perfect opportunity to catch his mate off guard. He leaned in within the blink of an eye and brought her back to his chest to wrapped her hands around the bedposts, "Don't even think about letting go..." He murmured into her ear to get her to obey with a soft shake of her jittery muscles.

Just as Grimmjow began to thrust back into the girl, he wrapped an arm around her neck and continued to hammer into her with rough and violent bucks. He changed up the pattern each time to make sure that Ren stayed constantly on the edge for more. The ecstasy melted and seeped deeper into their world so much it left them both blinded by raw need.

The more he made her sore, the more she could only give a straggling whimper while she attempted to back her hips into his, "Yeah...I love the way you squirm..." He gave one last deep thrust before beginning to pump so fiercely that it had become literally impossible for the girl to keep up with him. Even so, his movements were just that amazing that she had to give into his thrusts and let the panther hovering over have her entire backside. It wasn't too long until he began smack her plump bottom and rub the redden spot he left behind with a gentle caress to keep her musical noises going as he smacked the spot over and over again, making sure he synced up with his rhythmic thrusts.

Each time he'd rub that one spot on her bottom, grip it with roughly and give another spanking, even harder than the last to keep the woman gasping and tossing her head to the side rough play, until she shook arching her back to him when roughly tapped her most sensitive area with the tip of his fingers, only rubbing her perking moist clit to make her moan, "Animal..." She attempted to insult him playfully, but in doing so, she only boosted his ego more, "Heh, damn right." The Espada grinned and chuckled darkly at her shaky words, rubbing her clit a little rougher till she got a vice grip on him and caused the Sexta to stifle a moan; it was becoming too much for him to keep going, he felt himself swell and tighten inside her, and thrashed her body with his till they both felt like their bodies were being torn apart by blinded passion and untamed pleasure, "Yes…Almost there…"

Finally, with one loud delightful growl, the Sexta pulled his head from the crook of Ren's neck and forced her to look into his eyes while he came close to the edge. She could already tell by the way his face distorted and dove his lips onto her mouth, consuming her tongue into his mouth to sucking on it and mold their lips into one as the climatic fireworks came.

"**Fuck**…" He began to pant heavily and pressed himself even harder against Ren's body to cover his deep groan as he filled her and their sheets with his hot heavy load.

He thrust in deep to ride out what ever he had left and by the time they had finished coming off their highs, Grimmjow collapsed over his kitten's beaded back, and softly caressed his nose against her until following up to the back her neck, still attempting to calm his breathing. He then nuzzled his nose against hers till he left goose bumps behind, and lingered just a little bit longer before he made one last movement to remove himself from her body.

Of course she involuntarily moaned at the emptiness and felt herself being wrapped into one of the sheets with the sensation of Grimmjow's nose nuzzling against her shoulder blades and back again until they both had fully calmed themselves from all the excitement, "Mm...Grimm..." He was quiet, but smirked down at the feline's glowing lavender eyes and answered, "Oi..." He removed a few strands from her sweaty temple only to watch as Ren shifted herself on top of him...

This time, she forced him down onto his back to be in charge, "I...I still want more..." Grimmjow's eyes lit up with surprise at first, but when he got the hint he could only grin like a chasseur cat and chuckle huskily as he intertwined their fingers in one of his rough like grasp. She gladly pushed his hands to the sides of the pillow, and peck his lips the sexiest way she could, "More pet?" The girl nodded as her eyes filled with lust and want.

All the while she softly rubbed her nose against her Espada's skin, and lurked for a place to nibble until her lips had found a weak spot behind his ear. She flicked her tongue and teethed on the lobe of it till it aroused him, causing Grimmjow to give a deep grunt and buck his hips into hers with a force.

Before long Grimmjow was in her hands, and she squeezed and pumped him just the way he liked it. He even wrapped both her hands around him and borrowed her hands as his own to really get him bucking, and groaning. He shifted under the sheets, only to watch her arch her back as he began to pleasured her as well.

Before long, he was already inside her again with his two welcoming fingers to cushion her hot blossom as she moan blissfully in his ear, "Hm…If you insist…More…"

* * *

><p>Kisuke sighed tiredly in the kitchen drinking a cup of sleeping tea to ease his lack of sleep from what he was continuously hearing during most of the night. A constant fast pounding noise coming from upstairs...Urahara already knew it was Ren-Chan and Grimmjow. Who would have thought Ren-Chan would have grown so much before Kisuke's eyes. He felt as if he was a big brother to her sometimes, always making sure she was safe and careful; shoot, he even named her...The truth was...he was frightened about Grimmjow finding out the actual truth of why Ren-Chan was always sick during the winters...<p>

Well, it wasn't that important, right? At least not now. They had a good thing going for them.

A friend ship, a new relationship, a new connection and who knows. Maybe there was more; something that Kisuke deep down inside wish he could have given to her a long time ago. In the end, Urahara only wanted and decided to watch over Ren as if one of his own kin, "Mm...Grimmjow..."

"Right there, huh…?"

"Yes…!"

"Like that?"

"Yes!"

Kisuke couldn't help but laugh at their loud antics and turn his head to the stair way just in the back of him where he found someone coming down from his room, a certain disturbed red head that looked irritated and above all, embarrassed at the sounds being constantly made just next door to him, "Damn it, they're too loud. I can't get any sleep with all this crap." Renji muttered with a hint of bitterness and jealousy hiding behind his voice, but being Urahara, he thought the red head was just cranky from the lack of sleep, if anything.

"Eh, let them have their fun. It's not every day we get to witness our Ren-Chan growing up." Just as silence hit the room, another loud gasp was released into the air with a weak whither moan to trail behind it.

Renji could only smirk along with the tired hat and clogs, then scratch the back of his head, "I hate to say it but I Envy that stupid Espada..." Kisuke turned his head from the stairs to Renji who seemed to have this annoyed look on his face, "Why's that?" The man of the house asked his red headed companion who only seemed to walk off with a large sigh, "Eh, I just do..."

With that Kisuke couldn't help but wonder if had come to develop feelings for the girl. The way he had seem to be acting for the last couple of months left him knowing some where that it was definitely a no brainier. The common truth made it strange to know that himself, along with Grimmjow, they all had fallen for Ren. Although Kisuke knew that there would never be anything more when it came to anyone else. She was belonged to the Espada and thee was nothing that could change that expect fate's design.

He began to wonder if he had made her too perfect? And then he gasped pondering on that another thought that followed..._What if she can reproduce? I did give her a body with organs...Which means she probably can...Hmm... _Kisuke looked up from his tea and shifted his gaze to the ceiling now, _I just hope she's using protection...We don't need little Grimmy-Grim's running around... _He cringed at the thought, "That...Would be bad..."

"What would be bad?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing, not a thing Renji!" He knew the red head didn't believe him, but Renji left it alone, not all that interested in the man in the hat's wondering thoughts, and went back to making his own cup of tea.

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow..." Straddling him was beginning to become tiresome after a while. Her body ached more and more still wanted to be abused by her mate's sex. Her legs sat down on him in a sitting position, pounding and whirling herself at a barbaric pace that had Grimmjow trying hard to resist a groan, but when she hit that right spot, it only ended up making him release it with her own. She felt his swelling shaft pulsate within her clenching walls, and when he gabbed onto he legs more she gave a shot breath when he tried to get a good look at her bumping skills, "Damn it…Heh, ya keep getting any tighter there babe and I'll bust…" He bucked his hips so hard, Ren threw her head back with a cry of pleasure.<p>

Grimmjow's thumb laid softly at her clit, caressing the bud with a gentle swirling motion till it sent shutters throughout her body. Chills shivered up and down until she felt that electrical charge zap up her being, "Ah! Ah! Na-…Grimm…jow!"

"That's right Ren, call my name. Scream it to the entire world who you belong to!" In a violent manner, Grimmjow sat up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her backside until their chests met. Her hands were trapped to his pecks, so when she tried to struggle in his arms, it was impossible. Then in a brutal motion, he forcefully shoved his tongue through Ren's lips and explored every inch of her mouth until he sucked her tongue in swiftly and pulled her pelvic to deepen his length as much as he could till he was more than just sheathed, "A-ahh!...Grimmjow!"

"_**Louder woman**_!" He demanded in a harsh bark, hammering till he hit that one special spot to make her really howl, "GRIMMJOW!"

When Grimmjow heard this he quickened his strong pace to finally throw the kitten over the edge with a long soft moan that sounded through out your room in muffles. Not too long after wards...Grimmjow finished after and collapsed the side of his head onto her shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of her jaw line. Ren happily gave Grimmjow enough access to let his mouth roam free on her heated moist flesh.

After the savage love making, the two sat there in a spooning position for moments on end, panting into one another's face, "Oh my god…Oh my-, God…" Ren was nearly unable to comprehend anything from the high, that she began to stifled small laughter as she slide her arms round the panther's neck and cupped her hands around the back of his head, cradling it before letting her fingers run through his sweaty, unmanned hair till she reached his ears and pulled them forward to pull Grimmjow into a sloppy kiss; in response she could only hear a purring noises come from the middle of the Espada's throat and his needy hands grabbed various parts of Ren's body to make her jump a little in his arms.

He gave a small chuckle when she did, and when Ren heard him, she grit her teeth softly to herself, and turn his head to the side to find an open spot to the Sexta's neck that looked absolutely bitable…

And she did…Hard enough to cause Grimmjow Jeagerjagues to tense up and grunted a husky groan. She watched as a little of his blood trickled down his back but licked up the rest that she could with her soft tongue & gently cleaned up the small mark before the Espada strongly threw the girl onto her back and held her down as he glared at her, "No fair...How dare you mark me before I mark you..."

How could she not resist a giggle into his ear and kissed his bruising wound one last time with a gentle touch till she reach his soft lips, and planted a light teasing kiss on them that linger just as much as it did on her own. Just then Grimmjow snickered and smirked as he aggressively pulled Ren into his chest to do the same as she had done to him...

He was going to make her alright…But he was going to make sure his bite stayed for a very long time.

His teeth nearly felt like knives piercing into her pulse, but the woman only gasped feeling him pull away with a stimulating exhale of satisfaction... From the smell of blood to the smell of Ren's skin, everything that this girl smelled of filled-, blood, sex, sweat, pain, pleasure-, very emotion clogged the Sexta's nose inside and out till the tingling sensation of their love bites throbbed throughout both of their bodies. Probably more from the sex than anything.

When Grimmjow reflected his eyes back into the woman he laid over, he saw the glow in he eyes he once saw before in her big doughy orbs and watched with pride as the girl began to blush beneath him, and attempt to shyly look away. But she only looked back with a smile…A _lovingly_ smile, almost like she wanted to say something, but held it in he eyes instead to make up for the words that Ren couldn't physically say to.

Being the Sexta Espada, he didn't know exactly how to react to that; all he could do to respond to that look she held was crush his blood stained lips against hers, tightly holding her to his body until he rolled the kitten onto the side of him and tucked her under the covers with him, where they continuously kissed each other, until they both fell asleep curled up with lips and fingertips connected.

By midnight, Grimm had began to awake again, and opened his glossy sleep deprived eyes to see the woman still in his sights, facing him with he eyes gently closed and her lips barely softly pouting as she slept.

She was soundlessly beautiful to him, and with a small smile taking his lips, he pulled the kitten into his arms, and positioned her head on his chest to get a better feel of his new woman. His mate.

He sure did like the sound of that. _His_. _**Mine**_. The way he gazed upon her covered nudity, and glistening complexion, all he could think was how astonishing she looked laying in his arms, all he could do was, rubbed her back, and followed down till he could wrap around her waist, pulled her closer with an overwhelming feeling of Greed.

Hell, he was greedy, he wanted no one to have her except for him; and from the looks of it, Ren was more than happy with that. She did willing give herself to him.

Anyone else would've thought that was ape, but knowing deep inside what they wanted that had easily diminished from the moment she wrapped her arms around him,. It was something deeper, than Grimm had ever experienced with another being. And she was definitely the keeper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 10: Delusions of Peace <strong>_

_Everything was right with the world_

_Till a mysterious change in the air turned the gangs world upside down_

_It all starts with the return of the dead...Or who they've assumed to be dead_

_What will Kisuke do next and what will he have to tell Ichigo that will change the fate of one woman_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yep, and that was that, so I hope you liked it, if not, then you shouldn't have read it. Now you can't unseen it mwuahahahahaha! JK Thanks for reading! Stay tune! Next, I'm working on my Ling story because it looks like he needs some attention..._**

**_Ling: You're darn right I do! I'm feeling neglected ~sniffles~_**

**_Aw, well we'll just have to take care that now won't we? ~Pats his head~_**

**_Ling: Yes..._**


	10. Chapter 10 Late Bloomer

_**Yay! Chapter 10 is out too finally! I'm sorry if it's shorter than the other ones I've done so far, but I'm trying to keep up with alll of them as much as I possible can. Sofar I'm doing a pretty good job...Considering my hectic schedule. **_

_**Disclaimer: Blah. There, there's your disclaimer :3 oh and I love Grimm Grim. Is that good...Did-, did I good? lol I don't know I feel random today. My minds all over the place, and I apologize in advance for any errors made. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter X: Late Bloomer <strong>_

_**~Grimmjow 's POV~**_

Everything from the night before began to replay in my mind…The urges…The raw sex…The noises Ren made…The words we spoke…I couldn't help but get a satisfied smirk on my face when I finally opened my eyes to the morning sun beaming on the floor.

I had to admit for the first time in my life I felt-,… Well, I guess what humans would call 'contentment' when they had mates that made them feel…Like this.

I turned over on my side to Ren still sound sleep with a peaceful expression on her face as she slumbered; she breathed soundless and her face was held just an angelic feature that it made me feel squeamish. I studied her for a minute, admiring her lips, long, soft lavender hair, and especially her sexy curves that stayed covered by the thin layer of sheets that hid her magnificent form from me. Just thinking of what was behind that fabric made me hard for her again.

Suddenly without warning she began to move and nuzzle herself into me. I couldn't help but have the smile on my face grow a little more as I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my arms so her head could lay on my chest, making us both more comfortable.

She didn't make a sound.

I then noticed that her hair had covered most her shoulders bosom, and even her face, and I gently moved her strands back to take her in some more. I hadn't felt this close to any one, and now here I am in a world I couldn't understand and never wanted to understand with a woman that was beyond amazing. She was beautiful, funny, playful…Even innocent sometimes which made it fun in bed…Very fun.

It began to make me curious as to why she never had other men going after her like I did, but I guess it didn't matter… I was her mate now and I was going to have her all to myself.

Although, I couldn't help but think that Ren was still a mystery to me. There was still much I didn't know about her past, but then again, I never told her anything about mine either.

I guess that was fine. When she was ready to tell me more about herself, she would.

I kissed her head gently after calming myself again, and laid my head back against the pillow behind me to feel my body still needing much needed rest from last nights events.

_**~Kisuke's POV~**_

Last night was definitely an interesting night. I didn't sleep a wink all because Mr. and Mrs. Grimmy-Grim decided to have their fun late at night...

Well, I guess I can't be mad; I did suggest it in the first place after all.

Anyways, there was something else bothering me more than just a night without sleep, and it had to do something with Ren-Chan.

It was her birthday today...The same month and day I had called her my own. Technically she was my child since I-,... well, anyways! I shook my head of that image of her in a cage and smiled as I heard the kids Jinta and Ururu thrashing around upstairs.

Jinta was picking on Ururu, again, and I knew I was going to have to intervene to stop the two from waking up the two love birds sleeping in upstairs.

I could see it now, Jinta being the loud one he was and Grimmjow or Ren coming out and throwing him like a bouncy ball.

It gave me the shivers just thinking about actually.

When I got to the stairs the noise began to get louder and louder, "Jinta please you have to be a little quieter, if Ren wakes up-,"

"Aw who cares! That girl's not going to do a thing to me if Urahara's here!"

"I am here Jinta. And if you _do_ wake her up I'm not going to do a thing to stop her." Jinta looked to the door to find me there smiling at him, fan in hand as always. What? I like my fan, I didn't know why everyone had such a big problem with it, I like it!

"What?! Why?!"

"Weeeell, because today's Ren-Chan's birthday! If you her mad she'll only say she wants to use her birthday wish is to kick your butt for waking her up. And you know I won't spoil her birthday fun. But enough fooling around yeah? Let the two sleep in for now and we'll wake them up in a little bit. Besides, we still need to get some party favors. Go with Tessai-San to get them okay? Hopefully by that time the two should be up and the everyone will-, well, _should _be here. Alright?"

"Yes Mr. Urahara..." The two kids replied in unison, watching me as I walked off down the hall, waving my fan to avoid the hot summer day; but no matter how hot it was, I knew there were far more worse things to worry about.

It was that 'thing' about Ren-Chan again that was starting to actually make me feel a little on edge. _Well, at least I don't really have to worry for another few more days...That should be enough time before I have to restrain her... _I frowned to myself at the thought. There were times I wish I hadn't done the things I did to that girl; but if hadn't...I never would've had created such a beautiful 'daughter'...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Back with Ren~<strong>_

Ren slowly nudged her head up when she gave out a loud sigh to yawn, and stretched out her arms over the figure she had seemed to be laying again.

She felt out the rippling chest, and ran her fingers artfully over the person before she realized who it was and smiled happily.

She opened her eyes and looked up to the sleeping blue haired Arrancar, and smiled even more as she observed his calmed features.

Well, not really, he looked stern and annoyed which made Ren giggle softly to herself, before gently touched the back of her hand to his face, slowly moving her hand up and down until her motions caused Grimmjow to turn his face to her a little, but he never awaken from it.

Out of curiosity and temptation, Ren began to subconsciously move your fingers delicately over his features. At first he made no movements to her finger tip tracing over his brows, then continued sensually over the other side where he masked laid.

She barely missed the underlining of it where the skin was sensitive, but just as predicted the Sexta began to whimper softly in his slumber the closer she got to the weak spot near his cheek bone.

She knew she just being cruel, but how could she resist? He was just so cute when he slept that she just had to screw with him.

So quietly the woman turned over to the side of the bed and grabbed a thin long plastic stick that held up to 10 different colored feathers in it; although it might have been for Youroichi when she usually came to visit, but the idea of teasing Grimmjow awake needed to be done.

Ren pulled down the sheets to reveal his desirable abs and put the tip of the soft bouncy feathers to his lower abdomen, trailing it up ever so slowly till the feathers' silk touches were creasing to his perfect muscles.

She had to bite her lip from the thought of biting his tantalizing flesh, and continued up even more until she reached his upper torso. She brushed it over his pecks, and then up his neck, and jaw line.

By this time, Grimmjow was definitely waking up as he started to arch his back slightly and turn his head to the other side again, away from her...

With Ren's orbs glossing over with the same lust as last night, she then ran the feathers under his invisible mask, not predicting his rude awakening when he suddenly shot his eyes open and grasped the little arrancar's wrist tightly.

It was enough to even make Ren gasp softly, but as Grimmjow slowly turned his tired gaze to her, she could only smile happily and giggle at him trying to keep his eyes open and murmuring to himself.

"Good morning..." She sang softly kissing his lips with the first chance she had.

The moment her lips touched his it only sent Grimmjow smirking, and pulling her in further into a kiss that was more of his kind of lip-lock, "Mm...What've I told ya about doing that?" Ren couldn't help but giggle again as she straddled his hips with little effort, making his smirk widened more with anticipation, "Awe...But I love the reaction I get out of you...It turns me on..." Was all she retorted teasingly, smirking back seductively as she laid her hands against his chest to feel him harden instantly beneath her again.

As the two fell into a deep match of tongues, Ren could start to feel him buck up against her and grinded their hips together to make her gasp. He was giving an obvious hint that he wanted another round.

Feeling his She pulled away just an inch away from his nose, nuzzling with hers in a loving manner, "Not now Grimmy-Grimm...Children are out to play..." He cocked a brow at what she said was trying to say, but when he realized what she meant, he just rolled his eyes in an uncaring manner.

It must've slipped the woman's mind that the fact that Grimmjow would take her again and again, despite who was awake or not.

Giving her a devious grin of his and a hungry chuckle, the panther abruptly threw his hands up in the air and swooped them down onto Ren's bottom to hear a loud smack and a yelp from her that made him squeezed roughly on her voluptuous cheeks with a tight grip.

Ren hadn't realized she had thrown her head back in the process, but when she looked back down at the Sexta, the Espada was staring back up at her those hungry blue eyes of his, "Do you think that would stop me from hearing those pretty noises of yours?" Ren could help the blush she had, but searched for a witty retort.

But before she could make one, Grimmjow took one of his hands from her bottom and brought it to the back of her head to beginning a coarse, aggressive kiss.

Unfortunately as the two were just getting more into their love making, Ren stopped the Espada, and removed herself off his lap, leaving him completely confused until she lifted him off the bed with her only pulled, "What the-, where are we going?"

"Hee, hee, you'll see..." She giggled all the way to the bathroom and pulled Grimmjow inside to shut the door behind them...

Well, Grimmjow had a good idea of what was going to happen next, "We should and at least try to get ready..."

"Heh, yeah, try." He corrected grinning, starting off where Ren had stopped him before, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Gang's POV~<strong>_

Around 12:00 when everyone started to really get into really concentrating on Ren's _'how ever old she was' _birthday party.

Ururu and Jinta prepared the streamers and decorations, Tessai and Orihime prepared the food-, even though everyone was a little hesitant about letting the strange red head make food since her recipes were different, but Ren was into different things and she oddly had a taste for Orihime's cooking.

"Alright...I think everything's pretty much ready. Not much, but it's just enough to give her a run for her money..." Kisuke laughed fanning himself, "Plus that carnival idea will definitely make her happy considering she has a thing for roller coasters. I don't know why, what if the thing breaks?"

"Well, then they'd die!" The green hated man replied with a laugh to Renji who just sat at the table with his cup of juice.

But today, Renji didn't seem to be in the mood for any of Urahara's jokes and only laid his head on the table with a grunt, "Awe...You're still tired from last night?"

"You think?" He retorted with a yawn.

"Now now, Renji, it's a new day and we're all going to have fun! Cheer up!"

"I'm so tired though, all because of those two damn Arrancar upstairs..." Just as he mentioned the two, something began to volume. Everyone went silent to the sound and as soon as it began to get louder at an rhythmic pattern, Tessai swooped over to the kids and covered their ears to the sound.

There were sweat drops on everyone, "Oh goddamn it, not again!" Renji slammed his face on to the table knowing that it was them. Even the sound of Grimmjow's grunts began to surface through Ren's moans and together they could both be heard.

"Hmm...I guess they weren't done."

"YOU THINK?! DAMN ITI CAN TAKE THIS CRAP!" Renji slammed his hands on the table and began to angrily stomp his way outside, hoping to let out some steam ignoring the others that watched him depart from the house in a huff.

Ichigo who was silent for the most part began to blush a deep scarlet red as he approached Mr. Urahara, having his features cloud with a frantic bashful look, "Do they always make it so obvious?"

"Yep."

"Huh...And...Don't they realize that we can hear them?" He made a motion with his fingers, pulling and pushing them back and forth to have Kisuke only stare at the stairs with a sly smile, "Yeah, knowing Grimmjow and Ren-Chan, they probably don't care at this point..."

Just then Ichigo looked over to Renji who was sitting out on the front steps of the house, sipping from his cup sadly with a solemn look in his eyes as if there was something on his mind.

Seeing his friend like that made Ichigo feel awkward, so in being a good friend himself, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up to Renji outside, sitting next to him, "Well something's got you all worked up. Mind telling me what's going on with you?" Renji's eyes lowered into the orange juice even more as he sighed heavily, itching the back of his head with discomfort, "What do ya want me to say Ichigo?...Ren and Grimmjow are annoying the crap out of me! They were at it all last night and now in the morning! Jeez! You think they'd go and get a room...I-, I mean somewhere else! I don't want to listen to that kind of...Stuff!"

"But I don't think they're doing it on purpose." Ichigo put simply chuckle a little.

"No, but Ren knows who lives here! Doesn't she care about the kids or the rest of us hearing her! What the hell is wrong with that woman..."

There was a short pause, "Wait-, let me get this straight. You're mad at Ren for being too loud? Mm...I don't think you're telling me the whole true Renji. Actually last time I checked Red, you were a supporter of...That kind of _stuff_...You know...A guy getting laid or whatever?"

"Che, not unless it's me." He joked rubbing his nose of an irritation.

Ichigo cocked a brow, "Well, think of it this way...She's happy Renji. She finally found someone she can be happy with. When she first came here she was an outcast to everyone, no one wanted her around. Me, I personally didn't mind since she was friend with Urahara, but Kisuke gave her a life out here, and no matter how bad it got she still had someone there to tell her it was alright to be a little human...To have emotions, and that she didn't have to lock it up like those other Arrancars...And now she has someone else there for her and vice versa...She has Grimmjow..."

There was a another pause, "And me..." Renji muttered the words so softly, that Ichigo's ears perked to the mention of it, "What?" Even though he did hear Renji right, he was a little surprised to know that Renji would actually say something like that, considering how distant he was around Ren before, but he assumed everyone could change now a days.

"I said me damn it alright! I was there for her too! I-...I was..." Hesitantly, he lowered his head with a very deep expression, almost depressing as he finished off the rest of this glass, sitting it down beside of him. He sighed heavily this time, growling softly as he tried to tell Ichigo what it was that was bothering him so much.

That's when it hit the orange headed boy, and his eyes widened at the discovery, "Renji...Do you-, Do you like Ren? I mean...More than just a friend...?" Silence surrounded the two.

_Do I? _

"You bet he does!" The boys turned around to see Jinta standing at the door making kiss-y faces at them and shaking his butt in their direction; although Ururu just watched from the side lines with an uncomfortable look on her face like she always did when her counter part was up to no good, "We know how much you like her Renji!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Renji stood up immediately and slammed the front screen against Jinta's face before rubbing his brows of building frustration, but Ichigo only smiled and chuckled to stand up from the step they both had once sat on.

He looked up to the clear blue skies above him, suddenly frowning once again as he looked to the red pineapple looking up at the sky like he wanted to wring Jinta's neck to a third degree.

"Well, you never did answer my question..."

"Huh?" Renji's looked up quizzically, "Do you?" Ichigo asked, "Do you like her more than a friend?" Renji's face changed into many different shades of pink and red, which told his friend what he needed to know.

At that moment, Renji stopped acting like an all around tough guy and finally caved in growling in defeat, "Yeah...I may-...like her..." He was really hesitant since it was a touchy subject, but when he said it he could only smile softly and close his eyes before looking up at the sky again along with Ichigo, "I like her a lot... I just wish it was me with her instead of that damn Espada."

Ichigo turned his attention back to Renji, "When did you realize it?" Renji cocked a brow at him and glared somewhat thinking that Ichigo was trying to get on his case about it, but in gritting his teeth, he told him anyways, "The first day I met her I guess...When I first met Urahara, when we were fighting the bounts. Right when I walked right through these doors, I saw her sitting there...Just...Looking as beautiful as she appears now. She was nice to me, and she always has, even when I was a total ass to her. It wasn't that I hated her when I found out she was an Arrancar, I just-, I didn't know how to take it; especially after what Kisuke told me about her past...I was distraught. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before when she began to get sick during the cold weather." Renji stopped for a second trying to find something else to look at as he dug deeper into his thoughts, glaring out of regret, "He told me everything and I-,...I knew that if I told her why I couldn't be with her…It would've destroyed not only us, but her. Soul Society would've stripped me of my badge as a Lt. and then god knows what they would've done to Ren. I just could risk hurting her. So I stopped interacting with her, much to my despise. That's why I never told her and I kept my distance. I just-, knew I wouldn't be able to keep the secret from her, not if I cared about her the way I do. It would've slipped, I know it would."

Now, Ichigo was slightly confused on what Renji was mention when he said 'secret,' "Secret? What secret are you talking about?" That's when Renji's eyes hardened and he looked up at Ichigo with concerned eyes, "You mean Kisuke hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what? Something I should know about?"

"If I tell you.…" Renji started carefully, "You have promise to keep it between us? Ren can't know about it." Ichigo just nodded, "Alright...This can not be repeated Ichigo..."

"Just tell me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter IX: The First Wave<strong>_

_In meeting one another, Ren and Kisuke became a family._

_When the day of her 18__th__ birthday goes array, so does the little Arrancar when she starts to feel sick all over again…_


	11. Chapter 11 The First Wave

**YAY! Chapter 12! Get to finally see a little bit of Ren past! HAZZAH! anywyas thank you all for your last reviews it helped me really get this story together. **

**All in all you know I don't anything from bleach or fma or anything for that matter so lets just get to the good stuff! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XI: The First Wave<strong>_

"I-,...I can't believe it...You mean she's not even..." Renji nodded still the gaze of stone stirring in his eyes, "Yeah..." Ichigo was completely in shock at what he just heard, "That's unbelievable..."

"No...It's madness."

"How long has it been since she found out?" Renji was quiet, "You mean she doesn't know?! Damn it people that's what is going to piss her off the most! Hiding secrets from her like that will cause Ren to have a melt down and she's just a-,"

"Shhh, damn it Ichigo what did I tell you? Her rooms just right above us." The boy covered his mouth and rubbed the back of his head with frustration, "Crap..."

"Kisuke says she only has a few more days left before her true transformation starts peaking. And knowing the Aizen he'll be coming for her too…" Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard that name. There was no way, he was dead right?

"How…"

"That barrier? Is only going to hold him for so long. Come on now it's Aizen…" Then, somehow, Renji started on the little knowledge that he knew of Ren's Origin.

Where she came from, "He was there when Kisuke created her. He knows what she's capable of and Kisuke, he has a feeling that Aizen's just waiting for the right moment to make a new appearance." Ichigo growled punching the side of the support beam with anger, "Why! Why did he do that to her?! Why didn't he just-,"

"Leave her as she was? Because...Curiosity got the best of him...Along with the help of Mayuri Kurosutchi, the current Squad 12 Captain pushing him along in his work...He didn't feel so bad. But what got him exiled was keeping her as his new found 'daughter'-, that and Aizen manipulating all of Soul Society.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flash-y Back-y~<strong>_

Kisuke, after being made Captiain for Division of Squad 12, Kisuke had made it clear to his assistat-, at the time, that he wasn't Kurostuchi to be a part of his experiments, and such. Hiroi, his assistant thinking it was a bad idea to even let that man out of his cell, but after Urahara had already made a deal with the freaky clown faced prisoner, the man decided it would be best to take up the offer of tearing things apart, then to sit in the dingy cell for the next 100 hundreds.

But, on that same day, Kisuke had found something else that he had found much interest in.

"Hey! Will you hurry it up already! You made this offer and now you're going to diddle daddle down here a little more. Shall I make a bed down here for you as well!" Mayuri was impatient and ready for work, not waiting on the behalf of Kisuke who had noticed a small form reminiscing in the corner of a cell that had been to the far left of where the demented clown once stayed.

In fact, when the blonde got a better look of what it was, he gasped in utter shock to see it was a small girl with her arms wrapped around her legs while the heat of her long lavendar hair was the only thing that was keeping her half naked body warm. She was obviously shaking still though, that was certain.

From how filth ridden she was, and how long her spiritual energy was, Urahara could tell that this had been caged down her for far too long, "Oi! Baldy! What's the hold up!" his luetant was the one to call to him, bonking him on the head to get his full attention, but to only frighten the girl who finally noticed them, and backed even further into her corner.

"What the hell Kisuke ya ignoring me now!" Noticing that the Captain was straying somewhere else pissed the little blonde off and she kicked him so hard he doubled over…But he just managed to barely smile up at his lieutenant.

"Owe, No, no, sorry Hiori-Chan I was just…Looking at something…Well-, someone." Hirori's annoyed glare turned to the little panting girl in the corner now too, surprised to see her there, the strange little child scared and confused of what was going on.

"What's she doing down here in a dump like this?" The frizzled blonde asked putting her wrist to her hips as she wondered.

"Who cares! Let's go!" Mayuri snapped only to have Kisuke ignore the both of them and walked towards the kid.

From the girl's point of view, she didn't know how she got down there or why, but she was, and she had been stuck down there for days that she couldn't even remember; it had been just that long, and seeing people now, staring at her, and noticing her, scared the living heart out of her chest as she watched the blonde man start to approach her.

He took it one step at a time, making sure to give the mysterious girl her space, just in case she decided to run away, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you speak?" The man asked calmly with a big smile on his face. It wasn't scary like the other people she had run into down here. The murders, thieves and what not, but instead his smile was warm, and friendly.

"Y-Yes." She whispered feeling somewhat calmed by his smile widening to her answer, and he kneeled down in front of her, "Well then, may I ask if you're lost?" In asking this, the girl could only answer by lowering her head and sadly shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I don't remember."

"Do you have a name?" He asked even sweeter to make the girl blush a little as she thought of it, "Mm-Hmm. Ren…Ren Shinju."

"Oh, what a beautiful name. Mine is Kisuke Urahara. It's a pleasure to meet you Ren-Chan…" Putting out his hand he'd hope she'd shake it in return, and after a few minutes of being still simply confused, she slow put her limp hand in his to finally meet his welcome hand shake.

The girl watched their hands, and then looked up at the blonde Captain with her gentle matching lavender eyes, smiling at him, "You too…Kisuke…Urahara."

After the two were inseparable after that, and Ren along with Mayuri Kurosutchi were both under the supervision and care of the 12th Squad Captain.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ren…!" He sang from the door way with his hand close to his mouth as he called for the small girl he had been with since she was little, now after a few years, the girl had grown into a young woman along with that surprisingly long hair of hers she had yet to cut. Scratch that, she would <em>never<em> cut.

The moment she heard her potential father call to her, she dropped her pencil from the research book she was helping Mayuri with, and ran to Kisuke with glee in her sparkling eyes.

"Kisuke-Sama! You're back!" She jumped up off her aching feet and embraced the white Captain's uniform, getting Kisuke to laugh and pat Ren's shoulders as she held him tightly.

If anything he never knew why Ren was ever down in that horrible place she had come to be in. She had a tempter on her and could be rough around the edges sometimes, but she could never be evil. He just didn't see it in her. Nope, what that man saw in her was his most greatest achievement.

After that trial he had to endure, Kisuke wanted one thing only for Ren, and that was to be happy. Here, she could never be excepted on that account that he had found out that she was of Espada descent. But she carried no characteristics of wanting to harm anyone, and that again, not all Hollows wanted to hurt the living and the dead…

So whatever that made Ren he didn't want to know. She was Ren the hyper, trickster who was always placing a whoop-y cushion under his seat, and stifling giggles when Hiroi would beat him on the head, or kick him from behind.

And she even use to fall asleep on his lap when she was kid while he would work late nights. Kisuke remembered what the council said to him after what Aizen, Gin and Tosen had done themselves…

Shinji Hirako…

Hiroi…

Lisa…

Kensei…all of them were on the verge of turning into Hollows themselves if he didn't get them out of here…

_Knowing Aizen he'll go after Ren next. He knows about her since he's been over here a couple of times to help me on the Hougeoku. _

He could feel time wasn't on his side, and with a gentle push to get the small girl to look at him, Urahara smiled to keep her from knowing the many dangers that were occurring under her nose with Aizen and his betrayal, along his other friends that were already in the line of fire. Kisuke had to admit to himself that he was a tiny bit surprised at Ren for not asking about Hirori, but then again, he forgot that the girl was a care free spirit and probably thought everyone went home.

"Ren...What if I told you...That outside this place...You could live the rest of your life as yourself?"

She looked at him curiously and confused at what he meant, then cocked a brow at him, "I'd say, what're you talking about?"

He had to lick his lips to make her understand, "I want to get you out of here. Out of Soul Society."

"Why? What about Hirori and the others! You want to just leave all of our friends behind."

"Listen to me carefully Ren-chan, okay?" He was serious now, making Ren's face fall with his, worried, "I need you to pack your things-, whatever you can carry that's important, and come with me to the world of the living." He cupped her face, "Make it quick, kay?"

At this point, Ren could see something was wrong; no, she could feel it, "Kisuke, you're scaring me." He just shook his head, and chuckled softly to keep her calm, and flicked his nose against her forehead before ruffling her hair, making her smile a little bit, "It's nothing. Just go, quickly, we don't have much time."

"O-okay." She didn't question it. She wanted to, he could see it, but she ran into her room to do as she was told- because if Kisuke said it was time to go?

It was time to go!

She grabbed the nearest bag she could find, and began to pack with speed, her adreline pumping as she felt time slowly being wasted as she shifted through a few close belongings. Like the music that Shinji had given to her as a gift from the world the living when he came back from it almost a month ago, and a few other trinkets and knick knacks that she felt she needed to keep.

Although... Having her back turned to an open window, wasn't exactly the best idea, since someone had slyly leaped their way into the room and walked silently up behind Ren as she snuggled her most prized possession she couldn't afford to loose. Her teddy bear missing one eye.

It was the first gift she had ever received from Kisuke when he had first made her a secret room of her own. Not many knew about Ren-Chan but the ones that did, didn't say anything, didn't know what Ren was, or had to be bribed to keep their mouths shut about where Kisuke had originally found her.

Ren knew this man, Kisuke did a lot for her through out her life, and she was just grateful to have one outside of that damp dark cell. It was quite lonely there, but here she felt whole, and-, somewhat, free. Either way she was a lot happier…

Suddenly coming out of her bear hugging daze, the room in silence for a moment. A little too quiet for when Ren gave a small sigh, the floor boards creaked, and the girl's eyes widened to the sound.

There was no reason for the floor to make a noise, so as the light haired girl shifted her eyes to the side, she slowly turned around to see Sousuke Aizen, staring down at her somewhat admiring her and glaring at her all at once.

Jealousy? No...It was more than that. The man hungered for her... His eyes told her all she needed to know to start stepping back, but too scared of what would happen if she tried to call for Kisuke.

"Hello, Ren." His voice sent chills up her spine to gulp back and grit her teeth.

Apparently the brunette took a slight offense to this as he step towards her with that plastered smile, and cooed, "Ms. Ren-Chan? It's always polite to greet some one as they greet you. Hasn't Urahara taught you anything?" The girl glared, and backed further towards the door, but again came only in contact with something soft and warm. A chest…But the man she wasn't expecting.

She gasped and jumped back again, stuck in the middle with Aizen to her back, and Gin Ichimaru to her front…He was about the height of her ribcage, but for a kid, he was already fucking creepy to Ren. Ever since she saw him the first time walking in her direction, she knew something was off about him, now she knew why.

"Where's Kisuke-sama?" She didn't know why she asked that, she knew exactly where he was, but in a time like this, her natural instincts told her to distract them hopefully long enough for Kisuke to come look for her.

"I'm sure you know." Of course that plan went right out the window when Aizen had already figured out what she was trying to do, but Ren growled and stood her ground.

"Then what do you want?" Her voice still showed some kind of tremble, making Aizen chuckled softly, and brush the back of the girl's incredibly soft hair, coiling a few strands around his fingers as he spoke to her, "Oh…But I think you know the answer to that one as well my dear. You see…You're not normal…An arrancar such as yourself, have such amazing abilities…Why aren't you using them properly?"

He suddenly leaned and placed his forehead against the back of Ren's head, "Just let yourself go…Stop trying to be what you're not…A Shinigami…If anything…All of Soul Society thinks you're a monster. So prove to them that you're not, that's your something far more superior then they are." He tried hard to coax her, intimidate, and woo her all at once, but Ren was more afraid of this man.

She wouldn't budge.

"You're sick. Truly." This time Gin chuckled along with him, making her glare at them both before harshly pulling away from Aizen's touch. He had made himself way too comfortable with her and as she did, it only made the brunette cock a brow at her, "How disappointing. So I take it you're not going to take up my offer on helping me?"

"Help you? Do what? Kill? Manipulate? You can go screw yourself!" She spat trying to step back, but this time the boy behind her now, Gin, had put his hands around her upper arm, and squeezed tightly, "That's too bad."

Aizen reached into his inner coat pocket, and held a small round glowing crystal that burned a bright sapphire blue in between his fingers, "I guess we'll just have to a different measure then…Won't we Gin?"

"I believe so, Aizen-sama." Ren was shaking deathly afraid of what the two had plan, and as the cold man stood in front of her, he suddenly shoved the crystal into the girl's chest, causing her to scream out in pain.

The crystal burst into a blue flame as it descended. And before long it had disappeared into her body, causing her body to go into a spasm as she fell to the floor holding her heart.

It felt like her body was being ripped apart from the inside out, "Let's go Gin…Our job is finished for now."

"Sir thing." As Ren laid on the floor feeling her world turning and twisting Aizen stopped at the door and turned to the girl as she began to foam at the mouth, clenching her teeth as they grew sharper, and her eyes suddenly covered by her hollow mask. He smiled to her, and bowed as he suddenly disappeared from her sights, "Good night Ms. Ren-Chan." A cry of agony shrilled from her throat and her eyes began to change into a blood red.

Her legs began to morph together...Like a tail...And her screams soon morph into an ear piercing roar...

* * *

><p>"Oi."<p>

Ichigo and Renji both looked to the door to find Ren and Grimmjow finally coming down the stairs the girl smiling brightly as she waved to them, and Grimmjow, well, he was being Grimmjow.

"Ah...Ren-Chan's up! Happy Birthday!" Kisuke exclaimed happily with his fan waving in his face to keep him cool on the mild summer day, "And Grimmy-Grim I see that you're as lively as ever too!"

Grimmjow just growled showing a fang, "I told you not to call me that!"

Ichigo, still remembering the story that Renji was telling him, made the orange headed boy to give a grim frown to his friend before looking back up at Ren who was smiling happily, brightly as ever as she discussed the birthday plan with Kisuke.

_She doesn't know what happened after that, does she? Damn it, she has a right to know...Should I…-, No, I'll only make things worse if I tell her without Kisuke's say so...Maybe...I can get Kisuke to tell her instead? It'd be better if she heard from him if anything, after all, he is the one that raised her._

"Alright so what are we doing just standing around here! Let's get this party started!" Ren threw her hands up in the air excitedly and grabbed onto Grimmjow's hand to pull him out the door, unaware that she was almost making him stumble over his own feet, "Wait, where're you going?"

Hearing Grimmjow say that made Ren stop in her tracks and look back at him and the others with a blank expression before rubbing her head and laughing nervously, "Huh...I haven't a clue...I guess I got so excited I wanted to go outside!" Ren smiled only to make everyone else to shake their hands and laugh at her air headed ways, "Oh jeez woman..."

"I love you." Ren looked up at Grimmjow innocently who seemed to nearly thrown back by the words, but then attempted to hide the blush forming across his nose.

Only after did Ren bash her eyes lashes at her Espada to get him to growl and wrapped an arm around her neck to turn them back to face the gang, "Well, what do we do first?" Grimmjow now wanted to change the subject, making Ren look up thoughtfully, "How about...We go to the Carnival! Might as well start with that."

Then, suddenly her eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Oh wait a minute! Hold up! You give me shit for going out the door, but now that I'm over here I have to-," "Oh just leave it alone Ren, he's purposely trying to irritate you. It's actually starting to work on me." Grimmjow hooked you around again leading you out the door as you wrapped your arm around his thin waist, tickling his sides, "Ha, dooon't..." He whined, "Aw...Grimmy-Grim doesn't like to be tickled!" You sang seeing his face start to somewhat flush, "I'm seriously going to murder you..." He muttered in embarrassment, "Only if you do it with love."

With that he turned your face to his and licked the side of her face with his tongue, making sure she couldn't escape from his slobbery attack, "EWWWW! Grimmjow!"

"How's that for love?" He was grinning with victory as he watch the girl wiped her face with force, "Why you..."

Before long the two were wrestling down the street trying to get each other back for poking, pinch, or smacking or whatever the other did.

And everyone watched with sweat drops until Grimmjow just pulled Ren close enough to wrap an arm around the girl's neck. She was laughing, and Grimmjow? Well, he was definitely smirking…Or smiling…

It was 50/50.

Either way everyone else started to laugh at the two's shenanigans as well, before long the group was talking amongst themselves...

Little did anyone realize that someone was watching them all carefully behind an alley way they had all passed.

Although Ren caught a glimpse of whatever it was but when she looked to where it was...it was gone, _Maybe I'm seeing things... _

"What's wrong pet?"

"Huh? Nothing...Let's go." Grimmjow looked down at the girl questionably, but shrugged it off to put head soft hand on her head.

"So! What should we do first! Games? Rides? Food?" Jinta began to name down the fun that was to be had, but then thinking about it...It would be better if everyone went on the rides first before actually eating. So in the end the rides came first.

"Alright...Where to start, where to start..." Ren trailed off looking down at the map with Kisuke and everyone else behind her. Her finger scanned the parks directions, but as she felt everyone's eyes on her she felt her nerves begin to quake.

She waited a minute or two before she finally looked back at the group with a flat feature, "Do you mind?"

"Oh no, go ahead." Kisuke chirped, "No rush."

"I can't look at the directions when you're hovering over my shoulder. I've told you about that." Everyone slowly backed away feeling her reitsu flare just enough for them to take a step back.

Now, it was just her and Grimm looking at the map to Carnival rides, "Oh! Let's go to the fun house!" The girl jumped up and down excitedly.

"Are you serious?" He looked over to one of the houses that were packed to the end with people, "Uh...No thanks. I'll stay over here by the tree."

Ren knew exactly what he was trying to avoid and she gave him a 'give-me-a-break,' look before gripping his wrist to pull him towards her mouth, "Oh don't worry you big baby, the big bad humans won't going to hurt you." She teased before he scoffed and laughed, "No, I was referring to **me** hurting **them**."

"I'm very aware." She laughed gently before leaning into his ear again, "But I could endure you driving your cock into me, than you can endure sitting in a small line for 10 minutes. At most." Grimmjow's face looked to Ren surprised by her statement, seeing the small mischievous smile on her lips to have him return it full force.

His once surprised expression now a devilish grin that consumed his entire face if it could, and as he licked his lips to restrain the urge that was starting to burn within him.

He then took the small arrancar's hand and brought her close to him by her hips, and walked them to the line just in time before it could get any bigger, "That's completely different." He finally murmured in her ear, biting the lobe.

Like pudding she melted into it with a smile and a gentle bite of her lip, "Mm...Not really...In regards to the subject yeah, but in regards to what I meant...It's the about the same..."

This was all becoming too much.

The way this girl was licking her lips and biting her bottom while she tried to look away slyly. Cross her arms under her plump breast was driving the Panther nuts.

He had to switch his gaze to something else anything but her slick curves and bouncing body.

Unfortunately, a said girl already knew what was running through his mind, and as she gave him a soft smile, Ren kissed his neck, causing Grimmjow to bring his cheek down to her ear, leaving his lips close to her own neck wanting to attack her body at a moments notice, but surprisingly resisted the urge as he growled deep down in his throat, "Mm...Not here...People can see."

Ren only smiled and breathed, "And when was the last time you cared?" As she nibbled at his ear, causing him to purr back softly in her own, "The last time I was afraid I'd pound you right here." He rebutted, "You're just such a dick tease…"

"Hee, hee, aren't I?" With that the girl kissed her Espada's cheek and began to jump up and down when she realized they were so much closer to the entrance, "Yay! Finally!"

"4 Tickets please." They handed the man their tickets, and entered through the bars.

Grimmjow didn't find it very amusing but he did find it hilarious when Ren lead him through the see through walls, which she kept running into.

Guess what part was so funny about it?

Ren reminded him so much of an animal trying so hard to frantically escape.

When the nightmare was finally over, Ren began to laugh about it too and when she saw Grimmjow begin to slip on the spinning tunnel that they had come to, she laughed even harder.

Although the laughter was quickly cut off when he jumped out like a cat on all fours and stood back up to dust himself off so casually, "Hee hee, do that again!"

"Uh, that'll be a Hell. No. You call that fun?"

"Well, have you ever been on a roller coaster before?" He shook his head, "Neh, it doesn't look all that great...But if you want to later...I can show you some _real_ fun...But we'll have to wait until it gets dark."

"Can't wait." She teased now pulling Grimmjow to the roller coaster she was so pumped to ride.

He smirked thinking the thing didn't so bad. Well, until he looked to the long line leading up to it, "Oh goddamn it."

The wait was quiet, the two stood shoulder to shoulder, scanning the area as most of the people were wanting to get on the ride.

Although suddenly, while the two were enjoying each other's company, Ren felt a sense of another arrancar other than them in the proximity of the Carnival.

It was almost as strong as Grimmjow's, but not as harsh, and rough around the edges.

Suddenly it disappeared again, and Ren began to look around the crowd with a shift of her head moving back and forth between the crowd, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She didn't answer for a good minute, which made the Panther cock a brow as his mate, "You've been saying that all day."

Ren smiled up at him seeing that he was not convinced by her answer, so she kissed his cheek softly to give him a little more reassurance, "It's alright I promise. I'm just excited that I'm seeing things is all."

"Oh? That doesn't sound like the _Ren-Chan _I know..." He mocked purposely trying to sound like Kisuke to cheer the girl up, but when it only did little to no reaction, Grimmjow put both arms around her shoulders rubbed his lips against her forehead, he didn't even kiss her, he just caressed their skin, "It's okay...We're here aren't we? So let's have some fun. You'll ruin your own mood if you worry too much, right?"

Ren was silent before suddenly bursting into a jumping fit, "Yes! I want to ride! I want to ride! I want to ride! I want to-," Suddenly she felt a jerk at her hips, locking her to the Espada , and the feel of her face being smothered into his solid chest.

When she looked up to see what had happened, Ren could only see a distasteful look on Grimmjow, "Grimm?" He didn't answer, instead he kept his sour gaze steady on whatever it was he was looking at in the crowd, which made the small arrancar follow his stare over to a boy who had his own eyes on her, talking to his friends apparently, as if gossiping.

Or most likely checking her out.

_Oh boy… _Her eyes went back and forth between the two before Ren looked up at the obvious territorial Panther, and noticed his canines showing as he gritted his teeth with a growl. "Oh Grimmjow..."

She couldn't help it. It was cute that he was so protective or jealous, or which ever of the two, and it made her smile so much she cupped his face with a hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other, gripping it quickly, to make the Panther growl and look down at her.

She wasn't sure whether it pissed him off more or not, but when the girl pressed his lips against his with a forceful yet tenderness, it only made the Panther's blood boil with lust now as he let his anger dissolve, and let the full power of Ren's rough passionate kiss take control of him.

When they pulled away his eyes were slightly glazed over with that familiar hunger he had been taming before.

And Grimmjow grinned and pulled his lover back into a similar lip lock, not caring it anyone saw them.

Hell they could go screw themselves for all Grimmjow cared, all he cared about was getting Ren back into bed.

As the kiss became more sensual as they prepared pulled away, a sudden voice abruptly interrupted the two, which Grimmjow himself didn't like at all, "Hey sweetheart? Want a kiss from a **real man**!"

At first the Sexta hoped it was someone else the guy from across the way was talking to, but when Grimmjow looked out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the guy snickering in their direction, obviously talking to Ren over the sound of the people and sounds of the booths.

The man even signaled her to come over, but Ren only looked from Grimmjow to the guy again to see what the panther was going to do.

But the moment Grimmjow heard the guy finally make a pass, the panther let out a growl loud enough for the whole line to hear and watched as he leaped over the chains, and made his over to kick some ass.

He was fuming. No one made a pass at his woman and got a way with it, not without a bruise or two at least.

This guy was only lucky Grimmjow didn't kill when he broke his nose with his fist, "W-Wait Grimm-San!" But it was too late, by the time Grimmjow had knocked the guy out in one shot.

And Ren could only could smack her face into her hand as she made her way out of the line and to her out of control boyfriend.

She figured it was a good time to go somewhere else, eat least for the moment to let the Panther cool off.

As they left, all they could hear was the crowd that saw the whole thing watch in awe and fear as the two push themselves out of the little circle that was starting to form, "Holy crap! Did you see that! That dude just took him out!"

Everyone was beginning to talk, but Grimmjow only cracked his neck and shook his shoulders of built up frustration before stopping in his tracks to get Ren to stop pulling him.

She didn't expect it, and in being pulled back by him, Grimmjow now pulled Ren into his arms, and had them walk together casually as if nothing happened, "I was trying to warn you…" She mumbled harmoniously to him only receiving a smirk in her direction.

"He shouldn't have tried making a move on my woman…" What could she say, it was Grimmjow.

Being only able to giggle at his response, Ren just rested her head against his shoulder, and looked up at him curiously, "How about some cotton candy."

"What is that?" He cocked a brow at her, "Is it sweet?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Eh…."

"Oh come on at least try it. Please."

"Mm…."

"I'll take that as a yes."

While the two waited for their sweet cotton, Ren apparently saw Renji and Ichigo sitting on near by benches between the bumper cars and the Star Spin 2000.

As the boys talked, it seemed like their very intense about whatever it was they were talking about, and it seemed to be something that interested Ren. Of course she couldn't hear what it was but since Ichigo was a lot of hand motions, it seemed to do with something exploding, and something that made Renji's eyes widen.

She felt weird wanting to call out to them, but as Ichigo now noticed her, he smiled softly and waved as his expression changed to nervous almost.

She could only wonder why, but it was probably because of the Espada she was with, but none the less she waved her hand in a big motion and called to them with a happy welcoming smile, "Hey Ichi! Renji! Come over here, with us!" She excitedly waved them over.

At first the two hesitated since Grimmjow seemed a little irritated that Ren was them over in the first place, but in the end Ichigo came over with a that same nervous smile, just as bright as it was a few seconds ago.

"H-Hey Ren, enjoying the Carnie?"

"Mm-hmm! Now, it's time for a treat!"

"I didn't know you liked sweet things Grimmjow. You just don't look like you'd try something like that." Ichigo laughed, but the carrot top had no idea how close he was to that, and it only made the Panther groan and roll his eyes, "Yeah, well…"

Ren giggled and fingered Ichigo to lean in, "I'm making him try it."

"Ah I see. That's why he's upset."

"You two talkin' about me!"

"Not at all!" As much as the conversation wasn't at all normal, and everyone was putting in a little effort to get along.

Even Grimmjow, well, for the most part he was _trying_.

In a way it was peaceful.

Renji and Grimmjow weren't fighting either, but weren't really acknowledging one another that much either, but what Ren got was what she was happy with, and as she talked on between the three boys the girl felt a sudden sharp throbbing jolt in her throat.

She hunched over from the pain, but what was weird about it, was she felt as if her throat was getting swollen by the pain, "Owe..." She attempted to swallow, but it only hurt more.

"Ren?" Renji questioned, having his and the other faces around her fall worried, "You okay?" They all looked over Ren with questionable looks; well except for Renji who seemed a little more bewildered than anything for some _reason_, "I feel...Like I'm choking…" It was beginning to become harder to breath and little by little, her lungs were rasp, and her body was soon craving air, "Grimm-,...Find-,...Find Kisuke." Ren could only remember herself grabbing out for her lover's arm before she blacked out in the hot sun, hearing Ichigo call her name as he caught the girl's limp body in his hands "Ren!"

"Ren!"

* * *

><p><em>Shit...It's starting...Damn...I thought Kisuke said we had more time than this! <em>Renji could only keep his thoughts to himself as he watched Ren's body be transferred between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

The Arrancar held her tight to his body and carried Ren could of the crowded place to find Kisuke and the others before it was too late, at least in Ichigo and Renji mind.

To Grimmjow, all he wanted was to find what happened to her in general! He had no clue there was big secret being hidden from not only him but Ren herself.

"Do you sense him anywhere?" Renji asked as the two looked in different direction hoping that one of them would be able to detect the old man.

"What do I look like a GPS!"

"I was just asking idiot!"

"What!"

"Not now! Find Kisuke now!" Ichigo made sure those two kept a heavy mind at this particular moment, and as the red head and blue Sexta got back to concentrating on what was important, it seemed that Grimmjow was the first to sense Kisuke Urahara, sitting and having a meal in the food court.

Unfortunately before the Sexta could take a step forward, he felt that a force that almost made him loose his balance.

And it started to move closer to them...

Now, it wasn't just him feeling it, but Renji, Ichigo, and even Kisuke could feel as he looked up with the others…

_This…feeling…It's so-,….No…It's not possible…It's too earlier for something like this to happen!….Aizen…?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 : Repercussions<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12 Truth

**_Hey guys sorry about the long delay. But here it is finally. I will start posting the rest soon enough. When I put this on quizilla I never finished it...well that is going to change because once these chapters have been all caught up I will post the missing chapters you guys have been really waiting for. Just hang in there. We're doing good so far. ;)_**

**_And now here's something we hope you'll really like...hee hee Rocky and Bullwinkle references..._**

**_By the way I don't own Grimmjow or bleach._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Truth<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Grimmjow~<strong>_

I had felt something back there at the carnival I just know it! But it wasn't just him I felt back there. There were others. Others that were just further out of my reach to sense them, but that wasn't the case right now.

Ren was upstairs resting now from the shock she went in just as we were leaving the Carnival. My hands were still shaking from the sudden violent outbursts she began to have. It was bizarre.

I gotta admit, this is the first and only time I've ever felt truly...Sc-,...Anxious! I mean, the way she was thrashing around in my arms and the way she was screaming…

When she had finally fallen asleep I stayed in the kitchen drinking the same pot of coffee, just replaying everything back in my mind like it was still reoccurring over and over again.

_Hold her down! _Ren screamed at the top of her lungs almost as if she was in extreme agony.

Her body was overheating and completely drenched from head to toe in sweat, so much that with the heat only eroded so far to the point that the boys had to instinctively pull the clothes she was wearing right off her body. There was no time to wait, _She's on fire. Try laying her on the mat. Hurry. _The man Tessai's voice echoed.

Suddenly, Ren threw her arms up in the air, thrashing her head against the floor boards just in time to convulse upward and smack Kisuke straight in the face when he had finally came and tried to help.

Then she kicked Renji in the stomach, causing him to double over a little before he quickly grabbed onto her feet.

_KISUKE HURRY UP! _Ichigo yelled doing his best to help hold down Ren's arms.

I held her down as much as I could too, keeping her close to me, making sure she wouldn't hit me in the process.

But her screeching cries was the thing that truly broke me inside..._Grimmjow? Grimmjow! _

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her painful expression, her sounds of anguish and despair. I could see every gut wrenching expression spilled from her lips, her eyes...I could feel it looking at her...And the heart I never knew existed began to swell as I felt my eyes start to sting. I didn't do it though...I wasn't going to. I couldn't… _Grimmjow! _"Grimmjow?" I shot my head up when I heard the sound of Renji calling my name.

I sat back in the chair I leaned back in, and rubbed my eyes of the sleepless night, "What?" Was all I could reply, although I wasn't too friendly about it.

"Urahara thinks you should get some rest. It's been hours since you've slept." I just stared at him a little annoyed, "Not until I know Ren's better. That woman is always so full of pride and strength. Why is it she can go from 60 to 0 in a matter of seasons and changes like that?" I knew she was sick, but I figured she only got sick when the cold seasons rolled in.

Suddenly, Renji sat in the chair across from me and began to eye me down.

What the hell was he doing? I watched him carefully cocking a brow in more annoyance, "What the hell are ya lookin at?" Now I was getting more irritated by the second, but Renji only closed his eyes and crossed his arms before placing his feet on the side of the table.

"Grimmjow? Ren's going to be fine. She's dealt with this for years, she'll get through it." I eyed him the whole time and for some reason... I didn't believe him. I could see the running through his eyes. This was definitely not normal.

I then leaned over and placed my coffee cup on the table.

I chuckled coldly with a fake smirk showing that his lie only pissed me off more, "I don't believe you. You might think I'm an idiot Shinigami, but I'm smarter than I look." There was a long pause before I stood up from my seat and leaned even in more towards Renji with a threatening stare, "Why don't you really tell me what's really wrong with Ren?"

The red head just stared me down, almost studying me before he replied, "I can't."

I gritted my teeth in anger; Oh yeah, now I'm pissed. With the short temper sparked I jumped over the table and yanked him by his shirts collar, "You know something you ain't tellin' me ya bastard, so spit it out! Why is she acting like this! Why is she in so much pain!" My voice boomed. What were these bastards hiding from me?

Renji told me nothing. Before I could chew his ass out more, that perverted blonde man Urahara walked in with a solemn look on his face, putting a bloody rag of some sort in a hamper near the kitchen's entrance.

Why was it covered in blood I wondered as I stared back at Hat and clogs, "I'll tell you." He said simply.

Hearing that made me loosen my grip on Renji finally, and as I shoved him away, the red head only who seemed stunned at the old man's answer. Urahara went over to the stove and turned on one of the burners that held a tea kettle of water, "But it's a long and dreadful story, I hope you're up for it..." He suddenly turned his head slightly to the side, my eyes catching contact with his while stared back at me with caution, "Are you ready to hear the real truth of Ren's pass?"

I had a stern look on my face by this time, and took a few steps forward with still gritting my teeth...My eyes glossed over with worry, "Just tell me what's wrong with her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Ren ~<strong>_

Her body was still screaming in such horrible pain. It was unlike any other she had ever felt. And these images of killings and blood shed weren't helping her unsettling stomach.

She felt like a hammer was ramming in her skull it was nauseating. Then, suddenly a knock was at the door, and Ren turned to see only Kisuke standing before her. He was talking, but his voice wasn't heard, as if she had gone deaf.

Then his lips stopped moving only indicating that he had stopped talking and put out his hand reaching out for her. When he did this, Ren looked up to his open palm and looked back up at him in question. Then noticing with her keen senses that he wasn't wearing his usual striped hat like he usually did.

He also looked fairly young and wore his once Captains Hakama as if they were back in Soul Society. _How could this be… _It threw off the small Arrancar as she sat up from her spot in bed, or at least she had assumed she did, and stood before her friend looking into his eyes more to see that same look he had been giving all those years ago when she was behind bars. Gentle and welcoming, caring and loving. Goofy.

Tears began to roll down the sides of the woman's cheeks when an overwhelming feel of guilt, anger, and sorrow over took her body. She felt cold as ice and her body shook with fear.

What had happened, was all she could wonder until she realized a familiar face glaring at him. No, there were a few of them, shaking their heads and pointing fingers at him in a violent manner, but Kisuke…He just kept smiling at Ren, looking pass the others that screamed and yelled at him, as well as her apparently, "She's obviously a monstrosity! She killed over thousands upon thousands of members of Soul Society as well as the Rukon District! Forty innocent by standards, and 9 killed! How can we forgive such a crime like this! Ren Shinju, and Kisuke Urahara… Catpain of the 12th Division are here by _**Exiled**_ from Soul Society!"

It was a glimpse and a memory in a matter of seconds. Ren remembered bits and pieces of that day, there was never really a whole picture in her mind, just pieces shattered around her until she could fix the puzzle herself. She was really still just a kid when she had been accused of such terrible things.

And no one ever told the woman what she had truly done. Kisuke always told her he would set things right one day, but he never really explained what he meant, she thought it was just by Aizen and nothing more than that. But, maybe there was a reason he didn't want her to know.

Or at least that's what she assumed, the feeling of knowing was just to strong in her, and now, with everything seeming to crash down on Ren fast, the memories only seemed to get stronger and rushing through her head at a mile a minute.

Again, there was another vision that disturbed Ren fast in her sleep. A memory that terrified her. There was blood everywhere and many dead bodies surrounded her with their Zanpakutos laying beside them. Some still attempting to attack her with no regrets, no remorse.

Next thing she knew their hands were still gripped tightly to their handles that they bled as their serious injuries did, bleeding out until there wasn't a bright color to their face, _Why are they doing this! Why is this happening to me! _Ren wanted to ask out loud but your body and mind thought differently, feeling calm but heavy and almost tired, with no control of herself as she walked over her human made road with a freakishly monstrous form.

She couldn't even put into word what she was. It was her body, but with new things attached to her, as if she was a skeleton of some sort. She was deathly afraid inside, her body on a rage to kill anything in her path with no remorse _Stop it… _Thirsting for blood. What were these actions that made her do such horrible things? Where were they coming from? Anger? Sadness? Pent up frustration? Maybe she went mad after being locked up for so long she had no choice, but to kill.

Maybe, it was just a part of her she never knew…Her dark passenger, _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! This isn't me! It wasn't-, _As a little girl, she would randomly cry after they were banished. Not sure of what she did or what went wrong that they could no longer trust her in their home.

What should've been a simple day, turned into something out of a nightmare…And she was the monster. That's what it was, why everyone treated her different, why she felt that no one would ever love her. Except Kisuke of course, but before Grimmjow, it nearly seemed hopeless.

What hurt most is that she felt she hadn't don't anything wrong and stayed clueless of her past. Now she understood why Kisuke had started a new life for them both after Aizen had taken over, and the S.S. pointed fingers at the one responsible. Well, really it was her fault but because of this incident, Kisuke was banished.

He could've been killed because of her.

He always tried so hard to keep her safe, to teach her how to control her feelings through training her to fight and in doing so, helping her learn how to defend herself, and control her temper. She couldn't say she was an easy child, and for that she was blessed with her friend's patience; she knew without him she'd be lost.

Suddenly your former self, as well as everything memory wise had vanished into the abyss like water running down a drain. It was almost making her sick, _Wait! _She tried to reach out and grab for it but that familiar heaviness of being impair came about, and her entire form felt that it had been weighed down to the ground.

Then, something made her give a jump scare, "Are you really that curious?" An unknown voice chuckled in amusement. She slowly turned her sleepy eyes to the shadows behind her and scanned the shadows that surround her, _Who are you? _When she asked, a white shadow came from the darkness, smiling and giggling at her, like how she would, "You're such a silly, silly girl."

_Why's that? _

"Because you only know so much of your past and wish to know more. It's hilarious!" Ren growled when she realized who she had been having a conversation with and grinned her teeth at the former hollow shadow of herself. She struggled to her feet, loosing balance when she had tried to straighten out her shoulders and back bone, _If I want to know what is I did that caused everyone to hate me and grieve so much, then why not! It'll probably explain why I'm ill. It isn't exactly normal to be sick almost 24/7 _

"Oh…..That's right….It's getting worse isn't it?"

_Are we really going to point out the obvious? _Ren smirked this time, placing her hands to her hips in a mocking manner, instead, the dark hallow grinned back, _You know something about it don't you? You just refuse to tell me for some reason… _The smirk on the hollows lips faded into a grim frown.

For a moment she seemed thrown off by her own quick expression but then again her inner hallow had seen Ren at her worst. But again the darkness smirked to herself, shaking her head as she chuckled back at herself, "I ain't saying. Sorry. Find yourself another snitch. Actually if it's anyone you should ask it's that blasted father of yours…"

_Kisuke wouldn't have done this to me!_

"No, no, not that idiot! The other one who caused you to get sick!

Suddenly everything faded into the background and Ren shot up in a cold sweat from her 'dream.' Now being awake, and everything finally coming together, the girl looked down at her hands in distraught. She had come to the realization of what was happening to her, _Father? _Her body shook and her temperature went up like a fever with her eyes wide in horror when she had finally come to the verge of tears in frustration, "No… he isn't…! NO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Grimmjow~<strong>_

I fell back in my seat completely in utter shock of this news. I was devastated from what that bastard had told me, "You-, You son of a bitch…" That's really all I could sat to him as I placed my hand over my mouth and wiped between the corner of my lips to keep myself calm.

That was it? She was an experiment made by Kisuke when he found her, and he left her down there in that cell until she had sprouted into a pure hollow? A hollow that wasn't a soul at one point. Hell, she had never knew life before death, she was just-, a hollow born from science. Everything I thought she was, wasn't just a lie to me, but to her as well.

"How could you hide that from her?" I asked gritting my teeth over a piece of my knuckle's skin, grinding it until it near bled. I then looked to him with eyes that could kill him if they could, but Urahara just stayed quiet for a moment before he removed the fan from his frowning face, and looked down to me from where I sat, "Well, if I told a 10 year old little girl that, how do you think she would've felt? How could I tell her that she isn't technically real? That I made her with these two hands, from a thought on paper?"

"It would've at least been the truth! She deserves that much! She thinks she's an arrancar, but really she's not! She was a mod soul created into a hollowed soul by your words! By your orders!" I exclaimed rising to my feet. I knew he could feel my breath on his face, but his face never changed to my move.

Instead, his eyes softened, "And for that I have a loving, caring daughter…" I couldn't say anything, I was surprised by his answer, and backed away with a huff to sit back down in the chair with my fingers running through my hair. I was trying to keep cool but who could after hearing news like that!

Suddenly, I noticed the old man looking down at his hands, giving us both space between each other while he gaze began to mellow more, showing ever lasting regret than anything. But it was too late to be regretting now.

Trying to calm my nerves I threw my head back against the back of the chair and gazed up at the ceiling, "So…Now what old man? You gonna to tell her now that she's getting worse, or should I?"

Kisuke sighed and lowered his hands, "Not yet…" I was beginning to feel my heart start to swell up with annoyance. With the anger that burned just below the flame, "Because it's not just 'that' that's making her sick. It's what Aizen did to her before we were exiled… He did something to her soul, since her body doesn't recognize it." Ichigo and me must've been the only one confused when he said that because, again, Renji and Kisuke already knew what had been happening to Ren this whole time.

"What're you talking about?" I asked demanding answer, my voice gruff and loud.

"Well, before Ren-Chan was born, I'd been working on a research that combined humans souls to hollow and Reaper DNA. Actually, the body came from where you both originated from." He said it so proudly it churned my stomach with disgust. I wanted to punch him in the face, "So! There's gotta be more to it than just her DNA! She told me you found her in a cage! So how the hell did you have help in her creation!"

"Hold on Grimmjow, be patient, I'm getting to the good part. Now, when I found her, I didn't know she what she was until I ran a DNA test on her. I realized that with her being an out cast in the Soul Society, it was going to be hard for people to accept what she was, considering I wasn't the one that made her. I did more test, more research, anything I could get my hands on to help with the research. For a while, having Ren-Chan as my little assistant was nice. I felt like I had gained something more than I had bargained for. But I have no regrets when it comes to Ren. She is my daughter. And that's that."

I shrugged, "Great sentiment and all but where does her getting sick come into all this?"

"I'm getting to that. Well, apparently the hogioku that I made awhile back, the one that a certain person stole was actually making the girl sick. Whatever it was, the power it possessed made Ren change. Her attitude would be sour, she's scream and throw things, or like now, she'd get sick, unable to move. I wasn't entirely sure why until someone started rammaging through my files, taking samples, that sort of thing. Then…It happened." Everyone went silent.

The only one to speak was Ichigo, "What happened?"

"You know what happened to the Vizards? Well, apparently Ren was just an escape goat for Aizen to make Shinji Hirako, and his friends what they are now. He used the hogioku on her, and made her go crazy. She killed a lot of people. A lot of good men. Not on purpose. Which was even worse. When Ren came to, she couldn't even remember what happened. She lost all memory of what happened that night. Then, when Ren and them were ordered to be executed, I took them and ran with Tessai. Sorry Ichigo, I should've said something. But, it didn't seem to be relevant."

Ichigo scoffed crossing his arms, "Yeah, well it's relevant now."

"You said Aizen? Sousuke Aizen?" Renji asked making sure he heard right, making me tense since I was still thinking of today at the fair. It was no coincidence to me, I knew what I felt. I could smell the grimy bastard from a mile away! But why was he so close? Why didn't he attack? What the hell was he planning, "Old man." I said getting his attention, along with the other two who stared over at me, "You knew Aizen was here, didn't you? He isn't as dead as we thought he was."

"W-Wait, Urahara is he serious!"

"Well…"

"You idiot and when were you going to tell us! We've should've been prepared for this!"

"Hey look, I wasn't entirely sure if it was true. After I had used the hogioku to seal him away, he some how used his connection to Ren to break the seal."

"Rrgh, Goddamn it! I knew I sensed that no good-," I punched the wall nearest to me. I was more than livid now, because the bastard had, not only come back, but used my mate to do so! This wasn't a game! Ren had been used like a puppet in between to mad men in their own ways, and for that I hated Kisuke Urahara, and if all he could do was watch from the side lines while she laid then I was going to do something about it…And he doesn't want me to do that, "How? Just because he has the hogioku he has the power to control Ren?"

Urahara set his hat down on the table, giving a long frown to Grimmjow and the others, "Sousuke Aizen is her real father." Everyone froze, every breath hitching in the room when the heard the truth. The real truth.

Renji stuttered, leaning over the table, "That can't be true…How are they related?"

"He made Ren for the soul purpose of being the next heir to his work. Of course, he couldn't have just any child, he had to make one."

"W-Wait, I'm confused, Urahara, when did you find out that Aizen was her…father?"

"Right after I found out he was going through my research. He didn't like the fact that I had found her down in what we like to call the 7th circle of hell, where we send most souls that cause the most problems."

"He had her caged, which makes it even more sick." Renji remarked, his eyes closed as he attempted to calm his nerves

"I once asked him why he needed a girl like Ren, why he created her to be a nationality of all three? He told me that even if she refused her true form her destiny was not her call to make. I disagreed with that. But when I realized what he meant by true form. It was too late to stop it. She was already out of control." Suddenly there was a loud slam of the front door.

At first I thought maybe it was one of the little brats or Tessai, but when I realized it was Ren running out that door, I jumped over my chair and dashed for the front, sprinting pass the screen door and onto the patio when I looked up to see Ren no where in sight, "Ren!" I called for her, but she didn't answer.

Even Renji and Ichigo came out to help but the results stayed the same, "REN!" I called even louder.

Nothing. "Damn it! Great! You see! She took off!" Kisuke only ignored my comment when he arrived outside, trying to probably search for which direction she went in, "This isn't good." Was all he said.

"Do you think she over heard us?" Wow, Renji was an observant one too, I was stuck with fucking morons! "Yeah, not only that, but if Aizen's still around, it won't be long before he gets his hands on her. She's a moving target. Renji, call the others."

"I'm on it." Shit! This can't be happening! Not now! I thought it was all over?! Damn it Ren, where the hell did you go?

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Back to Ren~<em>**

It was true! It was all true! There was more to Ren than she thought…This whole time she had been this monster, sick because of her father! That made it even worse that Sousuke Aizen was really her genetically related father. Tears streamed down her face, her sobs loud and full of pain as she leaped over building tops and houses trying to loose herself in the her home town from the others, _How could he do this to me? I thought we didn't keep secrets…I thought we told the truth to each other! _Why indeed.

All her life she thought you felt that Kisuke was your second chance at life, never knowing how or why she ended up where she did. But in the end Ren turned out to be nothing more than an heir to some freak, made & created by none other than the one man that no one liked.

She felt maybe that was the reason everyone always looked at her. Maybe in truth many knew who she was, and who made her. But if she believed that she would be one foolish girl.

Heart broken by the truth and angry at the world, the arrancar blindly ran to where ever she could, which was pretty much no where at the moment. She didn't really have anywhere to go, and no one to go to. Everyone already had some kind of grudge against her for their own personal reasons; of course now she definitely knew why.

She was now alone, _Please…if there's anyone, anybody out there…Out here…Help me… _

By this time, Ren had jumped down into an alleyway, looking back behind her to see if anyone had followed. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her, and came sprinting out of the street and straight into someone..

With a loud cry from the two of them, Ren landed right on top of that person to hear them mutter, "Ouch, my head! Owie Owie Owie…" The light haired girl gasped looking down to find that it was none other than Orihime who she had bumped into, "Inoue!" She exclaimed somewhat relieved to run into someone she knew, someone that actually didn't hold a grudge; out of all the people she knew, Orihime was the only girl that seemed unfazed by Ren. She was actually very nice to Ren at least to what she remembered, "Oh, R-Ren-Chan? How are you?" Ren didn't know what to say she could only grip her orange headed friend by her shoulders and pulled her up to her feet as she shook her urgently, "Orihime, I..I don't know what to do, I've found out things about me I don't understand, and I need help. Please?"

For a moment she stared at the arrancar confused and concern, the hot tears that streamed down her face so apparently, that she wondered how she could say no to that. And a small sigh left Orihime before she smiled and nodded, "Of course. I was just on my way home, so you have nothing to worry about." Ren's heart filled with even more relief and choked back a 'thank you' before they both dusted themselves and headed for her house which seemed a bit of a walk before they made it.

Ren was kind of happy her house was a few miles away from her own, she hoped that in the future, if she ever need a place to come to, this would be it. But she only hoped there would be a future. She needed time to clear her head and think things over.

Considering she was now a prime target to Aizen, Ren could only become more and more curious about her past….The past she never knew much about.

Just then Orihime placed a cup of water on the small coffee table in front of the woman. She just stared at the water for a moment, pondering and wondering about her DNA. About her mixed species. The new discovery.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Orihime was always so polite, and Ren could only smile up at her trying to seem not so distraught and distracted but Orihime was no fool. A slight airhead, but not stupid. "No, thank you. You've done enough already taking me in for the night. I'm sorry to trouble you like this though. I just…I just needed to get away that's all…" Orihime sat down next to Ren with her own cup in hand, staring down into her reflection in her glass table, "Ren, if there's something bothering you, I'm here to listen." The bags under Ren's lavender eyes and fair silk skin seemed dimmer than usual.

The sickness slowly creeping into her body like a fast working flu virus. Her health derailing little by little, and her entire mind felt like it was falling apart, "Well, you see…I found out something's about me, things that terrify and grotesque me. Some things that I blocked out for so many years. I still don't remember much, but…" Her eyes fell closed as tears threaten to stream down her face again. "Orihime…I'm not who I thought I was…I'm not human, or soul reaper…Or hollow…I'm not even sure how Kisuke explained it, but apparently I have Sousuke Aizen for my existence." Orihime gasped but remained quiet, her face saddened as she listened, "I don't even know how he did it. How am I even possible?" Orihime watched the girl carefully, seeing the tears just barely surfacing in her eyes as she looked to her friend, "He…Made me…I'm not even…me! I was genetically made to take up Aizen's place as…as…I don't know what! But now I know why no one likes me…Because I'm a part of him. I'm…" Orihime stared at her, her eyes sadden by Ren's words, by the look of shame in her eyes before she lowered her head to her knees to hide her face from her.

Including the world. Small whimpers and sniffles left her silently, even when Ren tried to control herself, the grief becoming a little more overwhelming that she had expected. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried like that, but for her, she felt it was unlike herself to be so tearful. So, with a wipe of her tears, Ren found the moment to breath, and let the clouds fogging her mind dissipate as Orihime scooted closer to the girl and took her hand in hers, "Ren…Please don't cry. You're a beautiful person inside I know it. Don't ever think that you're lower than what you are because of one little thing. You're different now right? So what's the point in giving up now that you're ahead?"

"You don't understand Inoue I'm not an Arrancar. Although I have the characteristics of one, I'm really just a successful experiment. I don't even know what I am to this guy." Orihime knew of Kisuke's old projects, only to give a small sweet smile to the unsure woman, "Yes, I do understand…Mr. Urahara might have kept what happened to you a secret…But he loves you. Like you were his own. Isn't love the most powerful thing in the world when it comes down to it? In the end he didn't just leave you in a cage, he took you with him, he saved you and he taught you all you knew and from what him, me, Ichigo and even Renji can see…" Rens ears tinged at the sound of Renji's name. The same fiery pineapple red head that use to be so close to her…

Her best friend…One of her oldest friends…He actually still cared?

Suddenly, Ren didn't feel so down anymore, she wiped her eyes again of any tears that may have stained her cheeks, and then she happily wrapped her arms around Orihime and gave her the biggest bear hug she could give without crushing the poor girl, "You're so awesome!" She had this little Kawaii smile that Ren couldn't help but smile back to. Why was she the one to make her smile? It wasn't a bad thing, but for a moment or two the lavender haired kitten felt like the whole world had crashed down on her, but now here she was, hearing from someone else that the people that she thought had stopped caring were still here for her.

Then, she felt the need looked down in a shy manner, but her light eyes on Orihime's, "Inoue? Does… Renji really still care about me?"

"Are you kidding! He's always worrying about you even when he tries to act sour about it. I forgot why he was acting like that but I remember you two were so close once. Actually, not to be prying…But what did happen to you and Renji." At first Ren thought about it, remembering every in a flash, and then shrugged it off when she realized none of it really matter how or why it happened. It just did, "I don't know. We use to do everything together and then all of a sudden…He stopped talking to me. He would shun me away like…I don't know. I just felt like I didn't even know him any more. At first I thought he was just being silly and just playing around, but soon after a couple of days of it, I began to notice he was treating me differently, and then finally…He snapped at me and told me to leave him alone. So, I did. That was the end of it. I kept my distance and continued to go on with my life never once asking Renji why he decided to treat me so differently." The young teen frowned at the sound of her short and sweet tragedy.

Yet all she was smile again at Ren, and pick her up to her feet, her hands in hers, "Maybe it's because he likes you more than you know. And he didn't know how to tell you." Ren's eyes slightly widened at her comment.

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and she released her hands to smacked them over her mouth, "Oh goodness! I wasn't supposed to say that! Darn it Ichigo told me that was a secret!" Her expression caused Ren to giggle a little patting Orihime's shoulder with a reassuring grin, "It's alright. I mean…We were together at one point, but…It's in the past, you know. He left me, and well, I'm not one to try to gloat."

"I totally I understand. You're happy now right? With Grimmjow I mean."

"Yes, I actually I am. Surprisingly, Grimmjow's calmed down a lot since he's gotten here."

"Well that's because he has you now silly. Kind of hard for him to be the tough banana when he's got someone to keep him happy." The comment of the banana made Ren laugh a little thinking of the first time Grimmjow and her kissed, the banana that started it all.

But then Renji came to her mind again. Was her species what bothered him? Or was it because of something else? Only the red head knew the answer, "I wish I could tell him I was sorry. Sorry that I stopped trying to be his friend." She suddenly said, confusing Orihime for a moment before she understood that she was talking about Renji, "He'll come around, Ren. I'm sure of it. Because even when you think that we don't care. The truth is we really, really do." The once solemn look turned into a relieved and genuine one. "Thank you Orihime. For everything."

"Oh no, don't mention it. That's what friends are for."

Suddenly, out of shear randomness, it dawned on Ren, Grimmjow now knew she wasn't completely arrancar. Would he be angry because of it? " Oh god! What is Grimm-San going to think when he realizes what I am, and who I'm related to! I know I over heard them talking about me, but what if he doesn't-," Her whole thought processed stop, unwilling to say more as she clapped her hands over her mouth, "Oh I hope he doesn't hate me for it. I didn't even know who my creator…Father…Whatever was."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Ren, It's like my big brother use to say, the people that are truly the closest to you, will surely love you no matter where you come from, and welcome you with open arms." It made sense, but Ren's heart wavered a little thinking of it. There was still that fact of Grimmjow being slightly stubborn and paranoid.

Then, Ren began to wonder what he was thinking right now. How much she missed him already being only away for an hour. What could be boggling his mind at this very moment. He must be so worried, if anything. Or maybe it wasn't like Orihime said and maybe he really was angry at her. Her heart suddenly began to swell with regret wishing she could have told him everything, or at least had known otherwise so she could've told him before he could ever fall for her.

And vice-versa.

How life was so cruel…Now the only thing left was to see what he would say. Would he really leave her because of what she was?

No, that wasn't like Grimmjow to leave just for that reason alone. But still, the itch of paranoia irritated her skull, causing Ren to sigh and look to the window near the sink.

She had noticed the moon was full tonight, and really bright considering it was slightly beginning to cloud over. Yet, you think the sit of the moon would've eased the girl.

She really did like the moon, and its shape, but as her form began to shiver, Ren's eyes began to become blury, her temperature rising as she doubled over nursing her stomach, "Oh…O-Orihime?" Her face fell pale and her lips even began to loose color as she fell to a knee, almost loosing her consciouness again, before she forced her body to stay awake.

"Ren? You don't look so good, what's wrong?" The arrancar's eyes hazily glanced at her, noticing Orihime's form fading in and out, "I don't feel too good either." She sat down on the floor and began to cough, almost having to pant in order to breathe, "Here, drink some more water." The orange haired girl handed Ren her cup before she could hold a hand to her forehead, gulping down as much water as she could without trying to vomit, "Have you had any medicine?" Inoue asked concerned.

"No…But I wish I should've before I ran away. Crap how could I forget about that medication! I'm such a fool." Ren was already on both hands and knees at this point, one of her hands only making its way to her neck to massage the lump that was suffocating her.

"Oooh…What should I do Ren…"

"Forget what I said about hiding, I need you to call Kisuke…H-He has-," Before Ren could finish her throat closed up more, making even harder to breathe. She coughed and gasped holding her neck with eyes swelling with tears, out of suffocation, "Ren-Chan!"

"H-Hurry…." She could feel an extraordinary pain spreading through her body, numbing her very fingers tips to the bone, until the sickly sensation in her stomach clashed around to make her double over and growl as Orihime called the boys.

Even if it was muffled to her ears, Ren knew that she was telling them to come.

Her whole world was becoming blurry and her head began to throb, only this time it was in soft beats.

Then, she suddenly felt a large tornado of wind take up half of the apartment into its world pool, causing you to squint your eyes as the person made their appearance. And just by their reitsu's, Ren could tell it couldn't have been the boys. It was too quick.

It was them.

The ones Kisuke mentioned about. Aizen, or at least one of his little henchmen that were here to bring you to him.

Ren and Orihime watched closely as the dust started to clear, only to find one Arrancar like herself, sort of, standing above the rubble, his white face with markings falling down his cheeks like tears. His eyes green as emeralds, but his hair as black as she had ever seen hair. Never had she seen hair so black

Ren's eyes sharpened when she saw him, his bright green demonic eyes staring back at her. His face was as expressionless as an abyss. Nothing showed. Neither anger nor any kind of excitement, nothing!

From what you were taught Arrancar like starting fights…They loved the scent of a good opponent. And here Ren was, Ms. 'Suppose to be one of the many best fighters,' laying back against the ground from the impact of the explosion he caused.

Yet he seemed like nothing more than a puppet for its master. You could already sense it without even having to. Just then the Arrancar stepped towards the two girls, not taking any precautions.

He should've though, Ren was in no mood for being kidnapped, "I take it you're not the pizza guy?"

The man was silent for a moment, looking over to Orihime, as if he knew her, then he looked back to the girl with the deadly lilac iris's, her eyes fixated on him, her gaze so sharp it could've burned him alive, "Aizen-Sama is expecting you..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next : Chapter 13 They're Here<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13 They're Here

_**I told you I'd keep my end of the bargain. Usually I'd say it and feel bad because I can't get it done on time, but not this time. Although I will admit, being poor sucks sometimes, but it's not all bad. I learn values and learn what's really important. Family. Awe, I know. Corny. Alright!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: They're Here<strong>_

* * *

><p>Was this really happening right now? <em>Of all times for them to come, it now. Damn it, I shouldn't have been so careless as to leave unattended.<em> The two girls, Ren and Orihime stood between a wall and staring down another arrancar.

The man with the pale white face stepped toward them, his footsteps echoing as he closed in, "You are Ren Shinju, Are you not?" Her eyes twitched, turning into a glare as she kept her silence, he only stared back as if he was expecting one, but no words came close to the answer he was looking for, "Who wants to know emo dick?" The Arrancar didn't seem bothered by the statement keeping his silence until he sonidoed towards the girl.

He must've thought he could catch her off guard, but in reality, when he came around to swipe at her, Ren only blocked his movements with each attempt he tried to capture her. Unfortunately though, it left the lavender girl up against the wall, and even more cornered now than before. Her bare back felt the cool wall paper against her exposed skin.

If she didn't find an opening quick, she knew this would be it; either that or it was fight her way out.

What was it she decided?

What do you think?

In the blink of an eye Ren attempt to flash step herself around him, grabbing Orihime in the process before the red head could even react, and made the attempt to make a break for it.

The guy seemed to be quicker than she had anticipated though, and as Ren turned her head to see how close he was, she suddenly felt his presence at the entrance of the huge hole he had left in the living room. Ren whipped her head back to her front, skidding across the floor to halt in front of the green eyed man.

_Shit! Now what genius escaping isn't going to cut it _She was running out of options quick, and everything seemed nearly hopeless.

Fortunately, she knew that this arrancar wasn't going to kill her, but she also knew he wouldn't give up without a fight. Even so, she wasn't about to become Aizen's little pup neither. Not her. No way, "I asked you a question woman. I expect the answer. It would be unfortunate if I had to kill you by accident because you refused to give me your name. Aizen wants you in perfect health." He looked down at her, demanding and threatening her answer from her, as if it were to make a world of difference.

Ren only growled and spat pass his cheek and over his shoulder, as a warning, not caring if he ended up having to take her by force. She would keep refusing, no matter the cost, "I don't have to answer you! You think you can just waltz in here, demand my name, and expect me to listen to you! You must've hit your head harder than I thought when you made that huh? Stupid Arrancar…" Again he wasn't phased by the comment, instead his gaze shifted over to Orihime who seemed scared, confused and surprised. It wasn't exactly the reaction you would expect in a situation like this, "Ori-Chan? What's wrong?"

"It's just…I know him…" Her eyes were soft and yet still feel with that fear and shock that stilled in her chest. How could she have known someone like 'him'.

Then it hit her…. "Ulquiorra…" Was the name Orihime said staring at the man before them as he stared back.

"Ulquiorra? How do you know him?" The orange haired girl turned her soft light eyes to Ren, shrugging a bit as she rubbed her hands together, "He was the one the Espada that took me to Hueco Mundo. Aizen also had him watch over me while I was there. I could've sworn he was dead, being defeated by Ichigo and all…But…" She seemed to trail off, her voice full of emotions that Ren could only describe as relief. _Surprise, Surprise. If that's the case, then how is he alive? Is he just a puppet? An illusion? Or is he really the genuine article? _Thinking to herself about all that she said, Ren looked back to the one known as Ulquoirra and gave him a more serious look then a pissed off one.

It anything, Ren had become curious about the everything. Including the troubles at hand, "If I must woman, I _will_ take you by force. Aizen-Sama doesn't appreciate tardiness."

"And I'm going to make my answer very simple. I won't go. I don't care if you have to take me kicking and screaming I will fight to the biter end. So you can tell you precious, 'Aizen-Sama' to shove it. I'm. Not. Leaving." At this point Ulquiorra had lost all patience for the girl, trying his quiet method in capturing the girl first before taking such drastic measures to take her, but since she gave him no other choise, Ulquoirra gave a short disappointed sigh and sonidoed himself towards Ren again, his movement and speed even faster than before.

Only this time, Ren had come to find the arrancar face to face with her startling Ren to the point that she stumbled back a bit. In the process, Ren made sure to put Orihime behind her to keep her protected from the rival.

She coward away gladly, watching nervously at the two stare each other down, getting ready to strike the other, "I guess that's my answer." He whispered to himself before Ulquiorra tried to reach for Ren again.

She quickly flash stepped around him, almost dancing before somersaulting into the air, hoping to mislead him in a race out the big hole in the wall, all in the process of grabbing Orihime and flipping her onto her back when she reached the ground, speeding off back towards her home.

Ulquoirra didn't seem too thrilled by the charade and sighed as he calmly walked out, only to dissipate towards the sprinting girl's direction.

In the mean time, Ren was still needing a way to loose her trail or at least improvise until her and Orihimie could get back to the gang safely, "W-Where're we going?!" Suddenly asked wobbling on the shoulders as she jumped up and then down from something, scaring the girl nearly to death when she did.

"Where else! Home! I have an Arrancar that's trying to capture, Aizen wants me for his sick twisted reasons, and I can't figure out Kisuke from a hole in the ground. What the hell is happening right now! Am I just in a nightmare and haven't woken up since the carnival! Please tell me I'm dreaming!" She was just so worried about everything, all she could do was relive the conversation she over heard. Her DNA stretched and twisted to fit Kisuke and Aizen's design. She began to wonder if she was even real.

Suddenly, Ren came to a screeching halt, see that somehow, Ulquiorra had caught up to them, looking at the girl as if he had been waiting. Waiting, that was a scary thought in itself.

But not as scary as the man standing there one second and in her face the next again. It must've been a thing he had to jump into people's faces like that, but none the less Ren reacted quickly by leaping back and managing to growl at him as she dropped the girl to the ground gently and prepared herself for what was to come next, "Leave us alone Ulquiorra! You have no business with me so why work for someone else that doesn't even care about you? From what Kisuke and Ichigo told me, you and the others, like Grimmjow were expendable. So why?"

"That's none of your concern girl. My orders are to be fulfilled whether you like them or not. It doesn't matter what you think anyways because you're coming with me even if…" Before she could breathe or make a move, she felt a chill slide up her spine and push you to the side, "Son of a-," Quickly shifted her weight around and gave out an irritated growl when she found his hands wrapped around Orihime's waist and neck.

He now had the upper advantage, holding all the cards, _DAMN IT! I WAS CARELESS! _"Let her go!" Ren exclaimed tightening her fist in a ball, Her eyes glowing with rage. She was close to loosing her temper when suddenly he tightened his grip around the girl's neck. Orihime couldn't help but squeak in utter fear, gasping weakly from the restriction, "I said…Let…Her…Go!"

"If you come with me, I will release her… If you don't, I will kill her. Simple as that. There are no negotiations Ms. Shinju. But the choice is yours." Helpless, and frustrated, Ren felt she had no choice but to surrender in order to save her friend. If it were anyone else fighting, maybe they'd have a better chance, but for Orihime, her powers could only do so much, even though she was a strong fighting woman, even the oranged headed girl knew she was no match for Ulquiorra.

Ren could feel herself getting more nauseous, feeling the fever coming in the longer she kept this up. This had to be her most weakest and worst moment in time to have come across an enemy while she was falling part, getting more ill by the minute.

Knowing already that she would fall in defeat either way, Ren leaned her head forward, before moving her gaze to the ground, staring so hard at the ground that she could've exploded it with the look she was giving it. She set her hands at her side her balled fist not as tight as before, feeling more than just helpless now. She felt a fool, and weak, which angered her even more as she grit her teeth and looked to the paled arrancar, his long black hair flowing in the wind when he came through, "How do I know you don't intend to hurt her if I cooperate?" Now it was a stand off between Ren and Ulquoirra. His emotionless green eyes gazing upon her.

Suddenly the man tightened his grip on the small girl, "You don't. But I also don't lie. She will die by your hands if you do not come along." Orihime could only gasped louder trying to breathe and loosen his grip, but only failed from the strength he possessed.

Ren growled her eyes sent ablaze as she threw her head up, in fear of what was to come if he didn't let go, "_**Don't**_!" She pleaded taking a step forward, but Orihime opened an eye to the woman, "Ren-Chan forget…about me…Get Ichigo…Ah!" She gasped even more trying to resist, but Ren couldn't take the sight of Ulquiorra's brutality. She wasn't going to let that bastard hurt any one because of her. Especially the ones she cared about.

Ren charged at the guy, full force and screaming at the top of her lungs when she lunged at him, striking left and right, bringing her legs to his head only to have him avoid it flawlessly. He backed away, still holding onto Orihime as the prize of this negotiation; but this time he only held her by her arm with a tight crushing grip, "You know that trash Ichigo?"

"He's not trash ass wipe! He's my friend! You just wait until he gets here with the others…I can only imagine what Grimmjow's going to do when he realizes you're trying to take his mate. I'm assuming kicking your ass." Ren tried again coming at him with everything she could, considering her condition, but she was stopped by Ulquiorra's one open as it extended to take the poor kitten by surprise.

His grip was so firm and tight, it was almost unbearable when he snagged her. Within seconds his hand had brought the girl limp, giving Ulquiorra the advantage to pick her up off the ground, and dangle her in the air. As much as it hurt like hell, Ren was a little intrigued by Ulquiorra's new expression that played on his face.

He had such an emotionless expression, that his eyes seemed wider, greener, and brighter. It was extremely eerie to see it, "Grimmjow…" His name came with a quiet tone, yet laced with boredom, "So, He's still alive..."

"I'm assuming you two met?" He merely stared at the smirk slipping back her lips, and avoiding the question she asked, "No need to worry. Grimmjow is no concern of mine. All I need is you. But if he interferes, I will eliminate him."

"Oh yeah like that will ever-," Just then Ren felt that familiar reistu that filled her heart with joy and relief.

Grimmjow's was so close that Ren could sense his large spiritual pressure blazing with fury; in a way, the Sexta too knew something was happening and it would be moments until he reached his destination.

Ren's smirk grew wider when she turned to her opponent who seemed slightly off by her expression, "So now what's your plan emo boy? Grimmjow's on his way and he's not alone. When they get here, he's going to kill you for ever laying a finger on me. Trust me, I know the man, he won't take it too kindly." She taunted Ulquiorra, but he just looked up to the sky as if he was waiting for something to happen; although in the end of waiting he looked back to the Ren, throwing Orihime off to the side of a building where the girl went flying into a neighboring wall.

It look like it hurt too, "O-Orihime…" Before she could realize it, Ulquiorra gave Ren one swift chop of his hand to the back of the girl's neck. The last thing she remembered was taking in one last breath before feeling her body being put down to the ground for just a moment until she felt something being pressed against her chest.

It entered her with little resistance, causing an array of bright white lights to consume the girl's soul.

It seemed like her inner world was to float off the walls like they were melting around her.

Then Ren saw it when she turned around.

There she stood. Her other self. She only assumed it to be her inner hollow from the appearance. Instead of color, the woman that stood before her was black and white, her eyes golden as she stared her down with a grin.

She could've sworn she was already an arrancar, but seeing this only confirmed that she wasn't an arrancar. She kept forgetting that, no matter how much she thought she was.

She stared back holding her breath and when Ren attempted to take a step forward, her reflection released a blood curdling scream, causing Ren's body went numb, her emotions feeling out of control and making her more upset as she covered her ears from the scream. It could make her ears bleed from how high pitched it was.

Now while Ren laid dormant in her own body falling into a deep sleep from this odd screaming, another soul took her vessel for the mean time, _What is this feeling? I feel so angry…I …I want to….I want to… _Ren found herself cradling her fetal body, rocking herself in a manner that was putting Orihime's hairs on edge. "That face…" Was all the girl could whisper in fear, seeing the Cheshire grin taking over Ren's lips corner. And just like that Ren entire world went black and red, _I don't just want to… I need to… _"Kill"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>**Ren! Ren! Answer me damn it!" Grimmjow's heart was growing unsettled by the second, the longer it took to find his mate, the sooner he knew Aizen would get his dirty grasp on his woman.

He needed to find Ren and fast. He would never let Aizen have her and he was damn sure going to back him pay if he laid a finger on her. For the first time in his life, Grimmjow really felt that he had something to protect, something that he never knew he had in him. The need to protect. Now he knew how Ichigo felt, a little. But still it didn't matter, Ren was who he wanted to protect, no one else.

If he had to, he would kill Aizen himself if anything were to happen to the girl.

The last thing he wanted was the one person who excepted him to fall into the hands of someone as heartless as Aizen. And for what the great Aizen was known for, who knew what would happen do to Ren. And that angered Grimmjow even more deeply to know that she would be used for something dark and sinister. But why didn't she just stay near the shop so HE could find her? Did Ren think that he was in on the discovery or knowing what she was. He did know Aizen, the damn bastard ran Hueco Mundo like it was his own, having him and others as his little toys to use to his whim. But he never mentioned anything about a daughter. A woman named Ren. Nothing. It must've been something he kept to himself for something like this. Grimmjow could only hope that she hadn't thought of him a traitor.

In reality the panther was just as shocked and angry as she was. In denial even. But he didn't care what she was created to do, no matter what anyone else thought of Ren, it didn't bother him that she was a little different. He maybe even liked her more than he cared to say, for who she was not _what_, and Grimmjow wanted to get that through the woman's skull before she decided to over look everything and take it out of proportion.

Although he could only imagine how she must've felt to find out the truth that she wasn't fully…Well, anything. Her own soul was put in a body not of her own, enhancing her to be something no one could really comprehend. Well, he could get a good clue as to what it felt like to be used in a plan that you didn't really want to be any part of. To be forced to do what you're told, "Hey Grimmjow slow down will ya?" The Sexta being slightly distracted by his thoughts, the panther turned back to Renji who seemed to be the one getting his attention, "Shove it Shinigami, unlike you I'm more than calm. But then again, you don't seem too worried about Ren And it's all because of you fools keeping secrets from her! Now, she probably thinks I'm involved in this."

"How do you figure she'd blame you?" Ichigo asked the question only to rethink what he said. It seemed that he had gotten the connection Grimmjow had pondered before. "Oh. That's right. You worked for him."

"I didn't have much of a choice. I wanted to become stronger! Working for that bastard wasn't exactly the most idealistc plan at the time."

"It still isn't." Renji added getting the panther to snarl at him, "Look red if ya got a problem fucking drop it. All I want is to find Ren that's it! If you can't handle it Shinigami then get lost!" Renji was about to speak his mind about the Espada's attitude, but instead Ichigo came up by Renji and nudged him roughly, making sure to get his full attention.

"Renji…Not now." At first Renji seemed confused about why Ichigo was being so lenient towards Grimmjow, but as he took a second look to the Sexta, he noticed the Espada's face was more than under distress.

Renji was starting to believe maybe he was over looking everything about Grimmjow, ignoring the fact that Ren meant a lot to him, and seeing him like this was more than unusual. It wasn't like him. Grimmjow looked like he had lost a limb.

The red head couldn't believe it, but he assumed that the arrancar wasn't like the others anymore, surprisingly. Apparently he was wrong about Grimmjow; he loved Ren more then he could even feel considering this was his first and real only mate he had ever had.

He was always so isolated and liked it that way, but never did anyone think that an Espada could fall in love. Yet, Grimmjow just showed Renji and anyone else that even he was capable of loving someone. That he wasn't as coldhearted as he thought.

For Ren and only Ren, did he felt the need to care for another other than himself, because of her, she gave him everything that no one else ever did.

Technically it was the Soul Society that gave him the chance to live, but without Ren his chances would've been slim to none. She was the reason why he was the person he is today, and he had changed a great deal.

For example, his temper was a major issue. For that, Grimmjow owed Ren his gratitude for giving him a place where he could belong, even if he really didn't.

But neither did she, which made them perfect for one another. Ren had taught Grimmjow everything he needed to know about this life in the Human world, and right now, that's all Grimmjow could really think about, _If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself. Please Ren, don't run away from me…I wouldn't…I would never… _Before Grimmjow realized it, he tightened his eyes shut remembering her smiling face and happy-go-lucky personality. Her matching shimmering lavender hair and beautiful making violet eyes reflecting, almost glowing when the sun would hit it just right. And when it was wet, like that one day they fell into the fountain at the park; even the night Ren gave herself to him…Grimmjow growled at his pestering thoughts, they were driving him crazy.

Everything rushed back to him so quickly all he could do was race faster and faster, hoping to catch up to the woman in time. Although there was something else that was gnawing at his guts.

The reitsu he felt at the carnival was near by, along with another pressure he was feeling. Even though it was there for a short period of time, he knew exactly who it was and what the intentions were.

The last time they met, Grimmjow had won the fight, but little did he know that Ulquiorra would return for a second round only to now have something hang over his head to lure Grimmjow back to his arch rival. It pissed him off to no end knowing that Ren was in the hands of his enemy, only imagining what Aizen and whoever else had in mind for the girl, "Grimmjow, she's fine. Even if Aizen gets a hold of her, they can't harm her. You heard Urahara, Ren has his genes, so he won't hurt her no matter what you're thinking, even if he makes threats at her-,"

"That's not what I'm worried about." The sexta answered looking ahead.

"Then what's on your mind?"

"Ulquiorra…"

"U-Ulquoirra? He's still alive? How? I killed him."

"I don't know, all I know is I felt something back at the carnival, after Ren fell unconscious. It wasn't hard to catch, but I definitely sensed it near the place, only when I turned around it disappeared…I knew it was Aizen, but I was still surprised to know that the bastard was really alive. The old man just confirmed it all. And now, I'm sensing this son of a bitch. I can feel Ulquiorra not to far off from here. And I'm about to turn the little shit into a pulpy mass."

"Well that's good to know you can sense him. But you're sure it's them?"

"You should know Ichigo, I'm even a little surprised to know that you couldn't sense him."

"I'm not really thinking about it. Urahara put you in charged for a reason Grimmjow, if Ren looses control you're the only one that can stop it. At least fast enough to catch up to her if the situation arises."

"Yeah, let's just stop the chattin' for a while though. If these two dick wads want to play this game, I'm all for it. Besides, I never finished him off which was obviously a huge mistake.. Now he's back and following Aizen like some kind of loyal pup. Heh, It just doesn't seem to get any better than this." Grimmjow couldn't help the sadistic grin as he took in the dilemma.

It was only when he heard a loud curdling scream did his face fall into distress, his heart skipping a beat when he dove towards the sound, of course, ignoring all calls from Ichigo, "Wait Grimmjow, stop!"

The panther darted closer to the ground, freezing and hovering over three people in mid air when he came familiarize with one in particular woman, standing with her head lowered to the ground, her arms limp, and her knees seemly weak as they bent to keep the girl afloat.

Not to mention her reitsu was almost pouring from her, getting high and stronger and swallowing up the girl entirely. It felt almost uncontrollable.

The others had time to catch up with the Espada and looked to him angry, frantic, and confused, "What the hell Grimmjow we told you to wait!" It was quiet, there was no answer from him, not even a smart remark as the sexta's face distorted with, what almost looked like intimidation.

They all stared at the person in the middle of the street, knowing exactly who it was, but felt as if it was no longer the person they once knew.

Slowly the person raised their head up to them, her eyes shifting fast and swiftly from one man to the other. The last person she looked to…Grimmjow, giving the Espada a chill so cold that it left him shaking, causing his nails to dig into his palm as he looked into the girl's soulless eyes. He didn't even recognize them. What was that…creature inside her? "No…What's happened to her…" Grimmjow, and the others, they all knew it was Ren, but the way she was staring at them…For a split second they all may have been relieved to see her but unlike most, Renji, Grimmjow, and Ichigo could see the change, "Well, at least she's safe." Renji was being sarcastic, but it was true. She wasn't hurt.

"There's something not right though. Anyone else feeling her rietsu?" Grimmjow's face quickly turned sour when he took a closer look to see Ren's face. She was emotionless her eyes were blinded not by her blind fold, the mask she usually put to her face when she was going to attack. She was looking up in their direction with the unknown as her advantage.

Grimmjow, being smart and quick already knew what was about to happen, and hitched his breath just when Ren disappeared, sonidoing towards them at full speed. She went for the Espada first, her sickle behind her as she prepared to strike, " GRIMMJOW WATCH OUT!" Ichigo tried to warn him, but Grimmjow seemed almost undecided about what he wanted to do. He wanted to move out of the way of the attack, but if he did, he couldn't get to Ren.

So he took the bullet, gritting of his teeth, and growling when she came at him, moving up into the air at the speed of light, and storming back down on top of the Espada with a humungous dust cloud to cover the proximity around them.

The others watched from below seeing a large line of the dust to ignite into the dark night sky. From the full moon haze they could all see the blue haired Espada holding back his mate with his zanpakuto; they began to realize that the woman wasn't holding a zanpakuto but her shields on her forearm that she probably didn't even know she possessed.

Who knows, all Grimmjow could really think was how speechless he was at her strength and fast movements, he barely hold her back, grunting to keep her at bay, "Ren! Get a hold of yourself!" Ren's reistu grew drastically, second by second, now spinning her daggers over her head, and around her torso as the chains connected to them dance around her, her flexibility giving her the better advantage as she spun, preparing for another attack.

In the mix, she attempted a few punches and drop kicks to the Sexta him but luckily for Grimmjow, he was able to keep up with Ren, just barely getting sliced by her knuckles and chains that had made advanced towards him, "Damn it, Ren! Snap out of it! What's wrong with you! Don't ya recognize me?" He couldn't take anymore of the foreplay from her, he had to take her out or something.

So, in an attempt to snatch and grab at her Grimmjow reached out his hand, only to find that none of his attacks had even gotten close to Ren. She was getting faster, swifter, harder to see.

In a way, Grimmjow's ego began to enjoy the fact that he finally had the chance to go into battle and fight, the wild Cheshire cat grin showing the true excitement he was feeling, "I guess...I might as well enjoy, while I'm trying to save you, huh? Come on! Let's see how far you'd go to kill me!" He too began to speed up, intensifying the combat between them.

It was getting hard to nearly keep up with them from where the Ichigo and Renji were. They could sense the murderous intent fuming from her pours. From her being. Her everything.

Heh, you know, if ya weren't kill me right, I'd think you were coming on to me. Trying to get me back into bed. If only you were conscious Ren, then this definitely would've made you even more sexy. Actually, quite honestly, it still does." He tried to instigate her, get Ren to come at him harder, and faster until eventually Grimmjow had lost track of her movements, and found himself almost loosing his concentration.

When she had finally caught his wrist in her hand, Grimmjow had found his blue eyes staring straight into Ren as she grinned sinisterly, and put a knuckle full of cero in his face.

Grimmjow almost stopped breathing, not realizing she could make it so quickly in her hand, and unable to block it in time when she shot it.

It was a big too, if were anyone else, they may have died; which is what Ichigo and Renji feared as they were about to come and assist him.

There was smoke, dust, rubble. Everything went up and right back down. A crater was made in the place of the cero's power. It's repercussions shown to the others when they spotted Grimmjow laying face down on the ground. His black suit that he once wore was completely torn, and he seemed unconscious for a moment as he laid in his own blood. It was much, but enough to make it nearly impossible for the panther to rise from the gravel, "Grimmjow!"

"Damn it Ichigo this looks back we need to get Orihime, take Grimmjow and go!"

"But Ren…W-We can't just abandoned her. I won't!" He declared about to ready his Bankai, but Renji only pulled back his shoulder, bringing him face to face with him.

His eyes seemed just as regretful as his words, "There's no time, with her rietsu increasing like it is, it'll only be a matter of time before Aizen decides to direct towards us! And we need to stay alive for Ren's sake. Do you understand. This isn't like your battles with other enemies Ichigo. And look, I want to save Ren too, but in order to do that, we need a plan. Are we just going to throw our lives away and let Aizen have his way? Or do you want to win this?" Ichigo didn't need to ponder it, but he was more than unhappy about the retreat. But at least they knew what they were up against, he could only hope that Renji was right, and Urahara had a plan to get Ren back.

He rubbed his face, and sheathed his sword, only to nod as he nudge his head, "I'll get Grimmjow, you get Orihime."

"Alright."

"Make it fast." He mentioned before leaping off and over to kneeling sexta, "Grimmjow, you alright?"

"Che, I don't need your help Kurosaki! Just back off." It was more of a warning than a threat, knowing how the arrancar got when it came to pride. He should've known better, but he had to try.

All of a sudden, there was a familiar presence in the atmosphere, a very familiar tone that snaked and slithered through their ears as it hovered above them, "Isn't it lovely, Grimmjow? The perfect fighting, killing machine, all designed by the hands of the Technology Research Bureau themselves. Well, without them I would've never been able to create such a beautiful little girl. My best work yet." Grimmjow turned to see the person, but when Ichigo and him looked, there was no one there. The voice passed the buildings giving away the strangers location. The person's face was once shadowed by darkness, but it wasn't hard to see pass the moon lit night, "Aizen…!" Was what the panther called out, but it was Ren's angry cry that got their attention next. Her next and final assault to finish off the men below her.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo out of the way, standing his own ground as the girl came at her partner, her mind obviously gone as she came at him with such rage. But the panther was ready. He would go to the ends of the earth fighting to get his Ren back, "I know you're in there Ren…" Even if she looked angry and almost unrecognizable, Grimmjow could only smirk, his lip busted open while blood dripped from her brow, and down his cheek bone, further down his jaw line until it dripped onto his torn shirt, "So don't think for a second that I'm giving up so easily."

He growled, and gripped his sword in his hand, getting up on his feet like it was nothing, even though his wounds were deep, "So come on! Keep coming because I'm not going anywhere!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 14: No control<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14 No Control

_**Chapter 14: No Control**_

* * *

><p>"Aizen!" Grimmjow growled his name like there was venom to it, the snake in the grass finally showing his face. But he wasn't alone, Ichigo, with his eyes as sharp as Renji's, they could see that there were others with him, revelation was what showed in their eyes when they saw the other surviving Arrancars, not just Ulquiorra, but Harribel, Coyote Starrk, and a few others crowded around the demented Shinigami. Their faces just as calm as everyone standing along side each other. It didn't make any sense to Ichigo though, he remembered Aizen killing off most of his own created arrancar for the soul purpose to gain their reishi. Like a hollow getting stronger by eating another hollow.<p>

Aizen was truly twisted, sick in the head which only angered Grimmjow more, seeing the bastards face and the few others he recognized and them finding their control on Ren. Indoctrinating her. He knew better though, Urahara was some how in on this than the man cared to say, and for that, the Sexta had noted to himself to kick the old man's ass later, "Change her back now! Before I kill you all one by one to get what I want." He demanded his teeth clenching when, Ren's attacks suddenly aimed right for the blue haired Espada. Of course Grimmjow may have been wounded but he was no weakling, he blocked her attacks to the best of his ability for the mean time.

All while this was happening, Aizen was watching the two from side lines, chuckling with leisure, "Now why would I do that? I've waited so long to get my hands on the biggest master piece since the gigai was invented. Even the Royal Guards couldn't hide this from me. My daughter was the one to reign over Soul Society, to become its destruction for a new world."

"You're insane. You've must've lost you head ages ago Sousuke." Ichigo pulled out his Zanpakuto, Renji including when the saw the other pulling out their own Zanpakuto for battle.

But it never came, something didn't seem right when the other Arrancars didn't attack, Ichigo's been there to kiss your ass before and we can do it again beat you again, now let Ren go or we'll take her back by force!" Renji was gritting his teeth with his face so sour it look like he was about to spit.

Grimmjow turned to them, hand being thrown to the side, "Stay out of this, red!" He yelled over the two's words hoping to get around Ren in an attempt to get to Aizen, but as much as it should've been a piece of cake for the Espada to get around, she was difficult in the extreme state Ren was in, "Touching, but I got an agenda to stick by. Time waits for no man they say." In the blink of an eye, Ren went from full on fist fight, to strike to kill within seconds pulling out the stars from her hips and threw one after another in his direction. Grimmjow jumped and flipped over a couple falling back a few feet to keep his distance.

That was his biggest mistake, "You fool. Still as ignorant as ever, and impulsive. Short tempered hot head. It's things like you that make Ren even greater." Aizen murmured the words under his breath, just above a whisper that nearly made the others felt like his voice slithered into their soul. His words were always too calm and too soft for his own good.

And Grimmjow was so caught up in the stars he never realized Ren had leaped towards him at the same time she threw the weapons. Now, it was either block Ren or the stars, and unfortunately he had to pick the greater of the two evils.

His hands balled till his until went white, his eyes focused only on the lavender haired woman before him, the woman who was attempting to blow a Cero in Grimmjow's direction, "God damn it Ren! Snap out of it, this isn't you! You're not a killer! Don't let the others fool you, you're not just machine, just some-, _**toy**_! You're more than that and I don't get why you don't see your own potentials! You show it all the freaking time! I know you can hear me, and I know you're fighting it, but let me hear your voice. Let me know that you're still with me! Fight it, Ren! Talk to me!" Deep within the girl's body, her subconscious was truly doing as he said.

She was fighting the urges she was feeling, the sensation of anger coursing through her veins. She hated the feeling, her soul was fighting it off with all her might. In her eyes, it gleamed back and forth before dark and light trying to pull her self out of the trans, but since the last ball of dark reishi was coursing through her like salts, it was making it harder and harder for the girl to come back to reality.

Although the attempts were gradually working in Grimmjow's favor, getting him to notice the change and struggle she was having on her body. It was starting to shake, almost like she was trying to pull herself together, "G-G-Grimm…Grimmjow…" Her voice whispered meekly under chattering teeth, "Ren!" Grimmjow called out to her, about make his move to make a grab for her, but Aizen's eyes darkened as put out his hand with a small white light releasing from his Zanpakuto, "Nightly." In a bolt of lightening, the electricity entered the woman's form, causing her body to fall even further into a frenzy.

To her friends though, it seemed more like pain when she screamed out, "REN!"

"Kill him. I'm tired of you slacking off Ren. Do as I say. Kill Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." In a blink of an eye her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk so small they were almost unnoticeable. Her entire left arm morphed into a large familiar look-a-like of a Zanpakuto. The size was large in length and wide, sharp and glossed as if it was made of the glassiest element, yet the strongest metal known to any species. It was a marvel of craftsmen ship, the sash wrapped around the had was the color of blood and attacked to the tip of the handle were two tiny bells.

A loud gasp released from Grimmjow when he attempted to block it with his arms, but little did he realize she was going to take him out with a sneak attack, flash stepping herself from behind him slicing straight into his back and through the other side. The beads of blood splashed into the air, his body coughed up the rest as his eyes widened at the wound she had inflicted on him. His hands trying to reach up to grab for the blade, but it was little use to the extraordinary sharp and dull pain consuming him. He clenched his teeth, holding in the yelp he wanted to bark out. Then, he began to feel numbness in his face and his legs. He was getting weak fast.

Ren seemed to have pause in mid-air, staring into the eyes of her companion as she felt tears begin to grow, falling down her face. One by one they fell as if her conscious was crying out for him. It seemed the crystal had lost its spark to control the girl. Her visor that once hid her eyes, released into the air, revealing her light eyes, their color returning to their originality, "Grimmjow…" Her voice gasped seeing the actions she had made with that monstrous arm of hers, his blood spilling onto her skin, beautiful and gory all at the same time, "Damn…I lost that one didn't I? " She could still feel herself in his chest, her eyes opening wide in horror, "Grimmjow!" Her voice filled with despair, fear, and all kinds of waves of emotion. She quickly watched her arm go back to its original state and pulled it out from her mate's chest hearing him roar in pain before he fell back into Ren's embrace, "No! No, no, no, no, no, no! No, Grimmjow! Grimmjow! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh god, what I've done!" She sobbed into him her clean hand finding the side of his face and hair while she held him close in her arms, dropping them both from the sky and onto the ground. Ren fell to her knees close to where Ichigo and Renji were.

She sobbed trying to breath as her body shook with adrenaline, her voice filled with fear as she called his name over and over again, rocking him back and forth like she would coddle a child. More blood leaked from his lips, but even through the excruciating pain he managed to raise a hand to her red stained hand to get her attention.

She breath hitched, her face pulling away from the close contact to see the panther's eyes rise to her teary ones, and with that oh so confident smirk taking his lips, "Please stop shouting, babe. It doesn't seem to be helping the pain." She could only quiver sigh in relief to see him alive, but again his eyes fell closed and his entire body fell limp either dead or unconscious, which scared Ren to think the worse as she shook him a little. Unfortunately he didn't wake up after that, and Ren began to cry loudly as put her head to his cheek, "Grimmjow!" Then she leaned her forehead to his, rubbing her face against his like a mother lion would to their cubs. She held him close again, so close it would've caused him to choke if he was conscious.

He was her only mate, the only mate she ever cared so deeply for. He was the only that ever saw her, who saw nothing but the Ren Shiju she knew she was. He believed in her. Accepted her. It hurt like someone twisted a knife through her heart and began to open her chest more, digging deeper and deeper into her muscle. It hurt. And this pain was indescribable, "You bastard…" She growled, saying it more to Aizen than anyone else.

Aizen watched intrigued, studying the girl as she slowly laid the wounded arrancar down, letting her body slowly move up from the ground as she turned to the one responsible for all of this. She didn't want anyone else, the ringleader was all she needed to satisfy her revenge.

In an instant, Ren lifted her eyes to Sousuke Aizen and hurdled up towards the man, pulling out one of her daggers from her boots, grinding her teeth as she felt a new urge to kill, one that this man would regret unleashing inside the girl, She believe her wrath to be his down fall, "I'll kill you for what you did to me!…I'll make sure you don't leave here alive!" A large force pummeled the ground beneath her from the rietsu she created, yet Aizen still remained calm smiling ever so slyly. She hated that smile. She would rip it from his face with her bare hands, " Then show me child." He answered his own death wish, giving the girl all the more will to take off in his direction.

She came up from behind him, only to watch him looking back at her before he disappeared, "You son of a-," She jumped behind herself only to find him still getting the jump on her, a mere hand to her face.

She could've sworn she heard the snap of someone's fingers and in seconds, Ren was down for the count, her eyes growing dark before she fell right into Aizen's grasp, a mere lift of his arm holding the girl by her waist, "No! Ren! Damit Aizen you're going to pay for this!" Ichigo was the next to approach, ready for another battle to proceed, but the visible opening to Hueco Muendo.

Aizen had lead the other espadas into the other world and closed the opening without a hitch, "They said the same thing boy, and look where your friend ended up. Tell Urahara if he wants his little girl back he'll have to kill her first, once I have what I need, she'll no longer be the Ren you all love so dearly. Or is it hate? I'm not sure which one considering the way you insects have been treating her." He mocked obviously knowing of the previous confrontations a few had with the girl, but it only left the others annoyed thinking he could use that kind of excuse for his reasoning.

But this man was just sick, "You don't know a damn thing! Now stop talking, get your ass back here and fight!" Renji was nearly yelling it, feeling the tinge of the guilt that Aizen was trying to bestow upon them.

Ichigo was made too, but it seemed that the red head was much of angry about it than anyone, taking it quite personally; yet he left it alone for now. It wasn't the time, "I'm tired of waiting. The King of Soul Society _will_ finally perish. All the while I will have a clean slate, all thanks to Ren, and Urahara, who without their help this could not be possible. After all, we did create such a beautiful gem."

"Stop making it sound like she's a thing!" Renji was getting angry, and getting an urge to rip the bastard with his Zabimaru, "She's not just a machine, you asshole! She's a human being! Mixed species are not she's one of us!"

"Such admirable words Ichigo Kurosaki, but is mine. And that's that. I suggest you all stay out of our way other wise I won't be so forgiving next time." With those words, the sky closed with the sound of a zip, the man's his echoing through the air as they all stood in awe, "Damn it, we got to get back to Urahara!" Ichigo was pissed, feeling helpless unable to get their friend at the moment, but there was nothing else they could do, and with one man down, there's was no way they were going after Aizen with pride in shreds.

There was no time to be wasted, they hurried to get Grimmjow, having Ichigo basically carry him by arm and hip with Orihime at Renji's side as he carried her along, "I hope he's still breathing." Renji growled from a far trying to slow down for Ichigo's sake, "He'll be fine. He's a tough bastard, a wound like this may have rendered him unconscious, but he certainly isn't going to die. Orihime, when we get back to Urahara's I need you to seal the wound the best you can, it looks pretty bad from her, "Got it!"

By the time they hit the ground they were all sprinting into the house, Urahara was literally startled by their burst of entrance his eyes looking from his tea to the door.

The crew piled in unannounced, "How rude, and not even a hello Ichigo-Chan?" He joked only to see that Grimmjow had been badly injured and Ren still MIA, "Oh boy, Orihime tend to his wounds."

"Yes sir."

"Ichigo, Where's Ren?" Everyone's faces fell, frowns upon both of the boys faces. Ichigo told him about Ren and how she was captured after nearly killing Grimmjow. He even mentioned about her morphing her had into a Zanpakuto. Her Zanpakuto, "Interesting, then again I'm not surprised."

"You never are.." Ichigo retorted, "I'm assuming that wasn't just her Zanpakuto though, huh? It's her Bankai isn't it?"

Urahara nodded, suddenly turning his attention to the girl healing the Sexta, "So, how's Grimmjow, Orihime?"

"He should be okay, the wound is deep, and it went all they way through, but it's nothing I haven't handled before. He should be back up to speed in a couple hours. In laymen's terms, he'll live."

"Good. I'd hate to see Ren come back to a still unconscious boyfriend. She's probably still think he's dead." Ichigo could only smile at the man I the striped green get up, his lips widening in relief than anything. Relief for the sake of the woman who was currently not present.

Ichigo always thought Grimmjow was bad, but after Hueco Muendo, and after years of being gone, and then him meeting Ren. Within time he wasn't becoming all that bad; at least when he didn't feel like wanting to kill everyone, "Ain't that the truth. So, what do we do until then? We're still planning on getting her right?"

"Of course. We wouldn't let Soul Society burn to the ground, that's just…"

"A very big massacre?" Renji added looking to Kisuke from Grimmjow's unconscious body.

"Yes. I will contact Yoruichi, to give us some time in preparation for Aizen's arrival. I will also have Hitsugaya Captain Yamamoto from 1st Division, and Ichigo? You'll be the first to head out once you all have made yourselves well prepared. We don't have much time. Neither does Ren, you all better be at 100%. Got it?"

"Right, but what are _you_ going to do? She's a part of your life Kisuke, she's your daughter."

"Me? Well, I only have one invention that was specially made for something like this." Renji and Ichigo both cocked an eyebrow to the strange man, then at each other as the blonde rummaged through an old looking chest stuffed in the small closet in the living area, "What are you looking for?"

"Back when I was a Captain myself, and I also had a hand in creating Ren-Chan. I didn't make mention of this before, because I wanted to explain it myself to you when the right time came." He turned having a smaller chest in his hands, he carried it like he would a delicate object, "Aizen had been creating the girl from scratch, even before I met him. He took the research I had made, a formula that made up Ren's DNA. In a way that made responsible for making her. I guess that's why when I found her, and treated her of wounds, and giving her the vaccines, I was drawn to her. She was the prodigy of my life's work. I didn't realize it until after Aizen's first attempt to make her unstable. He was trying to kill her, get her executed before I found out what was really going on. He had already turned Shinji and the others into Vizards, and there was no way in hell I was going to have them take Ren away from me. Now, I think he's deciding that if he couldn't kill her he'd use her to gain control of Soul Society." He placed the small black box on the table, it's art work made from older paintings of a Pegasus. It was in plain view for everyone to see that the Pegasus was also had a keyhole over it's chest.

Kisuke pulled out a tiny key from his sleeve, and unlocked it, "Uh, what is it?" Renji asked first.

"It's a special gigai I made for her. I didn't think she would loosing control so quickly but after knowing about Aizen's desperation for power, I see the man hasn't changed. Whatever he's going to Hueco Mundo for you need to investigate it. The place is in ruins now, but he obviously had unfinished business there." Everyone was quiet. It was the only chance they had at saving Ren, what else could they do, and they sure as hell weren't going to stand by and let Aizen reek havoc again, " We would never want to Ren in that sort of danger. She's family, a friend, she's been around long enough for me to see that she's a good person. I don't care what anyone says about her, I'm getting my friend back. Even if you jerks decide to say behind." Ichigo stated a fact that even everyone in the room could agree to, but Renji wish he could've been the one to say so. He lowered his head a little ashamed that he could've saved her. Instead of standing there like the idiot he felt like, maybe if he would've stepped in, none of this would've happened. He never was good at preventing circumstances such as that. He was always the one to blow, or so it felt like. _Maybe…It's not too late though. We can fix this. _He thought to himself long and hard about what had to be done, and after he had found his center, Renji stood up, already tired of just sitting around, "We need to get to work…I just stand around while Ren's waiting for us. And I'm not letting her down again"

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I wish-,"

"REN!" Out dead sleep Grimmjow abruptly sprung up from the floor and head butt himself right into Orihime's forehead, throwing her back into the floor in a loud groan of pain, "O…My head…" She meekly whined a little to, wincing with small drops seeping from the corners of her eyes.

"Owe! God damn, son of a- stupid girl!," Grimmjow growled back laying back down as he rubbed the part of his face that hurt the most. His jaw. "Hey Grimmy Grim! you're awake!"

"Shut….The…F.." The Arrancar stopped in mid sentence realizing that he was back at the house, Ren gone, and his wound soon to be the reminder of what happened to him, And the outcome of where Ren was, "Where's Ren? Where is she, damn it!"

"Now Grimmjow calm down, you'll only stress yourself. We're going to get her back. Aizen's got her held up in-," Grimmjow was so stubborn he lifted himself up off the floor and began walking to door ignoring what Ichigo was saying. He even tried to ignore his half healed wounds, "Hey! I wasn't finish! Get back here! Your wound hasn't even been bandaged! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Ichigo constantly was yelling at him half way down the hall, and everyone followed behind not saying a word, smirks and smiles only confirming that nothing was going to stop the Espada.

Somehow they were okay with that, and they headed out to Hueco Mundo immediately as of now! Grimmjow was pissed that Aizen had taken something that not only belonged to him, but to his heart. He shared a deep intimacy with her through body, mind, and soul.

As if they had met somewhere in another life, and in a way he hoped he had. In a way he hated it, because it was changing him, but at the same time he loved. Every single minute of it because she never tried in any way to change him. She was his to hold, his to keep. He suddenly wondered if he went on a killing spree if she'd come to him, or if she returned to normal, forgive him for his actions, for going out of his mind when she was so apart from him.

To himself, he only laughed and began racing off to catch up to Aizen, and to find Ren even if he had to chase her through hell itself. _Ren…_

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely Ren's body moved slightly from the chains that wrapped around her wrist and waist, her arms and legs. It was as if she could slightly sense something within her trans state, "Grimmjow…" The name she murmured was just above a whisper but loud enough for Aizen who was sitting on the rubble that use to be his throne, to hear her voice faintly from behind him, "Hmm? Did you say something Ren, dear?" It was silent, leaving the brunette to ponder if she actually did say something, if so the Shinigami knew he had to act fast before the others were to arrive, or before Ren decided to find a way to break herself of this spell of his, "The time is almost upon us. Ulquiorra, if you'd be so kind as to lead Ren to the center of the pentagram. She needs to be fully equipped for battle."<p>

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra gripped Ren's wrist relying on the woman to move along with him. She did, somewhat reluctant considering her body was starting to slightly shake, her pupils fluctuating back and forth between conscious and unconscious once again, _Damn it! Wake up! _She told herself _Wake up, stupid dumb ass! Why! Won't! You! Wake! Up! Kisuke! Ichigo! Renji!…Grimmjow!…Grimmjow…Please, somebody _Ren's subconscious tugged at her own soul trying to fight against the hollow she could tell that was antagonizing her with it's constant echoing laugh, but it seemed her body just kept on moving towards the mark up on a small glass stair case leading to a small enough center for Ren to sit in. "What a beautiful creature she is, isn't she?" Aizen was close behind and waiting for his loyal Espada to place the girl in the center of the pentagram. This wasn't any ordinary pentagram either, it was more deluxe more complicating them any other circle made by a Shinigami, or of any hands by that matter.

Aizen couldn't help but admire the beauty of the perfect being and ran a few fingers from her lips down her neck and across her collar bone, admiring her abnormal lavishly colored lavender hair, "Exquisite. I can see why Jeagerjaques so infatuated with you my love…Your beauty could only go as far as to show how valuable you really are. What a gorgeous sight you are to behold. You will be queen of the new Era. Your wrath being the stability of a new foundation. It will be beautiful." With that he pulled away, within the process sliding his fingers across the bridge of the girl's brows just above her mask that covered her eyes. The touch made the girl some what gasp from the sensitive feeling of something being that close to her eyes especially her masked area when it was revealed, "Now, my dear, it is time." He put his fist into her chest, making her mouth open as she arched back in mute.

Blood began to squirt from the pours of Ren's body, exploding from her and resembling droplets of fire and ice. It might as well have been from the way it was scorching her from the inside out. It hurt to no end. All Ren could hope was for the pain to stop soon, that this nightmare would end either by slumber or by death. Her eyes shed tears of blood he and her mouth filling with the taste of copper. She felt like she was being ripped apart from the waist down her legs. That was Aizen intent the whole time. Kisuke had his facts about his way of destruction for Soul Society, but he never would expect Aizen to upgrade his advances like this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 15: Right Behind You<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R 3 Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15 Back to Hueco Muendo

_**Chapter 15: Back to Hueco Mundo**_

* * *

><p>The others were lucky they had Grimmjow on their side, thanks to him they were able to get through Hueco Mundo with limited problems, dividing the space between worlds before their feet hit the sands of Grimmjow's home world, "Well, that didn't take long at all." Ichigo smiled looking around the landscape of the crumbled kingdom.<p>

Everyone looked into the distance, the Espada being the only to had to be forced to return once again. The others could think the same thing as they noticed the change in the darkened skies. Lightening bursting in the clouds that swirled around the rubble.

It gave a bad scent in the air almost enough to make Grimmjow cough and spit just to get the smell out of his mouth.

Then he got it, another scent. The smell of Ren's blood reaching his nostrils as it blew up wind. His eyes widened his pearly whites gritting when he felt her rieshi in the old not-so- abandoned castle of Sousuke Aizen.

"There!" They all tried to keep up with in their flash step but the Espada. He was just in such a rush he was leaving everyone else in the dust, "Damn it! Grimmjow slow down! We'll save her, alright?"

"I can smell her! I can sense her better than the lot of ya, and her time is up!"

"I know, but Kisuke told you to take it easy. Remember your wounds haven't fully healed."

"Yeah, maybe it has to do with the fact that he left so abruptly otherwise Orihime could've healed him completely." Renji snickered eyes flat and a mischievous cat like grin on his face.

"And if I let the woman do so we would be too late. So either way I'm screwed." Grimmjow growled, getting impatient by the minute, "And ya know me. This _kitty cat scratch_ won't keep me from getting what I want! I'm getting what's mine back!" Suddenly, from the left of him Renji popped up, his eyes concentrated on the Sexta. He almost seemed disappointed in Grimmjow, "And what the hell do you want!"

"You know, the more you keep being reckless the less chance you'll have at saving your girlfriend." Grimmjow's face flustered a bit, frustrated at Renji's words. Why? Did he really need a reason? "Say something else, ass wipe! I'm not in the mood for words of wisdom right this second!"

"You want to start something blueberry?"

"You bastard!"

"Wait-, you call him red all the time…So why is it he can't call you a name?"

"Kurosaki! I swear!"

Suddenly Rangiku flew over the two, "Oh, knock it off you too! You're all whine like a bunch of cry babies! If we want to do this right, we're going to need back up! My Captain has already starting evacuating certain part of the Seretei(sp?), and they're permitting Kentai Keijo if the rest of us need it."

"Uh…..M-Matsumoto?" Renji asked doing a double take to his friend flying next to him.

"That's my name." The busted broad seemed to be clueless of why the three seemed so surprised to see her.

Her untimely arrival leaving the three boys staring at her smiling face, "Where the hell did you come from?" Ichigo pointed from here, eyes widen and blinking mindlessly as he seemed transfixed seeing Ikkaku and Yumichika "Oh no way you guys are here too?"

"Of course, this things bigger than we thought, so what can we do. Soul Society will be destroyed if that happen, and we can't allow that."

"Good, we're going to need if we're going to get rid of Aizen for good. It seems that he wanted to finish the job this time."

"Speaking of which. We saw the other Espada's there too…" They all had a feeling they were thinking the same thing, but Ichigo had to ask, "…Doesn't it seem weird that they just…I don't know, decided to take his side after he attempted to kill them before?"

"What?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's suspecting face, a little annoyed still from the previous statement from Renji, "I noticed this when you were fighting Ren. Ulquoirra seemed, way too obedient to be doing something as to take another Arrancar, especially after Aizen put everyone through hell. Not only that I thought I killed Ulquiorra. I don't get it, what the hell is going on?" Grimmjow began to wonder it himself looking down at the sand beneath him, only to finally come across the center of the palace.

The hallways were quiet and dark, the only thing making noise in the area was the sound of droplets, and in the distance Ren's screaming. It sounded so far away, that it only left a fearful tingle in Grimmjow. It pissed him off to feel it. He didn't fear anything, and this sound. It was so painful to his ears, "This place still gives me the creeps. Even more so than it was still intact." Ichigo was spoke for the rest of them as Grimmjow smelled the air around him. It was silent for a split second, before the panther pulled out his Zanpakuto to the darkness in front of him, "Grimmjow what the hell are you doing?"

"You don't sense that Shinigami? You're not opening your senses enough! You best be on your toes, because we're about to be in a whole heap of trouble." Ichigo was confused about what he was talking about, until he felt a large sharp slash at his shoulder blade causing a yelp to release from his mouth.

Drops of his blood fell to the floor, as he got a hold of himself pulling out his Zanpakuto as the wind around them began to swirl. The strains of sand on the ruined floors made little tornados beneath their feet, "Shit. What was that?" Their eyes searched around in the dark before ducking at once when a huge Cero came at their heads, "Grimmjow…" The voice spread like venom through his ears as he recognized the tone off the bat, "Ulquoirra…" He growled putting his hand over his Zanpakuto's blade, preparing it for their release mode, "Welcome home…" The white faced gravitated down to them, tapping his toes as he hit the reflective tile floor.

Blue eyes met with Green, both just as deadly and cool as the other, before Grimmjow slowly pulled out his sword, his finger tips scratching across the blade, "Grind…Pantera!"

* * *

><p>Ren was still falling into extreme agony, her body constantly gushing with blood, but steadily continuing to reconstruct her flesh, from head to toe. When it had completely the outside in started with the inside. Her eyes were dry of the blood, but her mouth continued to spill of the copper taste, the feel cold of her body growing cold and pale as she tried to keep herself on conscious side of the abyss, "How long will you persist on holding yourself back, Ren? The longer you wait, more the pain will only eat away at you until you either exhaust yourself or you die. Either way you will see things my way." Aizen put his hand up to her violet Reishi that spat out around her, and the walls of the room, swirling up to the ceiling and coming down like a chandelier, forming into a shape of an animal, "You're afraid. I understand. No one could ever appreciate the true strength your body possess. That's why they're afraid of you. But I see the urge behind those eyes. The need to be free." He continued to play with her Pegasus, watching the spirit animal spread its wings and neigh up into the thunder lit sky, "You're almost there…I can feel it in your soul." He knew the time was getting close now, and decided on one factor as he snapped his fingers to open a portal, "I guess this means we should get going. Soul Society is waiting for our arrival." Now, unlike the portals that soul society or hollows used, this portal was able to transport a bunch of people at once. One of his own inventions that he had kept for so long as well. One that would take him straight to the Sieretei, as well as everyone else. He needed to make sure everyone was there for the finale.<p>

From where he stood, he could feel the others coming for the girl not too far off from where they were. Aizen knew this would happen, how could they resist when they care about the girl so little and yet so much? From here on out it was now or never, "I'm sure by the time we arrive Ren…You'll be ready to do your part. I'm counting on it." He gazed at the woman's body now, her reishi was still out of control but the pain was getting so bad she could only laid there staring off into the distance, shaking uncontrollably as it continued to break her down and build her up again.

A few cries would seep passed her lips every now and again. Aizen could tell she had just about enough by the way her eyes fell tired and the tears streamed silently down her face, "I know my darling Ren. It hurts so much…It'll all be over soon, all you have to do is…Let go…Just let it all go…" He cooed to her before the portal closed between the worlds, transporting them all to soul society.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Renji, Ichigo and the others looked up from battling the other Arrancars, including Grimmjow who seemed distracted by his fight with Ulquoirra at the moment, "It seems Aizen's opened the portal to the Seireitei. But this doesn't make sense…" Suddenly the entire walls and ceiling glowed a neon violet, sparks electrocuting the walls, and everything in between them, "He's transporting us…"<p>

All of us? How?" Ulquoirra glanced over at Renji before looking over to Grimmjow again, "Ren isn't a person, Grimmjow. She's a thing. Nothing more than a machine. Don't you get that? Aizen only calls her his daughter because she was made from his DNA. Nothing more. Other than that she is but a tool." Grimmjow chuckled to the Cuatro Espada with a venomous smirk, "You think you got us of all figured out huh? Well, you don't know nothin' about Ren. You might think she's not real, but what about us? Are we real? Humans can't see us because of their weak spiritual energy to be able to see creatures like us, and what makes her any different than a mod soul, basically she is one if you know who to talk to." Grimmjow's eyes were wide with rage, only having Ulquiorra stay the same. Unfazed, emotionless. It was always the same look every time, never different.

The panther always found him so dull, "Who?" Ulquiorra finally asked.

"It doesn't matter. When this is all over, I'm going to shred you till you are splattered all over the walls!" The fight continued Zanpakuto's clashing to one another's in an all out quick speed, swift keen battle.

The others could almost, barely keep up, "Damn, he's so fast. I almost forgot how strong he was." Ichigo admitted pulling out his mask over his face as Renji released his Bankai on another arrancar. Wasn't sure of the name, but they wouldn't respond to Renji even if he tried, "Yeah, well, he's been training with Ren a little so I wouldn't be surprise if her speed stuck to him."

"What? How strong is Ren exactly? It's not like I've ever seen her fight." Ichigo destroyed another Fraccion hearing it cry through out the rubble before it diminished into dust. _**This is too easy, it took me days to kill off Espada's and Fraccions, what the hell is this?**_

"You'll just have to ask her one day." Renji smirked as he clashed with his enemy, Ikkaku and Yumichika fighting the same enemy (Even though usually had strick circumstances not to get in each others way), and Rangiku was already on her way to help Renji. They all hoped at this pace they could defeat the horde quick enough to get to Ren.

Speaking of which, Ren wasn't too far off from walking up to the portal leading through S.S. Grimmjow could feel it, and he growled even further pushing Ulquoirra away with his feet to his face, before leaping off to sonido down the halls, following the extraordinary Reishi, "So, trying to go after the girl are you?" Ulquoirra followed after him leaving Ichigo wide eye, "Grimmjow! Hey! You can't just leave us behind like that! Asshole! "

"What an idiot. Should we go after him?" Renji asked jumping up to the ceiling to block an attack, "We might not have a choice, Aizen wasn't really thinking when he got these arrancar. I don't even think these are the real Espadas. Those ones were at least a challenge, but these guys...They're just as strong as the Gillians or the Vasta Lordes."

Renji itched his face as he pondered on it a little more, "Come to think of it, you do have a point. Yammi, Szayel, Nnorita, Halibel, all of them were a bigger challenge to the ones that fought them. I mean, we've fought Yammi, I fought Szayel, and they were all hard as butts to defeat!"

Ichigo thought about it more, "Maybe it's because all he needs is Ren. Considering how bad she could destroy all the worlds if she wanted to. That is his goal after all. Right? To make a _New World_?" Renji stared at his orange headed friend and smirked confidently, throwing his Zabimaru into the Arrancars face behind him, watching as it dissolved off his Zanpakuto, "Then, we'll just have to stop her before that happens, won't we?"

"Grimmjow's already ahead of us. Doesn't he have that thing that Urarhara showed us?"

"You mean that mod soul? Well, body…Whatever, yeah, he already knows what to do with it." It was an interesting device, big enough to fit Ren's soul, but small enough it could fit into a small dimensional box. Grimmjow had it safely secured in his pant pockets, ready to give it to Ren even if he had to make a daring move to get to her, of course trying to avoid getting killed in the process if it was possible. After everything, Grimmjow wanted to prove to, not just Ren, but to himself that his sacrifice would be for something. Something big, and something worth every ounce of strength he possessed.

A moment flashed through his mind where he could see her smiling again, back when she wanted to stay alive, to see the world before she died.

He didn't know why, but hearing the echo of that memory made his mind race, his heart throb and his body move faster. He was determined to save her. _Ren, I'm gonna make sure you live! You will! _His speed persisted to speed swiftly, ignoring the Cuatro Espada that was right on his tail.

He was trying to grab for him, trying hard to catch the Sexta, but then something occurred to him. Something he had to ask Ulquiorra, if he didn't it would probably bother him to no end to know a reason for his actions, "Hey, Ulquoirra. Why _are_ you listening Aizen? After he abandoned you in your fight with Ichigo and let you die at his hands, he had cared less about our survival. In the end we were just the same as Ren. Toys for him to do as he please with. Well I won't let him get to me. I won't let him take Ren no matter what you do to me. You can take my arms and my legs, and I will still continue to fight you both until I get Ren back! You know, the Ulquoirra I know wouldn't have taken too kindly to something as betrayal from his so called 'Lord'. Or is it something else…" He looked closer into the eyes of his rival seeing only a murderous intent, almost like the one Ren had when she fought him in Kurukura. "Or maybe you're not the real Ulquoirra. Maybe you're a fake like the rest of them." Grimmjow's back was faced the other way, his face turned towards the white face Arrancar chasing him, "Who the hell are you then? A replica?" Ulquiorra kept silent still coming at Grimmjow with a burst of speed making the panther jump out of the way, and back flip over him in a Sonido before he tried to Cero him, "You'll have to do more than that to stop me." Was all Ulquiorra said before spinning off into the darkness.

"Shit, this again. I'm tried of this game Ulquiorra get out here and let's finish this!"

* * *

><p>It was a race against time now, and Ren was already walking through soul society, barging through the Seiretei as she destroyed everything in sight. Any Shinigami she saw, she killed them, one by one, "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! INTRUDER IN THE SERETEI! I REPEAT-, No! No, no, no wait please! GAH!" The alarms still sounded while the announcer gagged to death by the chains wrapped around his neck. Ren had brought him to his knees, slowly letting him suffocated until he took his last breath, "We'll have enough of that. I was so sick of that when I lived here and now…They'll all parish for sealing me away…Finally, the royal key will be mine at last as well…." Aizen smiled confidently, triumphantly walking behind Ren with ease, her head sway back and forth to find the next victim to raise her sickle to.<p>

"Aizen!" A voice called out from behind the two. Aizen of course looked back, curious to see that it was a few of the Captains of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Ukitake, Kyouroku, Unohana, Zaraki, Byakuya, Kurotsuchi, anyone where a Captain's uniform was there, standing before the traitor, unaware of Ren's innocence in this, only seeing the girl as a threat, and a menace, "Sousuke Aizen, we were soft once before sealing you away with Kisuke's assistance! But this has gone on long enough! You will be destroyed! Ashes when we are done with you!"

"Hm…Sounds like fun." Aizen only smiled when he heard the sound of Ren's chain chiming against the ground as she gripped her daggers tightly in her fist, "And I appreciate the fact that we're just getting right down to the point." A vicious grin consumed his face, his eyes turning to the woman getting into a quick sharp stance, her movements as still as a statue, "Ren, dear~..." His soft voice sang to Ren, her ears perking to the hypnotic tune before suddenly disappearing from the sights of the Gotei 13.

Their eyes scanned for the girl's, knowing her would be instinctively easy to find since it was so different and so powerful, but unfortunately for them, just like Kenpachi's spiritual pressure, Ren's was actually a lot hard to detect, "Damn, do you think Urahara could've been more specific on her abilities?" Kyoroku cursed shifting his eyes around from underneath his sakkat until he suddenly felt himself fall to the ground in an instant, "Captain!" His subordinate Nanao called out before being slashed from the back with Ren's long extraordinary chain that wrapped around the group, "Stand your ground! Don't let her take you by surprise!" The old man exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear, but Kenapchi only seemed to laugh him off and lick his canine's before he leaped forward, releasing his Zanpakuto from its sheath, "You don't have to tell me that old man. What an interesting opportunity this is..." He grinned chuckling eagerly to start a one on one with the mysterious girl.

He slashed the chain down wrapping the metal around his blade to pull Ren down to the ground, a cloud of cloud of dust bloomed from the ground covering Ren in rubble and dirt as he dragged her across the plain between them.

He may have dragged her about 20 feet, but it did little to nothing when she merely arose from the dirt and dusted herself off with a small eerie hum.

She continued to hum too while she stared at the 11th Division's Captain tilting her head sideways with a big grin, almost as wide as his. She too licked her lips thinking of this man as if he was her next meal. Her next fix to taste the bitterness of flesh blood against her face.

Slowly, she took her time making her way to him, step by step she swayed her hips making only the sound of her heels clomping to the floor as she strolled towards the spiky haired man.

Zaraki could feel it, the idea of her about to come right at him enthralled him. She sped up her pace, flash stepping towards him, their Zankpakuto's the first thing to go off in sparks of violet and yellow. The blades clashed back and forth, one blow after the other, until Kenpachi was hysterically laughing with excitement, "Is that all you got little girl! I've fought Arrancar that put up more of a fight! Come on! Show me what you really got! Don't start holding back now!" Ren didn't seem intimidated by his small taunt, but instead, if anything, her body to push her to push hard against the unknown name of his blade, tasting the blood in the air when she finally pulled back enough to counter block the Captain's attack, cutting him off guard enough to stumble back, surprised, but even more ecstatic than before, "Ha ha! Good! Good! That's what I like! An opponent I can finally enjoy taking down!" He brought down his sword again, missing by an inch slicing a small cut in Ren's cheek, but nothing seem to make her loose her breath or energy, "It's futile, Zaraki, fight her all you want, she will only end up breaking you down till she CUTS you down."

"Fine by me, Aizen! I got admit, you made an awesome creature here!" He laughed slashing his sword down to counter block her chain that attempt to wrap around him, until something in the distance began to come into view for the others that prepared to take down Aizen.

* * *

><p>"What is that? That…Spiritual pressure…" Their eyes slightly widened sensing the other Arrancars heading in their direction, the fake Ulquoirra tried his hardest to throw his attacks at Grimmjow who had had just about enough with his shenanigans, "Damn it! Get off my back, you bastard!" Grimmjow attempted to charge up another Cero pointing it straight at the white face Espada, until he was finally able to set it off, causing a large blood red explosion in his direction.<p>

It cleared only to reveal another spiritual pressure that had finally caught up the two arrancars. Grimmjow was actually surprised to see who had come to his rescue, somewhat piss to know he'd have to come and interfere, "Kurosaki! Damn it get out of the way!"

"Go Grimmjow! You're the only one that can get to Ren fast enough to save her! I'll handle him!"

"I don't need-,"

"This isn't up for discussion! You've said before we're running out of time. Now, do you want to save Ren or not!" The panther knew he was right. As much as the boy annoyed him, but saving Ren was his priority, and it made Grimmjow growl considering he wanted to finish Ulquoirra himself, but as he scanned the eyes of the green eyed Cuatro, he realized that it wouldn't of matter, because the real one was dead and Aizen was the one to fool him and the others. That, once again, Ulquiorra and Aizen would both pay for their undoing's.

Everything, "You better hurry the hell up Shinigami! We don't have time to deal with the small fry. So, don't die!"

"Right." Ichigo laughed before bringing his combat face to the table and began to push Ulquoirra back, freezing in their place in the sky as they battled it out on their own.

Grimmjow couldn't help but watch the two race off, Ichigo wiping his hand across his face to bring back his hollow mask.

Seeing that Ichigo also had Renji to back him up, Grimmjow could've cared less if the two returned dead or alive, and sped off as fast as his being was able, _I'm always off by a matter of seconds, but I'm getting close, if I can just…__**Get**__ to you this time…Get close enough to get this…mod body to sync up with your soul…Maybe…Just Maybe…You'll come back to me, "Goddamn it I hope this works."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 16: The Hell I'm Afraid<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so close to where I left off on Quizilla I can feel it guys…Can you feel it. I can feel it…I can feel it-, (sound of a dart) in my NECK! RUUUN! UNTIL NEXT TIME GRIMMY FANS! R&amp;R! <strong>_


	16. Chapter 16 The He'll I'm Afraid

_**Chapter 16: The Hell I'm Afraid**_

* * *

><p>He sped up as fast as he could, finally arriving to the spot where Grimmjow could spot a familiar face. Two actually, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Ren.<p>

Staring the woman he had been chasing for what felt like a day and a half, maybe even longer in his state, considering he was still injured from his previous battle against Ren. "Ren…" He couldn't help but say her name, his eyes stinging from the gloss that began to take over them. It wasn't tears, of course not Grimmjow, And not here either! No, it was more of a relief to see her, but still…A hint of rage hid behind those bright blue eyes, not towards Ren or her opponent Kenpachi, it was all towards Aizen who only clapped slowly in enlightenment, "Grimmjow Jeagerjagues…Bravo, you actually made it just in time for the final performance…I take it Ulquiorra wasn't good enough. Or those other arrancars?"

"Cut the crap Aizen, they weren't Espadas! I found out about your little dolls. What kind of fool do you take me for!" The panther didn't even flinch or move towards Aizen, his entire stance was directed at Ren, his eyes though…His eyes were progressing to brighten with venom, nearly bleeding death as he glared at Aizen, "A big one, apparently. But I misjudged you."

"You sure as hell did. You may have been stronger back when you thought you were in charge of Hueco Muendo…But now? You ain't getting away with this. Not in a million light years. You will never hone the power to control Ren…" He grinned viciously pulling the small box that Urahara had given to him, the one he was suppose give to Ren to end it all, "I said that once before…And I fucking meant it." He held it in between his fingers, sonidoing towards Aizen's priceless face.

From what Grimmmjow could see, the man knew what it was, "Good, I'm glad I don't have to explain what this is. I hate having to do that. Not like I would want to anyways. Why lecture the teacher when I can show it to you!" The panther's grin lightened into a smirk, protecting the small black box in his large hand, his fingers holding onto it for dear life as he sped off towards Ren.

Aizen was on his toes the moment Grimmjow disappeared before his eyes, turning his quick attention towards the girl now just standing before everyone. Kenpachi must've back off for a moment, giving the panther his opportunity to come for the girl awaiting his arrival,

Of course, Aizen would've never made it that easy to get, "REN!" He exclaimed her name angrily, waving his hand towards her.

People could see he was slightly loosing his cool, his slick back hair no longer groomed in the front but strands falling in his face.

The sound of Aizen's call gave Ren her queue to move, being missed by a mere inch of Grimmjow's arms.

He was so close to feeling just a scrap of her soft skin that seemed as cold as ice.

It was basically a game of tag the way she counter acted his attempts to either catch her, or direct the box at her, but all the while he was doing so, it was getting really hard for the Espada to keep up with her. She was starting to speed up again, trying to throw him off faster and faster. It was like a Zanpakuto readying itself for its favorite attack, the one that took up more than her rieshi. He thought really hard about what it was that he was fighting for here, what made him want to catch Ren. What made him want to save her, and keep her.

Over and over again he proceeded to process all the things that they had been through, the things that had been said and done. From over the years, to the first grocery shopping to the first kiss in the fountain, from the graveyard to the wild, passionate night of love making.

But what he loved more than anything wasn't in just in those alone, everything about Ren made him smirk, feeling a sensation inside him that was hard to accept, and he had already somehow accepted without realizing it. Until now, "You really are something else…You know that? You act so strong in front of everyone, trying not to let down your defenses for the whole world to see…" He trailed off, his face suddenly become dazed, but serious as he stared at the woman before him…

Her lips no longer the smile he remembered it to be, the same one that would come out every time she'd see him. Her skin no longer the glowing lively color it use to be.

If anything it sadden him to see her like that.

No, it angered him.

It was all because of Aizen. All of this.

If he would've left her alone, Ren wouldn't be so distraught, so lost and unaccepted, which was all in her own perspective not his. But wanted to show her she was accepted, if not by the others than by him at least, that what they had was no mere fuck, but a heavy dose of real affection.

Grimmjow could very much say it was love maybe, but it was close to what he could relate as something that close of a bond, "You don't have to put up those walls around me! All I ever wanted. Was to be accepted. Hell every hollow does, being alone for centuries on end. Where you…Sure it wasn't perfect, but you had a family. And friends. A lot of them were dicks to you. They didn't seem like friends, but they're there. Ichigo, Renji, even me! We're all here to save you Ren. For the first time in my life I've felt like I've said something to live for besides myself! Can you believe that? Me! Of all freaking people, I was the one you decided to take to your special places, to the spots where you would go to get away from the feeling of being shunned. But you're not shunned anymore Ren, you have us, and you should let Aizen get away with this. If you had a chance to escape, I know you would take it. And I want to give you that freedom Ren. Just like that!" He nearly screamed it at the girl as he came flying upward at her, hoping to throw her off for just a split second to get close enough to her chest, avoiding her chains at all cost.

She threw her chains all around her, hoping the next strike would be the last, until Grimmjow finally found his opening ,and spin into the kitten until he was face to face with her, gripping her wrist in a tug-a-war for her.

The moment he touched her, Ren started to fight back, struggling and grunting angrily as she began to feel herself cry out for him like back in Karakura.

She gasped back, her soul again responding to the sound of her name being called. Ren could hear him being so close to her, and yet so far away. Her body felt like it was stuck in a thick layer of glue, or corn syrup, still feeling tired as if she wanted to sleep more, longer, almost never wanting to wake up from such a peaceful sleep.

Hell she could hardly keep her eyes open as her eyes looked around at the echoing sound of her companion's voice.

Her fingers twitched, and her lips parted as she gave a small slip into slumber again.

That is until she heard Grimmjow yell even louder, more determined and threatening that it seemed to have an effect on the girl.

She tried harder this time, not giving up on wanting to pull her body out of this thick sensation of tranquility. Even if it wasn't, not really anyway, "Come Ren! I know you're in there! I see you struggling with yourself! We can do this together, I know we can. You don't have to do it alone. That's what you got me for. I'm here for you." He felt his heart beating a mile a minute, his face flushing like he had never felt.

It was the oddest, relieving feeling he had ever known. And when it was Ren he was feeling for, he couldn't help, but be proud of that, "And only you..." His yelling quivered, breaking.

Although there was a pint size part of him that want to actually maybe attempt punching Ren in the face to see if that would smack her back into her body, but he only shook his head, knowing that he could only think desperately at this point. His own will burning with a desire.

From inside Ren, the girl's entire soul jolted at his words, her heart starting to beat slowly but surely as she felt her body move little by little to the top of that thick barrier she seemed to be swimming in, trapped her between the protection around her soul, and the other to her body, which was currently occupied.

She looked towards the voice calling to her, cheering her on, getting her to move her legs, "Grimmjow…" She gasped a sigh of sleepiness, making her muscles flex. She had to make an attempt herself if she wanted to get out of herself unless she wish to be devoured by this untamed hollow of hers, or whatever it was.

She wasn't going to let Aizen win. She couldn't let him, not for the sake of herself, but seeing the sacrifice Grimmjow made to put himself in the line of danger to come and rescue her.

She laughed softly to herself thinking of him as her own personal valiant knight, gruff around the edges but with a heart a gold that was only made because of her influence.

She couldn't forget the others either. Renji and her had their differences and their qualms, but seeing that the red head had not forgotten about her made her feel more than special. She felt that maybe it wasn't the end of the world. Ichigo too. For someone like him she was lucky to have a friend that looked beyond her hard iron skin.

When this all became too real for Ren, she could only look around her, feeling a sudden push to help guide her out of the swampy barrier of muck_, I'm not giving up…I will never give in. After everything considering, those people…My people…They're…My friends! _She opened her eyes more and more, trying with all her might until she was looking through her own eyes, still as if something was trying to hold her back before she felt her soul swim for the cracked surface, _Yes! Just a little more! I'm here Grimmjow! I'm here! I just…Need you to wake me up!_ She was nearly swimming in slow motion now, her fingers tips brushing just the skin of the surface, yet still inches away as she began to pull through.

It felt like the atmosphere was just getting harder and thicker now, getting harder to breath, _Damn it, I won't give up! Not like this! Not anymore! I'm tired of sitting by and watching myself get tear down, seeing the ones I care about get hurt because of me! If it wasn't for you Aizen everything would've been fine! Nothing would've gone wrong and you wouldn't have caused me to hurt anyone! This is all because of you! And for that reason alone…I will get out of here if it's the last thing I do! _With what reishi she could muster out of her soul, she began to consume it in around her.

From the outside of her body, a thin lining of white began to change back and forth between red. Ren's body froze in mid swing having her chains fall to the floor with a clank and a jangling. Grimmjow eyes perked at his opportunity and grunted as he held the box to her heart, feeling her body lash back to get away from the feeling of it being so close. He couldn't help it, seeing her so close to him, feeling her arms in his grasp, the only thing he could do to keep her steady was to embrace her tightly, kissing her lips as the box began to open, a large ghostly white abyss enveloping the girl's body as a sudden flash ignited, the small black box diminishing into the light itself, "AAAAAAAAHHH!"

He pulled away long enough for her to scream out, only to pull her ear close enough to his mouth, "Come back to me, Ren. Please…" In burst of energy released into the sky, a white Pegasus suddenly taking form as it escaped along with Ren's spirit.

She trotted out of her chest, the anger and rage subsiding and fading from her beautiful bright lavender eyes, the once calm, innocence glimmer that everyone remembered to be the real Ren had once returned.

"Ren? Ren!" Grimmjow called out to her, his hands cupping her face as she tried to lift her head from bobbing from the grogginess she still endured. Her body could barely keep itself up in his arms, her once powerful and full Zanpakuto shattering and vanishing from her hands one they fell to her side.

She then lifted her head the best she could and smiled happily the best she could, her breath ragged, and meek, "Yep, Thank goodness…I was starting… to worry-," She trailed in mid sentence, feeling her eyes fall closed, her face falling forward in his chest to make him smirk, "I knew you could do it. Any woman of mine could." He swooped up by her legs, cradling her gently as she struggled to open her eyes at him again, "Grimm…"

"Don't talk woman, you'll make it worse." He urged.

"I…I can barely stay awake still…Why?"

"Like I said, don't talk! Just worry about staying alive." Just then, from above the Pegasus that boomed out of Ren previous, galloped above the two, neighing at them as he quickly swooped underneath Grimmjow, and picked him up, nearly scaring the poor Arrancar half to death, a cold sweat beginning to streak his temple, "Hey! What the-,"

"Don't be afraid…Trust it…"

"But he just-,"

"I know, but, please…Trust me at least, alright?" Grimmjow growled but listened none the less as the horse trotted down to the ground, extending its wings out before relaxing them to let the two off.

Just then, it began to disappear, mystifying back into her chest, before spreading throughout her torso and limps like smoke settling into her, like a soul reconnecting to their vessel.

That's exactly what it was, and the reason for Ren's feeling of slumber. Her body was now her own now, no one could control it, she was undoubtedly free for good, "Ren?" She put her hand to his chest, having him attempt to put her down, just enough to give her legs some stability. To see if she could stand again. She no longer felt sleep, but energized, as if she had been awakened for the first time in a hundred years.

She felt…Incredible. Alive, "You're…You're okay now, right? Urahara said that gigai should be like having your old body back, or whatever…So, did it work?" At first Ren just stared at her hands and limps, her feet tapping the ground before she jumped a few times and then slowly turned her attention to the blue haired arrancar.

He waited for his answer, but she didn't give him one. She just stared as if she had suddenly drawn a blank. He too gave the same look before finally getting annoyed of her silence, "Are you just going to stare at me or say something woman! Let me know that everything's working!" She paused for another second before grinning up at him and then flying her arms around his neck into a tight bear hug, holding him as hard as she could. Missing the hell out of him, "Owe, owe, owe, hey I'm still injured you know."

"You are!" She asked completely shocked, making Grimmjow give her the most dumbfounded look, "Yeah the ones you left me!"

"Oh. Oh yeah. I'm sorry, but I just…Oh…Just shut up and hug me." She stated with a shaky, yet happy tone. It was almost like she wanted to cry, but instead of crying, she began to giggle, and then laughing hysterically with tears in her eyes, "I think, ha ha! For the first time in my life, I was actually scared there for a moment! Ha ha! Oh man! Talk about a thriller!" She laughed a little longer before finally settling herself down with a wipe of her joyful tears getting Grimmjow to sigh in relief, also somewhat smiling/smirking at the giggling woman before pulling her into a tight bear hug like she had done to him before.

A hand to the back of her head while the other relaxed on her lower back, his release state finally fading as he nuzzled his nose into hers, "Well, it wasn't the thrill I was looking for," He grumbled with a pecking her lips as he leaned his head against hers now, "But I guess the fighting was a little entertaining." He got a quiet titter out of both of them before suddenly Aizen's voice startled them back to the battlefield.

He approached them stomping his way over as he prepared to shred the Espada apart, "Damn you, Jeagerjagues! You've ruined everything! Do you know how many centuries of work you've just obliterated with that stupid box!" Aizen was livid, enraged and about to take out the Espada along with his so called daughter, now that she was useless to him.

Her body wasn't stable before, but now with the gigai in tact, her body had come to rewrite her DNA so it was finally finished and connected in all the right places. No more affection of an unfinished product. Ren was now whole, and no one's toy.

Especially this man, "I'll just have to use what little power I still possessed of the Hogiyaku(sp?) now, he was about to release his spiritual pressure for all to see, but just as he was about to attack the two, the Captain's surrounded Aizen, finding HIM as the ultimate threat now.

He was beginning to panic, looking around frantically "Aizen, you fool…Did you really think coming back a second time would've made a difference? You came back as arrogant and as foolish as ever! Make no mistake, this will be the end of you, for good! No excuses!" Yamamoto attempted to raise his hand to engage, but Ren knew the seal would never work.

Something was telling her that she was the only one to make him go away this time. For good.

Grimmjow looked from Yamamoto, to Ren, only to find that she wasn't even in his arms. His eyes widened, and he looked up to see where she stood.

Her form between the Captains, and former Captain, "Step out of the way! Or I shall seal you as well!"

"No offense, sir. But that seal won't do you any good. It's not powerful enough to seal him for what he truly is…" Her face scrunched up in disgust while her eyes flared at the man that hijacked her, "A monster…" She extended out her hands one last time reforming her Zanpakuto as she called it forth.

The Pegasus came before everyone letting Ren jump on the back of its ghostly form before she took off in Aizen's direction, "You've done enough damage in the past, and now to use me, and make me attack the people I hold dear! Furthermore you nearly made me kill the man I love! And For that, I WILL seek justice! _**FATHER**_!" She screeched out, using every last bit of her ability and herself to take out the man that had assumed to call her daughter. The man that dared to call himself a father.

He was no father she knew. And in her light of defense, Urahara Kisuke was the only man she would ever consider a father to her.

Aizen's eyes to widen in fear, the sight of anger only from the fact that he knew there was no way around this. That his second chance at life would never come to be.

In a terror, Aizen started to run for his life, only to turn back to see the horse's eyes burst into flames, galloped hard at light speed.

No one could see where Ren or the Pegasus had gone, only getting a glimpse of the white, purple blur coming at the ex-captain before Aizen's body was taken into the grasp of the awakened Zanpakuto, and in a large white cloud of smoke, the horse with wings imploded them all into another realm, disappearing from the sights of the others.

Grimmjow was so amazed at the new release before him, he had to be snapped out of the daze when Ichigo, Renji, and even, surprisingly, Urahara had arrived, of course from his own door way into Soul Society, "Hiyo!" He waved smiling.

"What the-, What're you doing here! Oh, AND WHY THE SUDDEN APPEARANCE, WE COULD'VE USED YOU AWHILE AGO! BAKA!"

"Alright! Yeesh, enough with the yelling, I had some oppressing matters to attend to, no need for you to worry about that though, where's Ichigo-san?"

"Oi!" A loud echo called from the distance with a few familiar faces.

Along with them was, surprisingly, the unconscious Arrancar Ulquiorra that Ichigo seemed to be carrying over his shoulder, "Ah, right on time I see." Kisuke comforted his hands in his large pockets, before holding onto his hat from the large breeze beginning to pick up around them.

Everyone's attention turned to the breeze's direction, sensing a familiar spiritual pressure coming through a bright lit portal surrounded by a glowing myst underneath the person's feet.

She jumped out of the realm with a soft sigh, relieved. Her hair gave a light bounce when she landed right in front of Kisuke.

The portal closed behind her, she straightened herself up to look at the man before. Her father-like figure, her everything. She knew he had somewhat of a hand in it, that was no big secret, but Kisuke did hide things from her, things that he should've told her no matter what the out come would've been.

Ren felt that she could've prepared, maybe even helped in some sort of way. Anything but being kept in the dark about it all these years.

She had a sudden urge, an urge that made her ball her fist as she gazed up at the green eyed man and gave her a sad smile.

BLAM!

Everyone's eyes widened the size of platter plates when Urahara head swooshed to the side, his feet leaving the ground as his bottom his it. His hat flew a couple feet behind him when he realized he had been knocked silly. His brain was literally jumbled as he laid back, his eyes spinning like pin balls, "That's for keep things from me, lying to me when you said Aizen was no threat to me, and for not warning me about this! How dare you! I thought we agreed no secrets! I could've taken the truth! Sure, it would've been tough, but I would've respected you more for telling me! Is that what it is Kisuke? You don't respect me enough? Or is it you thought I wouldn't be able to handle it because you wanted to protect me." Her voice broke from yelling, from the hurt, and she felt like she wanted to hit him again, but the moment she tried to take a step forward to bend down and hit him, she only fell to her knees in a failed attempt, only hitting his chest as she leaned into it, her head pressed against his beating heart, "I know you love me Kisuke but I'm not a kid anymore." It was muffled but he could hear her clearly.

He hummed a chuckle, not offended by her reaction, but understanding it.

He knew he had that coming, and knew he well deserved it. Then, like always he gave her that goofy smile of his, "Yeah…I know." He embraced her tightly, and she didn't hesitate to cry hard into his chest, "I'm so sorry, Ren-Chan. It'll never happen again. I promise." He pulled her away only to cup her face into his hands, her eyes feeling like she was pouring out her heart into them.

She didn't really know why she was crying, but maybe it was just because she wanted to cry. It was all over, and everything that she loved was alive and well.

There was something in her that she felt more certain about that. About life being more alive. Like she was more alive. As if she was reborn again. By the time Ren had completely calmed, smiling up at Kisuke, the man in the hat took the side of his sleeve and soaked up the rest of the straggling tears from her cheek, brining an even bigger smile to the face of his loving daughter, "Now, aren't you glad we had this talk?"

"God, what an ass you are…You know, for the crap you caused, you're lucky if I don't get executed for this." She remarked irritated at his playful grin and the joke that ruined what _was _the finest bonding moment in history for the two of them. At least to the lavender girl's opinion, considering the only that ever flapped out of Kisuke's mouth now a days was perverted or riddling remark. Or even worse. But what could be worse than the riddles?

"Urahara…" Suddenly, a familiar 1st Captain's voice came to their attention, making Ren tense up as she stared up ashamed for the actions that she had still committed previously, her eyes familiarizing with her hands that were still stained with dirt and blood.

She couldn't see it, but even the blood stains on her face were apparent. _That's right. I will still under his control when…When I_… Her eyes began to tear up again, bringing her hands to stomach as she gasped in pain, "Not again…I did it again Kisuke."

"Ren…" He could see the hurt and pain in her eyes, see regret and agony as she cupped her face. Then she turned to face him, "Kisuke…I-…I…murdered people. Aizen still took me here while I was…Well, they know." Kisuke's eyes widened, he hadn't figured that she would've gotten that far ahead, now, he had to deal with Yamamoto who stepped forward.

"She is right Kisuke, and we can not let that go unpunished." The older man replied standing tall and strong, steel in his words.

That is until two other Captain's stepped forward, Ukitake with his trusty companion Kyoroku, "But sir, Aizen was the one in control. She would've been fine if Sousuke hadn't interfered. She was banished to the world of living in the first place… So why don't we just-,"

"No! Not this time! You had your chance when you disappeared with Kisuke young lady, and because of your return it is by law that we are to execute you!"

"Oh no…"

"Which was when Aizen was controlling everyone _else_…I'm sure you remember the Vizards….Yamamoto?" Everyone's eyes widened to the name, the recent battle previously needed these Vizards to help in the war against the Arrancars.

Only to have Grimmjow and now, Ulquiorra as survivors, who were also assisting them when they had tried to attack many of their people before, "What are you implying? That I let this…creature roam free? What if another like Aizen comes, do you want him to-,"

"Who else knows about this except everyone here? In the Seretei? And after a couple years no one will even remember her name. Eventually this whole thing will become a ghost story…It becomes as simple as that. Nothing more. So…I know this is a weird case, but the girl had no recollection of what she was doing. Ren is it? That is what happen isn't it? We can't put someone in prison because of a little hypnosis." The Captain dressed in pink and cherry blossom's glanced Ren's way with a wink of his eye, "Uh-, No, I didn't know. It was weird though…It felt like I was stuck in goop that weighed a ton. I literally had to climb my way out of it to wake up. There was only one person I could've count on to bring me back." Her eyes softened glancing over at Grimmjow who seemed surprised when she looked over at him, then blushed and looked away as if he didn't notice what she was doing or who she was talking about.

But he knew. Oh, he definitely knew, "And I'm thankful he did, because I couldn't stand looking at myself. It's like looking at an evil twin of yourself…It's creepy." After the whole explanation, Yamamoto seemed puzzled by all that had happened.

He wasn't sure on what to do, since it could've been a plead of insanity, which, by that meaning they couldn't have done anything anyways. What were they going to do? Lock her up again? It'd be too extreme and it would only cause more difficulty and paper work for S.S. So, there was only one thing they could do, "You leave me no choice then…" He put out his cane and pulled it apart like a sword, approaching Ren for everyone to tense up, especially Grimmjow, and Renji. "No! Don't!" Grimmjow ran towards them wanting to save his mate. If that Captain Yamamoto was even thinking about trying to lay a finger on her, he was going to have to do something drastic, but he was only stopped by Kenpachi, Soi Fon, and even Hitsugaya, who blocked his way.

He looked at them, knowing that starting another fight would only delay him.

He needed help, "Guys don't let them do this!" Grimmjow pleaded, "Renji! She's your friend to what the hell!"

"You don't understand." Renji began to explain calmly to the Espada, " Don't you see what he's going to do Renji? You should know. He's not going to kill her. He's-, you know what, just watch…" He instructed the others getting them to do so, in suspense when Yamamoto finally approached the young woman, staring down at her as she awaited her sentence, or punishment, or…whatever.

All she knew was she wanted to get it done and over with.

With that in thought, Ren closed her eyes, feeling a light knock on the head and a sense of release.

It felt calm and some how, she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes again to find that a small mark on her head began to fade, and when it was gone she looked back up at the old man curiously when he placed his Zanpakuto back in his sheeth and turned away, setting it up to where he could place his hands over the top of it, "I have sealed away your Hollow powers. On account that we don't want another incident like this. And if we ever find you in Soul Society, other than if we call upon you. You will be eliminated. Is that clear!" His voice was deadly and caring one minute, it was spine shivering, and so much so it only made Ren nod in agreement. She wasn't going to say no and refuse the only freedom back to the only home she's ever knew, and that made the Captain smile before he looked to Urahara, "Should I do the honors or should you?" Kisuke laughed nervously before waving at Yamamoto, "Oh no, we're leaving! Come on guys the portal waits for no man! Plus, dinners getting cold!"

"Wow, just like that huh?" Grimmjow asked looking over at Ichigo who just smiled laughing weirdly at the whole situation.

It was almost awkward how it ended. But it was over and that's all that mattered.

Guess no one knew how long the fight would last, "Yeah, I guess so, funny, I felt like we really didn't get any action this time around, not only that, but what about this guy? Should we just take him with us to the world of the living?" Ichigo nudged the guy hanging off his shoulder, before Urahara approached the unconscious Espada, "Are you sure this is even him? How do you know?" He asked examining his body to make sure it wasn't just another dummy, but then again, Ichigo stated the obvious, "Well, if it was a doll, don't you think it would've disappeared when Ren got rid of Aizen? I mean, the rest of them did. Who ever was left I mean."

"Hmm, true…Very true. Very well, take him to your place."

"WHAT! Are you crazy! Where're am I going to put him? My room? Put him up in your place, Hat and Clogs!"

"Well…I would, but my house is already filled with a bunch of people, and you have the clinic open to 'patients,' am I right?" Ichigo couldn't argue back, he was utterly speechless by the way he was trying to ease Ulquiorra on him, "I guess…"

"Good. Then it's settled. Let's go." Ren was still a little shocked, she was sure how to take her freedom, she was relieved, but still surprised they weren't sticking to they usual cruel way of handling things.

"Oi…" A familiar voice suddenly made the poor girl's heart jump up to her brain, bringing her back to reality as she looked to Grimmjow who hunched over the side of her shoulder. Their eyes meeting as they smiled at one another, "Ready to go home?" He asked the only question to make her kiss his cheek, feel of his arms wrapping around her torso as he embraced her, "Do you have to even ask." She moved into him, wrapping her an arm around his neck to have him embrace her back enough to where he moved around her and, somehow grabbed for her legs in the process to pick her up so he could carry her bridal style through the portal home, "Eh, Sorry for the inconvenience, again, it won't happen again!"

"Shut up & get going before you get us in even more trouble!" Ren exclaimed still burying her face into her lovers neck, making Grimmjow burst out into laughter before he kissed the side of her head, "That's my girl!…When we get home, I'm gonna make us a nice hot bath…" He murmured the last part making sure no one heard but Ren herself, making the woman blush and she smirk softly into his skin, taking in the scent of him and the feel of him in her arms again, "Good, I think we need it…" They both just tittered at one another under their breaths, finally starting to see the light at the end of the very long tunnel they journeyed through until the sight of the sun light began to beam through a large hole, "Aw, there it is! Next stop! Urahara's shop! At your service!"

"You know I could've just transported us here with my new stabilized powers…" Ren trailed off trying to get Urahara's attention, but the man seemed to be ignoring her on purpose, unwilling to make up for the slip of his mind, "Sorry I can't here you back there!"

* * *

><p>On the other side, in Soul Society, the Captain's just stared at the sky before them, where the portal between worlds stood, only to have Kenpachi suddenly smirk uncrossing his arms as he walked back to his Division, "Well, that sucked, I wanted to finish our fight."<p>

"Maybe someday you can. Why don't you try asking for a sparing match sometime. Come on, you can't hide the intent on a chance to fight Ren Shinju again?" Kyoroku had hung out with Zaraki way too many times to know him that well, but it only got a grin out of the 11th Captain, making him laugh out loud at the thought, "Yeah…I might just do that. Yachiru!" He suddenly called his Lt. who popped out of no where, calling his name as she flipped onto his broad shoulders, "Kenny-Chaaan!" The pink haired girl laughed joyfully, the other Captain's walking back to their Divisions with the tall man and his little companion.

Yes, the battle was won, and all was right with the world again, Ren was back to normal and now, there were more adventures to come, new friends to make and much more to look forward to for the young happy couple that laid warm in their beds now after a long hot relaxing bath that Grimmjow had promised his mate.

Their arms wrapped around one another, their bodies snuggled close as they slumbered soundly.

Suddenly, out of his soft sleep, Grimmjow's eyes slightly opened gazing down at his quiet woman in his embrace, softly smiling at her before kissing her forehead and falling back to sleep to join his lover in her peaceful dreams. Where nothing could to touch them, nothing could get to them. Not even all of S.S. or Hueco Mundo could reach them within their abyss of heaven, and that's how they wanted to keep it, whether in dream land or not, they always wanted to be near each other, close to each other, even if Grimmjow had to destroy everyone to make that happen he would just to get to Ren, to give her a life of peace that she deserved.

It actually made him think a bit. Usually, The thought of not be able to fight, to get stronger drove the Panther insane, and living in peace? What a dream that was for an Arrancar. Something dreamt up when they're made, a piece of hope that was stripped away one the instinct of survival kicked in. The fear of being devoured and becoming food for the next strong opponent.

But now? For a man like Grimmjow, it was almost becoming too natural to be this way. Ren was the first person to ever show him that an Arrancar could live free and peaceful, to love and hate like any other living thing out there in the world of the living. He acutally learned what it's like to live without being hunted down by Shinigami's, and there was still so much he didn't understand about this world that left him wanting her more by his side to show him the new and intriguing things she kept showing him.

In a way that scared him. This was a new feeling, a new life, a new everything!

Everything was going to constantly change, and maybe not in the direction he wanted it to. Not with Ren, but with his life's long dream. He still wanted to become the King of Hueco Mundo, after all.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the blue haired espada had a late start, being awakened by the annoying feeling of someone poking him in the forehead. His eyes slightly opening to a dark blur in front of him, and the faster the blur began to poke him the more annoyed the Espada was starting to get, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Ren! I'm aw-," He stopped in mid-sentence, focusing in his sights on the small girl Ururu who blinked at the half naked Sexta, "Wh-What the-,"<p>

"Ren wants you. She says you've slept in long enough."

"Did you really have to start poking me in the head, ya lil brat." He grumbled to himself a little more having her leave when he rose up from the bed to dress himself, "Damn woman, she couldn't have come up here and woke me herself? That would've been a nicer wake up call than getting poked like that…What's wrong with that girl?" He muttered curses the whole way downstairs, hearing a cheerful and yet another familiar voice coming from the kitchen, "Aw! Good morning Grimmjow! You late bloomer!~" Urhara waved to him from the kitchen counter, apparently talking to Tessai and Renji as they all drank there mid day tea.

"Mornin'…" Was all he could reply, ignoring the store keepers last comment as he reached into the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Would like some tea Mr. Grimmjow?" Tessai offered but only had Grimmjow wave him off, "No thanks. I'm being summoned, apparently. Any idea where I can find Ren?"

"In the garage sir."

"Hmm." He then headed outside saluting the men off lazily as he headed to his destination.

Little did anyone realize Renji was starting to stare off into space, not realizing that he was gawking at Grimmjow the whole time, only stopping when the Espada had disappeared into the garage, giving Renji his opportunity to drink his tea with hesitants.

For Renji, he had been feeling a little odd lately, ever since the two had been nearly inseparable. He had been feeling it actually, for a while now, and it bothered him. It bothered him to now end, and only the heavens knew why.

He knew he liked Ren in the beginning, and it fell apart, because he screwed up, but, something inside him made his emotions stir a little bit, making him feel that he had made a terrible mistake, _No, I can't. It's over between us. It's been over for a long time now. There's nothing there. _He sadly looked into his cup_, _trying to find his own common ground_, But why can't I stop thinking about you, Ren? Was it because for the first time I thought we were actually going to loose you? For good? Yeah, that has to be it. It-, it has to be… _

"Renji? You okay, pal? You look a little upset. Something bugging you?"

"Huh! What! No! I'm just…I was just thinking of taking a long walk today that's all. Maybe go over to Kurosaki to see how Ulquiorra Cifer's doing." Kisuke's finger reached his lips as he looked up thoughtfully, "Awe…Yes, I almost forgot about him."

"You forgot!" Renji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this guy serious?

"Yeah…Well, so much has happen, but, you're right, we should go see if he's alright. I think I'll go with you!" "Huh? Really?"

"Yeah! The kids can watch the store and since Ren apparently has plans with Grimmy-Grim, I'd figure Tessai and I could accompany you." Renji was kind of glad to hear that, but he kind of wanted the time to walk alone. Oh well better in a group than alone he supposed, "Sure. Why not."

While the others were beginning to get ready to go for that walk, Grimmjow scanned around the garage, hearing the sound of clanking around, and fidgetting. So he went in further into the large domain of parts and other unknown accessories in thousand upon thousands of boxes, looking for the lavender haired woman, but she didn't seem to be anywhere in eye sight of him until he heard the clanking noises getting louder coming from the front where the garage met with the outside.

He followed the noises till he found Ren knelt down near an odd looking contraption. A really, really COOL odd looking contraption, "What is that?" Ren gasped catching her heart in her hand, only to exhale in relief when she came eye to eyes with Grimmjow who was standing on the other side of the cycle, "Oh! Good morning sunshine. I assume you Slept well?" She asked happily, her smile beaming brightly at him to make him smirk back, "Good mornin' yourself. Ever been woken up by Ururu poking you in the head?" Grimmjow moved a bit to give his woman some space to work, watching her fiddling with her invention while he leaned against a workshop table, hearing Ren giggle as she finished up her fixer upper on the mysterious machine before them.

She zipped down her workers uniform to tie the upper part around her waist letting her upper body breath from all the work she had put into the engine, "Yeah. Once, but she learned not to do it again.~" She sang the last part wiping her hands clean on a wipe she hand shoved in a pocket and then removed the apron around her waist, putting it on the table front of her and behind Grimmjow.

The process, Ren sneakily slipped her arms around the Espada and kissed his lips softly, getting him to chuckle gruff, "Is that right?" He wrapped an arm around her roughly as well, pulling her lips back into his before descending down her neck, making her giggle seductively, "That's right… Oh!" She had to pull away a little to give him an excited look, "You were wondering what I was working on right?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess?" They both turned their attention to the all metal and chrome two wheeled wonder, Ren skipping to the other side of it as if to show it off to him.

She was, "Seriously…What is that?"

"It's a motorcycle!"

"A motor…what?" She rolled her eyes walking over to the two helmets sitting over on the other side of the cycle, giving one to Grimmjow who she brought over to the cycle to get a better look. Then she put her own helmet on her head, "You ride it." She said that before jumping on the thing and turned the key to release a loud rumbling sound from the engine. It purred like a kitten and roared like a lion. The noise nearly killed Grimmjow's ears though. He wasn't ready for what was coming and plugged his ears, "OWE! THAT'S FREAKING LOUD!"

"I KNOW ISN'T IT GREAT! HOP ON!" All he knew was the thing was really loud and since he was still waking up…Well, actually he was DEFINITELY awake now, but it echoed through the small garage, making it twice as loud, and all he wanted to do was getting away from the loud noise before it busted his ear drum. So to please his woman, he could only sigh and shake his head hoping he wouldn't regret putting the helmet on his head. He then jumped on the back, holding onto Ren loosely at first.

Then they took off like the wind, causing Grimmjow to nearly fall off before he gripped onto Ren's waist for dear life, making the girl laugh as she zoomed down the street, and towards the free way, "Where're we going?!"

"Anywhere you want to go, Grimmjow! Anywhere you want to go!" She sped up more, "Woo…Hoo!"

"Ah! Damn it woman you're gonna get us killed!"

"No I'm not! I've done this before!" Just then she pulled his arms tighter around her, snuggling them tight to her as she smiled back at the slightly freaked out Espada, "Just trust me!"

When they made it safely onto the ramp, he began to relax, slowly leaning his chest into her back, only wondering curiously where this woman was going to take him, "So, where to this time?" He asked next to her ear through the helmets, "Hee hee, You'll see! I promise you're going to love it!" She rod off into the mid day sun, taking her boyfriend any knew wild experience she could think of, and as for Grimmjow, he could only wonder where this time could possibly lead him, his head leaning against Ren's even more, falling into the woman's mysterious smirk, letting their wild spirits roam this new world for them to enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 17: Free<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two more chapters guys we're almost there! The story hasn't ended but has just begun. I wanted to do more with it, and now that I've finally caught up with this story I'm more that ecstatic :D Hope you all enjoyed it! Bye Bye!<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17 Free

_**Chapter 17: Free**_

* * *

><p>To Ren, it was starting to feel like only a month had pass since the whole escapade with Aizen, but she had felt better than ever since the sickness's had stopped finally and it was going on a year now since the excitement. For the first time, she enjoyed the snow last December.<p>

Her actual first time making snowmen and snow angel's outside her home without catching a fever within the first few hours. She even went ice skating which was more fun, and funny considering her and Grimmjow were falling all over the ice causing couples, children and everyone a like to fall with them, only making it a funner day in a winter wonder land.

Let's not forget about summer! Ren sure did love those summer days, giving Grimmjow and Ulquoirra their first taste of a squirt gun that she bought for everyone at Toys R Us.

They were expensive, and pricey, but the guns were worth every penny when the long day had finally ended.

Now, it was Spring again, and the flowers were in full bloom as far out as Ren's eyes could reach, and all she could think about while gazing at all the beautiful greenery and cherry blossoms outside her home, was all the moving around she was going to have to do tomorrow.

Yep, it was official, Ren and Grimmjow had decided to finally get their own place.

Well, it actually ended up more complicated than that.

A month ago, Ren decided to start going to college, which was a little far for walking, and the shop was pretty far too. It was out further near the city, in a residential area near her school.

She had already made a few friends there on the first day too, Sakura. Yes, Sakura-, she was up-beat, a punk-y attitude, with much independence and two kids awaiting for her at home. She had a boyfriend too, but he went to a different school on account of what he wanted to be. Was it medical? Ren couldn't really remember, but Kisuke offered to set her up a dorm on campus if she needed.

Unfortunately Grimmjow didn't like the idea of being away from his mate and being cooped up in the house by himself didn't seem to please him much either, so, Ren decided to save up some money for an apartment for the two of them, making sure they didn't have to be apart for long periods of time. That seemed to make the Espada a little happier, and so, that was that, Kisuke said he would help in any way possible and in doing so the two were given a punch of furniture. Great for their very first apartment. But deep down, Ren wondered to herself why she was so damn nervous about it.

She looked away from the window only to look around her room. It was already nearly empty. The only thing left was their mattress, blankets and pillows for their last night at the Urahara Shop. She was saddened bit by the leave which is what she felt was healthy for her to feel, this was the only home she had ever known, and it was her first time being on her own.

It was great, exciting, and she could only sigh heavily with her eyes closed at the ceiling as she admitted to herself, it was a little scary too, "What's bugging ya?" Grimmjow voice called softly from the door way with a cocked brow of concern and his hands placed on the door frame so he could leaned in, "Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking about tomorrow…You know, big day and everything!" Her voice shook, nervous and a little loud for the Espada, but that only gave him the inclination that something was up making him sigh a little as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Frustration because he never knew how to make someone feel better, and for him to do it with Ren was still very awkwardly new for him.

But he let go of the frame to the door way and approached Ren, who looked back out her window, looking into the little bit of reflection that she could see of herself as she brought her legs up to her chest.

Grimmjow sat down and wrapped an arm around the girl, crossing his legs and pulling the girl into him until his head bumped gently into hers. It was the only thing he could think to do to help her nerves, and little by little he began to turned himself towards her more, "Come on, Ren. You're a horrible liar." She stifled a soft laugh, feeling his hands cup both of her slightly cold shoulders and start to caress them.

She immediately fell into it, sighing back again in relaxation, suddenly hissing softly when he lead his hands down her shoulder blades as he scooted himself behind her now, "This is true." She finally admitted melting into his hands when he applied more pressure into his work, making her moan in ecstasy this time when he hit a tight muscle, "…You're so tense…Heh, You're more stressed out about moving than me. Then again, now that I think about it…I'm kind of glad we'll have our own place. All alone…In a big scary apartment. By ourselves…" She tried not to smile, but looked back at Grimmjow to see him smirking at her before cupping the back of her head with one of his hands pulling Ren's already parting lips into a feverish kiss, tongue tying them both quickly before the girl could make another sound other than a moan.

But the small kiss didn't last long. Grimmjow turned the sensual kiss into a bruising one, pulling down the enticed woman into the sunset's rays, their lights still on for everyone to see them from outside. This, Ren was sure of, and stopped her hungry Espada before he could continue on. It disappointed the panther, making it known to the girl when he groaned sadly. But Ren could only giggle up at him before she straddled his hips, nuzzling her nose into his, her arms wrapped around him securely, "Sorry, my love. But we still need to do a few things before we can get to business tonight…"

"Oh…? And what would they be if I may ask?" He replied curious to what the woman's response would be, but she only looked up innocently thoughtfully, before looking back down at him to kiss his lips, and remove herself off his lap, "One, I need to get my books from downstairs and pack them up. Renji's helping me out with that. Two, Urahara still has a whole bunch of stuff for us to take to the door for the moving truck tomorrow. So, let's go!"

"Oh… Come on… Let Red pack everything! Is that all you have to do is the damn books!" He whined laying back still enjoying the lingering and short lived kiss as he yelled to Ren who was already descending down the stairs, "Nope! Duty calls! Later, I promise! I will not disappoint!"

"Hmph, you better not!" He retorted before leaning back with a sly smile on his face, letting it spread into a sly grin, "She's such a dick tease…I swear." He chuckled before lifting himself up off the small sofa to follow his quirky woman down the steps where he met up with everyone in the kitchen, chatting away while they began to set up the table for dinner, "Ah! Grimmy-Grim!"

"I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR URAHARA! ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GONNA GET A SUBMARINE, STUFF YOU INTO ONE OF THE TORPEDO'S and CRUSH YOU AGAINST THE SEA~!" Grimmjow threatened at the nick-name. Urahara couldn't resist but call him out on his sensitivity towards it, no matter how many times Grimmjow would threaten him he still found it some how amusing, "How's the packing going? Nearly finished?"

"You can say that. Just thinking of helping Ren, and Renji out with her books. I know her, she can't live without them, considering what a little perv she is." He mumbled the last part with a smirk, getting Kisuke to laugh a little, "Nothing wrong with that. Oh, by the way, I have some dishes here if you want to take them to the new place. We have so many and we're running out of space." He handed Grimmjow a huge box, full of new dishes, cups, pots and pans, making the Espada nearly go as wide eyed as the plates themselves, "Jeez, old man they look nearly brand new! Are you sure they're as old as you say they are?"

"Not as old as you think I apparently am, ass…"

"What'd you say!"

"Oh…Nothing, nothing." He waved his fan at the irritated blue haired man only to hear a few grumbles before he took the large box over to the door where the rest of the stuff laid for the truck. Grimmjow put the box on top of some other boxes, slowly since his ears perked at the two familiar voices coming from the living room where Renji and Ren were boxing up the books she had.

At first, he thought nothing of it, comprising that he didn't intrude.

Until heard Ren start to giggle, which caught his attention even more.

Now, he was just curious He walked up to the door frame, putting a hand to the wall as he took a small glance into the room, "Oh Please Renji, that's not how it happen! You stopped talking to me remember, only recently did you actually start talking to me again." Ren retorted to something Grimmjow didn't quite catch when he started listening in, "Yeah, but…you don't understand…You weren't…the reason why I stopped talking to you…I mean, ugh, it was just me being a jerk…And I feel like I should atone for it. I'm sorry Ren." Ren turned from the box she was organizing to smile at her friend.

At first, it didn't seem like anything, but the fact that the panther could see that glimmering look in the red head's eyes only made Grimmjow feel a little territorial. He attempted to ignore it though, knowing that he could trust Ren not to do anything such as cheating or anything of that caliber. It wasn't like her to do so, "You already apologized, silly. More than enough times." She patted Renji's shoulder, before continuing on in her box, "I just…Want to…" Renji was stuttering so much the Espada was beginning to get suspicious of the red head's goofy look, and his intensions.

Renji rubbed the back of his head and put his hand on Ren's thigh, giving a small rub as he gazed at her sadly, "I just want to let you know…that I am going to miss you around here. It'll be…Lonely." Ren seemed a little surprised at the way Renji's hand was sensually touching, but she only put her hand over his and smiled softly in comfort, "Don't worry Renji, I'll still be in the area. You come visit when ever you want and besides, you have Ulquoirra to show around and stuff to keep you busy. You'll have plenty to do than worry about me. And while I'm gone, you know I'll have Grimmjow to protect me." Renji gave more a fake smile than a real one.

Grimmjow could tell, it didn't seem Renji liked Grimmjow all that much, but why was he acting the way he was all of a sudden? Was it really because they were moving? That couldn't be it, because like she said they were going to be near Kurosaki, who he sees nearly almost every other day anyways, so what's with the sudden change of heart! "I know…Hey, Ren? C-Can I ask you a person question?" He looked away shamefully, making Ren tilt her head a little leaning in on her hand as she wondered thoughtfully of what the Shinigami had on his mind, "Do you…." Renji's head slowly looked from their hands to the girl's face, trailing off his sentence as a bright blush scattered across his face, "Do you really want to move in with Grimmjow, Ren? I mean, I know you guys are dating and all, but…I can't help but feel…" His eyes went to the polished wooden floor, to Ren again, who was still not getting what Renji was really trying to say, being as oblivious as she was. Renji could see it, which made him smile painfully, Grimmmjow growling at what the Shinigami was trying to say. Renji liked Ren…More than just a friend and wanted her to stay here with him.

The Espada could feel his blood boiling with rage almost feeling betrayed, not like they were friends, but after they all lived in the same house and after what Ren's been through, he suddenly has the gull to speak his mind, belated. _That no good for nothing, pineapple headed, stupid mother-, I swear Renji, you try anything on Ren and I'll-, __**I'll-,**_Just then, Renji's face flared, and his hand cupped hers tighter as his swallowed back to speak, "Ren, I feel like…I'm not…Over you." Ren finally got the message, and widened her eyes when she noticed the red head's face start to move in for a kiss, his hand gripping hers even more tenderly now as he pulled it towards him to make her lean in.

The panther was about to lose it, about to step in and tear Renji apart. _That's it! _Grimmjow was about to burst through the way he was feeling his temper get the best of him, but just as he was about to, Ren's free hand softly placed itself on Renji's chest, making him pause in mid lean, his face falling disappointed, "Ren…"

"I'm sorry…Renji…" Ren's voice was so soft, it ached as she stared at Renji with a strong face. Almost hurt and annoyed by his sudden advancement, "But, you had your chance." She couldn't say anymore, her voice starting to shake as she pulled her hands from him and grabbed the box of books before she walked out, "We're through." Renji's face fell sad, "Ren…Ren!" He tried to call out for her, but she was already going out into the room where Urahara and the others were.

Grimmjow moved away just in time before she could notice him though walking into the front room, to make it seem less suspicious that he was ease dropping, but something couldn't help but still bug him about that whole situation he just witness.

He was happy that Ren was indeed loyal to him, that his belief in her was well placed.

But…Did he hear right, _We're through _Did that mean, that they had attempted to date each other in the past? And when? Did it even concern him?

Grimmjow didn't want to rile himself over something that happened probably decades ago before they even met, but still.

Ren wasn't a virgin either…So he couldn't help but ask himself if she had lost her virginity to Renji _Damn it, Grimmjow, you idiot! Stop thinking so much into it! It doesn't matter, jeez how many women have I slept with in the past! Probably more than her that's for sure. Rggh, but it still bugs me. That bastard tried to hit on my woman, so I have every right to want beat the fucker_ Grimmjow rubbed his hair in frustration before suddenly hearing a cheery voice calling him, "Grimmjow!" The panther turned only to have Ren wrap her arms around his neck and giggle happily as she nuzzled herself into him, "Ren…" He seemed almost in a haze seeing and surprised at her sudden out burst which worried Ren when her smile began to disappear.

After all, it was written all over his face that he was troubled, "What's wrong, Grimm-San? You look a little down." Grimmjow just stared into the woman's luscious Lavender eyes, slowly bringing his lips into a wide smirk before he grabbed the back of her head and cupped her cheek to pull her into a hot kiss, "Mmph!" She could only gasped loudly in the back of her throat when she felt him pull her into an embrace, then pulling away from the enticing kiss, leaving Ren breathless and slightly confused, "So…Nothing's wrong then?" Grimmjow just gazed longingly at her with that smirk that seem to resemble somewhat of a smile to her. Then he kissed her lips on last time before he flicked the tip of his nose against hers causing Ren to scrunch up hers with a smile, "Not a thing. How's dinner coming along?" With a gleeful grin the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, "Well, that's what I came to get you! Ura-Sama ordered pizza tonight!"

"Pizza?"

"It's good, originated from Italy and worked its way through the world…Awesome stuff with all kinds of herbs, and spice, veggies, and meats peppers, all good stuff! Come on, come try some with me!" She was literally tugging at Grimmjow's arm, almost making the poor man lose his balance, "Alright, alright! Calm down woman, I'm followin' ya. Jeez…"

Just then, the scent of mushrooms, peppers, three types of meat and tons of cheese caught his nose, leaving the side of the Espada's mouth drooling when he smelled this so called 'pizza'. When they got into the kitchen, Ren was already making him a plate and handed him the triangular piece of flat bread, "This is a pizza?"

"Yeah! You eat it with your hands, not a fork! I mean…I guess you could…But then it wouldn't be any fun. And if you don't have a fork and it's too big, you wrap it up like a taco! Like this!" She wrapped up her piece of pizza and stuffed it in her mouth with a roll of her eyes from the wonderful taste in her mouth, "Mm, all those delicious flavors…Go ahead, Grimmjow dig in!"

Kisuke was cutting a piece for Ururu then himself all while Grimmjow took the pizza in his hand, leaving the paper plate on the counter in the middle of the kitchen and placed the end into his mouth, taking a large bite out of the hot delicacy. All the different foods on top of food on top of food was driving Grimmjow's taste buds with delight and whatever else that could describe this awesome food, "Mm." He said with a mouthful nodding his head agreeably, "That's good." He took another bite, seeing that Ren left him a glass of something bubbly next to his plate, "What's this?" He asked pointing at the dark drink, "You'll have to try it to find out, I don't know why but I always felt pizza went good with a beer."

"Beer, Huh?" He shrugged his shoulders taking a small sip with a smack of his lips before licking them with a satisfied smile, "Mm. Now that's good." Suddenly he belched, not realizing the bubbles would cause his stomach to expand like that. He could only blush when everyone kind of laughed, especially Ren who began to have a giggle fit, pointing at the Espada to cause him to growl in embarrassment, "Shut up!" He whined only to have Ren kiss his cheek and going back to devouring her pizza.

Just then, Renji walked in on the laughter, only grinning as he entered, "Hey! What did I miss!"

"Grimmjow's first alcohol experience. Nothing out of the ordinary. Here, dig in Renji."

"Thanks." His greeting seemed slightly off to the two arrancars, but Ren just continued to eat her pizza with an odd look in her eyes.

Grimmjow gazed down at her, seemingly knowing what was on her mind.

He was a little annoyed that it would even bother her, so to make her forget about it, the panther wrapped his arm around the woman's waist meeting her hip for hip in a comforting manner and meeting her gaze with a smirk.

In response she grinned happily and flicked her nose against his chin.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been a total success, and Ren was now completely sprawled out on the bed with a full belly. She gave a light hiccup from the held back belch that tried to escape and gave a shy giggle, blushing, both from the embarrassment and beer consumption, "Excuse me." Grimmjow was pulling off his clothes for the tonight's bed rest, both of them knowing they had a long morning ahead of them the next day, and he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to it.<p>

When he got down into his boxers, he pounced into bed making it bounce causing Ren to leap right into his arms to hear her laugh, "God, what a day! So much packing, I think I could sleep for a week…"

"I'd rather be training than doing this crap. But I'm only doing it because we're getting our own place." He began to grumble a little between the crook of her neck, which made Ren give a light titter and kiss the Espada's shoulders sensually, pecking every piece of skin she could find. Her lips brushed against hard chiseled muscles she could reach making him groan low, "Don't you worry, Grimm-San, after all the moving, you can sleep as long as you'd like." Her remark fanned his skin, making Grimmjow lift his head with a cocked brow and a sly smirk to match his mischievous feature, "Mm…Only if you're…Because tomorrow, I'm breakin' ya in the first chance I get." She felt her cheek flush at the thought, and a heated chuckle pass her lips before Grimmjow leaned down and kissed the girl's neck causing her to give a short hiss back, then a soft gasp when sucked on the sweet and salty skin.

When he had pulled away he left a small mark to remind himself of where to strike, and looked back into Ren's eyes before giving her a good night kiss, "Till tomorrow…" She whispered to him, only to get a small yawn out Grimmjow as he laid his head on her chest, falling into a deep sleep. Trying to ignore the pulsing bulge that was starting to form, "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ren! We're going to leave without you! Grab the last box and let's go or you'll be sondinoing it home!" Grimmjow taunted his mate from the van honking the horn in the passenger seat. And his grin only grew with a delightful grin when he saw the expression Ren was giving him. She nearly wanted to slap him for rushing her, but they both loved each other enough to know he was just kidding. Her face was dripping from her forehead, jaw line, and neck, well, basically everywhere from all the moving around.<p>

She usually she wouldn't considering, but it was still a lot of work to get everything to fit into two vehicles, one being the moving truck and the other being Tessai's van, which Kisuke decided he was going to drive since he thought it'd be easier, unfortunately that was a problem for Ren; she could ride a motorcycle, and she could drive a van, but she had never driven a moving truck before.

This was a whole new experience, "You act like you've never driven a truck before. Isn't just like the van?" Grimmjow was already relaxing back into his seat with his hands behind his head, cocking a brow at the puzzled girl trying to figure out how the truck mechanics worked. She then smiled nervously at the Espada, "Oh, well, No. It's wider and bigger, so this will take a lot of careful maneuvering…" She mumbled the last part biting her lip bottom as she turned on the ignition. Then she put the stick into drive and drove the truck carefully out of the driveway.

When she was turned in the right direction she head down the street and up the free way. The ride wasn't too bad, and Ren's turns were nearly flawless, so Grimmjow didn't seem to worry about her ethnic skills in driving.

But when they got to the apartment, they only had one car port for the van, which was great! Real great! But on the side street where they were _planning_ on parking the truck, was taken, "Damn it, I told Kisuke we should've freaking taken the truck earlier, But no! No, no, no, no! He wanted to go to the store first and pick up more crap for the store which took 2 hours longer than it should've! Damn him, I say! Damn him!"

"Hey woman."

"Yeah!" She tried to say sweetly over her ranting, having Grimmjow point at a perfect parking spot that was at the entrance of their complex, "MNE!" She pressed on the gas causing the truck to fly forward amd Grimmjow to fly his hands back to the seat in utter terror, "AHHHH! Fuckin-A woman!" Ren did a quick 360 parking the car into the space without a scratch.

Well, almost Grimmjow almost seemed to be holding on to his seat like a cat would to the ceiling, "Jesus Ren, are you trying to give me a heart attack! What if I didn't have my seat belt on!" Ren just giggled carefree and leaning over just a bit to unbuckle her own seat belt, pecking the startled Espada before pulling away to open her door and jumping out, "Good thing I told you to put it on before we left, nya?"

With that she closed her door, causing Grimmjow to sigh while he caught his breath, before he got out himself.

They both opened up the back and pulled out the furniture, one piece after another "Just think…" Ren grunted picking up their new couch while they walked up to their new apartment number, "After we're done, we don't have to do this ever again…EVER! At least not for a long, long while."

"Thank God!" Grimmjow replied out loud only to kick open their door, since it was already cracked from the others bringing in their suit cases of closes and knick knacks, "Ah! You two made it! Good! How was the parking?" Ren glared at Kisuke before smirking triumphantly, "Well, Grimmjow was able to find us a nice spot right outside the gate here, so it's not too far of a walk!" Kisuke waved his fan with a grin as he sat in one of the bamboo chairs the guys brought up, "Ah wonderful, glad to hear it! So, I take it you guys go the rest here? I need to go start up the barbeque!"

The gesture merely made Ren cock a brow at her father figure, her foot tapping at the ground as she glared him down, "Really? You're going to go down to the park right now?"

"Well, you guys have eat, and I figured we'd celebrate by having a house party."

"Oh…I already feel bad for you buying the furniture! And amongst other things that I told you I could've gotten myself…" She trailed off pointing the tips of her index fingers together.

"And I said before 'don't worry about it' this is all for you because you're going to college Ren…I'm proud of you." Kisuke's face gave a large smile as he ruffled his youngster's hair, making her smile widely with a blush of acknowledgement, "Well, I'm thankful. Just know that. And you really didn't have to go through all the trouble." She replied the last part pointing at him now as he hugged her tightly for a second before continuing his journey outside, and calling Tessai and the kids to help him set up the food and picnic table for tonight's dinner, or was it lunch?

Well, either way, Ren just smiled and continued out the door with the rest of them, separating from them when she went to go finish up bringing up all the boxes.

Of course with help, Ichigo, Renji, and Grimmjow who all seemed to be having some kind of a fun time, except when they tried helping each other out, it only seem to end up in a stupid argument on who screwed up what and who dropped this and who touched that, it was really starting to get on the woman's nerves. So much so, that she eventually ended up hitting them all in the head to start just taking in furniture themselves if they couldn't do it together.

If anything, she had to help them separately if it got too complicated.

But finally after all of it, everything was upstairs, the furniture in the places Ren and Grimmjow had wanted them to be, while their boxes of everything else still awaited to be unpack, but that was for tomorrow's fun time.

Right now, it was time to eat after all that hard work and Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta, all had the food out on the table. The kids were already eating, as well as Kisuke, which only made the others mouth water as they began to get their plates, "Oh my goodness how I love food!" Ren cheered in between her bites of tempera and grilled salmon, "I can't believe you guys made this much food in the amount of time it's been for us to set most of the stuff." Ichigo mumbled as he took in a bite of meat, looking over at Kisuke who just smiled widely before laughing happily, "Well, what can I say, I had help from a great team, right guys?" The kids just smiled, well, I guess Ururu smiled happily, Jinta just chomped down on his food like any growing boy would his age. It only made Ren mimic his actions considering how hungry she was. All that packing and unpacking for two days straight and there was still so much to be done still. She could feel it, but for right now, she wanted to enjoy her time with her family, and friends.

By the time six o' clock hit, Kisuke and the others left for home wishing the others luck and hoping to see them soon. Well, unfortunately, not for Renji, he seemed a little unhappy that they had to leave soon, but then again, Ren was a little uncomfortable after last night, and that was okay with Grimmjow.

It just meant less for him to worry about, "So, now what do we do?" The panther had closed the door behind him, and wrapped his arm around Ren's waist pulling her hips to his groin, and biting her ear lobe.

Ren sighed softly before she turned herself completely to meet with the Sexta's illuminating blue eyes, "Mm…I think it's time for a shower." She replied finally only making the blue haired Espada sink his head down in disappoint. It wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

Ren giggled as she embraced his head into her chest, not realizing she had given him the greatest opportunity to nuzzle his tongue in between her cleveage.

She bit her lip, containing the strenuous moan that dared to escape, "Grimmjow…Don't do that, I'm all dirty…"She whined helplessly, only to have Grimmjow lift his head up to her with that signature grin written all over his face, and he went in for a sensual kiss, at the thought of her naked body pressed against his.

He had waited a long time for this, and he was needing her bad.

Especially after their first encounter. The mere thought of it made Grimmjow want to tear her a part in the most pleasurable way, "Mm, I don't mind, but if you really want to… I guess I can let you clean yourself first. But only if you let me join that is." She blushed only lowering her eyes to hide the intentions behind them.

She shifted her eyes back up to him though, unable to stop her eyes from being enchanted by his. Those big blues of his were hard to turn away from. Suddenly, Ren's hands grabbed his and led him up the spiral stair case, twirling herself to face him fully and pulled into a passionate kiss when they reached the top floor, luring him all the way to the bathroom pulling each other's close. They wrapped around one another, scratching, caressing, and touching the other's body in a fit over who could undress the other quicker.

They couldn't even remember how they turned on the water, all they knew was they were already in the hot steaming water, pressed against one another's wet skin, but Ren wasn't done, Ren wanted more.

She wanted to feel his body in her hands, every inch of it. So, from behind him as she continued to entice him in a seductive and lust filled kiss, she lathered up the body sponge with their soap, and slowly began to take care of his soar shoulders.

He groaned in the kiss only cupping his hands behind her neck and under her bottom to grip onto something as she lathered his back in a soft motion.

She caressed his muscles in a massage that made him fall into a bliss filled state, so much so that Grimmjow hadn't even realized how far he fallen into her with his cock becoming instantly hard at the feel of her hands touching and grabbing at his flesh with vigor.

The Espada dug his nails into her thigh, his member lifting itself to brushing up against Ren's inner thigh. She blushed in the kiss gasping back a moan when she felt his soft shaft hard and hot for her, it was causing her to pant a little more just by the sensation of him being so close and still being so far apart from one another. It was making her heart pound against her chest.

Any words were only covered by their muffled sighs and gasps. Ren couldn't do anything else but touch his sculpted form in her soapy hands, every feel of his neck muscles, shoulders, arms, biceps, collarbone, his chest, abs, everything about his sexy body made her hot and bothered. Sadly though, she pulled away giving Grimmjow a flick of the nose with her tongue to make the Espada give a soft chuckle within his throat before he pulled Ren back into a quick, soft kiss, finally letting them both clean the other until they were finished, towels covering their damp bodies as they exit the shower.

Ren gave a huge sigh stretching out her sore muscles, as she walked towards their double paired sink, looking back to see a smirk on Grimmjow's face as he walked behind her, coming up unbelievably close.

Almost as if he was stalking her like prey, getting close enough he bumped himself into her on purpose, "Hey, Grimm-, Ah!" Just as she was about to make eye contact with him, she was grabbed by her arm, swung around, and picked up by both of her legs to make her mew out loud before she gasped at the cold feel of the bathroom mirror against her back.

The poor girl barely had time to really react and gulped back shortly after when she was magnetized to a pair of bright blue hungry eyes, gritting teeth that widen into a chasseur cat grin before the deprived animal growled, "Yeah…?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next-Chapter 18: Sugarcoat<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally! I ended where I left off at Quizilla! Oh happy day! Hey, those asses kept deleting my lemons and after I lost half of my stories because of it, I came to Fanfiction. Because they're awesome :3 Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, I know nothing much happened but the next part…*evil grin* Bye Bye!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18 Alone at Last

_**Many a year's since I had finished this a quarter of the way and never finished it..ever...Chapter 18 the sequence never seen not even on quizilla, this is FINALLY the ultimate next chapter to continue on with this somewhat good story. As we all know I don't own Grimmjow or bleach...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: Alone at Last<strong>_

* * *

><p>Their eyes were glued to each other, Ren's heart fluttering and beating rapidly against her chest when she saw the way the panther was smirking down at her. She could tell he wanted her, badly. Really bad after waiting so many days to finally have her all to himself.<p>

Alone. Especially after the little foreplay in the shower, he was craving her like a kitten to cat nip, and with that in mind Grimmjow wasn't going to waste anytime and crashed his lips to his mate, a hard brutal contact that caused Ren to whimper and moan behind every touch and movement the Sexta made. She was willing, letting her Espada take complete control of her. The lip lock softened a little when he grabbed at her towel and pulled it off her forcefully. It went vice versa when Ren mimicked his actions and grabbed the towel from around his waist, continuing the bruising kiss while they brought their naked bodies into a tighter embrace, groping and touching the others form until they were warmed by the friction.

Grimmjow squeezed at her bottom hard and caressed both of her cheeks to get a better feel of Ren's curves while she cupped the sides of his face with both her hands and moaned into his lips when he felt out more of her exposed legs and thighs. He had been waiting too long to be touching his kitten the way he was, way too long for his liking and he could feel the tension rising below him, slowly erecting between them. This tension had built up since the beginning of this but in his mind knew he was going to let his mate have it. And let her have it good, not because they were in heat this time, but because it was going to mean something other than the obvious raw carnal need.

The way he pinned his feline to the mirror, Grimmjow was beginning to feel himself get even more forceful with each grope and tug, his body moving slowly yet fast at the same time, the pulls and tugs at her curves becoming more resentful until he heard Ren sigh back a blissful moan the panther's tongue nearly dominating the woman's mouth as he felt her own whirling and slithering in, around and out of his own opening, his passionately moving and making loud smacking sounds like Ren had never known.

It caused her shivers down her spine all while the Sexta's body had flushed itself to the kitten's in lust.

And Ren loved it all, she could only deepen herself into the kiss as she ran her fingers through the panther's blue hair pulling it back and scrapping her nails against his scalp. Grimmjow growled at her for it and shoved his tongue deeper into her cavern, dancing wildly to a new rhythm he had started hearing a muffled weak gasp escape the woman he had trapped between him and the sink's fogged mirrors behind her. Grimmjow traveled his roaming hands all over her wonderful curves more than once feeling each and every one with a hard and needy caress only to end up groping between her bottom and her thighs again with another strong and harsh grasp to bring their hips together and grind into the girl's already damp area.

The first one wasn't so bad, it only got a small gasp and a bite of the girl's lip before the Sexta grinned wildly and gave another overwhelming, brutal buck that caused them both to release their own noises into the humid air this time, "Oh yeah…You're definitely ready. I can feel it." As Ren laid herself up against him even further till they were chest to chest, Grimmjow took his opportunity to bite her bottom lip and nipped his teeth down her neck, causing Ren to gasp into his ear and moan louder again when he cupped onto one of her breast to suckle on it roughly, teething it to make Ren cry out in pleasure, her fingers tangling in his beautiful soft short locks. Grimmjow couldn't help but hush her softly, making her blush and giggle lustfully, only to have his lips start to travel down her chest and shoulders until they followed up her ear, where his teeth nipped at the lobe with a small tug, "Mm, you look so damn tasty…" He murmured seductively with a vicious grin hiding behind his shadowed face before licking the shell of her ear, creating a vibration of shivers to roll down her spine and everything else that connected with her nerves.

It only felt torturous to her, and it only arose with one moan after the other. His hands touched every inch of her skin and all. All of a sudden, she felt it. She gave a shakier moan when the Espada decided to rub the tip of his shaft against her lips, caressing them to further the wetness building up. He pressed a little harder, almost tapping himself against her entrance to make her nearly loose control. She was grinding her teeth, wanting him inside her each time, her wetness was beginning to already spill down her thigh as her walls ached mercilessly. She almost couldn't stand it the more he played with her, "L-Let's go t-to the room…" She whispered trying to keep herself from moaning again, but Grimmjow just looked up from her neck, and smirked with a shrug of his shoulders, "Why?" Then hehuddled himself in between the valley of her breast, licking and lapping at the skin as he sucked and tenderly pinched her erected nipples.

Both of his hands found their way to her breasts, caressing both with the same amount of treatment and attention. Ren could only gasp and throw her head back against the mirror to give her Espada more room to work with, moaning when he tweaked her nipples to send the electric nerves throughout her body a wave of shivers, while his hips that connected to her curves were grinding like mad, Ren's legs were dripping already from waiting so long, which, after pulling away, he seem to notice a little had already gotten on him, making the girl blush a little as she turned her head away, "Look at that...You're just so wet…I love it..." The way he spoke, it was so soft and teasing, making her insides throbbed harder and harder while she attempted to catch her breath from the intense foreplay. His heated kisses traveled down her stomach, around her belly button till he licked down her pelvic, only to finally find what his affects were doing to her and smirked wider when his eyes gazed over her soaking legs, and looked up to see Ren blushing madly while she attempted to cover her face from him, "No, don't-," She attempted to close her legs, but Grimmjow snarled at her and shoved them open more to his liking, causing a loud gasp from Ren as she blushed.

He glared at her and lowered himself to flicked and lap his tongue against her core, especially her swollen clit that sent her moaning his name in ultimate pleasure, "Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" He lapped even harder, sucking at her clit to get Ren to push his head farther into her most discreet area. This pleased the Espada, and in one swift movement his skilled tongue plunged deep into her blossom wriggling his appendage around in a wild manner, dipping it in and out of her as he groaned and growled with the essence of the girl's juices to fill his greedy mouth.

He loved the taste unable to get enough of her scent and more. Ren whimpered softly yet high pitched when he lapped at her slits and up to her clit to swirl the tip of his tongue around the tiny bud flicking it from another angle from time to time to keep her guessing. To keep her arching and whining for him to do more to her. She could hardly take when he didn't stop, he continued his motion until the woman couldn't take it. She released a cry of ecstasy from the once stifled noise, and her hips moved to what Grimmjow was reoccurred upon her heated region.

In return, all Ren could do to the Sexta in return was tug and scratch at his back encouraging his mouth to make heighten her pleasure, to the point that she would want to cum for him. He could see it from between her legs what he was doing to her, how wet and creamy she was when he slipped in a single finger. She gasped and restrained a groan, but was no use when he urgently entered another finger thrusting in and out of Ren, all the while she turned her head to the side, and opened her legs even more to his incorrigible pumping, and the rapid speed. She couldn't even speak, or finish a sentence for that matter, she was so far gone and so close to erupting.

Grimmjow could feel it too around his few fingers, and began to thrust them into the heated girl harder, her walls to clenched around him and finally overdose in ecstasy to the point Ren mewed out loud. The only sound through their thin walls was the sound of Grimmjow's name seeping from her lips once again out of sheer aphrodisiac. After she came, the panther slowly pulled his digits out from her with a sly and satisfied smirk, hearing a sad whimper leave his trembling mate when he left her empty and even more needy, but he only licked a finger before giving the other to Ren who sucked both of his fingers with a hard suction of her mouth, her eyes staring back at the wild eye espada with an even bigger lust that needed to be filled, more than ever. Grimmjow himself was shivering throughout his body, just by the way she was sucking on his fingers and rubbing herself against him, pleading for his cock as he had intended. He could only wonder what that mouth would feel like wrapped around his shaft again.

But he wasn't going to dive into the fun just yet, this time, he had a different urge. To plunder into that soul of hers. Okay, that was an understatement. After everything he'd done to her, and after finally finding the freedom they both had wanted since their birth, it made the Sexta caused him his own needs and wants, throbbing, aching, and pulsating at the tension and thought of slowly taking his own like a true predator would. How a true king took his mate.

Now, Grimmjow was forcing her to stare at him, his bright blue eyes burning into her and making her melt at the gaze her held for her. It was exciting, yet terrifying, it turned her on to no end. He was so close to her face that the panther kissed Ren one last time, then noticed her eyes roaming down his body till she found her eyes stuck on the damage she had caused him, his large member calling her to him, to fuck him, to…Do everything to him if she possible could. Ren's eyes widened a little, her cheeks reddening from how big she had forgotten him to be.

At the same time, she was enticed by it. Her body was hurting, bursting into flames of anticipation. She had to bite her lip to control herself, but for Grimmjow, the pleasure only confirmed how vulnerable she was for him. And he loved it, he loved every moment of her and her submission to him and only him.

He began to stroke his cock and position the tip at her hot, welcoming entrance, She wanted to treat him like he did to her just now. So, Ren pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his waist make Grimmjow chuckle down at her with a grin. From the glint in her eyes he knew she had something up her sleeve, but welcomed the mysteries of her hand that travel down his sculpted warm torso, only moving down further till she grabbed a hold of something, hard and twitching at the single brush of her fingers. He threw his head back withholding a groan in his throat when he felt her fingers brush up against his length, wrapping them around the base of his cock to begin a soft jerking motion, "Nngh…" The tight grip of her hand made Grimmjow buck his hips to make Ren pump him even faster. Little at a time, she would change up the pace, going from fast to unbearably slow. Another wave of ecstasy took the Espada over, causing his blue orbs to roll into the back of his head with an even louder groan when he leaned against her head, lifting her legs over his shoulders in the process, "You better do more than that woman I'll end up tearin' you a new one." He was more demanding about it with the way his eyes were building up and fluctuated with what she could only resemble as anger.

One of his hands began to assist Ren in her pace, speeding it up while he began to thrust his cock into her tight grip, the feel of his toned sensitive muscle slipping through her loving grasp to bring Grimmjow to the point of growling, transforming a simple kiss into a forced one. A bruising one filled with an assortment of emotions that Ren was surprised to feel in one of his kisses. It intoxicated He pressed himself against her more & more, her entire back compressed against the cold glass behind her when she suddenly felt a familiar and unbelievable sensation…Her throat gasp out loud, exhaling into a volume 'mew' when Grimmjow pressed the head of his cock into her soaking cavern. God, she was so completely tight around him. Incredibly tight. He could barely get through her barrier, before Ren began to assist him in slowly.

He would inch his way into her aching cavern, making her head lean back at the feel of him spreading her open, taking her for the second time. He was causing her to whimper, and moan all at the same time, "Mm, just like the first time I slammed into you…Still hot and so damn fucking tight." She could only squirm herself beneath him, knowing she couldn't escape the deeper he slid himself into her. With both mixed sighs and amongst other noises. Grimmjow continued to fill her up till she couldn't take any more of his size, his base was already hitting her pelvis.

How much further could he go?

She took all of it with slight ease only letting out more sounds of mews when she felt the new founded sensation. Her body shook with a mix of pain and ecstasy just from the few inches of him alone, it caused her arms to drape over his shoulders, holding on to him and digging her nails every which way with a loud cry of pleasure that filled the Espada's senses. He thrust a little passed her first barrier, causing Ren to flinch, and again moan out in euphoria as the panther thrust himself repeatedly into her, "N-No! You're going too fast!" She implored him weakly moaning in his ear, her cheeks heating red with a blush that covered her bone and complexion so elegantly. It was all to his rough, yet swift reckless motion. Her moans and his grunts continued to fill the air as he continued to get rougher and faster, which only subsided the pain shortly afterwards to cause her moans of mixed pain, to become only moans of pleasure.

When Grimmjow knew she was ready, he smirked triumphantly, before pulling her knees up to his torso, and began to pound her harder, making the mirror shake behind them. When she moaned out, he growled roughly letting one of his hands lean up against the mirror so he could drill himself into her with a powerful force to send Ren tearing up in pleasure, "Grimmjow…" She couldn't help but say his name, gasping when she felt his teeth break into her soft flesh. Ren cried out with a new pitched moan to fill the Espada's ears. Her screams and cries becoming his only drive to go wild.

He couldn't help himself, every facial expression her face made, the feel of her soft molded body could only cause him to harden and grow inside her walls, his hands throwing her legs up higher to spread her out further causing another new scream to erupt from the girl, and moans to leave the blue haired animal thrashing back, "Ngh fuck Ren that pussy's air tight!" He growled teeth biting into his lip as he pulled himself away from the wound, and hungrily licked at it before putting his free hand down near her lower regions.

His fingers found their way to her swollen clit, rubbing it roughly in all her essence that she seemed to be drenched in even more from the merciless pounding he was giving her, "Deeper! Go deeper!" She gripped on to his back tighter, and held her ground against his force making the mirror behind them shake and crack under the Arrancars reitsu. Grimmjow crashed his lips against hers with a hidden smirk behind the magnetizing kiss; a hidden new glow illuminating through his enticing blue eyes that Ren surely noticed, "You don't need to tell me twice…" He muffled those words, knowing that his tone had sent shivers of anticipation before he leaned into her harder and with a rough upward thrust he shoved himself as deep as he could go into her warmth ruthlessly reaching that one spot that made her mouth open wide with him; his entire length fully sheathed itself every time he gave a brutal buck.

When he didn't it a second time she gave a gruff sound of her own, moaning the third time he slammed deep inside of her, causing Ren to bite onto his jugular and the Sexta to release a more animalistic growl from his mouth this time, the largest grin he had ever worn had spread across his lips giving this time, an almost hot-y groan, "Yes! Goddamn it Ren, yes…!" He could sense the build up between their beaded bodies, the constant drilling, the constant noises Ren sang into his ears, only to have his eyes watch her greedily while she touched her curves with a hand. Everything was bringing them that much closer to a blissful climax. And the more he hammered her against their bathroom mirror, the more Ren's finger tips and nails began to apply pressure against Grimmjow's skin as she slid her hands to his shoulders, digging into him harder the further she trailed over his abs.

The pressure inside her was growing dramatically like a bubble rising to the surface, a point of where she had consciously held her breath, head dipped back against the mirror again with an even louder moan, as her walls throbbed around her Espada, "I feel…I feel like I'm melting!" Grimmjow couldn't deny it himself, he was about to cum too, and grinned viciously at his mate, and gripped her neck with one of his hands. She couldn't take it, with a great agonizing, yet extraordinary orgasm, she called out his name, "GRIMMJOW!" Her walls tightened unbearably around his pulsating member, "That's right baby! Call my name! Cum all over me while you're at it!" His eyes buried themselves into her begging ones, feeling an urge he couldn't control any longer, his face quickly fell frustrated and blissful at the same time…He was going to cum…Hard, "Ah! I'm cumming Grim, I'm cumming because of you!" Her voice shook, just as his voice desperately shook for her one last time. All the while, as he released, some of her fingers brushed underneath his mask, causing Grimmjow to give out a louder lower growl as he powerfully spilled his seeds into the said girl. He had never cum so hard in his life, his body couldn't stop tensing at the strong force draining him of everything he had.

When there was nothing left to give the panther collapsed, breathless against Ren to let her wrap her arms around him lovingly. They stayed like that for, well, they didn't know how long, but it was long enough to catch their breaths all the while as time seem to stop around; it was heaven. For Grimmjow he seemed to feel as if he was enjoying it the most.

How Ren scratched his back so softly, leaving goose bumps behind her invisible marks she trailed up and down his spine, lower and upper back. It was nearly putting him to sleep as he closed his eyes for a moment, smiling against her skin before kissing the soft spot to his mate smile too. He then pulled away enough to smirk at her, licking her bottom lip with an after hunger for more, "No, woman's ever done that to me…"

"Good. I want to keep it that way…" She playfully taunted near his ear making the Espada bite back on his lip again for the second time this night until he hiss back, her lips teeth and tongue nibbling down the back of ear lobe and the start of his jaw line. She traveled towards his neck and down the indent of his collarbone.

Already the woman was getting him hard in an instant. This time, still inside her, causing the Espada to sway his hips a little as the pumping began again, just as tantalizing and as empowering as before.

The lavender haired girl gasped and moaned longingly, feeling Grimmjow reach up and pull her off the sink holding her up by her legs until he wrapped her two limbs around his waist and sonido her to the bedroom, still slightly pressing her lower regions into him before pulling her back until their hips collide. When he had them in the unmade bed, the panther was quick to have his way with her. He wasted no time thrusting himself hard into her, a new lust filling every part of his being, different noises beginning to match in volume when they moaned in unison.

Again he was gritting his teeth, holding back a moan, Ren just as deep in the ecstasy of this raw need gnawing at both them. It seemed to be an endless sensation sending the girls face flushed, her brows knitted almost pleadingly as Grimmjow watched his mate pants meekly at him, little sweet moans leaving her lips every now again to encouraging him further, "Look at that adorable look on your face… It'd make any man fucking hard at the sight of ya. Mm…But then I'd have to kill'em." She couldn't help the small smile taking her lips, then slithered her hands behind his legs to his thighs to force him faster and deeper into her, creating another moan of pleasure to leave them both.

Their previous essences were mixing in with the new, everything building up with another utterly hot passion that Grimmjow could feel when she tightened around his cock which in return pulsated and caused the panther to dig into the woman in the rough vicious sex. She growled lifting her legs up more so he could get in as deep as he could, so deep it hit her g-spot just right. It was a new kind of deep. She could feel it. Ren could barely keep her eyes open. She could see her Espada ravaging her, thrusting and slamming in and out of her endlessly satisfying their hunger that fully exposed itself through those glowing blue irises he wore so beautifully.

Strong pants and grunts began escaped him while she happily and blissfully moaned back, their lips barely brushing up against one another in their collation before Grimmjow impatiently, and selfishly devoured Ren's lips into his mouth licking and lapping at it.

She sighed happily, opening her mouth just enough easily until he captured her tongue and sucked on it tenderly. Then he swirled his tongue in with Ren's in a fast pace the harder and rougher he pumped into her repetitively. Her hips were bumping into his on contact, making the thrusting now more intense, Ren's moan took the atmosphere once again, the volume struck a cord through Grimmjow's entire being. He grinned half heartedly when he heard his name for the she called out for him. He just slammed rougher, even deeper if he could. Her sore blossom was tightening even more to the point she couldn't get any tighter, the sensation of it only made the panther growl longing to cum.

He purred into her neck as he felt the woman beneath him bring them both closer to climax again. As the world around them slowly covered in a dark silence, he could only now see Ren and great six sense of wanting to fall into the madness they had created between their beings.

He began to look into Ren's face with a deep longing within him as he studied her features of distorted pleasure. Her cheeks were reddening from the typhoon building up within every electron of her body, all she could feel was excitement and ultimate pleasure with the slight satisfaction of singing pain from the brute force, but she wanted nothing less from him. Her body was still in a trance, repeatedly meeting his rhythmic thrusts, causing her to cry out louder and louder each time till he hit that special spot to make her close to the edge. And Grimmjow could feel it so wonderfully giving a frustrating growl from his throat passing his lips while beginning to embrace her from head to hip, till she was nearly sitting in his lap so close to his chest still never once losing the sync in the process.

The hint of blush that spread across her cheeks for him as she moaned to the intoxicated rhythm and new position they'd produced to their atmosphere. Now it was beginning to become too much for the Espada, but he couldn't help but love it all, it was making him shiver and tremble to everything she did and said. It was all because of what he was doing, all of his actions were making Ren this way. It boosted the panther's ego to mercilessly pound into his woman in the sitting position they had made for themselves, each plunging bring the girl's end to a long aching halt, "P-Please, fill me my King…I need your hot cum inside me!" She breathed her plea with loud and shaky cry, her arms wrapped around his neck until her hands found their way to his face, pressing their foreheads together as she hit her g-spot even further as she moved her hips in a forceful pace to his, their bodies at this point grinded so hard it left them nearly squished together when she cried out to her blue panther, her walls clenched around him one finally time, before she let out her final groan of ecstasy when she came.

That also became the final breaking point for the Espada when he too couldn't hold back any longer, and groaned back at her before his climax got the better of him.

Grimmjow and Ren both let out their own cry of release, the woman throwing her head back on Grimmjow's shoulder, making it very easy for him to dive down and devour her weak spot on the side of her neck. He grunted with every powerful spill into her weakened and trembling form hearing a small satisfied gasp of bliss leave Ren's lips as he bit and gnawed at her flesh letting his hands explore every inch of her skin soon after the sensation of fatigue decided to take place with Ren still holding onto him for dear life. It was definitely vice versa after how hard he came. Her body felt as if it was on fire, and so was his, never had he taken her like that, and for the first time, they both had to admit that was the best…The only experience of pure ecstasy. To Ren, Grimmjow was the first to ever ravage her in such a way to bring her to the very brink of utter hedonism. To something that was literally mind numbing and overly enthralling. It was heaven. And she like he was hers. Or was it the other way around?

No one had ever taken her the way he just did, and it only left a proud, yet exhausting grin on the Espada's face. He was liking the daze expression she wore sexily, intoxicated by every breath she lightly respired, until she came face to face with her grinning panther, their bodies still clinging to one another before he asked, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He was so arrogant, but Ren could only giggle under her panting and gave him one last passionate tongue tying kiss to seal the deal pulling away to lay her head in between his neck to hide her face as she kissed and gnawed at the skin of his neck, traveling down his shoulder, "I'd say so…Only if I was somewhat satisfactory?" She gave him an innocent look of hope, before he merely rolled his eyes smirking pulling Ren into his arms tighter so she was only a few inches away from his face, "I'd say you were more than just satisfactory woman, now get over here…" He reeled her lips one last time to kiss her before finally letting them relax peacefully into their new bed.

Their limps completely laced around one another in contentment. Not one spoke a word as they began to stare off into the distant walls to try to catch some much needed sleep. But while Ren slowly drifted off, Grimmjow's stayed wide awake staring at his mate slumbering against him. He felt tired and exhausted, but he couldn't help but just want to watch her for a few more moments before he too drifted off, making sure that she was still real, that she wasn't just a dream. No, she was definitely real, even as he embraced her more.

Inside of Grimmjow's reality it scared him a little. How could he feel such passionate emotions for a woman? He knew that he had established this with himself before…But that one word. That L word was popping into his head a lot lately, not that he wanted to say it, but more of he wondered if that's what he felt for her? Could I-, Could I really…Love her? Grimmjow shook the thought from his mind & huffed irritated that he would even think of that word. It didn't fit his profile, it didn't fit him! But then what was he doing with her? He knew he wasn't lusting after her. Yes, she was busty and very beautiful, but that didn't mean shit to Grimmjow when he came to his emotions he had discovered for Ren, there was so much more to her from when they first met, so he knew it couldn't have been just lust.

And he certainly wasn't infatuated with her…So it had to have been more right? _Why? Why am I worrying about it now though? Goddamn it_! He cursed himself, kissing Ren's forehead instinctively before burying his lips into her hair nuzzling into the bed to get more comfortable from his unsettling thoughts, while in return Ren did the same back just as affectionate in her sleep causing the Sexta's eyes shift to her with a calm yet frustrated look. His heart, if he really did have one was throbbing in his chest. It hurt, but more from the anger that was building up in his head. He hated the feeling, the fact that this woman could make him feel anything other than competition left him unresolved. Once he tried to find some kind of peace of mind for the night, he attempted with much difficulty to shut his eyes of rest.

Yet, as he fell into the deep world of slumber, Grimmjow could only ask himself if love was really the word he would have to say?

Was it really what he wanted, and if not, did Ren? She seemed happy enough to be like they are, but he became curious as to when or if she wanted to ever hear him say it.

He would never want to lose Ren, but in all that he was, he didn't want to lose his pride either by telling her he actually _loved_ her.

He actually believed he could never bring himself to say it, that he couldn't become weak…Not when he was still so close to becoming King. Thinking of what Ren had gestured to call him during their fun only made him remember back to when he had first become an Adjaches. How many souls he had devoured to get this far. He needed to be stronger, he needed to beat Ichigo Kurosaki to finally show that bastard he was worth something. That their fight, was to be continued soon enough; in return the thought eased his mind, helping him drift into a dreamless sleep.

The only one that came to his mind after that was none other Ren Shinju of course. And the more he came to terms with who he wished at his side, the more the word 'King' became music to his ears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 19: Stir Crazy, Again<strong>_


End file.
